Adapting to change
by ProNuked
Summary: Nearly everything that they've know is gone, now they will have to adapt to a whole other world, which has its own rules and problems, but they might as well give their second chance at life a shot, right?
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Luffy was the first to wake, "Where am I?", he looked down at Zoro, Sanji and Chopper sprawled over the ground in front of him, he then started to shake them, "Hey guys, wake up, wake up, wake up!".

Chopper was the first to start stirring from his slumber.

"Luff, Luffy, where are we and where is everybody else?" he said while wiping his eyes and turning his head. Luffy looked down at his crewmate and shrugged.

"Hell if I know, Sanji and Zoro are over there, but they are still asleep, but this place is pretty weird isn't it?".

Chopper nodded his head, "Besides us talking, and the faint snores of our unconscious crewmates, I can't really hear anything else".

" **Well, what do you expect, this is the void, nothing exists here except for the souls of the damned"** , both Luffy and Chopper turned to see a shimmering cloak behind them.

"Ummmm, whooo saiddd thattt?", Chopper said while shaking and cowering, Luffy then looked down at Chopper and then back at the cloak, "It's obvious isn't it Chopper, it's a mystery cloak that can talk".

The hood of the cloak turned as if it were facing Luffy, **"Since I know how intelligent you are, I'm just going to ignore that whole mystery cloak thing".** The hood of the cloak then positioned itself to 'look' at the still unconscious forms of Zoro and Sanji, **"Far out, I just want to get this over and done with, will you two wake up already!".**

Two rocks fell out of the sky directly onto Zoro and Sanji's heads and their reactions were exactly what everybody was expecting, "What the hell?, where am I?, where are my swords?, why are you here Curlybrow?", Zoro said while immediately jumping up from his place on the floor.

Sanji turned to him with a murderous glare, "Hell if I know Mosshead, why did I have to woken up by a rock being dropped on my head, and where are the ladies?". The rocks that were dropped on them flew past them back to a shadowy figure.

They both turned to eye the cloak, "Who the hell are you!?". The cloak did what could be surmised as a sigh before speaking, " **Okay, now that you are all awake I can tell you all everything".** The four straw pirates turned fully to face the cloak, "Tell us everything about what?".

The cloak didn't really move in response to the question but it did start to talk again, " **Okay, how can I put this lightly…".**

" **You see, ummm, well here's the thing, your world died, nearly everybody you probably know has died and there probably is nothing left for any of you".** The four young (people, men, creatures) could only look at the cloak in disbelief, "What did you say?!", Luffy shouted.

" **Your world is gone, kaput, destroyed, no longer in existence, and you four, for some reason were picked to be saved",** the cloak looked at them with what they could imagine was some sort of angst or cynicism.

Chopper could only stand and cry, "What, our world, it can't be gone, you gotta be joking, right?", the cloak looked down at the reindeer and the hood started to shake from side to side, "Even though I hate this job, I am sorry for your loss young one".

As Chopper let loose a stream of tears nullifying his ability to speak Luffy was the next to speak up about the revelation, "Our world is gone, everybody we know is gone, why, just why?" he said while starting to scream into his hands.

" **Well you see, there are an unlimited amount of dimensions and it appeared that your dimension had reached its, well I have no other way to put this, but it reached its expiry date, the same thing happens everywhere, every second, one dimension is destroyed, one is created, the cycle repeats over and over again, or that's at least what information I got in the pamphlet".**

Sanji walked up to the cloak next, "So you're telling me everything is gone from our world, what's the point then anymore, and what do you mean by pamphlet?". The cloak looked down, " **Well you see, I kinda was cursed to stay here for all eternity, and I've been here so long I can't remember the reason why so don't ask, but apparently eight people were chosen from your world by the guy who runs everything".**

Zoro also walked up to the cloak, "So you're telling me a god is behind this?", the cloak remained looking down, **"Not exactly… a God per say, more so the guy who's in charge of making sure everything runs well, he might have a boss, and that might be a god, but I don't know."** Zoro looked down at the cloak, and for some reason he could tell it was telling the truth.

By this time both Chopper and Luffy had become emotional wrecks, they were crying constantly, trying to smash the floor and screaming. Both Zoro and Sanji looked back at what apparently remained of their crewmates and then back at the cloak, "What did you mean by pamphlet, and who are the other four people from our world", they both said in unison.

The cloak looked up, and the light surrounding it changed from a deep dark black to a kinda grey colour, " **Okay, here's the thing, the guy who runs everything he always saves eight individuals from other worlds and then organises for them to be transported to another world to live out the rest of their days, I think he sees it as mercy or something",** both Sanji and Zoro stared at the cloak while their crewmates sobbed in the fetal position in the background.

The cloak could tell it had something to piss them off, **"Here's the thing, the guy who organises everything, he's not in charge of when a universe ends, his job is to simply keep them organised and watched, and he can't help but feel bad every time a universe ends, so he tries to make sure at least a little bit of said universe lives a bit longer".**

A cigarette and a lighter suddenly appeared in Sanji's hands, and this caused the still semi-functioning members of the Straw hats to jump.

Sanji looked at both the lighter and the cigarettes, "These are both my personal items, where did they come from?", the cloak just shrugged, **"I'm guessing you were starting to get stressed and the guy quickly made them appear to keep you somewhat calm".** Zoro looked at the cloak, "So what, he knows we're here, what's he going to do with us?".

The cloak's hood turned to fully face Zoro, **"Here's the thing, the guy wants to send you guys to another world to maybe still achieve something with your lives, he's just in the middle of reorganizing a reality so that all of you can integrate into it".**

Sanji lit a cigarette, took a puff of it and then exhaled, "What if we didn't want to save, what if we wanted to die alongside our crewmates, I'm not trying to say this in a morbid way, but are we still able to die?". The light surrounding the cloak changed to a lighter grey, **"You can all still die if you want, but you've all been given another chance at life, even those over four people that I don't know who they are and again, before you ask they're being managed by a different person, I don't know who that person is nor do I care".**

The sobs behind them got quieter and the three individuals turned to see both Chopper and Luffy hugging each other with blank looks in their eyes, Sanji chose to walk over to them while Zoro continued the conversation with the sentient piece of fabric. "What about them, does your boss-guy have a plan to deal with them breaking down?".

" **Yes, and no, they will both be fine eventually, and judging by how much time we've got left I'd say they will probably be fine before you guys leave this place, but for the time being at least, you might want to let them just get everything out of their systems".** Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cloak before turning to see Sanji shaking the doctor and the captain of their crew to no response.

Zoro turned to face the cloak again, "Okay, fine, I'm fine with living I've still got some of my nakama left and the pervert-chef, but that aside, what dimension will we be sent to 'live out our lives'. The cloak's hood looked up (and surprisingly didn't fall down) as it spoke, " **You will be sent to world where a place known as Remnant is located, it is a world of advancement, people with extraordinary gifts and abilities, and creatures of darkness".**

Before the cloak could continue, Zoro had turned around to face his crew mates who were all uncomfortably silent and sitting on their knees just looking up at the sky, "Hey, what with you guys now, Ero-chef you were going to check on them, what happened?". Zoro then turned back to face the cloak, "What's wrong with them?!".

The cloak put a sleeve up to its hood, " **Well you see, this is how the boss guy gets people to deal with whatever it is that's troubling them when he pulls them out of their dying dimension".** The sleeve then 'pointed' towards Zoro's three crewmates, **"Currently they are being allowed to say all their final goodbyes and condolences to all those that they loved and lost, on a spiritual level, I would say it is like saying everything you've ever wanted to say to someone and hearing their every response, it's much more complicated than that but I seriously cannot explain it, though it does beg the question, why isn't it happening to you?".**

Zoro turned to face his his crewmates, "It's not that I've come to terms with losing people I cared about in such a relaxed manner, its just that I don't need to say anything to anyone that I've lost, I know what they would say to me, and I know what I would say to them".The cloak then floated to stand next to him, **"So you aren't heartless, you just don't want to make the situation much worse than it already is, am I correct in saying this?".**

"Probably, all I know is that I've still got some people to care about and due to the fact I know I couldn't control what happened in my world, I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them in the world we're going to". He then turned to the cloak, "So is there a chance that this world we're going to next, is gonna end up like ours?".

" **Not at all, you'll all be dead by either old age or injury before that happens, so please don't have the thought that you could all die at any moment hanging over your heads while you are in your new world",** The cloak said while having its sleeves behind its hood, **"Furthermore, I will need to prepare you all to be able to handle yourselves in this new world, so when your crewmates are done saying their goodbyes, just shout out for me, I don't really care what you say, you could say cloak or cloak-guy or whatever, but when they are all conscious and stable call out for me and I will come back and start the preparation process, also as a sidenote none of you will have to eat or drink while you are here, so you won't have to worry about dying from thirst or starvation".**

Zoro then sighed, "So I'm guessing, due to the fact I'm not gonna be out of it like the rest of them, I will have to find some way to entertain myself while I wait for the others to wake up?". The cloak nodded, which caused Zoro to hang his head, "This just sucks, you know that right?", the cloak just shrugged, " **Can't be helped, sorry, well I've gotta go and get all the stuff from the other guy, so I wish you good luck with everything and see you soon".** The cloak the immediately disappeared, to which Zoro just sighed and decided to have a nap.

(One week later), (more or less)

Chopper was the last to wake, ("Even though people are gone from my life, they will never be truly gone, I will never forget anyone, I'm grateful that I still have some of my friends"), Zoro (who was meditating at the time) turned to face his friend, "So you're finally awake, got everything out of your system now?". Chopper turned to his friend and nodded, "Even though some of our friends are gone, they wouldn't want us to live our lives holding onto them, we can still remember them, but it would be offensive if we were to regret our second chance at living life".

Chopper then quickly started to turn his head to the right and left of himself, "Where are Luffy and Sanji?", Zoro shrugged "they both awoke within like a day of each other, Luffy was the first to wake up and after having a good couple of screams he ran off into the void and then a day later the chef woke up, started to fight with me, screamed about losing his ladies ("even though they were never really his") and then he ran off into the void as well looking for Luffy".

Chopper then looked up at the infinite void above them, "So what do we do now?, also even though I was kinda unconscious I could hear that black shadowy thing talk to you about us being sent to another world". Zoro stood up and stretched, "Well, if I'm to guess a lot of crap is probably going to be dropped on us when the shadowy-guy gets back, and I think it would be better if all of you heard everything from him, because that was like a week ago and I've kinda forgotten some of the stuff he told me".

Chopper could only look up at his companion, "So when will he get back?", Zoro blinked a couple of times and then shouted, "Crap, I was meant to call out for him once all of you woke up!, well better late then never then". Zoro then took a large breath and screamed, "Hey Cloak-guy, everybody's awake!". Both Chopper and Zoro looked upon the endless area surrounding them, and within a couple of seconds of Zoro's shout, shadows started to emerge from the ground, **"Well that took a bit of time, the longest someone had been unconscious before you guys was a day, I mean seriously, the process is not impacted by time, it just depends on how much people have to deal with".**

Zoro could only look at the cloak with annoyance while Chopper looked at it with a bit of fear, "Umm, excuse me, cloak-person, so I know the details about how we got here and apparently I spent a week unconsciously speaking with all those that I care about, but would you be able to tell me about this world we are going to". The cloak looked down at him and then up as if it was looking for more people, " **I will, but first I need the rest of your friends to be here",** and within an instant both Luffy and Sanji fell onto the ground, "What the hell, what happened", they both said in unison.

The cloak looked at the both of them as they brushed themselves off and stood up, **"Here's the thing, I'm guessing you all know that your world was destroyed",** they all nodded, **"and you four along with four other people were saved to be sent to another world",** they all nodded again, **"So now that you are all here, I will explain in detail how you will all be integrated into this new world you are going to, but quickly, where were you two"** the cloak said while holding its sleeves up at Luffy and Sanji.

Luffy spoke up first, "Even after dealing with that emotional stuff which took me two days, I still had to let off a bit more steam, so I ran far away from the other guys, and just started hitting the ground with everything I had, and that was what I was doing, also I figured out I didn't really need to sleep, eat or drink, so I just let loose for what felt like forever".

Sanji spoke next, "Well, after I woke up, I fought Mosshead, and then screamed for a bit, and then after Mosshead told me that our captain had run off I ran off after him leaving Chopper to be looked after by the swordsman, but I couldn't find him because apparently haki doesn't work in this place, so I ended up getting lost".

" **Well for one, thanks for smashing up my place, and two why did you follow the swordsman's directions, according to his info he has no sense of direction, you screwed yourself over there".** Both Sanji and Luffy looked at him sheepishly and the both of them said in unison, "Crap". The cloak then shrugged, " **Well that was in the past, now it's cleared up, lets continue the conversation",** "Hold up, quick question before we continue", Zoro said holding his hand up, "Why did you constantly change colour when I was talking to you a week ago?", **"Boredom",** it said nonchalantly.

" **Now is there anymore questions, or am I free to continue?",** the four people in front of him shook their heads, **"Okay, so here's the thing, I am not going to explain multiverse theory, and I'm not going to explain how worlds are destroyed and created, because none of you will probably get that".** The four guys looked at him with confusing looks, **"And that answers that, but anyway, let's begin with the basics",** The four people sat down in front of him.

" **You four along with four others, will be transported to a world known as Remnant, where at least to my knowledge you four will be enrolled in a school that trains people to become hunters and huntresses of dark creatures know as Grimm". "And these hunters and huntresses train to utilise specific weapons that are efficient at killing these Grimm creatures, and here's the thing each of you will be given the knowledge to be able to effectively use a weapon that suits you so that you aren't exactly screwed when you get there".**

Zoro then spoke up, "I have my weapons, I do not need anything else", the cloak looked down at him, **"He and I knew that you would say that Roronoa, so instead we've modified your weapons a little bit".** Three sword hilts then fell out of the sky and onto Zoro's lap, although the hilts looked similar one had two tsuba's, Zoro grabbed the two regular hilts, "I know these two, they're for Shusui and Wado Ichimonji, but what about this one?", he held up the double tsuba, Red, Brown and Purple sword hilt, "And also where are the blades?".

The cloak crossed its sleeves behind its back, **"Well, you see, in the world you are going to, they're weapons are more variable and versatile, and they're designed to be able to be compact, so if you wouldn't mind, try squeezing the hilts of those two sword you mentioned".** Zoro looked up at him, put the the double tsuba hilt on the ground, and then he stood up and grasped his two sword handles, 'Pop', the two blades suddenly sprang out of their hilts, "Cool" both Luffy and Chopper said with stars in their eyes. Although he was impressed by what his swords could do Zoro noticed something was off about his swords, "What is with the blunt edges of my swords".

The shadow scoffed, **"Probably should have mentioned this sooner, in the world you are going to, they have a power source sort of thing that adds elemental energy to nearly everything, it is known as Dust and they use it to nearly power everything, and in regards to not just your weapons Roronoa, but all of the weapons you people will get, they have been or already are modified to work in conjunction with said dust so that you will be more capable of killing these Grimm creatures".**

Zoro then looked a bit more closely at the hilts of his swords, "They're glowing, I'm guessing that's where I put this power source?", the cloak nodded, **"Depending on where you squeeze on the blades they will have a different kind of dust in them, you will all be taught exactly how to use your weapons to their fullest extent but I still need to explain a few things, also in regards to that weird hilt you have, try putting it in your mouth and biting down hard".**

Zoro squeezed the handles of his swords making the blades disappear and then he put their hilts on the ground so that he could pick up the weird hilt, "Okay", he then put it in his mouth and bit down hard and two blades popped out of each end. Both Chopper and Luffy's eyes became even bigger stars and even Sanji smirked a little, the cloak spoke **"That hilt contains two blades, one I think you can guess as the Sandai Kitetsu, but the other is for that sword your captain obtained in Wano, the Nidai Kitetsu".**

Zoro looked at him and bit down on the sword hilt retracting the blades and then he removed it from his mouth, "So you combined two cursed swords into a double ended blade, that must've been a handful", the cloak looked at him and let its head fall, **"Even though we brought you here, it appeared that those swords refused to be separated from the people that conquered their curses and as such when they followed you here, the other guy took them and made that thing."**

The cloak then looked at Luffy, **"He actually thought about giving you the Nidai Kitetsu, but upon further investigation into your skills, he opted to just make a double blade for your friend",** Luffy nodded in acceptance before the cloak turned to face Zoro, " **Quickly before I forget those two swords only appear to react to what you want, so although we can put dust in them, they will only activate the different elemental effects depending on your thoughts".**

Zoro looked at his upgraded weapons, "Cool!" **,** then Luffy put his hand up, "What about our weapons?", he said motioning to himself as well as Sanji and Chopper. The cloak looked at them and instantly a couple items fell out of the sky to land right in front of them, "A pipe?, Some boots?, Glove-things?" Luffy, Sanji and Chopper said respectively.

The cloak looked at what felt like all three of them, **"Once again, I will remind you that you all will be trained individually to be able to use these tools, Dust and enhance your skills, but I will tell you the basics of your weapons".** The cloak's sleeve first pointed to Luffy's red and black pipe, " **Monkey Business, is its name, it is a pipe as I think you could guess, there are three holes on the handle so that you can have a combination of to three different kinds of dusts, and due to the versatility of your Devil Fruit, I think you could become a dangerous threat".**

The cloak's sleeve then pointed to Sanji's boots, **"The Devil's twins, they are boots that when you apply pressure to the sole spikes will eject out of the bottom of them, and on the back of the boots are cartridge holders for holding your Dust allowing for you add different effects to your kicks, also when you apply pressure to the heel, metal will shift out of the boots and cover your shins".**

Then the cloak's sleeve finally pointed at Chopper, **"Those aren't exactly gloves per say, they're made out of shifting material that relies on your devil fruit, because your devil fruit alters the size of your clothing these gloves will alternate with you, if you were to put them on your hooves as you are now, they would act as a second skin".**

" **They would mostly stay on your hooves or hands depending on the form you choose, But if you were to shift to Horn point, the gloves would shift positions on your body to cover your horns instead, due to an oversight you will have to change into a point that has human hands so you can insert Dust into the knuckles, sorry about that".**

Chopper looked up at him impressed, "So you've managed to make an adaptable pair of clothing for all my forms, what about Monster though?", **"You'll have to figure that one out on your own, sorry".** Chopper just shrugged, "Okay, fine, also what are their names?", **"Sakura Dawn"** the cloak answered.

While everybody was getting accustomed to their new weapons, Luffy decided to speak up, "So when are we going to this new world?", **"Umm, here's the thing…, you know I might as well do it now",** 'Click', suddenly three of the four members started to glow and change in shape, **"Sorry about this, but in order for this to work I will also have to de-age you all to the age of seventeen".**

The light died down and Chopper looked up at the younger forms of his friends (who's clothes were a bit big for), "Well that was sudden, you could have warned us" he said turning to the cloak, **"It would've taken more time and honestly, even though I technically have all the time in the world, II just didn't want to deal with anymore crap".**

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji looked down at their bodies, "What the hell!?", they then all turned towards the cloak, "Yeah Chopper's right, you could've warned us" Sanji said, "I don't think this young a body could take the crap I could when I was twenty-one, are you sure we have to be younger for this to work?", the hood of the cloak nodded, **"Yes, because the place in remnant you will all be situated at is known as Beacon Academy, and the age of first years is seventeen, and before you say we could've lied about your ages, that would've caused a whole other variety of problems".**

Zoro then started to eye the cloak, "You realise how much we will have to train to regain the strength we had before you de-aged us!", **"You will have enough time, also by the way you three aren't exactly seventeen, your all about sixteen and a half, oh that reminds me",** 'Click', Chopper shone with a bright light for a brief second and when that light died he was the tiniest bit shorter than he already was.

" **I forgot about having to slightly de-age you, young reindeer, sorry about that, anyway now that I've done that, it's time for all of you to train".** The four in front of him looked speechless until Luffy spoke up, "Couldn't you have just aged us a bit more so we're the right age?". The cloak 'looked' at him with what could be interpreted as a sarcastic expression, **"I could've, but here's the thing, all of you will need six months to be prepared for everything, you will all be taught various things to help you manage in this new world".**

Sanji just stared at him with a doubtful expression, "So what we're meant to learn a ton of crap for a world we literally know nothing about within six months, and also judging by how you said train, I'm guessing you're gonna make us all learn some new skills, am I right?".The cloak slightly nodded, **"Although you will all be taught many skills to manage in this new world, I will not be the one teaching you, instead the other guy has organized four teachers, who have the entire knowledge of everything about Remnant as well as having the skillsets to teach each of you certain skills and also help to develop the ones you already have".**

"So when are we going to meet them?", Luffy said with a slight sense of intrigue, and as he did the smoke around the cloak changed to a light blue, **"You will all meet them now, and in six months you will all reunite in remnant, and also this will be the last time I will see any of you, so I wish you all the best of luck, you are quite an interesting bunch.** The sleeve of the cloak waved before each of the Straw-hat fell into individual holes that appeared beneath them, each of them screamed in unison as they fell, before they had all gone their own ways and couldn't hear the others.

" **Congrats on doing something right with your life",** the cloak looked up to where the noise was coming, **"You're an ass, I just wanted to be left alone, but no you had to put me in charge of clean-up duty, seriously don't you have anybody else even a bit more qualified",** a booming voice replied, **"Ehh, the others I picked already were quite a handful and I didn't want to make more problems for myself",** the cloak simply 'sighed', **"Fine, I don't care, I just hope they do okay in their new world".**

(With Luffy)  
"Wahhhhhhhhh, where am I going, is that a light?", after doing a couple more turns in his hole Luffy landed out in the middle of a grassy plain, after brushing himself off he looked around, "Okay, so someone's meant to be here to train me, I wonder who it could be?". "LUFFY!", Luffy shuddered as he turned to see the approaching form of his grandpa, "Grandpa, your alive?", Garp stopped just before running straight into his grandson.

"Actually Luffy, I am not your grandfather, I simply take the form of the most dangerous thing in your life", Luffy looked at him for a couple of seconds before banging his fist into his hand, "So you're my mystery grandpa?", (A/N for each of the teachers I'm just going to use the names of the characters they look like), Garp looked down at Luffy, "Sure whatever floats your boat kid".

"So have you got your weapon on you?" Garp asked Luffy, to which he just nodded, "Okay good, now I know that you don't do well with the whole thinking department, but guess what, for the next six months you're gonna have so much crap thrown at you, you'd better get over that problem, do you understand?", Luffy nodded sheepishly "Yeahhh, sureee, Grandpaaa" and within an instant of Luffy finishing his sentence his head was smashed into the ground, "This is gonna be six months of hell for you kid, hahahaha". Upon hearing his mystery grandpa's words all Luffy could do was shudder, "Crap".

(With Chopper)  
Chopper hit his head hard as he came falling out of his hole, "Gah, ahh, my head, that really hurt", he then turned around to see he was in a room filled with snow, "So this is where I will be trained, I wonder if the snow means anything", and just as he finished talking a door slid open revealing a giant man covered in fur and with a giant snout, "Hello young Chopper, I think you can already guess that I will be your mentor".

Chopper nodded, "Yeah I could guess that, but who are you?", the figure parted the fur on its face to reveal something that shocked Chopper, "You.. You.. are me?", the figure then sighed, "Technically I am you if you consumed too many rumble balls, I represent the danger that you feel towards certain aspects of life, and due to that the form I was given is just a mutated form of yourself, and since I don't want to deal with that whole Chopper, Chopper thing just call me Cho, okay". Chopper looked at his mutated self and shuddered ("So this is what my fear does to me, it's fear that inhibits me"), Chopper then nodded, "Okay, sure Cho".

Cho then motioned Chopper to come to the door that was still open, "Come with me, we need to talk before the training starts", Chopper quickly ran to the door and started walking down a long metal hallway with Cho, "So what did we need to talk about?". Cho looked down at the young reindeer, "Even though I represent what you view as dangerous, I also have other parts to my personality".

Chopper nodded, "Yeah I know, the cloak guy said that each of the would have all the knowledge about this place called Remnant", Cho scoffed, "Well that's part of it, but each of us have also been given the knowledge to teach each of you certain skills that others held in your world". Chopper stayed silent as his alternate-self continued to talk, "Your captain's teacher has basically just been given all the knowledge that his grandfather had as well, but it will be up to your captain which parts he learns, because not everything that Monkey D. Garp knew would be suitable for his grandson".

As they continued down the hallway Cho continued his explanation, "And as for me, I have been given the knowledge of Dr Vegapunk, and as I said before, it's up to you what you learn from me". Chopper looked down as he started to talk, "So I can learn something of the things Vegapunk knew, while also preparing myself and learning to use my weapon", Cho looked down at Chopper and nodded, "Yes", Chopper then looked back up, "Okay, so when do we start?".

And just as soon as Chopper asked they reached a door, to which Cho opened, "We start now", the room was gigantic, it held various blueprints, books and a large amount of chemicals, "Good luck everybody else" Chopper thought as he entered the room.

(With Sanji)  
"Where the hell am I" Sanji said as he trekked throughout the jungle, eventually though he reached a large clearing, "I might as well stop here and gain my bearings" he said not knowing he was being watched by certain moustached man. "So what you think you can just rest here, ya little eggplant!", Sanji turned to see Zeff jumping out of the bush straight towards him and he reacted by jumping over the barrelling form of his father, "What the hell are you doing here ya old geezer".

Zeff stopped himself in mid-air and allowed himself to fall to the ground, "I'm gonna give you one guess", Sanji looked at him for a brief second before muttering, "I guess you're the one who's going to train me". Zeff looked at him, "Well at least you could get that", Sanji then asked, "If you're here to train me why are we in a jungle?", Zeff simply laughed, "It's not a jungle, it's a room in a castle, you just didn't walk far enough to find one of the walls and the roof is designed to look like the outside".

Sanji then lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "Okay then, we're in a castle, and you're here to train me, so when do we start, person who I know is not Zeff", Zeff then looked at him and scoffed, "Well you're not ignorant I'll give you that, apparently in your in your mind you Zeff as dangerous but familiar and thus that was the form I was given". Sanji then exhaled a bit of smoke, "I can sense something else about you, what is it?".

Zeff sat down in front of Sanji and motioned for him to do the same, "Each of the mentors contain other people's skills from your world as well as the person who we are made to look like and in your case I also have the skills of Charlotte Katakuri, and also it's up to you what you learn from that part of me, but it is a necessity that you learn everything about Remnant so you actually do okay there, is that understood?", Sanji nodded "Okay then, but you still haven't answered my question, when do we start?".

Zeff simply stood up disappeared and threw a kick directly into Sanji's gut, "We start now", to which Sanji disappeared and tried to kick Zeff in the head but he had already disappeared, "Bring it on, you old geezer, I've got six months, and I'm not going to waste one second".

(With Zoro)  
Even though he didn't understand this Dust thing, Zoro knew he was going to have to learn soon, as numerous flying slashes kept coming from numerous places surrounding him. "Where are you, why can't I sense you?", a voice answered smoothly "Simple, I am you but I am every swordsman from your world, but at the same time I am one" Zoro then sent a whirlwind of slashes towards the roof above him which caused an individual to appear directly in front of him.

Mihawk started to slowly clap, "I'll give you credit where it's due, even though your in a younger body, you pushed yourself to bring me out", Zoro just looked at the man who he was supposed to beat to claim the title of the world's greatest swordsman, "You're not Mihawk are you?", Mihawk then proceeded to lean against a rock that suddenly appeared, "Good job figuring that out, what gave it away?".

Zoro just looked at him panting (his sixteen year old body was not designed to be able to execute attacks that he could easily do at the age of twenty-one), "Too many voices around, one kinda sounds like Mihawk but its distorted. Mihawk smirked, "Observation is a useful tool, and to answer your question I am Mihawk, but I also have the knowledge Rob Lucci, and I'm pretty sure there are some skills that Lucci has that I think you would be interested in obtaining, am I right?".

Zoro sat down, "I just need to get stronger, but I need to learn about this dust thing, and I need to be prepared for this academy thing, the remainder of my crew are also being taught by three of you mentor's and even though I hate Curly-Brow, we all need to be at the same level, otherwise what was the point in even taking this second chance at life".

Mihawk smiled "Good answer, and due to the state your body is in right now, I would have to say we will start with the information part otherwise you might not be conscious for a couple of days." Zoro dragged himself to his feet and started shuffling towards Mihawk, "No problem, I got six months, I'm gonna do everything that I can to get the most out of it".

(Exactly six months later), (give or take a couple of days)

Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji suddenly appeared in a room, "Okay where am I now", Luffy said, "Oh, hey guys, how's it going, you look like you all got stronger", Chopper pulled himself up, "It's good to see you again Luffy, how'd the six months go?", Luffy shuddered and smiled "Learnt a lot, stronger, but wish I was stronger".

"Me too captain, me too", Zoro and Sanji said in unison as they both stood up, "Oh hey it's you" Sanji said with an annoyed expression towards the swordsman to which Zoro replied, "Well, I wasn't going anywhere pervert", "You wanna say that again One-eye". Before their fight could continue Zoro was distracted by Chopper pulling his leg, "What is it?", Chopper looked up at his friend "How come you've got your eye scar, I thought it was removed when you de-aged?". Zoro then took a breath, "Crap happened, although I can see out the eye this time, I'm used to not being able to see out of it anyway so I just keep it closed", Chopper then smiled, "I'm just glad you didn't lose it this time", Zoro then patted Chopper, "No need to worry".

"There's a door there, lets just see where we are now?", Sanji said while walking over towards the door and opening it, a bright light entered the room and when their eyes adjusted, everybody could see they were on some kind of ship. "Cool were in the sky, this must be one of those airship things I read about", Luffy said as bounced out of the room straight towards the window looking over the city below him, "Cool".

Yang had just finished wiping the puke off her shoes when a strange guy bounced past her and splatted on the window next to her, "Hey you okay, your body just bounced against the window, I'm pretty sure I saw you flatten". Luffy peeled himself off the window and faced the girl who had asked him something about hitting the window, "Luffy, wait up" Zoro said as he, Sanji and Chopper ran up to meet there captain, "Calm down, we're not even at that Beacon place yet and your already causing a ruckus" Sanji said before turning to face Yang.

And upon immediately seeing her he went crazy, "Hello my lady, It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sanji may I ask what yours is?", Yang could only stare at the guy who had come out of nowhere was apparently hitting on her, "I'm Yang, nice to meet you Sanji, can I ask you one question?", Sanji immediately replied "Anything my angel" 'Smash', and Sanji was smashed into the ground. "Don't ever do that again" Yang said before turning to see the other's, "Is he with you?", Chopper nodded, Zoro reluctantly shrugged and Luffy smiled, "Yep, he's my friend and I'm Luffy nice to meet ya".

Yang could only stare at the boy who's friend she had smashed into the ground, "Aren't you annoyed that I hurt your friend", Luffy chuckled "He's always doing that, we've all learnt to ignore it". Yang blinked a couple of times at the guy's bluntness before continuing, "So you said something about Beacon, are you guys going there?". "Yep, we're going there to become hunters if that's the right term", Yang looked down at the reindeer and was going to speak before Ruby showed up and immediately pushed past her and picked up Chopper, "He's so cute, look at how small he is, did you say something about going to Beacon, you look to small and young to be going there, I mean I'm going and I'm only fifteen, but you look much younger than that".

Although he had gotten over his compliment problem (didn't want to get in trouble for saying bastard all the time) Chopper didn't like being picked up like a doll and he shifted to Heavy point, "I'm Chopper, I'm older than you and that's quite rude to just pick up somebody like that out of nowhere!" he yelled, to which Yang appeared in front of Ruby, "You're a Faunus aren't you?". Although he wasn't a faunus, Chopper knew it was simpler to say he was a faunus that was mutated by a semblance then to explain his actual situation, "Yes, I am, does that matter", Yang looked up at him, "Here's the thing I would've punched you for scaring my sister, but I'm not gonna hold this against you, because it is mostly Ruby's fault", then then eyed her sister, "and she needs to learn to respect boundaries".

Yang then looked behind the Chopper, "Hey wasn't there another guy with you, I think he had a topknot or something", both Chopper and Luffy looked behind themselves (Sanji was still in the floor of the airship murmuring) and a look of shock appeared on their faces, "Crap, we've lost him, he could literally be anywhere". Before they could do anything else they were interrupted by a "hey" from ruby, "Yeah, what is it?" Luffy said while Chopper got to work removing Sanji from the floor, "I think I found your crewmate" she said as she looked out the window.

Luffy walked up alongside Ruby and upon looking out the window, he saw where Zoro was, "He's on the wing, how did he get there, seriously we looked away for one second". Ruby started to chuckle, "So he has a habit of doing this?", Chopper in Heavy Point with a semi-conscious Sanji walked up alongside them, "Yeah, he has no sense of direction, I mean he even gets lost going straight, and now he's somehow got to a place that he shouldn't have been able to access". Yang then joined them looking out the window at the swordsman who was holding onto the wing for dear life, "Should we get them to stop?".

The three Strawhats shrugged (Sanji from Chopper's shoulder), "Ehh, it doesn't really matter, Marimo will probably get ticked anyway if we admit he somehow got lost, so the safer option would probably just to leave him out there" Sanji said indifferently, both Yang and Ruby stared at Sanji with worried expressions "You don't care what happens to your friend, he could get hurt hanging out there, I mean we've still got a couple of minutes till we get to beacon, what if he falls off?. The three just shrugged again, "He'll be fine", they all said simultaneously.

Both Yang and Ruby turned to look back out the window at the young man that was being pushed against by the wind as he held onto the wing, they looked back at the Straw Hats and then back out the window and they both let their shoulders droop, "Well if you say it's fine, we'll leave you to it" Yang said exasperated, "Maybe we see you guys again while we're at beacon" Ruby said with joy, and then the two sisters walked off.

Luffy glanced towards Sanji and Chopper and they glanced back down at him, "This is going to be exciting, I wonder if we'll meet them again?", Luffy exclaimed, "Probably I mean we still have to deal with that whole initiation thing, so there's a high chance we'll at least catch a glimpse of them there", Chopper stated. "I can't wait to meet those lovely ladies again" Sanji said in a still slightly delirious state. Then all three of them looked out the window at their struggling friend and they all sighed, "But nothing's probably going to go as planned is it?" they all said simultaneously.

 **A/N: Sup, I had an idea and I decided to write it, I honestly didn't expect to write this much for the first chapter but I just kept writing and writing and well here's the end result, also in regards to aura and semblances, that will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **If there's anything I should work on in regards to how I've written this, please let me know so any future chapters I write for this will probably be better than the first one.**

 **And that's all, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon (Cliché I know, but what you gonna do)**

(Currently outside the ship)

Zoro had been holding on to the wing for nearly twenty minutes before he had finally seen where he was going, ("So that's Beacon, cool place"), and as the wing started to shift in a jerky motion, indicating that they would be arriving soon, Zoro could only brace himself, ("I don't think I'm going to be getting of this ship like everybody else").

(Back in the ship)

Sanji had run off to 'speak' to a couple of the females on the ship, so it was left up to Luffy and Chopper to keep an eye on their nakama.

"Hey Chopper, what do you think the initiation thing is going to be like" Luffy said looking down to his furred companion.

"Luffy, it could literally be anything, I don't want to say a word and get my hopes up, because knowing our luck it will be something like 'who can survive being shot at the longest' or something" Chopper said his eyes fixated out the window with a darkened expression.

Luffy let out a slight chuckle and then proceeded to jump onto the window, "We're here, we're here!".

All of the other slightly more mature people looked at Luffy with odd glances before returning to whatever it was they were doing beforehand.

Chopper just sighed and just before he could talk, he noticed something "Is it me, or doe it look like the wing is shifting in way that will probably send Zoro flying?' he said looking to his 'captain'.

Luffy just shrugged, "Zoro will be fine, what's the worst that could happen?".

Chopper looked up at Luffy and just before he could say anything, the wing moved flinging their green-haired friend directly towards the academy, "You had to ask that question, didn't you?".

"Shishishi, it's gonna be fine Chopper, I'm just looking forward to beating up those Grimm things and seeing what you guys learnt" Luffy said as he started walking to the exit of the ship.

Chopper sighed as he followed his captain and started chewing a familiar looking yellow jawbreaker, "I think I'm gonna need to make more of these".

(With Sanji)

Sanji had spent the rest of the trip absentmindedly ignoring his Nakama in favour of talking with a couple of ladies that had caught his interest, but to his displeasure he was constantly turned down and/or beaten.

"Oh, what sorrow, I will have more of a chance of acquainting myself with these beauties, so for now I must focus on the present" and he turned to see he was both in a completely different part of the ship and that nearly everybody had disembarked.

"Crap, I lost track of time, I've got to find that main hall, the others are probably already there, maybe except for Mosshead, he probably disappeared of the wing and is somewhere else now".

Even though a majority of the students on the ship had already disembarked including Luffy, Chopper (and to a lesser extent Zoro) Sanji blitzed past everybody and was the first one to actually arrive on the school grounds.

Sanji put a cigarette into his mouth before walking up to the statue in the courtyard, "Probably something important about this thing, but I don't have the time to look at it". And as he ran off he heard the scream of a lady and he almost instinctively changed his heading to where she was directly.

(A different part of the courtyard)

Ruby had just accidentally caused an explosion in front of herself that covered the girl who was berating her in soot, and she knew that she had only made the situation worse.

Weiss looked at the girl in pure anger, "Unbelievable, this is exactly what I was talking about, you're an idiot, seriously what are you even doing here, you seem to be a bit too young and inexperienced to be attending Beacon, don't you think?"

Ruby looked at the girl with shock and a slight bit of anger growing " I'm so sorry about that whole explosion thing, and I'm sorry about messing up your stuff, but.., but I….".

Weiss simply looked at her with indignation.

Upon seeing the look on the girl's face Ruby decided to speak up "What's that look for, I said I was sorry, don't expect people to treat you like a princess, girly!".

Weiss looked at the younger girl with discomfort at how she was speaking to her, but before she could talk another person appeared carrying one of her dust vials.

Blake looked between the two girls while holding the Schnee branded dust vial in her hand, "Actually she's an heiress, not a princess, but what's the difference. Am I right, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?".

Even though it sounded like the girl was trying to antagonise her, Weiss replied smugly in respect to her status "At last I am given my recognition!".

Blake was about to retort to the smug girl's flaunting with her own accusatory response, but just before she could talk a strong wind blew past them and some of the remaining dust had got into her eye, and after she wiped the dust from her eyes she saw a blond-haired cowboy looking man kneeling down in front of the Schnee heiress.

"Hello, my lady, I heard your scream and I came running as fast as I can, are you alright?" Sanji said looking up at the white haired girl in front of him.

Weiss looked down at the man who appeared out of thin air and had started to basically hit on her, with complete shock "Yes, I am fine, I do not need somebody to ask".

Sanji looked up the girl, and then he stood up and started to explained himself "Miss, if I hear any woman scream I have to make sure that they are alright".

Weiss looked at the man in front of her, he seemed to have a very mashed together set of combat clothes, but there was something else about the man she couldn't put her finger on, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?".

Ruby had trouble wiping the dust out of her eyes, but after she did she saw that the girl who she was being berated by (Weiss Schnee), was in a conversation with the same guy who tried to hit on Yang back on the airship, "Oh hey, you're the guy who was talking to Yang, your name's Sanji right?".

Sanji was about to answer the white haired girls answer before he turned to see one of the girls from the airship asking him a question, "Oh hello miss Ruby, was it?, also yes my name is Sanji".

Ruby nodded and then continued "Hey why are you here, shouldn't you be with your friends?".

Sanji shrugged "They'll be fine on their own, maybe except for Marimo, but he'll eventually find his way to where he needs to be".

Weiss looked between the two people who were completely ignoring her (the other black haired girl had silently walked off) in complete annoyance "Excuse me, I was talking to you", Sanji turned to face her to say something but she continued to talk, "So you're first name is Sanji, and what would your family name be?".

Sanji looked at her with a bit of shock "Does it really matter what my last name is?", Weiss then looked at him with eyes that said, 'Just answer the question', "My full name is Vinsmoke Sanji".

While this was happening Ruby could tell that she was offering no input to the conversation so she decided to try and quietly sneak off, she whispered "I'm just going to leave you guys to your conversation, I'm off see ya", and she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals ignored by the other two.

Weiss looked at the man before her, instantly recognising his family name, "You're a descendant of the Vinsmoke family aren't you?".

Sanji flinched a bit before answering the girl, "And how would you know who the Vinsmoke family are?".

"They were a family that ruled over islands to the south of Remnant, and they were feared as tyrants and assassins, it was said that one of the sons of the family escaped but nobody from the family would confirm anything".

Sanji looked at her with fear in his eyes and he answered based upon one word she said, "What do you mean were?".

Weiss looked at him dumbfounded "You seriously don't know, the whole family and their allies were destroyed when a sudden Grimm swarm attacked the isles".

Sanji just went into a shocked expression at what he had just heard.

Weiss looked at him with a slight look of concern and then dropped it, "So I'm going to go, It was kind of nice meeting you, but as you could probably guess I am Weiss Schnee and I do not want to be late, good luck with dealing with whatever it is that's messed you up, but I would suggest you hurry up if you're a first year, otherwise you're going to be in trouble", and then she walked off, her servants following behind her with her luggage.

Sanji just stared into open space, ("They died, they all died, it would make sense that we have some history merged with the history of this world, otherwise that would be weird, right?"). He then lit and took a puff of a cigarette, ("You know I shouldn't be smoking at this place, but I'll get to that later"). He then took another puff ("So my whole family is dead, even Reiju, but why did I still have to deal with being what I'm guessing to be the last living descendent of the Vinsmoke's").

Sanji shook then shook himself out of his stupor "I will have to talk about this later with everybody, probably no need to hide it, but we're probably going to have to figure out what parts of our past have been added to this world", he then took one last puff of his cigarette, chucked it into a bin and ran off looking for the main hall.

(With Zoro in the air)

("I wonder how long it will take for me to land") Zoro thought himself as he remained in a meditative like pose as he soared through the air (in god knows what direction), ("I should probably think of someway to land") he then saw the main building of the academy, ("I could probably do something with that once I reach it") so he prepared himself to eventually reach to main building and use it as a way to get down to the ground.

(With Luffy and Chopper)

"Hey Chopper, you know where we're going right" Luffy said as he continued to walk alongside his companion who had shifted to Walk Point.

Ignoring the confused glances from the other students Chopper answered him, "Luffy I don't think you be asking me that question, if we were to even start following your lead we would probably end up back on the airship, I mean seriously your sense of direction is almost as bad as Zoro's".

"Haha, funny Chopper, but my point stands, it's taking a while to get to the hall, and I'm getting really bored" Luffy said with a pout on his face.

Chopper just sighed and was about to answer but a black haired girl interrupted them, "You're both going the right way".

Luffy looked at the girl with a bow in her hair and glanced to his companion, "See Chopper you still gotta ask people, otherwise you can get lost".

Chopper's shoulders slumped in response to his captain's hypocrisy, "Seriously, are you kidding me, why did I have to be the one to take you, why couldn't it have been Zoro or Sanji?".

"Oh, so you guys know Vinsmoke Sanji?" Blake asked the two semi-sane members of the remaining Straw Hats.

And to this question both Luffy and Chopper paled, "What did you just say?" Chopper asked shuddering.

Blake looked at him in confusion "I said, did you guys know Vinsmoke Sanji?".

Luffy shook his head and questioned the girl "Yeah we know him, have you seen him somewhere and also how did you know his last name?".

"Yeah, I saw him he was talking to a couple of girls about screaming or something and then he paled at somebody mentioning his last name" both Luffy and Chopper shrugged and then their faces darkened.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" Blake asked her curiosity piqued from talking to the two people.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Hunters" Luffy said with his face beaming.

"And I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the guy whose job it is to make sure this guy doesn't die on the way to his dream" Chopper said with a slight resignation in his voice.

Blake looked at them and while she tried to remember where she had heard the straw-hatted boy's family name, she introduce herself "Well it's nice to meet you, Luffy and Chopper, I am Blake Belladonna". And she looked at them for a bit longer the memories starting to come to her "And I'm guessing that you are both first year students here like me".

Both Chopper and Luffy nodded, and just before Chopper was about to ask her a question she spoke up "I know where I've heard that name before, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Monkey D. Dragon" she said glancing to Luffy as they continued their walk.

"Yeah, but I've never even met the guy, I only found out his name like two years ago", and before he said anything else Chopper shushed him.

Chopper then glanced to Blake, "How do you know who Monkey D. Dragon is?".

Blake responded, "He is a revolutionary for Faunus rights, but unlike the White Fang who are aggressive in their wants for equality, he is somewhat of an enigma, he is somebody who works behind the scenes, and somehow he has done many things for faunus kind, and the only thing that anybody has known about him until right now with this very conversation, is that somehow he is a dragon-horned and winged faunus".

Chopper then looked at and questioned her "But that doesn't make sense, for one a faunus can only have one physical trait of an animal, and two there are no records of dragon faunus even existing".

Blake then continued "And what about you, you're quite the enigma; a talking reindeer".

Chopper answered, "I was a reindeer faunus, but my semblance mutated me".

Luffy then looked at him "So you're not a tanuki?".

"I have never been a tanuki, seriously what is it with that!?" Chopper said in an angry tone.

Luffy then pouted and asked, "Why don't you grow smaller and ask the cat-eared girl?".

As Chopper changed into Brain Point, Blake looked on in shock at both the shapeshifting creature and the fact that she had just been called a cat-eared girl, "Excuse me, but before I address the transforming reindeer, who does indeed look like a tanuki when in this form, I must ask why did you call me cat-eared?".

Luffy looked at her questioningly, "You're one of those faunus guys, right, I mean you have cat ears, you're just hiding them behind that bow".

Blake held her hands up to her bow and started to stutter.

"Great job, dumbass, you broke her, she was trying to hide her ears", Chopper said while hitting Luffy's leg.

"I didn't know, I thought it was one of those fashion statement things everybody talks about, why would she hide them anyway?" Luffy said while looking at Blake with a confused look.

Blake looked at the two of them, "I have my reasons for hiding it, please understand that I do not want people to know".

Chopper nodded, "Sure no problem, we won't tell anyone, right Luffy?" he turned to face his Captain, who was slightly sweating.

Luffy looked down at him and he pouted "I won't tell anyone, but you know I suck at lying".

Blake looked at the both of them, getting the feeling that they wouldn't tell anyone, "I'm sure that nobody will ask you if you don't mention it, but please don't tell anybody".

Both Chopper and Luffy nodded, "Sure", and then they all reached the hall, "Well we'll see you later Blake" Chopper said, "Yeah, see ya Cat-girl" 'punch' and Luffy's head was caved in, "Just shut up you idiot" Chopper expressed.

Blake waved goodbye to the two strange people and then went to find a spot in the hall, "Why do I get the feeling that they are going to be trouble, and there's something off about that Chopper-guy, but I should respect the fact that they aren't telling anyone about me".

As Chopper and (a slightly bruised) Luffy walked off to find their own spots, Chopper asked Luffy "How did you know she was a faunus and why did you call it out, I mean didn't you get told any of that crap about how they are discriminated against!".

Luffy shrugged "She shouldn't have to hide it, and also let's just say I felt like asking her if she was one of those Faunus".

Chopper sighed and sat on the ground being joined by his captain, "Luffy, what do you think happened to the other two?".

Luffy shrugged again "Zoro will eventually show up, and I'm guessing Sanji is already here" and true enough they both saw a familiar curly-browed man slumped over in the corner of the room.

"Let's go check on him" Chopper said as he hopped up and started to walk over to their depressed-looking friend.

"Wait up Chopper" Luffy said jumping to his feet.

(Currently in the sky)

("Okay, so I swing my sword into the top and then slingshot myself into the ground") Zoro thought as he started to approach the tower, ("I wonder if I should think about my landing strategy") he mentally shrugged, ("I'll leave it up to chance").

(Back in the hall)

"Sanji are you okay?", Chopper asked his friend who was slumped over, eyes dark, and had an unlit cigarette hanging out out of his mouth.

Sanji looked to Chopper "Yo, it's you guys, I'm guessing neither of you have seen the swordsman yet".

Both Chopper and Luffy shook their heads, "Yeah we haven't seen him, yet" Chopper answered.

"So Sanji, I'm guessing that you have been told about this whole Vinsmoke thing" Luffy asked the Chef.

Sanji looked to him "Ehhh, it's fine, I guess, I mean they're all dead, so I haven't exactly got to worry about them, but I still am an inheritor of the name".

To this Luffy shrugged "Who cares, you're Sanji and that's all that matters to us", he then pulled Sanji to his feet "And trust me when I say this, our history sucks but we've got to make a name for ourselves".

Sanji looked to Luffy with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean by that, Captain?".

Chopper answered him "It appears that Monkey D. Dragon exists in this world".

Sanji's eyes widened "What do you mean, Monkey D. Dragon exists in this world?".

"Well it appears that Luffy's dad is in this world, but it appears that he is a faunus and fights for faunus rights, he might not even know that Luffy exists".

Sanji thought about lighting his cigarette but instead started to chew on it, "So his father is such an influential man, that for some reason those guys who sent us here implemented him into this world to fight for a different cause".

Chopper shrugged "It appears so".

Luffy then started to laugh, "Shishi, why does it matter, I've never met the guy anyway, he could want to kill me for all I know".

Both Sanji and Chopper paled at the still apparent idiocy and carelessness of their nakama, "You're going to be the death of us Luffy".

To this Luffy just snickered, and then the room went quiet, Ozpin (the headmaster) walked onto the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin said with a distinct bluntness.

To which the three straw hats thought ("A bit of a dick isn't he").

Ozpin then continued "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

Then someone by the name of Glynda walked up to the stage and said something about the initiation being tomorrow and that they would be staying in the ballroom for the night.

Luffy then turned to face his companions "How long do you think we've got left?".

Both Sanji and Chopper started counting down "3, 2, 1, now" and as soon as they said it a green haired figure came flying through the roof.

About half the students had left the hall when the crash happened, and it mad Glynda the slightest bit ticked, "Who was that!?".

Zoro emerged from the crate he had created and swatted the dust off himself, "Wow, I didn't think that would work!".

Although nearly everybody had run out of the room out of fear of Glynda now, a couple distinct individuals remained; Luffy, Sanji and Chopper looked at their companion before shaking their heads and walking over to him in his crater. Ruby and Yang had seen that the person that had fallen through the roof was the same one who somehow ended up outside the airship and then they saw that his friends were walking over to him so they decided to join them, Weiss had seen the spectacle but turned in a huff and walked out the door complaining about the improperness of others.

Zoro looked up to see an incredibly irate woman "Hey, sorry about your roof, but I needed I way to get down".

Glynda looked down at him as he walked out of the crater he had created in the main hall, "What do you mean by you needed a way down!?".

Zoro shrugged "Well, I somehow ended up in the air after riding that airship thing, and then I went high into the sky and as I came down I saw I was headed for that tower" he pointed out the hole in the roof to the top tower which had a spiralling pattern cut into it, "And then I used the tower to slow myself, but I didn't exactly think of way to reach the ground so I just winged it".

By this time everybody else had reached the crash site and were starting to watch Zoro get wrung out by Glynda, "You think that you can just damage academy property like that, and also how did you just end up in the air, that doesn't make sense!?".

Luffy directly up to them, "Yo Zoro, how was the trip?".

"Fine, thanks for asking". Zoro said shrugging.

Ruby then ran up to them "How are you okay, you said you got flung through the air and then you somehow managed to make it so that you came crashing down into this exact spot?".

Zoro just shrugged again, "It was nothing, although I think I might've ticked off this lady" he said pointing to Glynda.

"Yes you have ticked me off, although I can fix the damage you've caused it doesn't mean you can just get away with what you've done!".

Sanji then walked up to Glynda and looked her in the eyes, "Trust me mademoiselle, the idiot although destructive is not exactly responsible for this".

Glynda looked him back in the eyes "And why is that?".

Chopper then spoke up "Because he had accidentally ended up on the wing of the airship and when we landed the wing flung him into the sky, and then I'm guessing he he arced in the air and came down to the school and he probably thought of a quick plan which entailed using his sword as a counterweight by stabbing it into the tower to slow his descent, but he was still going really fast and so he went through the roof and crashed here".

Glynda looked at the reindeer "So if I'm correct interrupt me if I'm not, you're all first year students?" they nodded, "This guy here has a destructive streak?" they all nodded again to the ire of Zoro, "And I'm probably going to deal with this kind a lot while you four are here, even if you aren't together?" they all shrugged.

"It just kind of follows us" Sanji said nonchalantly.

"Fine, I don't care, just all of you go put away your weapons and gear" she pointed in a direction, "and then head to the ballroom to prepare yourselves for tomorrow". Glynda said with depressing resignation.

"Okay, lets go guys!" Luffy said grabbing his Nakama and a slightly reluctant Yang and Ruby and rocketing them all towards where they had to put their stuff away and then to the ballroom.

(A couple of hours later)

Everybody had already put their gear away and they were getting ready for bed in the ballroom that was packed with first years. After that the four guys said waved goodbye to the girls and made their way to one of the walls sitting alongside each other.

"So anyone got an idea of what we'll have to deal with tomorrow", Zoro asked the others (they had already told him what the headmaster had said beforehand).

Chopper started to chew another rumble ball, "No point in guessing".

"Hey why are you chewing one of those Chopper?" Sanji asked him.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow after the thing, I'm pretty sure we've all got a bit of talking to do about what we've learnt" Chopper defended.

The other three shrugged, "No problem Chopper" Zoro said.

"We should probably get ready for bed, right?" Sanji said as he started to change into his sleepwear and as he started to remove the shirt he had put on after he put his gear away, everybody could start to see a large circular scar on Sanji's back.

Zoro was the first to see scar on Sanji's back, "Hey cook, what happened to you get that kind of scar?".

Sanji pulled the shirt off and responded, "Shit happened Mosshead!".

Zoro just shrugged and took of his own top to reveal that his whole chest was much more muscular than it was when they last saw him, but it was also covered in scars and gashes.

"What the hell happened to you Mosshead" Sanji said his eyes slightly widened.

Zoro sarcastically replied, "Shit happened Ero-Cook".

Chopper then quickly rushed to change, but before he finished putting on a different top everybody saw something on his back.

Zoro's eyes widened "Is that a branded mark?".

Chopper sagged, "I'll have to explain it later as well, okay".

The rest of them nodded in acceptance, wondering how their friend could have gotten a brand on his back.

Luffy was the last to get changed and what everybody saw shocked them, "Hey Luffy isn't that the same scar you had when we met at Sabaody" Sanji asked his captain.

Luffy shrugged and then sagged "I'm guessing each of your teachers were combinations of other people?" everybody nodded, "Well my teacher was a combination of Garp and…..".

"Garp and who, Luffy?", Chopper questioned.

Luffy looked at them with depressed look "Akainu".

All their eyes shot open, "And what he gave you same scar?" Sanji inquired.

"It wasn't from that, it was more so that as I trained the scar came back, and I'm guessing that if Zoro hadn't already gotten all of those scars, his original scars would have come back" Luffy replied.

Zoro nodded in agreement, "Probably".

Then the commotion got a bit louder and the four guys turned to see that the girls that they had interacted with throughout the day had gotten into a scuffle.

"They seem fun, I can't wait till tomorrow, I want to see what everybody is capable off" Luffy stated with stars in his eyes, everybody then nodded in agreement.

 _ **(Side note) (Also didn't plan on sidenote being this long, sorry if anybody annoyed)**_ _  
I quickly thought about it and I decided to do a quick description of everybody's hunter outfits, why?, who knows, will they be good, ehhh, but anyway here they are in no particular order of my ability to describe them or anything.  
Luffy  
Of course he has his signature straw hat, and has a pair of black, tinted goggles hanging around his neck. He has a pair of short black trousers with cuffs and a ton of pockets (to hold his meat and dust). He has an open white suit jacket and a red tank top. And of course the only shoes he would have on would be sandals. (Pipe has a string attached so it can be slung over back)  
Chopper  
Has his fuzzy top hat from Hililuk, it has instead of the blue covering on top of it like after the timeskip it's camouflage. He has a red leather jacket on similar to the one he wore at Enies Lobby, and also a plain black shirt underneath it. His backpack is bit bigger, probably like one and a half times bigger or something. A dark blue pair of shorts and well it is Chopper, so he doesn't have any shoes on. (Keeps his cover things and dust in backpack when not in use)  
Zoro  
Has a topknot like in (Spoiler!, maybe I don't know what chapter of the manga people who read this are up to, I mean you can't even say the name of some places they get to in the manga without people saying it's a spoiler, so I'm just covering myself here) Wano, a pair of black sunglasses on (imagine Dressrosa), a dark green jittoku with a mon of a black sun over a khaki gear and a white yukata with black details and a green cloud pattern on its bottom (yes, it's basically what he wore in the beginning of Wano but I love that outfit, also yes I did copy this from the wiki because I don't know what half that stuff is called). He also has black geta on. (And in regards to his weapons he has a metal strap that goes around his waist that magnetises his sword hilts, has a couple of compartments for dust, but the strap also has a couple of attachments on it if he wants to utilise his sword's sheaths instead of just magnetising them, and he still does have the sheaths).  
Sanji  
Has a black cowboy hat with a string attached to keep it behind his back. Has black sunglasses with a brown tint, and facial hair similar to post time skip appearance. Has an orange leather jacket with four pockets on the front (for dust), along with wearing a white, black-dotted dress shirt, yellow trousers and brown dress shoes. (Has small sling for swapping either combat shoes with regular shoes or vice-versa)._

 **So another chapter down, and a bit more of the story told. I'm trying to work on elaborating on the interactions between the Straw Hats and team RWBY because I think that some of them will have fun dynamics. Also to quickly answer the question, the other one piece characters will show up eventually, but not right now. And that's all, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Readying up (or just causing a ruckus), is there even a difference**

Zoro woke up much earlier then everybody, as that was his usual mo, and this morning was no different to any other morning as in nobody else was up and it was still dark outside. So he decided to go for a walk and have a drink of the sake that he had hidden him.

And as he exited the ballroom he ran into somebody, "Hello Mr. Roronoa" Ozpin said to the young man.

Zoro wiped the drops of sake of his mouth, "Yo, you're that headmaster guy right?".

Ozpin nodded "Yes I am the headmaster of this academy and you're going to be a student, am I correct?".

Zoro shrugged, feeling a weird vibe the older man in front of him "More or less".

Ozpin looked at Zoro feeling something off about his presence, "You're up a bit early don't you think and should you be drinking that?" he said pointing to Zoro's sake bottle.

"I only sleep for like three hours a day" Zoro answered impassively.

"and what about the alcohol, Mr. Roronoa?" Ozpin inquired.

Zoro just took another swig and then looked the older man in the face, "Here's the thing, I enjoy drinking sake and unlike alcoholics, I know how much I can handle".

"You're a very strange man, Roronoa Zoro" Ozpin said eyeing Zoro back, "I sense something is off about you and your friends, but I can't figure out what".

"If you're worried about anything, don't be" Zoro answered, "My friends and I were given a chance here, and we're not going to waste" Zoro finished elaborating.

Ozpin turned to face the path next to them and motioned the student to follow him, "And what if you and you're friends do not end up in the same team" he asked.

Zoro followed him down the path "It doesn't matter if we aren't together, but no matter we will stick by each other's sides".

"And what if you had to fight each other?" Ozpin asked him.

Zoro scoffed "We're all strong in our own ways, if we had to fight each other so be it, but there's a difference between that and hurting each other".

Ozpin looked up at the last remnants of the night dissipating to make way for the morning "And what would that difference be?".

"Fighting teaches you something, it allows for you to grow and I'm not just talking about physical fighting, but when it comes to hurting somebody none of us could ever condone that, ever" Zoro then stopped. "Unless somebody deserved it, of course" he added on.

Ozpin noticed Zoro had stopped and he turned to face the man "So you're okay with revenge?".

Zoro's eyes widened and scowled "We've all lost others we care about and if anything were to happen to what we have left…, let's just say you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it".

"Well then, I guess I should be lucky that you all are on our side?" Ozpin retorted.

Zoro nodded in agreement before asking "Hey would you be able to take me back to the hall, I have to get the others up, otherwise some of them will probably sleep in".

Ozpin grinned "Yes I think that would be the wisest thing to do, given one of your major weaknesses".

Zoro's eyes darkened slightly "and that would be?".

"Your complete lack of a sense of direction Mr. Roronoa, it was written on your application form and I couldn't believe it until I saw what you had managed to achieve yesterday" Ozpin answered.

"I don't get lost, the world just shifts about me, that's all!" Zoro explained.

Ozpin just nodded his head "No problem, now if you will follow me, I will lead you back to the hall".

Zoro smirked "Lead the way".

After about two hours of Ozpin having to literally drag Zoro in the right direction, they eventually made it back to the hall and after calming himself down from wanting to throw the young man in, Ozpin sent him in and within about a moment Zoro had fallen back asleep.

"Strange fellow, very strange fellow, I wonder if…." Ozpin stated, "Hmph, never mind, I will just deal with that later", and he walked off into the bright light that was starting to be created by the sunrise.

(The Ballroom, two (or more) hours later)

Luffy was the first one to wake up (at a normal time), he turned to see that both Chopper and Sanji were still asleep, but he did see that Zoro was awake leaning against a wall, so he walked over to talk to his nakama.

"Yo, Zoro, morning" Luffy said rubbing his eyes.

Zoro turned to see his captain approaching him "Morning Luffy, you ready?".

Luffy's eyes clouded over for a second due to him actually having to use his brain and then he answered, "I don't think anybody's ready".

Zoro looked at him with a pondering glance, "Do you mean everybody in this room, or do you mean 'us'?".

Luffy walked over and sat against the wall Zoro was leaning against "I mean 'us'".

Zoro nodded "So you think we're probably not ready yet".

"We were made younger, I know we can't do the exact same things we could do when we were older, and even though we had some time to train, we still need to get stronger" Luffy elaborated.

Zoro scoffed at Luffy's words "It's not that we're weaker, we're just younger", he then turned to look at their friends who were still unconscious alongside a majority of the other first years "Luffy we have time to get stronger, we were given a chance at something and although I regret the things that happened we can't dwell on the past or compare ourselves to something that doesn't exist anymore".

As a couple more students started to wake, Luffy continued "So, because we were another chance that means we should abandon everything".

Zoro shook his head "You dumbass, that's not what I mean at all", he then smacked Luffy's head causing it to wobble "All I mean is that you're trying to compare yourself to something that doesn't exist anymore, you need to focus on the now".

Luffy nodded in understanding "So if you're focusing on the now, what has become of your dream?".

Zoro smirked "I still made a promise to be the greatest swordsman in the world, and even if I'm in a different world I'm not going to go back on it, but I think it might be a bit longer of a task this time".

"Why is that?", Luffy perplexed.

"I'm going to have to take on everybody that even wields a sword and prove to them that there is somebody above them" Zoro said with steely determination.

"Ha, so the swordsman's dream has been made even more arduous" Sanji said walking over to the guys and sitting in the window frame next to them.

"What's it to you pervert?" Zoro snapped.

Sanji smugly shrugged "Nothing".

Luffy then looked to the chef "What about you Sanji, I know you wanted to find the all blue, what are you going to do now that it doesn't exist anymore?".

Sanji put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it "Even though it was something that I truly dreamed of, I realised something while I was training", he then exhaled a puff of smoke "There is something I need to make sure of, or to be more exact there is somebody I want to find".

Luffy looked puzzled "You want to find somebody?".

Zoro just smirked, "As if the chef could ever find anyone".

"Shut up Mosshead, there's somebody I need to find in this world and something I have to make sure of" Sanji said seething with rage.

Luffy looked to Sanji, then to Zoro (giving him a glance of calm down) and then back to Sanji "So who is this person you're looking for Sanji?".

"I couldn't tell you guys even if I wanted to, all I can say is that the ghost guy told me somebody I care about was also saved, I was given their name, but I can't say it until I actually see them with my own eyes" Sanji explained after exhaling a bit more smoke.

Although he was annoyed Luffy reluctantly nodded in acceptance of Sanji's answer, and Zoro just frowned in annoyance at the Chef's words (even though he could tell he was telling the truth).

"Excuse me" Sanji turned to see the white haired girl he had seen yesterday standing before him.

And immediately his soul set ablaze "Hello, my dear Weiss, what is it that I can help you with?".

Weiss flustered a bit at how she was referred to by the blonde man in front of her and then she asked her question "You shouldn't be smoking inside an enclosed space like this, also you shouldn't be allowed to smoke at all".

Sanji looked at her trying to think of an answer that would not offend the young woman, but before he could say anything Zoro spoke up.

"Even though Curly-brow is an ass, I had a talk with the headmaster of the school and he's fine with our habits, because it's not like we're doing it to purpose to offend anyone" Zoro said while taking a swig from his sake bottle and wiping his mouth looking Weiss directly in the eyes the whole time.

Weiss could only be shocked at the display in front of her "So you're hooligans, is that it, do either of you even know what damage excessive amounts of either of those" she pointed to Sanji's cigarette and Zoro's bottle "could do to you?".

Both Zoro and Sanji shrugged, "You do not have to worry about me or that idiot, Miss Schnee, we are quite capable of taking care of ourselves" Sanji said bowing to the young heiress.

"Who are you calling an idiot dartboard" Zoro retorted grabbing for his swords, which he didn't actually current have.

"I'm calling you the idiot, and what kind of pathetic excuse of swordsman doesn't have keep his swords on him, you're really pathetic" Sanji stated while he stared angrily at Zoro.

Luffy then threw his arms around Zoro and Sanji and pushed them away from each other "Guy's you gotta calm down a bit, although I'd admit it would be hilarious to see you two fight it out, I don't want to be kicked out a place for once".

Both Zoro and Sanji ceased their fidgeting in their captain's arms and instead developed shocked expressions on their faces at the sudden maturity of Luffy.

"What did you just say Luffy" they both said in unison.

Luffy looked at the both of them "I don't want to be kicked out of this place".

A sense of dread started to envelop Sanji and Zoro as they realised they're captain was the one who took up the responsibility of detaining them, and as soon as that happened they both relaxed, got out of Luffy's arms and sat on the floor questioning their life choices.

Weiss could only stare at the spectacle that had taken place before her, "What was that?!".

Luffy sat back on the ground and looked up at her, "What was what?".

"How did your arms stretch and why did your friends go from willing to kill each other to then being on the ground immediately depressed?!" Weiss explained.

Luffy looked at her with a puzzled looked, then put his hands together on his head, "Oh that, yeah let me explain, I'm a rubber person".

Weiss looked at him quizzically "What do you mean by you're a rubber person?".

Luffy smiled and grabbed his face stretching it to exaggerated proportions "My whole body is rubber, I can stretch it anyway that I want, and also I'm immune to blunt damage and also apparently lighting".

Weiss just stared, "Okay so even if that's is all true, how are you immune to lighting".

Chopper then walked up alongside her "He means lightning and electricity".

Weiss nodded, "Okay that would make sense if he was actually made of rubber, but I've never heard of a semblance that does that".

"That's because I actually ate 'hmph'" Chopper immediately put a heavy point hand around Luffy's mouth.

"Sorry, what he means is that…." Chopper stopped seeing that Weiss was holding up a finger signalling him to be quiet.

Weiss stared at Chopper with a slight bit of interest, "You're a faunus aren't you?" Chopper nodded, "You seem pretty sure of yourself don't you think for somebody of your background, I mean at least regular faunus can pretend to look like regular human's" Weiss stated.

Luffy angrily stared at Weiss (his mouth still being covered by Chopper's hand) thinking that she had just insulted his friend, but before he could say anything Chopper shifted to Brain point and walked over to Weiss.

Chopper looked up at the heiress and she stared down at him confused "What gives you the right to say something like that?" Chopper yelled (waking up a couple of students).

Weiss stared at him for a bit longer before answering shaking her hands in a defensive manner "I was simply stating a fact, I did not mean to offend you, but in regards to other faunus they usually go out of their way to try and appear similar to humans", and then she looked down at Chopper "But I must ask, why would any faunus choose to look in a way that could influence how faunus are looked at by humans".

Chopper's eyes turned red (the rest of his friends had chosen to sit down and let him handle the situation he was in) and he retorted, "It's not my fault I'm like this, what gives you the right to talk in such a condescending manner to somebody you don't even know".

Weiss blinked at Chopper realising he was standing up to her, and then she started to talk without actually thinking about what she was saying "What gives me the right, is that most of your species are violent creatures and although they want to be treated the same, they still act in a way that's different", Weiss then covered her mouth in shock at what she had just said.

Chopper then shifted to Arm Point "What's wrong with acting different to others, why does everybody have to be the same?".

Weiss looked at the towering figure in front of her (who had only just a second ago been less than half her height) her mind full of shame "I… Um… Ummmm".

Chopper then reverted back to Brain Point, "Even though you obviously are full of yourself I will still answer the questions that you probably have on your mind, and before you ask I'm doing this because it is respectful", he then sat down "Luffy has a weird semblance that mutated his body in a way that he can't turn it off, so yeah he is quite literally rubber".

Weiss turned from the figure that had just instilled fear into her to quickly glance at the rubber person who was fixing her with a glare and then back to Chopper.

Chopper then continued "I was a reindeer faunus, but my semblance mutated my human and animal parts together at a very young age, and in that mutation I also gained access to a variety of forms that have certain different mixes of reindeer and human".

Weiss stared at the apparent faunus trying to process the information she had heard "Very well, I thank you for answering my questions", she then turned to Sanji and Zoro "Please at least refrain from indulging your habits so much", and then she looked back down at Chopper and bowed her head before running off.

Chopper sighed and then walked back to his friends, "I hope that I don't end up with somebody like that as my partner, I mean I don't want to be rude, but I get the feeling that she is just a horrible person in general".

Sanji looked at him and shook his head, "There has to be a reason for her to act like that"

"Shut up cook, you're just saying that because she's a woman, if it was a man you would have said that he deserved to die or something" Zoro said reacting to Sanji's response.

Luffy seeing that another fight was about to break out quickly grabbed his friends and squished all of them together "It's fine guys, everybody can say what they want", and then his mouth then started to water and his stomach started to growl "Now let's go get some food, I'm starving".

The rest of them just sighed and walked off with Luffy in tow headed for the food area.

Breakfast was a total shitshow, a couple of people had tried to eat Chopper, Sanji had flirted with nearly every female first year student, Zoro pissed off nearly every male first year student by showing them up in the muscle department and Luffy a had somehow nearly pissed off every student that had even tried to get a bit of food. Honestly they were lucky they had gotten out of there as soon as they could.

But as the the four of them left the dining room, a couple of people (who hadn't been pissed off in one way or another) smirked, chuckled, laughed or pondered (In Weiss's case) at the apparent recklessness and destructiveness that the four young man were capable of.

And no problems had occurred in the locker room as the four of them quickly got ready and ran to the meeting spot for the beginning of the initiation, although some students did see some stuff happen almost immediately as the four of them left; Zoro had run off after an object that had been kicked into the sky by Sanji, and Sanji ran after him pissed about something (although it was kinda becoming the norm that those two would fight). Luffy had basically taken his whole locker with him because he had forgotten how to open it. And Chopper had accidentally gotten caught on the locker Luffy was carrying.

(Around 30 minutes later, Beacon Cliff)

It had taken Luffy almost thirty minutes to actually get his locker open, and in that time Zoro had reclaimed his sheath which Sanji had kicked into a giant tree, Sanji tried to knock down said tree while Zoro was climbing it and Chopper had gotten thrown when Luffy opened his locker into the same tree Zoro was climbing, all in all things could have gone much worse.

Nearly everybody else had finally arrived at the area to just see the complete catastrophe that been caused by the four boys and those who actually knew them just sighed and walked past the half cut-down tree (that was a bit on fire), the remains of a locker and a couple of giant holes.

Both Luffy and Zoro had fallen asleep on their platforms, while Sanji and Chopper were just standing on theirs waiting for the others to arrive. Blake was the first to say something to them.

"Oh hey, it's you guys" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Chopper looked up to her while popping a chewing a couple more rumble balls "Hi Blake".

Sanji turned to see the girl and he was instantly smitten, "Hello miss Blake, we haven't formally met yet, but I am Sanji, I am humbled to make your acquaintance!".

Blake turned to him and retorted "Hello Sanji Vinsmoke".

And Sanji's face faltered as he fell to his knees banging the floor while muttering some sort of incoherent rabble.

Blake turned back to Chopper "So judging by the fact that you guys were the first here, I can guess that you caused that mess back there", she said pointing her thumb behind her.

Chopper shakily nodded "and then that professor guy showed up and made us stand apart from each other on these platforms lest we cause more damage".

Blake smirked "You guys can't be that bad together?".

"It's not that we're bad together, it's just that we all tend to relax and act like ourselves when in the company of each other" Chopper answered.

Blake then sat down on the ground in front of him, "Since we have a little bit of time, would you mind if I ask you a question?", to which Chopper shrugged.

"What are those little candies you keep eating, are they like medicine or something, your friends looked a bit concerned when you kept eating them yesterday?" Blake inquired.

Chopper sighed "I'm probably going to have to explain them eventually anyway", he then took a deep breath "These are called rumble balls", he said holding out one of the balls "They fluctuated my 'ability' in ways that could make me various mutations of reindeer and human".

Blake looked at him, "They could?" she questioned.

Chopper shifted to Arm Point, "After using the Rumble Ball for so long my body started to develop it naturally and so I don't usually need it to transform into my other forms anymore".

Blake stared at the now very buff reindeer person in front of her "Usually?".

"Well, I did have this other form that I could achieve if I took the rumble ball, I called it "Monster Point"" Chopper stated, "but after a bit more experimentation I don't even need the rumble ball to access the form, but unfortunately it has a time limit".

Blake turned away from and faced the Emerald forest that was in front of them "So you purposefully experimented on yourself, not caring about what would happen to yourself".

Chopper sadly smiled "I barely had anyone that cared about me anyway, I just resigned myself to studying my abilities".

Blake looked sadly at him, "But what about them" she said pointing to the still unconscious Luffy and Zoro, and Sanji who had started to flirt with another girl.

Chopper changed to Jump point and hunched over a little "I didn't meet them until I was fifteen, but before that, I had only one person left who I could count as a friend and she taught me everything that I know".

"Who was she, if you don't mind me asking", Blake humbly inquired.

"Her name was Doctrine and she taught me everything that I know about medicine" Chopper answered.

"What do you mean medicine?" Blake perplexedly asked.

Chopper looked at her and blushed a little bit "Oh yeah, I totally forgot to mention, I'm a trained doctor".

"You're a doctor, but you're only seventeen" Blake said.

Chopper waved her off "I have heightened intelligence which I put to learning medicine from Doctrine after….", his voice then trailed off.

Blake could sense that Chopper had just been about to say something that deeply affected him, so she dropped the subject, "But if you're a doctor, why are you here training to be a hunter?".

Chopper's eyes darkened "My friends are all I have left, I would follow them anywhere and we all want to see each other's dreams come true, (even if some of us won't admit it)" he said glancing at Zoro and Sanji.

"What's your dream?" Blake asked him.

Chopper shifted back to Brain Point "I want to find a cure for every disease".

"Hmph, that's a pretty elaborate dream, don't you think, you little faunus", a particularly smug voice said to Chopper's left.

Chopper turned to see an orange haired boy looking down at him(both metaphorically and physically), "So, I don't care, I going to do it and if I die while doing it, so be it" Chopper said facing the boy with same steely determination as the rest of his nakama.

"So the animal's fine with dying, ha-ha, what are you doing at this school then" the boy retorted.

Chopper then shifted to Heavy Point and dwarfed the guy in front of him, "I am Tony Tony Chopper, I deserve the same respect as anyone, you have no right to judge anyone just based off of a physical difference whatever-your-name was".

Cardin faced the giant of a human-reindeer hybrid in front of him with a smug façade (inside he was slightly peeing his pants) "My name's Cardin Winchester, and what makes you think you can just talk back to me".

A black fiery sword suddenly appeared at Cardin's neck to the surprise of nearly everybody who was there, and Zoro started to speak "What makes you think you can talk to him like that, that 'animal' is more of a man than you and if you want to live I would suggest you stop badmouthing him".

Cardin turned to face the man with the sword and he gulped, "It was just a joke, I didn't mean anything, please don't hurt me".

Everybody (minus one or two people that weren't there yet) turned to Zoro to see what he was going to say next.

Zoro instead of saying something immediately sheathed Shusui into it's sheath (the only one he had on him) and he glanced to Chopper, "I wouldn't worry about me hurting you, I would be more worried about being the one who would make Chopper angry".

Chopper looked at Cardin shifted to Arm Point, smacked his fist's together producing an audible 'crash' sound and then shifted back to Brain Point.

Blake watched as Cardin just went silent and stood up straight on his platform, and she could only smile at the sight she had just seen.

Zoro was about to speak and then Ozpin walked back over (after the last few stragglers had got to the area) and started to speak (Yang quickly knocked Zoro and Luffy awake) "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest".

And then Glynda came walking over and continued the speech, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today".

There were a couple of "ohhhhhs" and "crap's" heard from the students as well as a significant indescribable annoyed sound coming from Luffy.

Glynda then went on about something about the teammates reaming the same for the whole four years and then something about it being best to find somebody you work well with.

Luffy just groaned at this ("Who cares, it's gonna be fun either way, it'd be boring if you actually get stuck with somebody you work perfectly with").

Zoro just smirked ("What's the bet that we somehow get put together").

Chopper just shuddered ("Crap I don't want to do this anymore, if those three monsters were to be put in a team together that would mean the end for everyone").

And Sanji's eyes turned to hearts ("I hope I end up in team with just girls, that would be the greatest thing ever").

Glynda then continued "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years".

Luffy could sense that Ruby (who was near him) was instantly depressed at hearing that but he just chuckled and quietly spoke "I hope I get somebody cool for my partner".

And both Sanji and Zoro had the same thought about each other ("I'd better not get that shithead as my partner!").

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die" Ozpin then added.

This just made Sanji, Luffy and Zoro grin in excitement, while Chopper just nervously cried.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene" Ozpin continued, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" he then finished talking.

The Strawhats (minus a slightly nervous Chopper) saw another blond put his hand up to ask a question but the headmaster ignored him completely.

" **Good!** Now, take your positions" Ozpin exclaimed.

Chopper although he was nervous, understood what was about to happen so he shifted to Jump Point, Luffy smirked and activated second gear (to the confusion of nearly everybody else), Zoro equipped all of his swords and activated them (everybody also stared at how he handled his swords), and Sanji just lit a cigarette.

Chopper was the first of the four to be flung, and due to the added leg strength of Jump Point he got flung a bit higher into the air than everybody else before him and as he soared through the sky he could only smile.

Sanji was the next to be flung but as soon as he was flung into the sky he started to jump on the air, and everybody else just looked at Zoro and Luffy, and the two of them shrugged, "He can sort of fly" Luffy stated.

Zoro was the next to be flung and as went through the air he started to smirk and jump on the air as well, everybody then turned to Luffy, and he looked at them with the same puzzled look "Okay, I didn't know he could also fly".

And then it was Luffy's turn and as soon as his platform activated he disappeared and a dot suddenly appeared in the sky almost a second a later.

As Ruby and Yang were shot off next Ozpin turned to Glynda and pondered "They're really weird , aren't they?".

Glynda just looked at him annoyed "That just means they're going to be even more of a hassle for me, doesn't it?".

Ozpin looked at her smugly and sipped his mug before turning to the blonde haired boy who's turn it was next, and the boy just started blabbering about how he was going to land, and what could happen if it went wrong and then before he even knew it the boy was also flung into the sky.

Ozpin just stared at all the students he had just flung off into the sky and he smiled "This could be very interesting", and then he took one more sip of his mug before walking off with Glynda to prepare for when the students returned.

 **Ehhh, I'll eventually get around to making the students interact more, I mean I don't even understand how to interact with other people, I've just been winging it. XD XD**

 **I'm loving writing this story and I hope to continue it for a while, and I would appreciate any constructive criticism because I've only been writing story's for a little bit and I would appreciate any insight into how to write certain characters or events.**

 **And that's all, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Landing Straw Hat Style**

Luffy had jumped too high, he knew that, "Wahhhhhhhh" he then went through the cloud line, ("I really should have aimed forward instead of straight up") he thought to himself as he kept getting higher and higher.

Chopper had also misjudged the propulsion he gave himself and he ended up in the clouds, ("I'm pretty sure there's some kind of irony about messing that up") he thought to himself.

Both Sanji and Zoro were basically racing each other in the while running on the air, to which everybody else just stared at what they were doing, "What the hell Mosshead, where'd you learn to do that!" Sanji shouted at the swordsman.

Zoro then tried hitting Sanji with one of his swords "Well if you could learn it how hard could it be, Swirly-Brow!", then Zoro's feet gave out from under him and he started plummeting.

Sanji just burst into laughter "Hahaha, you obviously couldn't keep it up you dumbass, admit it, I'm better than you!".

Zoro just turned in the air to give Sanji a quick middle finger before re-positioning himself to brace for his eventual crash into the ground.

"That's it, I'm coming for you now!" Sanji stated as he started sky-walking intending to fight Zoro and then Sanji's own legs gave out, "What the hell…!" he screamed as he started to fall.

Chopper then got an idea ("I just need to make it so that I fall back down, so I need to be heavier"), he then shifted to Monster Point and immediately started to fall "This'll probably work, I will also have to work on that whole landing thing".

Meanwhile in the clouds Luffy had finally lost momentum and had started to fall back through the clouds, "I wonder what everybody's landing strategy is" he thought out loud cross-legged as he immediately went through the cloud line, he then looked down and could see the forest beneath him and this warranted a single response from the young man "Woooohooooo!".

(Meanwhile on the ground)

Weiss had just landed and while as started running and looking around she thought to herself ("Those guys overshot it a bit, I mean seriously what did they think they could jump over the whole forest or something"), she then turned to see a certain black and red haired girl.

Blake had landed perfectly on all fours (a/n heh heh, joke….), and then she saw a a giant furry form appear above her and since she didn't want to bogged down by trying to take something that big on she ran heading deeper into the forest.

(Back in the air)

As the two of them were plummeting towards the ground it seemed that they still hadn't given up on their argument, "You wanna go me Mosshead!" Sanji screamed, "You better not have anything to do with me falling out of the sky as well".

Zoro tried swinging both his swords at the chef's legs but they were blocked, "Hell if I know you Pervy-Chef, you're just pathetic!".

And then the two of them crashed into the ground with a wonderous 'thump'.

As the two of them climbed out of the holes they had dug with their own bodies they turned to each other and just paled.

"Shit"

"Crap"

"Damn"

"Shit"

The realisation had hit both of them, they were the first to see each other after landing and that meant only one thing, "I am not going to be your god damn partner!" they screamed at other simultaneously before charging at each other.

Chopper was starting to reach the ground at an alarming rate, ("Okay now what would be the best form to land with…., maybe guard point…, yeah I'll go with guard point, maybe I can even use it to bounce over a bit more of the forest", he then shifted to the extreme sized guard point and immediately hit the ground and bounced back up heading for the clouds again, and all that Chopper could think of was "Crap".

Luffy was heading for the ground at an alarming speed (well for anybody but him) and before he knew it he hit a very soft and cushy object, "What is this!" he said jumping up and down on the furry thing as it took him back into the sky before falling down again.

Chopper could here somebody screaming, "Is somebody there?" he inquired before decreasing the size of his guard point as it started to fall to the ground again.

"Yo, who's that?" Luffy said starting to scrabble at the mound beneath him thinking there was somebody beneath it.

The form then shrunk a bit and Luffy saw a familiar hat, "Yo, Chopper".

Chopper could hear Luffy but not see him, and because he could feel somebody trying to grab at his fur he shouted "Hey Luffy, is that you?".

"Yeah", Luffy said walking to where Chopper's head was located on the form and then he looked down at it, "So is your landing strategy or something?" he asked the reindeer.

Chopper attempted to shrug (but couldn't due to obvious reasons) instead chose to speak up "I think I shouldn't have used jump point, I ended up in the clouds".

Luffy smirked "So did I, I couldn't really think of a great way to fall back down so I'm kinda winging it at the moment".

Chopper paled "Why did I think you actually had a plan, you probably were just going off the fact that hitting the ground head on wouldn't even hurt you".

Luffy nodded and smirked in admittance, "Well it wouldn't, would it?".

Guard point shrunk a bit more, "Well you're not wrong, but I don't think that should pin surviving on a crash being because you're made of rubber, what if somebody else was with you, what would you do then?" Chopper questioned.

Luffy shrugged "Ehh, sometimes you just gotta leave stuff up to fate or something, right?, I mean hasn't Zoro said something like that as well?".

Chopper's face drooped as they neared the ground and before he could retort against Luffy's stupidity they slammed into the ground.

Luffy dragged himself of the ground and looked around "There's a lot of those Grimm things out there Chopper, I wonder if we could take them all on".

Chopper heaved himself up against a broken tree stump from their landing, "Why do you want to do that, can't we just get this initiation thing over with and not have to worry about taking out all of the Grimm in this forest".

Luffy turned and grinned at him "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, have you seen anybody else Chopper?".

The reindeer shook his head vigorously "Of course I haven't you dolt, I've been falling in and out of the sky for the past couple of minutes and then I end up running into a guy who was just happy with crashing into the ground!".

Luffy smiled "I guess since we're the first people each of us has seen that makes us partners, right?".

Chopper paled, ("Crap I'm Luffy's partner now, aren't I?, I'm going to die, I can feel it"), he then nodded his head in reluctance, "Yes I guess we're partners now Luffy, and that means we have to worry about each other, so please don't do anything stupid, okay?".

Luffy turned away to face the rest of the forest and his smile widened "Don't worry about it Chopper, just grab hold and we'll get this thing done".

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just going to end badly for me" Chopper muttered and he resigned himself to grabbing onto Luffy's back and preparing himself.

"This is gonna be fun!" Luffy shouted as he threw both of his hands onto two trees and started walking back.

("Maybe it would've been better dying, I mean at least I would've been at peace right") Chopper thought to himself watching as Luffy continued to walk back the tension in his arms continuing to grow.

"Let's GOOOOOOOO!" Luffy shouted as he let go of the trees and rocketed the two of them in what was just a random direction without any actual thought being put into it, and all that could be heard from their blurred form as it rocketed through the forest was both a terrified and extremely excited scream.

 **Sup everybody, this ones just a short chapter this time (like probably what will be the shortest chapter), but next time is where the destruction and mayhem begins hahahahaha, but for now I just wanted to just get this part out of the way. XD XD XD**

 **Also I quickly have four lines hinting at the other four characters from one piece so have fun guessing who they are.**

The blood stained sands created from a broken dream.

Her will is to live

The duality of a broken woman

His truth was hidden behind a shroud

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N Quick question, anyone know what Reiju's devil fruit is or want to have a guess?)**

 **Chapter 4: Like it wasn't going to happen**

Ozpin watched the scroll with acknowledgment at how everybody had finally met their partners and had gotten started on finding their way to the abandoned temple, well until he chose to shift the viewing on two certain people.

"What are they doing?" Ozpin questioned looking at the scroll and facing it so that Glynda could also see it.

"They can't be serious" Glynda stated looking at the screen.

On the screen it showed two specific people riding one giant weird looking beowolf, "It's not even trying to throw them off, and it looks like that young man is patting it or something" Ozpin exclaimed.

Glynda could only look in exasperation at what she was seeing, "And is it me or is the grimm that they are currently riding fighting other grimm".

Ozpin looked at the screen "It appears so", he then sighed "I wonder how this came about?".

Then the two of them shifted the screen to focus on two other students who were currently fighting with each other as well as with a horde of Grimm that had surrounded them, ("I'm not even going to ask about that") the two of them thought in unison.

(Around twenty minutes prior)

Luffy had rocketed himself and Chopper through countless trees and mounds of earth before their momentum was brought to a complete end by smacking into a very durable unknown object.

Chopper had been sent flying into the ground headfirst and Luffy was waist deep in the ground, "Well that could've gone better" Luffy stated.

A muffled scream came from the buried form of Chopper indicating that he wasn't exactly in agreement with Luffy, ("Oh you don't say!) Chopper thought to himself as he tried to wiggle himself out of the position he was currently in.

Luffy looked around at the place he had landed (while not bothering to try and free himself) and saw a peculiar sight, "Yo" he said to a giant beowolf that was currently staring him down.

The beowolf looked at Luffy in perplexity, and after turning it's head in confusion a couple of times it charged at Luffy.

"STOP!" Luffy exclaimed staring the beast directly in the eyes.

The beowolf abruptly planted its feet into the ground and dug up a ton of dirt as it's momentum was brought to a halt.

Luffy looked at the beast "You look pretty cool, I don't think I've ever seen a beowolf like you before, I mean Grandpa made me look at pictures of you Grimm things, but I didn't ever see one as cool or as big as you".

The beowolf was about six times the size of a normal one, its bone spikes were all tinted red, it was extremely muscular, it's tail was white with a couple of random red markings on it and it's bone mask had numerous parts missing filled with wisps of black smoke. It looked down at Luffy unable to understand what was happening at the moment.

Chopper had started to dig himself out of his hole and as he dug he could hear everything Luffy was saying, ("Maybe I should just stay in the hole, there's no telling what kid of beast Luffy is trying to tame up there and I am sure that I do not want a part of it").

As Chopper reluctantly started to reach the opening of the hole a giant scary looking hand grabbed him and quickly whisked him out of the hole.

Chopper could only keep his eyes closed ("I'm going to be eaten this is it, this is how it ends, I should've just gone to that Patch place and pretended to be a normal reindeer or something, at least I wouldn't have been eaten alive").

After a couple of seconds he started to open his eyes wondering why he wasn't being eaten and what he saw made him feel worse.

Luffy was sitting on the back of what looked like a giant beowolf with a smirk on his face waving at Chopper, "Hey Chopper, check it out I made a friend, his name is Fluffy" he said petting 'Fluffy'.

Chopper just paled and as he was placed onto placed onto 'Fluffy's' back by the aforementioned creature he could only look at Luffy with deep resignation, "Seriously, you know it's gonna be our jobs to hunt these things down right, please tell me you're not that stupid!".

Luffy smiled "Of course I know that, but Fluffy here's special and I don't want him to die", He then ruffled patted Fluffy's head and they started to set off.

Chopper sighed and then his ears perked up, 'Darkness', 'Friend', 'Pain', 'Nice', "Hello?" Chopper said talking off into the distance.

"What's up Chopper, you here something?" Luffy inquired.

Chopper was about to respond when he started to notice where the noise was coming from, the creature his captain had apparently tamed was talking to him and it was not in the way humans talk to each other.

("Seriously Luffy, did you really have to call it Fluffy!?") Chopper thought to himself walking along the creature and planting himself on it's neck, "Fluffy, was that you speaking now?".

The beowolf stopped for a spilt second and then continued walking, 'Understand'.

Chopper heard the word and he immediately knew what it meant, "Hey Luffy I think I kind of understand what 'Fluffy' is saying" he said turning to face the other person sitting more towards the back of the creature.

Luffy then immediately ran up and sat alongside Chopper "Wait, really, you can understand Fluffy?".

"I can kinda understand 'Fluffy', but I don't think that I can truly comprehend what it's saying" Chopper explained.

Luffy looked at Chopper with slight confusion "Huh?".

Chopper sighed "Think of it like I can hear one word out of every sentence that it says".

"So it's a mystery!" Luffy exclaimed. He then added "Also Fluffy is a guy okay, so you can refer to him as a he, okay".

Chopper nodded in reluctant acceptance at both his captain's stupidity and validation of the gender of a Grimm, "So what are you going to do with 'Fluffy' once we finish up here?" he inquired.

Luffy looked at Chopper for a moment "Ehh he can live in the woods or something, I'll visit him everyday and feed him and pet him and play with him and….".

Chopper then put his hoof up "Okay Luffy, I know I can't dissuade you from keeping 'Fluffy', but I still think that 'he' would honestly be fine if 'he' stayed in the forest or something, I mean there's probably nowhere safe to leave 'Fluffy' without him being attacked by somebody because he is a Grimm".

'Acknowledgment', 'Acceptance', 'Change', Chopper heard these two words before Fluffy changed shape and he and Luffy both fell into the ground again.

Luffy stood back up and dusted his back off "What was that, where's Fluffy?".

Chopper also stood up in confusion and as he dusted himself off he glanced to the ground and saw a peculiar sight, "Fluffy?" he said looking at what looked like a Husky that had the same face mask as Fluffy, and it's claws were red and from each of it's knees it had a single red and white tinted spike, and it's tail looked almost the same as Fluffy's.

Luffy also looked at the creature "Cool, Fluffy can change into a dog!".

Chopper looked at the 'dog', 'Need', 'Change', 'Weird', 'Fruit'. "I think Fluffy might have eaten a devil fruit" he said staring at the 'dog'.

"But devil fruits don't exist here" Luffy stated in confusion.

Chopper just shrugged "We'll have to figure it out later", he then turned to look at Fluffy "But for now we might want to focus on getting to that temple".

Luffy nodded in agreement "Okay", he then looked down at Fluffy "Can you give us a lift to the temple?".

Fluffy-dog shakily nodded, 'Agreement', 'Help', and then he shifted to his proper form.

Luffy quickly grabbed Chopper and jumped onto Fluffy's back, "Let's do this" he shouted as Fluffy started to run.

(Around the same time)

Sanji and Zoro had spent a good part of the last couple of minutes trying to kill each other to no avail, "You know Mosshead, I think I might know why you suck at trying to take me on and why I accidentally stopped Sky-walking" Sanji said starting a conversation.

"And what would that be?" Zoro sarcastically responded.

Sanji lit another cigarette in annoyance and then continued, "We're too young, I mean obviously I was stronger than you at this age but it still doesn't change the fact that we are a younger".

Zoro then tilted his head "As if you were stronger than me at this age, I was taking down bounties when I was seventeen, all you were doing at this age was being a waiter-boy!".

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke "As if, just because you were in the middle of who knows where taking out people that weren't worth anything doesn't mean jack shit".

"Shut up you shithead, but yes I can agree with you on one thing, and that is we're younger, but we've got time and I plan to get stronger in that time" Zoro explained.

"I'll still get stronger than you and then I'll beat you and prove to the ladies of the world that I'm better than you" Sanji fierily stated.

Zoro looked at him and scoffed "I heard from Chopper that the blonde girl we met on that airship punched you into the ground after you tried talking to her, I would've loved to have seen that".

"Oh you would've, if you hadn't gotten lost like you always do" Sanji sniped.

The both of them stopped and turned to face each other, but as they started to get in each others faces and started to throw kicks and slashes at each other they failed to notice a giant pack of beowolves were running towards them from where it appeared a blaze had broken out.

"You wanna go me Mosshead", a kick was sent to Zoro's head but he blocked it with the Sandei.

"Bring it Shithead", Zoro then shifted his head to send the Nidai toward Sanji's side but he jumped over it.

"You got nothing on me Swordsman", Sanji then sent a volley of kicks down towards Zoro.

"Is that the best you got Cook", Zoro parried every single one of the kicks and sent a blade of wind up towards Sanji.

Sanji quickly landed on the ground and started to run at Zoro before a chorus of growls erupted from behind them.

The two of them turned to face what looked like a couple of dozen beowolves (with a couple of larger ones thrown into the mix, "What the hell do you want" the two guys asked.

The beowolves snarled at the two of them and then all at once the entire pack started running towards Sanji and Zoro.

"Hey No.7, I bet I can take double the amount of these things then you can" Zoro quipped turning fully to face the pack.

Sanji snarled at him "Seriously what is with that nickname!", and then turned to face the pack "There's no way you can take out double that I can, because I'm taking out the whole pack".

And then the two of them charged sending kicks and slashes flying, striking down every Grimm that they saw with no hesitation, but unbeknownst to them a certain lurking danger was on its way.

Chopper didn't know how he had gotten in the situation he was currently in, but he knew it wasn't his fault, who in their right mind would try and take on a horde of what appeared to be half a dozen Ursa Majors and a tonne of normal Ursa, and then Chopper remembered who his partner was, ("Time to go big or go home").

Chopper then jumped off of Fluffy and shifted to Walk Point and started running alongside him, "Hey Luffy what's the plan?" he asked the guy who was currently wide-eyed at the amount of Ursa he was about to face.

"Punch them" Luffy simply replied.

Chopper quickly glanced at Luffy "Seriously", he received a nod, "Fine, whatever" he then started picking up speed directly towards a Ursa Major and just before he reached it he shifted to Arm Point and hit the beast with a powerful palm strike that froze the creature and shattered it.

"Awesome" Luffy said before putting his hands on to Fluffy's spikes, "I wanna do that to" he then quickly walked back along Fluffy and let go, "Rocket" and as he approached another Ursa Major he equipped his pipe and prepared to swing it like a baseball bat, "High Impact" and as he stuck with the pipe a torrent of flames shot through the Ursa Major.

Fluffy had just arrived at the large amount of Ursa and as he saw that both Chopper and Luffy took out the Ursa Major's he started swiping his claws at the Grimm in front of him, 'Happy', 'Fun'.

Sanji and Zoro were in field that had numerous holes and trenches cut out of it, there were various spots where ice, fire, electricity and wind had been fired at leaving innumerable damage, but they had managed to easily take out all of the beowolves and then a random Ursa came flying out of the sky and landed right in front of them.

"What's the chance this is from a certain rubber-brained idiot" Sanji said looking at the beast that was starting to disintegrate in front of him.

"High" Zoro said before walking off in a random direction "It came from this way, let's go".

Sanji stared at Zoro for a good moment before running up to him and kicking him, but the kick was blocked by an icy sword "What are you doing you moron, it didn't come from any direction, it came from the sky!".

Zoro then looked at Sanji and the sword in his right hand caught fire "What the hell does that mean, of course it came from a direction, and I say it was this way", he then pointed to the north.

Sanji looked at Zoro in utter confusion before they both heard a large impact coming from the south, "Even when you have to guess, you pick the complete opposite way, seriously what is wrong with you", he said before grabbing Zoro and running off in the direction where the noise had come from.

Zoro was annoyed that Sanji had just grabbed him and run off "What the hell do you think you're doing, I can find my way there, it's not that hard!".

Sanji immediately came to a stop, "Oh yeah, cause I can just leave you to get lost in the forest, unfortunately we're stuck together and like it or not we have to watch each other's backs".

"I don't need you to look after me, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself" Zoro said as he walked off.

Sanji immediately grabbed him and kicked him in the direction of where the noise had come from, ("Four years, Four years, I'm going to have to deal with this for Four Years, Bloody Hell!"), and then retracted his boots and ran off in the direction of the noise.

Chopper didn't exactly know what had happened but one moment he had shifted to Guard Point and then the next Luffy's arm had wrapped around him and was using him like a wrecking ball "LUUUUUUUFFFFFYYYYYY, WWWWHHHHYYYY, IIIIIIIIIII''''''''MMMM, GGGGGGOOOOIIIINNNNGGGG, TTTTTTTOOOOO, BBBBBEEEEEE, SSSSSSIIIICCCKKK", and then he was let go of and sent flying into another Ursa Major.

Luffy quickly ran up to Chopper, "Sorry, I needed to clear out the area a bit and I quickly thought of a plan".

Chopper's head continued to move around "You… Could've… Warned… Me….." and then he fell face first onto the ground.

"Yeah, well you live and learn, I know I shouldn't do that again" Luffy stated slightly concerned.

Chopper's immediately sprung up, "A warning, at least a warning, please" he said his hooves together begging.

Luffy nodded stupidly with his thumbs up "Okay".

Chopper just shrugged, quickly saw something and shifted to Jump Point to quickly get over to the Ursa that were starting to swarm Fluffy.

Fluffy had managed to take out a large amount of the Ursa and even a Ursa Major but they just kept coming from who knows where, 'Discomfort', 'Annoyance'.

And then a large figure landed next to him and roared, the sound actually pushed the Ursa off of him, and then the form shifted to a tinier one.

Chopper quickly ran up to Fluffy "Hey Fluffy, you okay?", to which he got a nod, "Good" and then Chopper shifted to Horn Point "I'll be back" he said to Fluffy before digging into the ground.

Zoro was nearing the site of where the noise was coming from and as he started to get closer his and Sanji's suspicions were proven correct, Luffy and Chopper were fighting a large amount of Ursa and it appeared there was also a very weird beowolf was fighting the Ursa as well, ("Something is off about that thing and due to how Luffy is jumping around it protecting it, I can only guess that it's a new 'friend") he thought to himself as he fell directly onto a random Ursa.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro yelled quickly flinging away the Ursa that he had landed near, and then to his surprise the ground gave out and nearly all of the Ursa fell into various holes that had suddenly appeared throughout the field.

Chopper had gotten sick of the amount of Grimm that were coming from who knows where, so he decided to thin the numbers and so he started to dig a giant pitfall trap (he was hoping that Luffy would sense it and grab Fluffy and jump out of the way).

And after a couple of minutes of digging he had finished and after one more loop he positioned himself and shot out of the ground (having shifted his covers to his feet and using them as a propellant) just as it started to crumble away, but unfortunately for him he didn't plan for anybody else being there, so when he shot out he caught a certain green-haired swordsman in his horns.

"Zoro!" Chopper said looking up at the guy caught in his horns.

"Hey Chopper, I'm guessing this hole was your idea" Zoro said as the two of them started to come back down.

Chopper flustered "Seriously there were so many of them, I just wanted to get this thing over and done with, but no, I had to end up with Luffy as my partner, and then he wanted to tame a random Grimm and then he wanted to fight all of these Ursa, seriously what is with him!?".

Zoro smirked as he jumped out of Chopper's horns and landed beside the reindeer on a tree "Good luck, I ended up with Chef, this whole partner thing sucks".

Chopper just paled ("Sanji and Zoro, partners, seriously what have I got myself into").

Zoro then patted Chopper's head "Let's go look for Luffy and that Grimm you spoke of".

The two of them eventually found Luffy and Fluffy taking out the last couple of Ursa, "Hey Luffy" Zoro said.

"Yo Zoro, where'd you come from" Luffy asked after punching the last remaining Ursa.

"The cook kicked me here thinking I would get lost or something" Zoro explained.

Chopper then walked up to Luffy "Yeah, they're partners now".

Luffy immediately burst into laughter "Hahaha, you got to be kidding me, how did that happen?".

Zoro just looked aggravated "It was the cook's fault, he tried to one up me in the sky and then his legs gave out cause he's weak and then we fell to the ground".

Chopper giggled a little "Seriously, how?".

Zoro just stared at him in anger "Leave it".

Chopper immediately shut up and then turned to face Fluffy "Oh yeah we forgot to introduce you, this is Fluffy, it appears that he has eaten a devil fruit".

Fluffy then immediately changed to his Husky form and barked.

Zoro just looked down at Fluffy at shook his head, "Let me guess you want to keep him as a pet" Zoro said looking at Luffy.

Luffy just nodded "Yeah he's really cool and we can keep him in the school and we can feed him and…..".

Zoro then put his hand up "You do know that Grimm feed off despair and sadness, I don't think they sell that at the pet store".

Luffy was about to speak when Chopper interjected "Maybe he just needs dog food, I mean he can become a dog, maybe his biology has been changed".

Fluffy then looked to Chopper, 'Weird', 'Strange', 'Feeling'.

Chopper then nodded at Fluffy earing a look from Zoro, "Oh yeah, I can kind of understand him, I think it might have to do with the devil fruit, because when it comes to normal Grimm usually they only say 'Pain' and 'Despair'".

"What do you mean kind of understand him?" Zoro asked.

Chopper shrugged "Like I can understand a word or two from a sentence".

Zoro nodded in understanding "Okay".

"RAGGGGGHHHHHHH"

The four of them turned to see a giant Ursa Major appear from trees and after it looked at what remained of its brethren it then started to charge at them.

Luffy's pipe started to release steam, Chopper shifted to Kung-Fu Point and his hooves turned icy-blue, Zoro equipped and activated the flames on the Wado Ichimonji and Fluffy shifted back to Grimm form, but before any of them could take on the giant Grimm something blurred past them.

"Impact Tremor!" Sanji shouted as he kicked the Ursa on the head, freezing it entirely and then sending it deep into the ground.

Sanji then twirled in the air and landed in front of the others, "Hey" he said warily looking at the destruction in the area and the Grimm that was currently sitting down in disbelief beside Luffy.

Luffy followed Sanji's gaze, "Oh yeah, this is Fluffy, he can turn into a dog and look at him, he's so much cooler than all of those other beowolves, right!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sanji blinked for a second and shrugged "Whatever", he then turned and started walking "So are we just going to wait around or are we going to go looking for those ruins and get those item things and then head back".

"Okay race you there!" Luffy said before grabbing Chopper and jumping onto Fluffy and almost immediately they ran away.

Both Zoro and Sanji stood there for a second in disbelief, "Well crap, we've got to beat them" Sanji exclaimed about to run off before stopping.

"Hey Mosshead, don't think I forgot about you" Sanji stated grabbing Zoro and then blitzing.

(Back on the hill)

"It would appear that nearly all of the students have returned except for four" Ozpin declared to Glynda as they stood waiting.

Glynda glared at him "And it would seem that the specific pieces remaining leave some questions to be raised".

Ozpin glanced at her "It would seem that they are companions of fate", he then took a sip out of his mug "Because the chance of what is about to happen seems incredibly rare".

"Rare, I would say nearly impossible, firstly there is four of them, then they end up with somebody they know as their partner and it appears that they will end up in the same team together, I mean there has to be something going on here" Glynda declared.

"It is quite mysterious, isn't it?" Ozpin said smirking.

Glynda looked at him and flustered, and before she could retort they started to hear a commotion coming from the arrival area, "What is it now?" Glynda inquired.

Ozpin looked at her and then what seemed to be a giant dust cloud that was getting closer by the minute, "I think it would be best if we move out of the way, don't you agree?" he said starting to walk over to a nearby tree.

Glynda looked at him and then scowled at the ever closer dust cloud and once she saw who was in it she rushed over to the tree, "They are quite a rowdy group of individuals, wouldn't you agree Professor?" she dryly stated.

Ozpin smiled and just before the words left his mouth, the dust cloud arrived and those who were in it.

The group who had just arrived crashed into a nearby tree, and seeing this Ozpin walked over "Well congratulations on finally finishing gentlemen, I wasn't expecting such an arrival though".

Chopper quickly jumped out of the wreckage of the tree, "Yeah so about that" he said sheepishly, and then quickly put his hoof in his jacket pocket and pulled out a chess piece "Here's the piece we found".

Chopper then handed the piece over, "Thankyou young man, you and your partner and your…" Ozpin started to say staring at Fluffy.

Luffy immediately jumped up, "This is Fluffy, he's cool" he stated.

Ozpin pulled his glasses down and looked at the Grimm, "So you managed to get a pet Grimm?".

Chopper shook his head "We don't know what he is, he can become a dog (Fluffy immediately shifted to being a Husky) and he doesn't look like any other beowolf we've seen before".

Ozpin looked at Fluffy, then at Chopper and then finally at Luffy, "Well I don't see any problem with keeping a dog, there's probably a lot of students that have pets hidden at this school, but you'd better make sure 'Fluffy' doesn't cause any problems, is that understood?" he stated staring at Luffy.

Luffy just idiotically nodded his head, "Yes sir" he said while smiling.

"Then that will be all" Ozpin stated indicating for Chopper, Luffy and Fluffy to leave.

"Okay, see you guys later then!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Chopper and Fluffy and ran off.

Ozpin then turned to Zoro and Sanji who's hands were basically at each other's throats, "Now there's the issue of you two".

Both Sanji and Zoro turned to face him, "I'm not being his partner" they both said in unison.

'Thwack'

Glynda had hit the both of them on the head "You don't get a choice in the matter, that's how it works", she then glared at Sanji who's eyes were turning to hearts and hit him again.

"Thankyou Glynda, now could you hand over the chess piece you two obtained" Ozpin asked.

Zoro while still eyeing Glynda expecting her to hit him again, put his hand onto his belt and pulled out a chess piece, "Here you go".

Glynda swiped it from and started to walk off, "You two better learn how to get along, otherwise there are going to be a whole lot of problems in your future".

Ozpin looked at the two young man "Good luck", and he started to walk off "You two better hurry up and get back to the school, the team announcements will be soon".

Zoro and Sanji then immediately bolted while till fighting with each other, and all Glynda could do was sigh as she watched them leave "Problems, so many problems".

Ozpin then walked up alongside her "They are quite strong, aren't they".

Glynda glared at him and then handed over the chess piece she had gotten from Zoro, "That just means more problems for me".

Ozpin chuckled and looked at the two chess pieces he received from the boys "There's something about them, I just can't put my finger on it though", he stared at the two white kings in his hand for another second or two before focusing his attention on walking, "And that Grimm they have, they are quite the weird bunch aren't they", Glynda scoffed at him and then two of them walked off to get ready for setting up the teams.

(A couple of hours later)

Both Luffy and Zoro had fallen asleep standing up while waiting to be called up for the team announcement and all Chopper and Sanji could do was stare at the idiocy of their partners, "This is going to be a recurring thing, isn't it?" Chopper said looking up at Sanji.

Sanji just shrugged his shoulders and a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "Probably" he said, reluctantly.

"You guys are up next" Yang said elbowing Sanji.

"It would appear so Miss Yang" Sanji replied before shaking both Zoro and Luffy into being in a semi-awake state, "Wake up you idiots" he said slapping them a couple more times.

Both Luffy and Zoro rubbed their eyes and then immediately started walking up the stairs muttering something about never getting enough sleep as they took their place on the stage.

Then Chopper and Sanji quickly walked up next to them, and Ozpin turned to face them.

Ozpin eyed them for a second, "Monkey D. Luffy. Tony Tony Chopper. Vinsmoke Sanji. Roronoa Zoro." The screen behind them flashed up with the faces of the team (although in quite stupid expressions), "The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MCSZ". (Pronounced Moss).

Luffy, Sanji and Chopper all stifled giggles at what their team name was and its similarity to a certain teammate's hair colour, but one aggravated look from Zoro shut them all up.

And throughout the crowd in front of them numerous discussions were taking place regarding certain names that had just been revealed to be belonging to certain students.

Ozpin shook his head, "And you will be led by Monkey D. Luffy".

Chopper paled ("Figures he would be the team leader").

Zoro smirked ("I wonder what Luffy did to make them think that he would be a good team leader?").

Sanji's face was indifferent ("Whatever, he's still our captain, but now he's probably going to get us into more trouble now").

The four of them left the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked past them. And after a stare from Weiss, this time directed towards Zoro, the four boys walked off to the back of the amphitheatre and after Luffy picked up a quite ecstatic Fluffy from a hiding spot they watched as the girls team was announced.

Ozpin faced the four girls, "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long", he motioned to them as they stood before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY", he then looked at Ruby "Led by... Ruby Rose!".

Zoro had seen the look in Weiss's face as what he assumed to be annoyance at not being chosen to be the leader of her team and smirked "That girl's got some ego".

Chopper nudged him "Coming from you….".

Zoro nudged Chopper back and returned to look at the front of the amphitheatre and saw that Ruby had been pounced by Yang and then Ozpin started to say something but he couldn't hear it, "I wonder what…".

Luffy was petting Fluffy as he watched the assembly came to an end "I wanna fight those guys, they seem strong", then all three of them turned to see that Sanji had run off after a rabbit-eared faunus girl and they all sighed.

"The more things change the more they stay the same" Chopper muttered as the three of them (and Fluffy being carried by Luffy) got up and started to leave the amphitheatre, knowing eventually the chef would get turned down and end up back with them soon enough.

 **I had originally planned for Luffy to tame every single Grimm he came across and then I realized that probably wouldn't ever happen, and so I went with the next best thing and created what was basically a devil fruit in something without a soul, I mean it's been done before in One Piece.**

 **But yeah just for clarification Luffy only managed to tame Fluffy because he ate a devil fruit, and also in regards to the whole pet Grimm thing, I wanted them to have a pet and this seemed like what would happen, at least I didn't just make it so that Luffy somehow was able to tame a single grimm for no reason whatsoever.**

 **(Edit: In regards to that guest review about the pet Grimm, it's something that I wanted to add, and also it isn't exactly a grimm anymore, who knows what it truly is)**

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A lot of stuff**

Sanji had almost been thrown out of the building by somebody who was apparently a friend of the rabbit-eared faunus girl and within due time he had been found by his Nakama in a crater.

Luffy looked down at the Chef, "So how'd it go" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Sanji stood up, patted himself down got and just walked following the other students that were being led to the dorms, "Alas, it was not meant to be" he said exhaling a bit of smoke.

The others caught up to him and joined the rest of the first years in being led to the dorms, and that included team RWBY which was walking alongside them.

Team Rwby could only stare at how nonchalant the guys acted in regards to their friend being thrown out of a building.

"How many times has that happened to him?" Yang quietly asked Zoro.

Zoro scoffed "The Cook has had so many rejections I'm pretty sure if somebody ever said yes he would completely freeze and be unable to respond".

"The Cook?" Weiss asked.

Sanji turned to her "Miss Weiss I am a great Chef, and I'm pretty sure even Mosshead would have to admit that".

Zoro grinned "I have to admit Mr. Nosebleed your cooking is not that bad, but I've had better".

Sanji turned to him "Shut up, Shithead".

'Smack'

Yang had hit Sanji on the head, "Cut back on the swearing" she said eyeing him.

Sanji continued to walk, "Why of course Miss Yang, but I was simply referring to him as what he is" Sanji said side-glancing to Zoro".

"Shut up, Asshole".

'Smack'

Yang then hit Zoro, "Stop swearing in front of my sister" she said eyeing the swordsman.

Zoro shrugged, "Whatever girly" he said taking a swig of his drink.

"And here are the dorms, each of the rooms have been marked with your team's names and your luggage has been left outside your doors for you to organise yourselves" the teacher motioning to the entrance, and then they walked off.

"I wonder what floor we're on?" Chopper said trying to jump up and look at the chart that outlined the rooms.

Blake looked down at him "Why don't you change form to read it?".

"Because.., Because.., actually why don't I" he said before an elongated arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Sanji knows where the room is Chopper, let's go!" Luffy shouted as he ran off and quickly pulled Chopper behind him.

"WAHHHHHH" Chopper screamed as he was flung down the hallway, then up the staircase and then down another hallway and he suddenly stopped by crashing into a scatter-brained idiot.

"Luffy, couldn't you have just said where the room is!" Chopper shouted into Luffy's ear.

Luffy shrugged "I didn't think of that".

Chopper just sighed and walked over to where Zoro and Sanji were, and he was soon joined by a quite enthusiastic Luffy.

The four of them looked at where their dorm had been marked and where their stuff had been placed, and to their surprise there was quite a large amount of it.

"How much stuff did you guys bring" Ruby asked as she suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"I don't know what any of this stuff is" all of team MCSZ said in unison.

"But.. what.. about.." Weiss said as she arrived quite exasperated from running, "Your clothes and equipment" she finished with.

The four guys shrugged, "Ehh I think we were just going to wing it" Luffy said as he started to drag one of the large crates towards his door.

Weiss paled at the relaxed nature of the guy in front of her, but before she could retort Ruby called her over, "Hey Weiss, our dorm is next to theirs, lets go have a look" she called out as she entered the doorway of her room.

Weiss turned to the boys as they tried climbing over all their luggage to reach their door and she simply sighed, "Good Luck" she said as she waltzed off.

"Thankyou, my darling!" Sanji shouted out before Chopper finally managed to open their door and all of their stuff fell into their room.

Chopper tumbled into the room and to his surprise he saw a nostalgic site, "Hammocks, we have hammocks?" he said in awe (and slight confusion) and out of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure blur past him into the bathroom, to which he shrugged.

Zoro walked in behind him and picked up a note off the table next to the door way, "One of your guy's uncle, a Mister Shroud made sure that you had these hammocks instead of the regular beds that are given to the students and he had your clothes and basic supplies (and also some very expensive medical and cooking equipment as well) already delivered" Zoro said reading the note out loud.

"So it would seem that he had a bit more of an influence on the world" Sanji said as he entered the room next.

"Cool, it's just like on the Merry" Luffy said as he quickly dragged in all of the crates.

Everybody's eyes darkened for a moment at that statement before Zoro spoke up "It sure is, but I wonder why Shroud made it so that our room was like this".

 _The room was like every other one, but instead of the beds lined up against the back wall, there were four hammocks spaced evenly apart from each other on the left side wall, leaving quite a lot of space that besides the desk and the bookshelf felt quite spacious._

"We'll probably never find out, didn't he say that we would never see from him again or something" Luffy said as he started banging on one of the boxes, "What's in these boxes?" he questioned continuing to hit it.

Yang and Blake appeared at their doorway, "Wow you guys have got a lot of stuff, haven't you" Blake said slightly intrigued.

"And why do you have hammocks" Yang said with her head poking through the doorframe.

"No idea" Sanji said.

Luffy then managed to crack one of the boxes open and what came falling out of it left the girls in confusion and the boys in slight disarray.

"Is that….?" Zoro said staring down at the object.

"I think it is" Chopper said as he picked it up.

Both Blake and Yang continued to stare at it confusion, "Why did you have a single shell in a box brought to Beacon?" Yang asked perplexed.

Blake started to read the mood in the room and she quickly grabbed her partner, "I think we should go" she said as they walked away, "I hope we didn't bother you!" she said as they went to their own room and entered it.

Zoro walked over to the door and closed it, and then he walked back over to the others in the middle of the room and they all sat down and Chopper placed the shell in the middle of them.

Luffy then presses the button on the shell and what was heard next brought tears to all of their eyes, "Hello my friends" Brook said.

A couple of tears stared to appear in Luffy's and Chopper's eyes as they started to hear the voice of their twice departed friend, while Zoro and Sanji just crossed their arms and listened intently.

"I am simply leaving you all two things, and because I don't have enough time to explain, I will just say what they are" Brook stated.

"I leave you guys my devil fruit, not only because you all are the only ones I would trust with it, but also because this weird guy said a couple of devil fruits weren't able to be destroyed and he was going to entrust them to you four".

Sanji quickly pressed the tone dial to pause it and walked over to the box while the others glanced at him, and true enough he pulled out a devil fruit that had a tag on it that read 'Revive-Revive fruit', Sanji then walked back over to the group, sat down and pressed the tone dial to continue.

"My other gift is this tone dial, and the song I have on it" the four guys looked at each other wondering what the song could be before they all realised what it could be and they put their focus back onto the shell.

"I think I am right in assuming you already know what it already is" the guys nodded, "It is Bink's Brew and it is something I want to entrust to all of you to help whenever you need your spirits lifted".

The four guys looked at each other, both Luffy and Chopper's eyes were watering, and both Sanji and Zoro just tried to remain stoic in spite of what they were hearing.

"And that is all, I wish you the best of luck my friends, and I hope that you never forget me" Brook stated as the message finished and the dial clicked over and started to play the beginning of a very familiar song.

Zoro pressed the tone dial down stopping it and then stood up, "We will have time later to listen, for now I want to know what else we could have been given, because if it's anything like that I don't think you guys will be able to cry anymore" he said staring at the sobbing Luffy and Chopper.

Sanji then stood up "Mosshead's right, we might as well get all this stuff over and done with".

Chopper and Luffy stared up at the other two, quickly wiped their faces and stood up, "Okay so what should we start with, I mean everything here has to probably be a gift, I mean the note said all of our regular stuff has been delivered" Chopper said as he wiped away the last couple of tears.

Zoro nodded as he walked over to the boxes he noticed differences between them, "I think we have our own stuff and stuff that is for all of us".

The others walked over and upon seeing them names on distinct boxes each nodded in agreement, "How about we look at the stuff that's for all of us first and then we move onto our own individual things" Sanji elaborated.

Luffy nodded, "Okay, well it seems like the only thing left is this box" he said as he lifted said box and plonked it down in the middle of the room.

The other three walked over and with a quick kick from Sanji, the lid came off and within the box was five items, and only one of them made the team cry a little (inside or out).

It was a picture, a picture of the whole crew (and also including Vivi and Carue) standing together, and smiling.

Zoro lifted the picture out and leaned it against the wall, "Wow, just wow" Sanji said as he walked up and looked at the picture.

Luffy and Chopper barely restrained their tears as they also looked at the picture standing up, "That's a great picture" they both said as they futilely wipe away the tears.

Zoro after glancing at a specific spot of the picture then walked back over to the box and pulled out another note which apparently was under the picture.

" **Yo boys, it's your old mate Shroud, so I was allowed to give you guys a couple items for your new lives (and also made to give you a couple others), so I thought you all needed something nice to give a feeling of happiness"** Zoro said reading the note.

The other three walked away from the picture and over to Zoro and they all continued to look at the note, **"As I think you can guess by now, we had to alter the past of this new world so you guys could actually fit into it, but also some of the things from your world have spilled over to this world, and I honestly have no idea how it's happened, like seriously, neither me or the other guy have any idea how Dragon is still alive".**

Luffy spoke up "So they didn't plan on my dad being alive, I wonder how strong he must be to have that kind of influence", the others just looked at him with dread in regards to how everybody in his family is a monster.

" **But yeah, sorry Sanji, the Vinsmokes did have to exist, but don't worry they all died at least, although it does create a few hassles for you, I'm pretty sure that you can handle it",** Sanji looked at the note in annoyance, "Oh yeah, sure, I can handle it" he said sarcastically.

"Be pretty pathetic if you couldn't Dartbrow" Zoro dryly stated.

Sanji glared at the swordsman before looking back at the note with everybody else, **"And since I also have a time limit to write this thing, I should quickly inform you of two things, one; you all have access to a joint account bank account (which has a stupid amount of money in it) which can be accessed by the Scrolls which I have included the box (I'm pretty sure you all have gained a rudimentary grasp on how to use them).**

Luffy quickly grabbed the four scrolls out of the box, they were red, green, blue and pink. The four guys each the scroll that was their ideal colour, Sanji grabbed the blue one, Chopper the pink, Luffy kept the red and Zoro took the green.

"I know how to use this thing, obviously" Luffy said as he started pushing on the scroll, "Grandpa made me learn the basics".

Chopper, Sanji and Zoro looked at how Luffy was using the device and they paled, "You know you're pressing the back of it right" Sanji said.

Luffy looked at the scroll and then back at Sanji, and then he shrugged and chucked it onto a hammock, "I don't really need it anyway".

Chopper looked at him, "You do need it, how are you going to buy things" he said to the Rubberman flabbergasted.

Luffy smirked "I guess my partner will have to help me", this caused Chopper to fall to the ground and start banging it and muttering.

Zoro scoffed at what Chopper was going to deal with and after about a minute of that depressive episode, Chopper stood back up and the guys continued to read the letter.

" **And two; the four of you have received individual items from your loved ones or people who respect you, also in some of your gifts I have placed a couple of devil fruits because for some reason the other guy couldn't actually get rid of them, so now you're stuck with them".**

The four of them looked at each other in slight confusion on what exactly to do with the devil fruits they had been given.

" **It will be up to you four on what to do with said devil fruits, (Side note: maybe one or two devil fruits escaped our grasp and now are randomly scattered throughout the world you currently reside in, so good luck with that) so you might want to think it over if you decide to give them to anyone, I mean who knows what could happen if they fell into the wrong hands".**

"I wonder if we could just sell them?" Luffy asked before the other three hit him upside the head, "You dumbass, didn't you just read the warning" they said in unison.

" **And that's about it, this will be my final message for all of you, I do wish you all the best of luck, and also good luck with finding the others from your world. P.S. There might be a bit more then one or two devil fruits which escaped our grasp, but I'm sure you guys can handle it. And there might be one or two more people who you will know but aren't one of the ones that was saved. Good luck with everything, from 'Uncle' Shroud".**

The four of them stared at the message for a good couple of minutes, and after giving it a once over they walked over to the four other quite large boxes (well except for Sanji, his was around the same size as the box from Brook).

"I guess we all look at the stuff we were given and then tell the others" Chopper said as he started dragging his box towards one corner of the room.

Zoro shrugged, "Sure, whatever" he said as he carried his to another corner.

"Some personal stuff is good to keep to yourself though" Sanji muttered as he walked over to where the hammocks were and started opening his box.

"No problem guys" Luffy said as he carried his box to the remaining corner.

The four of them then opened their individual boxes and they each saw a variety of items in each of them that made them all feel a certain emotion.

(Quick check in with the girls)

Team RWBY were scattered throughout their room performing miscellanies tasks as they waited until it was time for dinner, "I wonder what that shell was?" Yang questioned out loud.

"Shell?" Weiss looked at her questioningly.

Yang looked at her, "Yeah one of the things in those crates those guys got was a shell and when they saw it it looked as though it hit them hard, in an emotional way".

"How could a shell make them react in such a way?" Ruby then questioned looking to her sister.

Blake who was sitting in the corner of the room reading, spoke up "I think it's a sentimental object, maybe an old friend gave it to them, maybe that old friend is no longer around".

Weiss looked to her "So a dead friend left them a shell, what could be so special about that shell?".

Yang shrugged "Probably something, maybe you can go and ask them, I mean we haven't got anything else to do until dinner".

Weiss looked at her, "If you said it made them emotional, it would be rude to just go and ask, I'm sure if it ever comes up again I will get my answer" she replied.

"No problem Princess" Yang said as she stood up.

"Where're you going" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang turned to face her "Just going for a little walk, don't worry I'll be back in time for dinner".

She then walked over to the door and was bout to leave when Ruby ran up to her, "Can I come with you?" Ruby asked.

Yang then turned to the other two girls "Either of you two wanna come?".

Weiss looked at her and walked over, "Well since we still have time and no prior obligations I think it will be acceptable to go for a walk".

The three of them turned to the still reading Blake, "You coming along or not?" Yang asked her.

Blake looked at them, then back at her book and then back at them and with resignation put her book down and walked over, "Fine, whatever".

The four of them then left their dorm and after a quick wave to team JNPR they walked past Team MCSZ's dorm, "Sure we couldn't just ask them?" Ruby said as although she felt that they needed company.

Weiss turned to her, "Hmph, they obviously wanted to be left alone and that's what we're going to do".

And as they walked past the guys door, Blake could swear she heard crying coming from inside the room and it made her curiosity grow ("What could they have been given to make that happen").

(Back with the Straw Hats)

(Luffy)

Luffy opened the box and to his surprise the first thing he saw was a marine's coat, he looked at with confusion before seeing a note that was at the other end of the box.

He picked up the note and he started to read it: _"Luffy, you dumbass kid, did you really think you could forget about your old grandpa, I mean how could you forget you man who trained you to become a great marine"._

Luffy was about to reply to the writing when he read the next sentence, _"But although I never wanted to admit it, you did become a great pirate, I just didn't want your life to be ruined, I wanted to give you a chance at life without having to worry about being overshadowed by Dragon"._

Luffy sat down and leaned against the wall as he continued to read, _"But it seems that you were able to make your own path and I'm proud of that, you showed the world who you were and what you believed in and I respect that"._

Luffy's eyes started to water as he made his way through the note, _"But I still wish you would've become a marine, you know what is right and what is wrong and you don't allow for that to be skewed and I wish certain other people could've been like that"._

Luffy's thoughts then travelled to a certain magma bastard, and Luffy became the slightest bit content with what had happened to that certain person.

" _I was only writing this to tell you one thing Luffy, I know what you dream has become now you've be given a second chance and I just want to wish one thing of you; do right by everybody, it doesn't matter if your against the law or with it, just don't allow for the innocent to be hurt, From the old geezer, Garp"._

Luffy looked at the letter and read it over once more and he stood up and picked Garp's coat out of the box and it appeared to be on a free standing hanger of some kind so Luffy propped it against the wall with the back of it facing him.

"I'm gonna miss you gramps" Luffy said teary eyed as he stared at the coat for a second before returning to his box and the item that was underneath Garp's coat made Luffy tear up a bit more inside.

He pulled out the Mera mera no mi and read the note attached to it, _"To Luffy, my brother, I wish I could've been there to see you achieve your dream whatever it may be now, and I'm sure Ace would have felt the same way"._

Luffy looked at the note as it started to become stained with his tears, _"But I want you to know that it doesn't matter where you are or what you do, I will always believe in you and what your capable of, from Sabo, P.S. The Mera mera no mi is yours now, do with it as you want, and also for some reason you got that Smoker guy from the marine's devil fruit, I think it was the Moku moku no mi or something"._

Luffy put the slightly stained note next to Garp's on the floor next to him and then he stared at the Mera mera no mi and the Moku moku no mi which he also pulled out of the box, he then placed both fruits on a shelf next to Garp's cape and after he checked to see that he was given nothing else, he sat down on the floor and looked towards the items, silently letting the tears flow.

(Zoro)

Zoro pulled open the the top of the quite long box with ease, and the object that was in it made him quite surprised.

Mihawk's Yoru was in the box, and as Zoro picked it up (ignoring the glances from his Nakama) he saw that there was a note attached to the hilt, so he propped the sword against the wall and begun to read the note.

" _Roronoa, I am writing this note and giving you my blade in regards to one simple matter"_. Zoro could only stare in confusion at why he had been given such a magnificent weapon.

" _Your dream, your quest, I know it has not changed, and maybe you will eventually achieve it, what will you do then, just continue along this journey with your crew and occasionally fight somebody who would want to best you, so I am offering you an alternative"._

Zoro glanced towards Yoru and then looked back at the note, an idea forming in his mind of what Mihawk was going to offer.

" _Find that person you know could have the capability to beat you, or somebody that needs help to find the same will as your own and once you do find that somebody bequeath my blade to them, I think it has been proven that in the right hands, Yoru has the capability to aid somebody in achieving the title of the strongest Swordsman, so until you find that somebody make sure that the blade is taken care of and well maintained, and that is all, with regards, Dracule Mihawk"._

Zoro stared at the note for a second with a slight look of confusion on his face ("So he thinks I can achieve what I plan to, but he also knows that there will eventually be that person who will usurp the title and he wants me to plan for that and not wander around aimlessly getting into to meagre fights").

Zoro scoffed at the note and then placed it on the table next to him before looking back into his box to see two very white devil fruits with individual notes attached to them, so he picked one at random and begun to read it.

" _Hi Zoro, it's Sunny, everybody else had family to leave them items and stuff and since that shadow guy couldn't find anybody that really knew you (well except for one person), he decided that I could give you a gift",_ Zoro looked the fruit over noting that a tag was attached to its stem, reading 'Yuki yuki no mi'.

" _It's the Yuki yuki no mi, it was that snow woman's from Punk Hazard, apparently she died when the lab exploded and the fruit regenerated into one of Nami's tangerines and it had been there ever since, honestly I was surprised that Nami didn't already find it and sell it",_ Zoro scoffed in agreement with the notion that Nami wouldn't have done anything but sell the fruit.

" _So yeah, bla bla, you can do anything you want with the fruit and since I can guess that you're probably not going to eat it, good luck with finding somebody who will actually use it for a noble goal, From Sunny"._ Zoro snickered in compliance with the gift he had been given by Sunny before placing the fruit on the ground and moving onto the other one and the name which he saw written on it sent chills up his spine.

Zoro grasped the Hie hie no mi in his hands and after looking at it for quite a bit, he moved onto reading the note that was attached to it.

" _Swordsman, I hope we will eventually meet, but until that time comes I leave you with this fruit, I have no idea why I was given it (maybe a sick joke, or something), but I'm giving it to you as a promise, a promise that we will find each other, so until that day comes remember that I am alive and I will find you. P.S. I do not care what you do with the fruit, I am sure that you will have the right judgement if you ever decide to give it to someone"._

Zoro looked at the note and he sat down and placed the fruit and note in front of him as he realised who the gift was from and what it meant.

(Sanji)

Sanji could only look in abject horror at the item's that he had been given, well it was one item in particular, and it was a small canister that had the number three on it and attached to the canister was a note, which Sanji turned the canister to read.

" _Sanji, I am glad that you get a chance to live a life without ever having to worry about Germa ever influencing it again"_ Sanji scoffed at this, _"But I still wish I could have had a proper final goodbye to you, you are my little brother and I wish the best for you"._

Sanji looked at the canister and then back at the note realising who it was from, _"I leave you this as not a reminder of the bad parts of your past, but of the good, when you see this cannister (and maybe use it) I wish for you to think of our mother and what she did to make sure you got to live a normal life"._ Sanji could only look in confusion at the mixed signals he was getting from the message.

" _I know it doesn't make sense to leave you an item that basically represents what killed our mother and ruined your childhood, but I wanted to make sure that you would be safe and secure, which is something that Mum would have wanted"._

Sanji stared at the note with his eyes tearing up a bit, ("Heh heh, so you don't want me to see this thing as what represents the pain of my past, but instead as the good from my past") he thought staring at the cannister.

" _And also I leave you with my devil fruit, it is the insect-insect fruit model: Monarch Butterfly, as although I couldn't allow for myself to come to terms with what I had become, I still realise that you cared about me and you would probably need something that allowed you to remember some more of the better moments from your past, From Reiju",_ Sanji pulled the fruit out of the box and looked at it in contemplation.

Sanji looked at the items he had received from his sister and after a brief moment of emotion he put them on a shelf and got the last item out of his box; another devil fruit with a note attached.

Sanji glanced at the fruit and then read the note, _"Hey shitty eggplant, you thought I wouldn't leave you with some parting words, you're still an idiot that needs to be taught a thing or two"._

A couple of tears escaped Sanji's eyes as he read the beginning of the note and immediately knew who it was from.

" _So it appears that old age didn't get me nor did my past, honestly I wasn't expecting to die with the world ending, but anyway, for some reason this weird shadowy thing came up to me and asked me to write you a message that would motivate or inspire you or something, but honestly you know I would never have written something like that"._

Sanji allowed himself a slight chuckle in agreeing with the views of the old man.

" _So all I'm going to say is, you'd better not keep acting like an idiot",_ Sanji read the end of the message and smiled, ("Shitty old geezer couldn't write something nice, he had to stick it to me one more time, heh heh").

Sanji then saw a few words on the bottom of the note, _"Also apparently you were left a devil fruit from some princess or something, I can't really remember what the guy said her name was, but all I do remember is that the fruit was called the Glare-Glare fruit, so yeah, do whatever you want with it and… Good Luck Sanji"._

Sanji looked at the fruit for a moment and upon remembering the person he had met who had eaten it he softly smiled and then placed the fruit next to his gifts from Reiju, "Thanks Owner-Zeff, for everything, I will never forget it" he said as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall and took a drag from his cigarette.

(Chopper)

Chopper was easily able to slide the top off of his box and to his surprise he saw a familiar looking blade.

Kikoku was quite a long blade and in order for Chopper to actually lift it out of the box he shifted to Heavy Point and picked up the sword and leaned it against the wall next to him.

Chopper then pulled out a heart shaped fruit that had a note attached, so he shifted back to brain point, sat down and leaned against the box and started to read the note.

" _Tony-Ya, I am leaving you my sword and my devil fruit, I acknowledge and respect your skill and expertise as a Doctor and I wish for you to find somebody that has the capability to use my fruit to its fullest extent, (my sword is just kind of a bonus), Good Luck with dealing with your crew, From Trafalgar D. Water Law"._

Chopper leaned more into the box as he thought over the note he was given, ("So Tra-Guy trusts me to find somebody that can continue the legacy of having that devil fruit") Chopper tightened his fists, ("I can't let him down").

Chopper then remembered he had seen another fruit in the box so he quickly shifted to Heavy Point grabbed the fruit and the note attached to it, shifted back to Brain Point and sat himself in the same position he was in when he read the first note.

" _Hello Chopper, there is so much I could say to you, but just know that I am proud of you and I am proud of the doctor that you have become, I have always seen you like a son and I could never ask for anything different. From Kureha, P.S. Apparently you've been given Dalton's devil fruit as well so good luck with deciding on what to do with that, if it was me, I would sell it, but since it's up to you I guess you can do whatever you want with it"._

Chopper just stared at the note and kept reading it over and over again, hearing Doctrine say that she was proud of him and what he had become was just too much for the little reindeer to handle so he broke down and started to cry.

(Now back to the regularly scheduled interaction between the four of them)

Chopper continued to cry for a couple of minutes after finishing reading his letter and upon seeing this Zoro got up from where he was sitting, placed his two fruits onto the desk next to him and walked over to comfort Chopper.

Sanji got himself off of the wall and upon seeing a puddle of tears start to appear around his captain walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"So Luffy, whadja get?" Sanji said as he looked to Luffy.

Luffy wiped a couple of the tears away from his face and spoke "I got Garp's cape and also the Mera mera no mi".

Sanji looked at Luffy in acknowledgment of the exact items that he had just stated, "So your family left you some things to remind you of them, that's good".

"Also apparently I got given Smokey's devil fruit as well" Luffy said as he wiped the tears away revealing a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah, that's a bit strange, my sister left me her devil fruit, which I didn't even know she had eaten, as well as my raid suit" Sanji said.

Luffy's eyes started to shine, "You got left that awesome suit thing, why don't you use it" he said as the remnants of tears started to drift away.

Sanji shrugged, "Maybe, don't know yet though, maybe I'll just keep it on myself in case of emergency, I mean if I were to constantly use it then it would basically underplay my actual capabilities, you know?".

Luffy stared at Sanji for a second and then nodded, "No problem" he stated to Sanji's confusion at how there was no sign of his captain's blunt attitude.

Zoro then walked over carrying Chopper and sat next to them, "So Curlybrow, you gonna eat your sister's devil fruit?" Zoro asked relaxed as he held Chopper.

Sanji looked at Zoro with a slight bit of anger, "Of course I'm not Mosshead, I don't need a devil fruit, I'm stronger than you without one, if I were to eat one it would just make you look even more pathetic!" Sanji antagonistically retorted.

Zoro was about to answer with his own retort before Chopper spoke up "So Zoro, you're not going to eat a devil fruit either?".

Zoro shook his head, "Like hell I would need one, if I don't even need my swords to take on the Lovecook, then what's the point in eating a devil fruit, it would just make the situation and by extension that pervert even more pathetic" Zoro said as he smirked.

Sanji glared at Zoro with a look that could have melted mountains and he was about to say something before Luffy spoke up "How about we talk about the past".

The three of them turned to the rubber-brained dolt, "What?" they all said in unison.

Luffy leaned back against his now empty box, "What I mean" he said glancing to the three of them, "Is, how about we discuss what happened in the last six months".

The other three in understanding leaned against their own objects, "Can I go first" Chopper said.

"Sure Chopper" Luffy exclaimed.

Chopper swallowed a couple of rumble balls and then begun to speak, "Well I might as well address the question's you've already asked me first, right?", to which the other three nodded.

"I awakened my devil fruit" Chopper stated.

The other three turned to him, "Really" they all said in varying degrees of interest.

"So what can you become a giant tanuki or something and be able to heal really fast" Luffy said.

Zoro turned to him "Why are you asking him that?".

Luffy shrugged, "Because when I was in Impel Down there were these giant beasts that Crocodile said were awakened Zoans or something and every time we managed to take one down, within a moment they were back up and chasing us again" he explained.

Sanji bit on his cigarette "Seriously who were you with in there?".

"Quite a lot of people, but I didn't even really want Crocodile's help, but apparently Iva said that he could make Crocodile cooperate because he knew something that Crocodile didn't want anybody to know" Luffy said, "Oh and also Bon-guy was in there, he helped us all escape, but…" Luffy's face darkened.

Sanji although irritated at the mentioning of the okama still knew to remain respectful upon seeing Luffy's reaction, "What happened?".

Luffy put his arms on his soldiers and hugged himself, "He sacrificed himself so the rest of us could get to Marineford, he was probably killed by Magellan" he recounted solemnly.

The air in the room became quite depressive before Zoro spoke up, "Then we respect him and what he did" he said as he stood up and quickly got three cups and passed them to the others before pouring a bit of sake in each of them.

The other three knew what was going on, so they each raised their cups (Zoro raised his bottle) and clinked them together, "To Bon-Guy".

' _The room was silent for a couple of minutes'_

Chopper then blinked a couple of times (maybe it was the taste of the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that he had completely forgotten what he was saying), "What was I saying before?" he asked in a confused manner.

Sanji lit another cigarette, "You were telling us how you awakened your devil fruit" he clarified.

Chopper's face darkened "Oh, right", he then looked to the other three and then started to talk again "I awakened my devil fruit, but I messed it up".

"How'd you mess it up" Luffy nonchalantly asked as he got the last drips of sake from his cup.

Chopper looked at him, "I should never have been using rumble balls", the four guys stopped and stared at the reindeer.

"What happened" Zoro asked with a concerned tone.

Chopper looked up at him "I messed up my devil fruit, because the moment I awakened it I turned into a giant beast, something that was much larger than monster point and I couldn't actually turn back, maybe that's what happens with all Zoan awakenings, but I get the feeling I completely messed mine up".

Sanji looked at him while puffing a bit of smoke, "So how'd you turn back?".

"Technically, I didn't" Chopper replied.

Luffy looked him up and down, "But you look the same as you always have…, is your awakened form this tiny" Luffy dumbly stated.

'Thwack'

"Of course it's not, you moron!" Chopper screeched as he clobbered Luffy, "I just told you it's a giant beast, it's maybe the size of that giant we fought on Thriller Bark" he clarified.

"Then, what happened?" Zoro asked intending to keep the conversation going and to not allow Luffy to side-track it anymore.

Chopper looked down at the ground, "It is always here, just waiting for me to let my guard down, I made a new kind of rumble ball that keeps it sedated, but when I get stressed or anything I have to take a large amount of them or it will break out".

"The form can't take control when I'm unconscious, so I don't have to worry about it taking control when I'm asleep or have been literally knocked unconscious, but if I ever stop taking the rumble balls it will break free and I hope there will never come a day when it seems like that is my only other plan".

Zoro looked at him patted his head, "You don't have to worry Chopper, we'll all be here if you need help" he said looking the young reindeer in the eyes.

Chopper looked the at the rest of them and saw that they were all nodding in agreement at what Zoro had just said, "Thanks guys" he said wiping a couple of tears from his eyes.

Luffy then spoke up, "Hey but what about your Monster form how can you just transform into whenever now?" he asked and both Sanji and Zoro looked to Chopper for clarification to that question.

Chopper slightly shrugged "I can use it for three minutes every hour, if I use it for more than three minutes my body becomes unable to move like before".

The others nodded in understanding, "And what about the scar" Luffy bluntly asked.

Chopper looked at him and sighed, "The brand came the moment I figured out how to repress the beast" he then pulled his top off to show the brand, which was in the shape of a hoofprint.

"I rampaged around in that form for what was apparently a week before the guy who was training me tried chucking a rumble ball into my mouth, and the moment he did I transformed back, but it was only temporary, I didn't know how long I had left before I changed back, but I knew it was going to happen".

"So you quickly made this new kind of rumble ball" Sanji asked.

Chopper nodded "Yes, but the moment I took it…", he sighed "The moment I took it, I immediately felt a white hot pain shoot down my back and this" he reached around to point at the mark "appeared on my back, and ever since then whenever I take the drug I constantly feel that pain".

Luffy looked at Chopper and then ran over to him and started to hug him, "That's so sad Chopper, how do you deal with that pain everyday" he questioned him while sobbing a little.

Chopper quickly gave Zoro a knowing glance, "I know there's worse pain I can feel and if I have to deal with it to help you guys, so be it".

Both Zoro and Sanji immediately realised what Chopper was indicating, and they both had the same thought ("I have to ask him later about that").

Luffy remained hugging Chopper as he turned to Zoro and Sanji, "How'd you guys get your scars?" he innocently asked.

The two (older, but not older, I mean they have lived longer) guys looked at him and shrugged, "A lot of crap happened, but nothing I couldn't handle" Zoro said sternly.

Sanji passively waved his hand "Yeah, what Mosshead said".

"So what did you guys learn though?" Chopper asked everyone in the room as he broke free from Luffy.

Luffy shrugged "I learnt which of those dust things I have to put in my pipe to make giant explosions, oh and also I got taught the six powers, but I completely forgot them, I can kinda use that Six King gun thing or whatever it's called, but the moment I do for some reason I can't stretch for a bit after".

Sanji looked up to the roof "My observation haki allows me to see into the future by about a couple of seconds, the same as Katakuri, but I have to remain focused to use it and unlike him I don't have a devil fruit that allows me to telekinetically move my body around, I have to physically do it".

Zoro scoffed "I learnt how to use Iron Body and Moon Walk from Rob Lucci, and I also unlocked the King's haki, but I gave it up".

Luffy looked at him "Why?"

Zoro shrugged, "I can fight with my spirit instead, I gave up the haki of the king so I can use the full power of Asura".

"Isn't that the thing that allowed you to be able to use six more swords at Sabaody" Sanji inquired.

"Yeah but now I can make it physical and not just an illusion, and due to how many swords I've learnt to fight with, the form can have anywhere from five to sixteen swords, but as the amount of swords grow so does the energy required".

Sanji smirked "So you couldn't even make it so that you could actually use it effectively, could you?".

Zoro stuck his middle finger up at the Chef, "Shut up".

"Should I say what I've learnt" Chopper meagrely asked.

The other three turned to him, "Sure" they said in unison.

"I was taught everything that Vegapunk knew, and if there wasn't anything that I didn't have the time to learn he left me some notebooks to learn from" Chopper stated.

Zoro looked at Chopper, "Isn't he the one he made Kuma into that cyborg?".

"Yep" Chopper replied, "But I've learnt a lot of things about biology as well and because of that and what I've learnt about the interaction between dust and aura I've managed to take my skills as a doctor to the next level".

"So you can make sure that Mosshead doesn't make any more stupid decisions" Sanji dryly stated to Zoro's ire.

Chopper shrugged, "Probably not, because Zoro will push himself beyond everything and I honestly don't think anyone could be prepared for what Zoro does to himself" he said looking at Zoro with a light amount of concern.

"You don't need to worry Chopper, I can handle myself" Zoro boasted as he crossed his arms.

"So what should we do now" Luffy lazily asked as started playing with a bit of the packaging from his box.

"How about I cook us a meal and…." Sanji then quickly glanced around the room, "What happened to your dog, Luffy?".

Luffy shrugged "I don't know I'm pretty sure I had him on my head before I crashed into the boxes with Chopper".

"And then what?" Zoro asked.

"I think I saw a dark shadow blur past me into the bathroom when we walked in, so that was probably him" Chopper answered.

Sanji promptly stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, opened it, peered inside, closed it and walked back over to the group.

'Smack'

"Luffy, you idiot, he's drinking out of the toilet" Sanji angrily stated.

After rubbing his head, Luffy walked into the bathroom and came out with a partially soaked Fluffy.

"He'll be fine" Luffy said as he patted the grimm-dog.

Everybody else stood up and started to organise their stuff, Chopper and Zoro went to work hanging up their swords on the wall opposite to the hangars, on the wall to the right side of the window they put all of the devil fruits lined up on two shelfs.

Luffy picked up Garp's cape and the hanger it was attached to and put it in the corner of the room between the swords and the fruits, Sanji chucked the raid suit cannister into his locker which was in the closet.

And then they put Brook's tone dial on the desk to the right of the front door, and the picture of the crew on the wall to the left of the front door.

Zoro cut up the boxes they had gotten and the haphazardly made a dog bed for fluffy out of the packing materials and the wood from the crates and placed the bed at the base of the window (It was not very good, but they were sure proud of themselves).

The night went pretty well after that, everybody ate more than enough and after Sanji had cleaned up the mess that was left from one of Luffy's food escapades., The Straw Hats settled in for the night, (well Zoro was already asleep on the floor in the middle of the room, Chopper had fallen asleep next to Fluffy, and Luffy was somewhat in his hammock).

Sanji looked to his Nakama with content in his eyes, and after making sure there were no more surprises left by Luffy and that the bathroom door was locked, Sanji turned in for the night, looking forward to what tomorrow held.

 **So yeah, I had a lot of talking in this chapter, but I did want to address a couple of things in regards to what the four guys have learnt.**

 **Also I want to clarify something for the people who keep asking a specific question, I have not nerfed any of them, nerfing would imply that I've stuck them at a level that is far from what they were, they can still get back to what their strength was, but they all do need to learn some new things as well.**

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Familiar Friend**

She arrived at the large building and looked up at it, "Impressive building" she stated.

She then went into the building, and talked to the lady at the front desk.

She informed the lady of who she was, then entered the elevator, and pressed the button to go up to where the headmaster was located.

("I wonder if I'll manage to find anybody") she thought to herself as the elevator climbed.

(Meanwhile somewhere else on school grounds)

The morning was 'interesting', Zoro and Sanji were the only ones who actually managed to get up in time (Zoro had already been up for a couple of hours training while Fluffy watched), but Luffy and Chopper were both still completely unconscious.

"Wake up you morons" Zoro and Sanji both screamed.

'Snore'

'Snore'

By this time Zoro and Sanji were ready for the day, and the first class of the day was about to start, so instead of creating more of a hassle for themselves, they both decided on an alternative.

(In the Hallway, about twenty minutes later)

Chopper awoke to being dragged down the hallway, "Wahh, what?" he inquired.

He was then immediately let go of and the figure who was dragging him turned around, "So you woke up, took you long enough" Sanji exclaimed.

Chopper stood up, wiped his thee sleep from his eyes and started walking alongside Sanji, "Why were you dragging me?" he asked the chef.

"You and the rubber-brained idiot wouldn't wake up" he said exhaling some smoke and glancing to Luffy (who was still snoring, and being dragged by Zoro).

Chopper sighed and looked down, and then he noticed something.

"You guys didn't perhaps bring me a change off clothes or anything?" he asked.

Sanji shrugged, "Not really, but I did bring this" he said as he reached into his pocket and threw something at Chopper.

Chopper caught the object, he then gave it a proper look, "A shirt, just a shirt?" he inquired.

Sanji exhaled a bit more smoke, "Didn't know if you wanted to keep that thing on your back a secret or not, so I quickly grabbed that before we left" he explained.

Chopper gave him a knowing glance and then chucked the shirt back to him, "I don't need it" he started to explain, "Although I wish I perhaps had a proper set of clothes to wear to my first class, that was my mistake, and although I could wear that shirt, Luffy probably won't care about hiding his scar, so why should I".

Sanji grinned, nodded and the three of them continued on their trek.

About ten minutes later, they had arrived at their classroom and upon entering it, they realised they were a bit early, so they went and sat down and tried to wake Luffy from his slumber.

'Thwack'

Zoro smacked Luffy's head with the hilt of his sword, but all that did was make the young man's head bob back and forth.

'Thwop'

Sanji had picked up Luffy and tried hitting him into the ground, but all that did was just flatten Luffy's body a bit, "Idiot" Sanji exclaimed before sitting back down.

Chopper was about to have a shot at waking up their 'leader' before a voice interrupted him, "I think I am right in assuming that you're not purposefully trying to hurt your leader" Professor Oobleck asked.

The three boys turned around to face the teacher, and the all shrugged, "Just trying to wake him up sir" Chopper explained.

Oobleck then walked past them and stared down at the still unconscious body of Luffy, "You sure he's okay?" he inquired.

The three guys all shrugged again, "He will probably wake up if we had some food, but we were in a bit off a rush this morning, we honestly didn't expect to actually to get to class early" Sanji explained.

Oobleck nodded in acknowledgment, and then started rifling through his bag (while taking intermediate gulps of coffee).

He then suddenly pulled out a chicken leg (Luffy's nose started to twitch), "Will this do?" he asked.

Sanji walked over, "Isn't that your lunch or something" the chef asked.

Oobleck shrugged, "I would rather deal with properly functioning student, then with not being hungry" he explained.

Sanji shrugged, and after motioning for Oobleck to pass him the chicken leg, Sanji grabbed it and chucked it directly to Luffy.

Luffy's mouth suddenly expanded and grabbed the chicken leg, chewed it and swallowed it in one quick motion, and then he was awake.

"I don't remember falling asleep here" Luffy exclaimed.

'Smack'

"That's because you wouldn't wake up you idiot" Zoro said after hitting Luffy, "We had to drag you to the first class, and I'm pretty sure that if anything, you should've been in charge of stuff like that".

Luffy gained a confused look, "Whaaaat?".

Sanji sighed, "You are our leader, you idiot, your meant to be the guy who's in charge, not the one who stays asleep while everybody else gets ready" he stated.

Luffy's face slightly saddened, "Sorry" he muttered.

Everybody else just sighed and shrugged, "Why did we expect anything else" they all muttered.

Luffy then joined everybody else at the desks, and then he turned to Oobleck, "So are you the professor-teacher guy, right?".

Oobleck nodded, "Yes I am" he stated.

"So are you gonna teach us stuff or are you just going to sit there drinking coffee?" Luffy asked.

Oobleck stuttered, "Well, your team did get here a bit early and as such there is still a bit of time until anybody else arrives" he explained.

Luffy looked to the others, "Why'd we have to get here early" he whined.

Sanji and Zoro glared at him, "We're not that early" Sanji stated, "actually, in all honesty, I didn't expect us to get here on time at all, given how troublesome all of you are" he said while specifically gleering at Zoro.

"Listen here Chef, I helped get them here, don't go thinking I was willing to help you, I just didn't want to cause more trouble and get that weird lady even more pissed at me" Zoro uttered.

Sanji smirked and then the doors to the room opened and numerous other students entered the room (some of them staring at the scars on Luffy and Chopper with intrigue, and maybe the slightest bit of fear).

 _The class started peacefully with Oobleck inquiring into the knowledge his students had on current events present throughout their world, there were the occasional dumbasses who knew jack-shit, the people who had been misinformed, and then there were the students who knew from first hand experiences._

 _The answers Oobleck got were intriguing, certain students had dealt with quite personal events and this slightly concerned him, but he had to continue, so he then started investigating the knowledge of his students._

 _But that didn't work well, so he eventually gave up, and just gave everybody a quick quiz, and after an hour he collected the results and all the students left._

 _The results ranged in impressiveness, and then he looked at the name on one of the papers, and this paper and the person who had written it, intrigued him._

(Outside in the courtyard)

Zoro was on the ground, asleep and leaning against the side of the bench, Chopper was reading a book, Sanji was running to and being shot down by every female he saw, and Luffy was trying to steal a bone from Fluffy.

"Give it back, I was chewing that" the rubber-man yelled at the dog-grimm, while he chased it, to the confusion of a majority of the other students.

Oobleck then came walking up to them, "Hello gentlemen" he said waving.

Oobleck's gesture was mostly unnoticed by the guys, except for Chopper.

"Hello, Sir" Chopper said while putting his book to the side.

Oobleck stopped walking, quickly glanced to Chopper's teammates and then back to him, "It appears that you are the only scholarly one of your group, why is that?" Oobleck inquired.

Chopper leaned back and shrugged, "Zoro and Luffy are the ones who excel at the whole intensive brute strength thing, and Sanji, although his strength is comparable to them, his skills in other areas put him at the same level as them".

"And what, you think you aren't at the same level as your teammates?" Oobleck inquired while eyeing Chopper.

'Snore'

"It's more like I'm the support, I can hold my own in a fight and have my own accomplishments and skills, those three are monsters" Chopper explained while eying the still asleep Zoro.

Oobleck looked at Zoro and then back at Chopper, "And what are your skills, if you don't mind me asking?".

Chopper's arms started to flail, but he quickly stopped and started to talk, "I'm an accomplished doctor" he stated.

"Doctor?" Oobleck inquired.

Chopper jumped off of the bench and looked up at Oobleck, "I have spent a majority of my life training to be a doctor, in the hopes that I can find a cure to every disease" he explained.

Oobleck looked at him with a bit of confusion, and then he repositioned himself and started to walk, "Come with me, I would like to continue this conversation and ask you a couple of other questions" he stated.

Chopper looked to the disarray that was his teammates, Zoro was still asleep, Sanji had been thrown through a pillar, and Luffy was currently being eaten by Fluffy, "Sure, why not" he said shrugging.

The two of them walked off, and almost immediately Zoro woke up, "Huh, what?", he started glancing around, "Where Chopper go?" he inquired.

He then saw that Chopper was walking alongside the teacher from before, "Ehh, he'll be fine" he stated, before standing up and walking off on his own.

Although neither Sanji nor Luffy had seen Zoro walk off, they both felt a tingling feeling, that they both knew could represent something bad was going to happen, ("Chopper's probably got him handled") they both thought as they returned their focus to their current situations.

(Somewhere else in the school)

"So how are you a doctor at only the age of seventeen" Oobleck asked as he and Chopper waled around the school grounds.

Chopper's eyes darkened a bit (which Oobleck did notice), "The man who raised me inspired me to want to become a doctor who could find a cure to every disease, an when he…" Chopper started to explain.

Oobleck gave him a thoughtful nod, "If there's some stuff you don't want to say, you don't have to" he stated.

Chopper smiled, "Thanks" he said, and then he continued.

"After something happened to him" Chopper quickly blurted, "I was then entrusted to a doctor known as Kureha, and she trained me in medicine" he stated.

"So how long have you trained to be a doctor for?" Oobleck asked.

"About five or six years, and then for around two years on an island with advanced skills in medicine" Chopper said.

"So you've been training to become a doctor since you were around ten" Oobleck stated.

Chopper nodded, "Yep".

Oobleck then quickly glanced at him and then continued to walk, "What about your skill in fighting, how did you manage to obtain that, because I have seen some of the videos of what you did during the initiation".

Chopper sighed, "My semblance can't be turned off, it mutated my body from an extremely young age".

"I've never heard of that before" Oobleck stated.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a magical moment" Chopper muttered.

Oobleck looked at him, "What happened?" he inquired, "If you don't mind me asking?".

"When I was born, my family saw me as something different and when my semblance emerged, it mutated me in a way that they saw as a monstrosity and so they kicked me out" Chopper stated.

"I'm sorry" Oobleck muttered.

Chopper had small smile, "It didn't matter where I went, nobody would show me kindness, everybody saw me as a freak, somebody that didn't belong anywhere, and it was only after meeting doctor that somebody accepted me".

Oobleck frowned, and then nodded for Chopper to continue.

"And after something happened to him and after staying with Doctrine, It was only when I was fifteen that I met my friends, and it didn't matter what I looked like, all they saw was a cool creature, it didn't even matter that I was a doctor, they just liked me for me" Chopper said.

"They seem like they're more than friends to you" Oobleck stated.

Chopper grinned, "They're my family".

"And what about that young man with the green hair, it seems you're pretty attached to him" Oobleck inquired.

"He is like the older brother that I never had, maybe even more" Chopper stated.

Oobleck smiled, "That's nice, it's nice that you found some people to care for you" he said, "And I have to ask this as well, because it does concern me, what are those things you kept chewing throughout the class".

Chopper started waving his hands defensively, "They keep my ability in check, when I was younger I tried to meddle with it, and that didn't go well, so I had to create something that would make sure that I wouldn't lose control" he explained.

Oobleck put his finger to his chin and quickly slurped some coffee (that had come out of nowhere), "So couldn't you ask for help with it?" he asked.

Chopper shrugged, "Yeah, because others have had to deal with the same problem as me" he sarcastically replied.

"So you couldn't go to anybody else?" Oobleck asked.

"Not really" Chopper said shaking his head.

Oobleck then chuckled, "If you do need help, please ask for it" he stated.

"And now that I've asked these questions, my original question has been answered" he stated.

Chopper looked at him confused, "What was the original question?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know how you could've answered everything correctly on that quiz, and now I know why" he said, and then he turned to face Chopper, "You are quite an intelligent young man, I hope to be able to see your skills in the future, but for now I wish you luck" he said as he walked off.

Chopper started to smile and wave his hands, "I'm not thank…." He then slapped his face and waved at Oobleck, "Thankyou sir" he said as he walked off in the opposite direction back to where his team was.

And then a grave though hit Chopper, ("I left Zoro alone, Crap"), he then shifted to walk point and ran off back to the bench.

(A couple of minutes later)

Chopper got back and he realised that he had made a mistake, "I shouldn't have left him alone" he stated as he tried to search the area.

Sanji and Luffy both walked up to him, the both of them starting to get the feeling of the situation, "He was left alone, wasn't he?" Sanji asked Chopper.

Chopper paled and turned around, "Yep, and now we've got to find him" he said about to run off, "You keep Luffy with you and go looking for Zoro!" he yelled as he ran off.

Sanji shook his head and looked to Luffy who was currently digging a hole alongside Fluffy, "Well, crap" he stated.

(In a different part of the school)

Zoro was lying down on a bench looking up at the sky, ("I wonder how I got up here?) he inquired.

And then he heard somebody (was probably a woman) inquiring about something, "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!".

Zoro focused on the conversation the female was having (he felt as though he had heard of team RWBY), "That's preposterous!", somebody else had answered her and the voice belonged to a man.

("Why do I feel like I've heard that girl's voice before") Zoro thought to himself.

The man than started explaining that the leader of the woman's team was not a mistake and that she has a skewed perspective of the world, ("Heh, so somebody thinks they're capable of something they're not") Zoro thought smirking.

("The world was definitely what she was expecting") he thought to himself, the girl then admitted to having had nearly everything handed to her in life, and then the man gave the woman some words that even Zoro had to admit held merit.

Zoro then sat up just in time to see the man leaving (who Zoro could guess was one of the teachers, but he couldn't put his finger on it), and then he turned to see the white-haired girl who he had seen with the annoyed look from the initiation.

Weiss looked at Zoro in annoyance, "I'm guessing you heard all of that?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Zoro said shrugging.

Weiss's eyes narrowed, "You do not mention what you heard to anybody" she said to him.

"Fine" Zoro said, "But I got a proposition for you.." he eyed Weiss, "If you want to hear it?".

Weiss looked at him in annoyed confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Zoro smirked, "You've gotta realise that you can't choose your leader, but you can decide on if you want to be the strongest person they can rely on" he stated.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked him.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "From what I've heard, you're your team leaders partner, and if your leader isn't there, everybody should be able to turn to you" he stated.

Weiss nodded, "So, what are you saying?" she inquired.

"I'm saying", Zoro's face became stoic, "Did you want to get stronger?" he asked her.

"What?", Weiss looked at him shocked, "I will get stronger, why are you asking me that?" She stated.

Zoro smirked again, and he activated the Wado Ichimonji, "Did you want to be trained?" he asked her.

Weiss looked at him, with what was almost an insulted look, "You think you could train me?" she asked sarcastically.

Zoro's eyes closed and he swung his sword (without any dust activated) directly towards the sky, and the blade of wind that emerged from sword cut went straight through everything in its path and when it reached the sky it cut the clouds in half.

Zoro opened his eyes (and silently screamed from the large amount of pain from using such a powerful slash) to see Weiss with a shocked look on her eyes, "A true swordsman should be able to cut everything and also nothing" he said, "Your personality interests me, you have a blade, and you appear to have the propensity to improve".

He then eyed Weiss (who gulped), "So, I will ask you again?", Zoro took a breath "Did you want to be trained?".

Weiss looked at him, and he mind quickly raced, her eyes kept darting to the large slash in the sky (and also the path of destruction it had left behind on a couple of trees).

She then sighed and smiled, "Would I be able to answer your question later?" she said eyeing him.

Zoro looked at her in acknowledgment to why she needed to answer him later, "Fine, come and find me when you are ready" he said and then walked to the edge of the fence and jumped off of it.

Weiss just looked at the display she had seen in pure confusion, "What, was that!?" she yelled.

She then remembered the reason she had rain checked his offer and she quickly ran off to her dorm, intending to right what she had wronged.

(On the ground)

Chopper had been looking all over the school and he couldn't find the wayward swordsman, so after about thirty minutes had passed, he went back and met up with Luffy, Fluffy and Sanji.

"So I'm guessing you didn't find the idiot?" Sanji stated.

Chopper silently nodded, "Where could he be?" he inquired.

"Give it back" Luffy shouted.

Chopper and Sanji turned to see Luffy and Fluffy fighting over what appeared to be a large stick, "Seriously?" they both asked.

Luffy and Fluffy turned to them, "What" Luffy asked (and Fluffy thought).

Sanji shook his head, "Never mind" he said with holding his hands behind his head.

'VWEEEEEEEEEEEE'

The four of them looked up (And Luffy and Fluffy dropped the stick) to see a figure dropping down to them, "What. Is. That." The three guys spoke, while Fluffy just looked up in confusion.

The figure then got closer and although all of them had finally recognised who it was, there was not enough time for any of them to move out of the way, so the figure crashed into all of them.

The smoke settled, and the guys pulled themselves up, and looked down at the figure that was partially in the ground, ("Idiot") they all thought looking at the green haired partially buried man.

Zoro looked up at them, "Oh, it's you guys" he said.

"DON'T, 'Oh, it's you guys' US, WHERE WERE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU JUST DROP OUT OF THE SKY!" Chopper and Sanji yelled (Luffy just watched with enjoyment).

Zoro blinked, "I though I was going upstairs" he exclaimed.

Everybody dropped to the ground (Fluffy and Luffy just copied the other two), and then as Zoro dragged himself out of his hole and patted himself down, Glynda came walking out of the building.

"Mr Roronoa, might I ask if this was your fault" Glynda asked.

Zoro looked at her and shuddered, but before Glynda could say anything else, he grabbed his team and bolted back to the dorms, "Nope, not at all" he uttered in the middle of his haphazard act.

Glynda sighed and got to work fixing up the mess, "That young man is going to cause me so many problems" she muttered to herself.

(Back at the dorm)

By some miracle, Zoro had somehow managed to find his way back to the dorm (it would be always remembered as a miracle by the rest of his teammates).

They then crashed through the door, rolled along the floor and smashed into the wall below the window.

Luffy was the first to rise up from the mess, "Wow Zoro, are you scared of her or something?" he asked the swordsman who was the next to get up.

Zoro's eyes darted, "Nope, just wanted to get back to the room" he spluttered.

Luffy laughed at the reaction of his nakama, and then he walked off into the kitchen with Fluffy.

Sanji and Chopper got themselves up, and although the both of them wanted to talk back to Zoro, one look from the swordsman quickly shut them both up.

Zoro then walked past them and looked at the shelf they had the devil fruits on, ("Maybe") he thought to himself while he stared at a particular fruit in general.

(In Ozpin's office)

Ozpin eyed the young lady in front of him, "So what exactly is it you think you will get out of this job?" he asked the woman.

"I have a reason to stay in this part of the world and I think that while I am here I should help out in the best way I can" she explained.

"Might I ask, what is the reason for you staying in this part of the world?" Ozpin inquired.

The woman smiled, "I'm just trying to find someone" she stated.

Ozpin grinned, "And I'm guessing that the name of that person is a secret".

The woman simply nodded.

"And are you sure that you want to take up this position?" he asked, "I mean it's not exactly the kind of job that suits your capabilities".

"I'm not going to lie" she started to explain, "You are right in regards to my capabilities, but…".

She smiled, "In regards to the situation I am currently in, I have no other choice" she explained.

Ozpin looked over his glasses, "Very well, if it is an acceptable proposition, I welcome you to our institution".

"Thank you very much" she said.

Ozpin nodded and then gestured for her to leave, and as she left she gave him a respectful nod.

"Interesting" Ozpin muttered to himself, and then he got to work finalising the documentation.

He wrote the last three lines of the document:  
Third Year  
History Teacher  
Nico Robin.

 **And here we are, the first of the other four introduced.**

 **Good job on the first one; Runeion and HYDE-BERSERKER, (because even though I suck at writing at writing hints, I'm just glad some people tried to guess the characters).**

 **Also, just for if anybody ever asks, this story won't really be focusing on ships or anything, maybe they will happen in the background, but I probably won't go into detail (mostly because I might mess it up).**

 **And thanks for all the favourites and follows I got for this story within the first month of this story, I'm happy that some people actually like my story.**

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Heartfelt Reunion**

'Knock'

'Knock'

'Knock'

Zoro stopped focusing on training, looked to his team and saw that they were all dead asleep.

So he got up and walked over to the door, he opened it and saw a familiar person.

"Hi" Weiss said.

Zoro eyed her, "What you couldn't sleep or anything" he insinuated.

Weiss frowned, "Well not really, I did go and talk to my leader and I realised there are somethings that I need to get better at" she then eyed him, "And since you gave me an interesting offer, I though I might take you up on it" she stated.

Zoro grinned and walked back into the room, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Zoro bent down and grabbed the Wado Ichimonji, and also its sheath, "Getting the tools for training" he stated.

He then eyed a shirt, but he shrugged and left it behind, and then he walked out the door and met with Weiss in the hallway.

Weiss now having got a proper look at Zoro's body shuddered, "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get all those scars?" she sheepishly asked.

Zoro closed the door and they started walking down the hallway, "I had to earn my strength", he then saw a concerned look in her eyes, "Sometimes you have to put your pride aside for those that you care about" he explained.

"But how are you alive?" she asked as they descended the staircase.

"I ain't gonna die, unless it's on my terms" he stated.

They then left the stairs and walked to the door of the dorms, "Who taught you the things you know?" she asked him.

Zoro smirked, "Once I decided to become an invincible swordsman, I left my life behind at an extremely young age, and from that young age I went from dojo to dojo beating every single person in them".

Weiss blinked, but before she could say something she asked a different question, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the gym" Zoro said.

Weiss blinked again, "You know it's that way" she said pointing in the opposite direction to which they had started to go once they had left the dorms.

Zoro's face reddened and then he changed direction and started walking a different way.

Weiss just looked at him in confusion, "I said it was that way" she yelled at him while pointing to the same direction from before.

Zoro's face reddened a bit more, "Can you lead the way?" he asked her.

Weiss looked at him in utter confusion and then nodded and started to lead him to the gym, "I was going to ask you this before, but how long have you been training to become an 'invincible swordsman?" she asked.

"Don't know, I've forgotten the actual age I was when I left" he stated.

"And what, you just trained yourself from that age?" Weiss asked.

Zoro's face darkened the slightest bit, "Until I was about ten" he stated.

"What happened when you were ten?" she inquired.

They could soon see the gym, "I met somebody who beat me, and I chose to stay at that dojo and train myself to become stronger to beat that person" he explained.

"Did you ever beat them?" Weiss asked.

Zoro's face darkened and Weiss knew she had asked to much, so she changed the subject, "What exactly is it that you want me to be able to achieve?" she asked.

"I want to see what you are capable of, and then I will decide on what you will need to improve on" he stated.

They then entered the gym and due to the early nature of the morning (it was about four in the morning) nobody else was really there.

They then walked over to a quite empty space and Zoro went and stood at one side and motioned for Weiss to stand at the opposite end.

"I'm going to fight you with one sword, just to measure you up" he stated and then he gripped the hilt and the sheath.

Weiss could feel that something was about to happen so she raised Myrtenaster and almost immediately Zoro appeared out of nowhere and clashed his sword against hers.

Weiss struggled to barely hold Myrtenaster against Zoro, and then he deactivated the blade, ducked under Myrtenaster and reactivated the blade so that it came out just before reaching Weiss's throat.

Zoro then deactivated the blade while eyeing Weiss, "You need to know what your limits are, and then you have to throw them away" he started to say while walking back.

"To become stronger you need to become something more than human" he stated.

Weiss gulped, "And how would you suppose I do that?" she asked.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "Deactivate your aura" he said.

"Wha…" Weiss stuttered, "You want me to turn my aura off" she spluttered.

Zoro looked at her, "What would you do if you ran out of aura?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't be able to fight" she said.

"So what, the moment you run out of aura should not be when you give up" he started to state, "You should never give up, because even if you have one last breath, you fight until you have used it".

Weiss looked at him shocked, and then she closed her eyes and then opened them, "Fine, it's off" she muttered.

Zoro smirked, "Then we can properly begin" and he dashed forward.

(In Robin's room)

Robin sat in the corner of her room, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book, ("Judging by the hint I got from the woman, 'he' should at least be here") she thought to herself.

She then looked around her room; it was a quite spacious area, she had a small kitchen, bathroom and closet, her guns laid on the table (some of them were without ammo due to her not having the time to get the dust).

She then looked to the photo on the table, it had all her crewmates in it and she had a soft smile in regards to it, ("I wonder what he is doing right now") she thought as she looked out the window at the slowly rising sun.

(A couple of hours later)

The combat class was quite the interesting experience, but due to not being picked first to fight, both Luffy and Zoro had fallen asleep.

Sanji and Chopper watched as two students fought to a standstill, well actually Chopper had spent the fight restraining Sanji due to the fact that the battle was a guy fighting a girl.

"You need to stop doing that" he quietly yelled at the chef as the battle ended in a tie.

Sanji crossed his arms in annoyed huff, "I simply stand by and watch a woman be hurt" he stated.

This caused him to be smashed into the ground by Yang, "Why do you see woman as defenceless creatures" she said glaring at him.

Sanji's heart fluttered, "Miss Yang, it is something that I have been raised to uphold, 'a woman should never be struck by a man'" he stated.

Yang looked at him annoyed, but before she could say anything, Chopper started flailing his arms, "Please don't" he pleaded.

"Why not" She said gesturing to wanting to hit Sanji again.

Chopper sighed, "It's just who he is, there's no point in beating it out of him" he muttered.

And before Yang could retort Glynda spoke up, "Do I have any volunteers for the next bout" she uttered.

Almost immediately Luffy shot up, "I'm in!" he shouted.

Glynda nodded and motioned for Luffy to walk up on the stage, "Is there another volunteer, or should I pick somebody?" she said.

Although he was annoyed that he was too slow in volunteering himself, and the fact that he didn't really want to fight Luffy, Zoro slumped and fell back asleep.

Ruby saw Luffy walk up and then she looked to the rest of his team, and then she looked to her team, "Do you guys think you could take him on?" she asked them.

Team Rwby looked to their leader with mixed expressions, Yang looked ready for a fight but for some reason she had an air of hesitance, Blake was indifferent and Weiss appeared to be sleepy (and had a couple of cuts on her) and was leaning on Blake.

"I'll take that as a no" Ruby said.

And then a hand shot up, "I'll take the son of the faunus freak on!" Russel Thrush yelled.

Although she was annoyed by his comment, Glynda motioned for Russel to walk up to the stage.

He walked up to the stage while eyeing Luffy (who was picking his nose and scratching his hair) with hostility.

"I will call off the battle depending on what level of aura you have" Glynda said, and then two pictures showed up on the wall, one showing Russel with a full bar of yellow below him, and Luffy (the picture of him was half-asleep) with an empty bar.

Glynda turned to Luffy, "Excuse me, but why do you not have any aura? She asked him.

Luffy shrugged, "Ehh, I usually forget to activate it" he said.

Glynda paled, "Could you activate it please" she demanded.

Luffy shrugged and he glowed for a second, "Yeah you go" and then he eyed Russel, "Can we fight now!" he yelled.

Glynda walked off to the side and threw her crop down, "Begin".

Russel eyed Luffy, "So you're the son of that freak-faunus Dragon, I'm honestly surprised you aren't a freak like him" he ridiculed.

And then Luffy disappeared, and for one second everybody looked around the room trying to figure out where Luffy had gone.

And then something slammed into Russel's chest sending him flying off the stage and impacting him into the wall.

Luffy the reappeared on the stage holding his pipe over his shoulder, "Shut up" he muttered.

The room was completely silent (besides the aura bar of Russel's immediately going to zero), nobody (besides Zoro and Sanji) had actually seen what had happened, and then Glynda spoke up.

"Monkey D. Luffy is the victor" she muttered, and then Luffy walked off the stage in annoyance and walked back and stood with his group (except for Zoro who was asleep on the floor).

Both Team's RWBY and JNPR looked at Luffy in shock, "What was that?" Ruby asked him.

"What?" Luffy said looking at her quizzically.

"You took him down without even trying" Yang said.

Luffy's eyes darkened, "He was annoying, I hate people like that" he muttered.

Blake looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Do you hate your father or something?" she asked.

Luffy shrugged, "Not really, but I do hate when people choose to judge others without knowing them"

Weiss started to focus again, "But why aren't you a faunus?" she said looking at Luffy.

The guys all looked at each other with concerned looks, "Luffy's a freak of nature, it doesn't matter who his parents are" Chopper muttered.

Blake looked to Luffy, "You're fine with your friends calling you that?" she asked.

"Ehh, it doesn't matter" Luffy said shrugging.

And then Glynda inquired for another two people to spar, and Pyrrha looked to Jaune, "Think you'll give it a go" she asked him.

Jaune looked at everybody for support and they all nodded (well except for Zoro who was asleep), and then he raised his hand, "I'll do it" he announced.

"The come on up, Mr Arc" Glynda stated, motioning for him to walk up to the stage.

Glynda the faced the rest of the students, "Is there another volunteer?" she inquired.

And a hand quickly shot up, "I got this" Cardin announced and then he immediately started walking to the stage.

As he approached the stage, he eyed Team MCZS with malice.

Luffy gave him a confused look, Sanji eyed him, and Chopper slightly shuddered, and then Cardin walked up on the stage.

"Are you both ready?" she asked the two young man.

The two of them nodded in agreement, Cardin gave Jaune a condescending look and then the match began.

(About thirty minutes later)

The three teams sat in the cafeteria indulging themselves to various degrees, and while Ruby and Pyrrha inquired with Jaune how he has interacted with Cardin, Sanji had managed to (somehow) commandeer the kitchen.

It took him not too long to start producing a large amount of meals that everybody was finding to be delicious and exquisite, "This is great" Ruby announced as she dug into a whole turkey.

Luffy looked over the whole pig he was eating, "I know right, Sanji's a great cook, isn't he?".

"Yes this is quite the delicacy" Weiss stated as she consumed the food she had gotten.

"Could I ask a question?" Pyrrha asked looking to Luffy, Chopper and Zoro.

"Sure" Chopper said as he started munching on a carrot.

"Who are you guys exactly?" she asked.

Her eyes darted between the three guys (and quickly at Sanji who had managed to garner quite a crowd with his skills), "You guys appear to have certain skills that most people would spend the majority of their lives to cultivate, and yet you are all quite young, how did you manage to achieve what you have" she inquired.

In response to this the guy's faces darkened and then Luffy spoke up, "My grandpa trained me from a young age" he stated.

"What could your grandpa have done to make it so that you could take out somebody in one hit" Nora asked (while she downed an innumerable amount of pancakes).

Luffy shrugged, "He chucked me down a ravine, chucked me into a forest, tied balloons to me and sent me into the sky, and every single time I saw him he would constantly beat the crap out of me" he nonchalantly said.

The two teams looked at him in shock, "Isn't that abuse?" Yang asked.

"I don't know" Luffy muttered.

As the two teams looked at Luffy with shock, Weiss spoke up, "And what about you?" she said glancing to Chopper.

Chopper looked at her and explained his story.

And after he explained his story everybody gave him a concerned (and also impressed look).

"So your own parents got rid of you" Blake repulsively stated.

Chopper nodded, and everybody just looked at him in sadness.

They then turned to Zoro, "What about you?" Ruby asked him.

"I decided from a young age to become an invincible swordsman, and that has been my goal and will always be what I live by" Zoro stated.

Jaune looked at him, "But what about your family, don't you miss them?" he asked.

Zoro looked at him with stoicism, "I left that behind" he muttered.

"And what about him" Yang impassively stated while pointing back to Sanji (who's food service had started to die down).

Chopper and Luffy looked at each other with a concerned look (and Zoro just continued to eat), "If you want to know Sanji's story, you've gotta ask him yourself" Chopper muttered.

Sensing the change of mood in the air, they all changed the conversation back to Cardin, who was currently bullying a faunus alongside his team.

And then Pyrrha started to outline the horrible traits of Cardin and how he treats everybody, and although Jaune tried to defend him, they all knew what was going on.

And after they had all discussed the deplorable behaviours of some people, in regards to faunus, Jaune got up and left.

Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro also chose to leave (mostly to go and try and dissuade Sanji from reverting to his common behaviour since he had stopped cooking and had started to run around the cafeteria).

They dragged Sanji out of the cafeteria (before he made a scene) and they sat in the hall, "Well we haven't got another class for a little while, what should we do in the mean time?" Chopper asked as he looked to his teammates.

Luffy was still munching on a giant piece of meat, Zoro looked indifferent and Sani exhaled some smoke, "Maybe we should go and try to figure out who those other people are that came through" Sanji stated.

They all looked to him and nodded (Zoro just remained emotionless) and then they started to walk off, but something started to get Chopper's attention.

'Sniff'

"What?" he asked.

'Sniff'

"Who's that?".

The other guys looked down at him, "Something wrong?" Zoro asked.

Chopper looked up at them, "I'm smelling something familiar" he stated as he started to walk off.

'Sniff'

"I think it's coming from over here" he said as he quickened his pace.

The other three started to run behind him, not knowing what to expect would happen once they had found the source of the source of the smell for Chopper.

(Elsewhere)

Robin paced through the hallway, "This is an impressive school" she stated as she looked at the size of the building.

She had already taught one class today, and it was an enlightening experience, but she felt as though she was missing something.

And then she saw a familiar figure down the end of the hallway, and without thinking she started to quicken her pace towards him.

Zoro had already managed to get lost chasing after Chopper with the others, and soon he'd ended up in an unfamiliar part of the school, "How those idiots get lost" he muttered to himself.

And then he heard the clapping of shoes on the ground, so he turned around to see a familiar face about a metre away and looking straight at him.

Robin looked at Zoro with happiness and enjoyment, "Zoro" she exclaimed as she lessened her pace and just walked towards the swordsman.

Zoro could only stare in confusion, "Ro-o-bin" he spluttered.

She walked up to him, and looked him in the eyes, "Did you get my gift?" she quietly asked him.

Zoro nodded, "So you got saved as well" he stated.

"Yes, I did" she said nodding.

They both stared at each other and then Robin did the most unexpected thing, she leaned forward and hugged Zoro.

"I'm so glad you're alright" she said (much to Zoro's confusion).

Robin then disengaged the hug and looked at the swordsman, "So what are you doing at this school?".

Zoro just stared for a moment and then he shook his head, "Umm, I got sent here by my guy" he said.

"Hold on" she said looking at him with intrigue, "How long have you been here?" she quietly inquired.

"A couple of days" Zoro answered.

"And what about before then?" she asked him.

"I've literally only been in this world for a couple of days" he stated.

Robin looked at him confused, "I've been here for a year looking for you" she stated perplexed.

Zoro looked at her confused, "Looking for me?" he asked.

Robin chuckled, "When I got put with my instructor for this world, I asked her who the other four people were and she only allowed for me to know the name of one of them" she looked at Zoro, "And after she told me you were here, I've been looking for you (and maybe anybody else)" she stated.

Zoro looked at her with a bit of guilt, "I'm sorry that you've been looking for a year, I didn't get to choose when I got put her" he muttered with a depressed undertone.

Robin smiled at him, "I'm just glad I found you and that you haven't done anything drastic since you've been here" she dryly retorted.

"What's that meant to mean?" he said as his eyes surreptitiously widened his eyes.

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't tried to take on every Grimm in this world" she stated.

Zoro smirked, "Well I kinda have my reasons for sticking around here" he retorted.

And then almost on cue a dust cloud started to appear down the other end of the hallway, and it was getting extremely close extremely quickly.

Zoro looked at the cloud as the figures in it started to take shape, "Seriously, how could they get lost" he chimed.

Robin looked at him bemused and then turned her attention to the now dissipating cloud, or more specifically the figures that had been responsible for it.

She smiled upon seeing the people, "Luffy, Sanji, Chopper" she stuttered looking at the three of them in a pile.

The three guys quickly stood up and looked at her, "Robin?" they all inquired.

She looked at them all in shock, "You are the other three?" she asked.

The three of them nodded, "And your one one of the other four?" Chopper asked her.

Robin nodded.

And then the three guys rushed her and they all crumpled in a big hug, "Robin my dear, I'm so happy that you're alive" Sanji exclaimed.

Luffy's arms wrapped around all of them, "It's so great to see you" he said.

Chopper was sobbing, "Robin", 'sniff', "I'm so happy", 'sniff', "To see you again" the young reindeer spluttered.

Robin chuckled, "It's great to see of you again" she said as she stood back up, followed by the others.

"So what have you been up to, besides trying to find me?" Zoro interjected.

Robin looked around cautiously, "Is there somewhere private we can talk" she implored.

The guys all nodded and started to lead her off (with Chopper dragging Zoro behind them).

(A couple of minutes later)

They got back to the guy's dorm and Zoro shut the door behind them.

And upon entering the room, Robin could only gaze in amazement at the items that her crew had managed to obtain.

She quickly glanced to the Hie Hie no mi and then to Zoro, and then she turned to look at the portrait of their crew on the wall.

A couple of tears escaped her, "I'm going to miss them" she announced.

The guys all nodded in acknowledgement with their heads held low, "Robin my dear would you like me to make you some tea or something while you are here?" Sanji asked.

"If it's not too much trouble" she replied.

Sanji then ran off into the kitchen, and Robin looked to the rest of the room and saw a peculiar sight.

"Umm, you guys know you have a Grimm in your room?" she asked.

Zoro and Chopper paled, while Luffy ecstatically nodded, "Yeah his name's Fluffy, Chopper thinks he's eaten a devil fruit of some kind".

Robin looked down at the creature, who looked up at her with confusion, Fluffy tilted his head and then looked to Luffy.

Luffy smiled, "It's okay Fluffy, she's Nakama" he announced.

Fluffy then licked Robin's face and went back to lying in his bed.

"I think it would be best if I don't ask how you managed to find him" she stated.

Zoro and Chopper nodded, while Luffy just looked in confusion.

Sanji then emerged from the kitchen carrying a pot of tea and a single cup, "Here you are sweet Robin" he stated as he placed them on the desk.

Robin walked over, picked up the cup, and took a sip, "Now I think I should tell you guys why I wanted to meet in private" she stated.

The guys all nodded, and in response to this Robin took of her jacket and draped it over the chair.

The guys all heard some rustling and then two wings emerged from her back.

Everybody stared at her in shock, "You're a faunus" Chopper hesitantly inquired while the other guys just stared in confusion.

Robin's wings rested over her back, and she sat down on the window sill, "It appeared that when my group was saved they messed up the operation the slightest bit, because we had all become Faunus" she announced.

Zoro looked at her sceptically, "And who are the other one's?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I cannot say" she said.

"And why is that" Zoro retorted.

Robin sighed, "Because I'm guessing unlike you guys, we never actually got to see each other, all they did was tell us what had happened, and then started to prepare us for this world" she stated.

Sanji's face dropped (which nobody saw), "So you're sure that you don't know who came through or where they are now?" he hesitantly asked.

"Sorry, but no" she sadly said.

And as the guys all looked around Chopper started to panic, "Crap, we're going to be late to the next class, we gotta go" he said before running out the door.

"Let's go" Luffy said before running through the door (and somehow not breaking it).

Sanji gave Robin a ludicrous wave before he ran off, dragging Zoro behind him.

But before Zoro had left he quickly mouthed something to Robin, 'Need to talk later'.

And after the guys had left, Robin looked around the room with intrigue, she slid her hand over Kikoku and Yoru, inspected Garp's coat, and when she found the tone dial, she pressed play.

The oh-so familiar song started to play, and it made her smile, she then looked over the impressive devil fruits the guys had amassed while it played.

"Interesting" she said, she then put her jacket back on and left the room (after patting Fluffy and giving him some meat out of the fridge to eat).

She then started to walk to her own class, ("I wonder what he wants to talk about?") she thought to herself as she left the dorms.

 **Probably going to be a bit more of this stuff next chapter, so look out for that.**

 **And just to be clear I had the faunus idea because I thought it would be interesting to see how somebody would deal with a sudden onset of unfamiliar species characteristics.**

 **Comments, and Constructive criticism are always welcomed.**

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Shape of Things to Come**

(Outside in the courtyard)

The class went by without any problems, and soon enough the four guys were left with the ever present problem of keeping themselves out of trouble.

Zoro then immediately started to walk off, but Chopper grabbed him, "You're not going anywhere" he exclaimed.

Chopper put Zoro down, and the swordsman looked up at the reindeer (who was in heavy point), "Fine, if you don't want to me going anywhere, take me to Robin, I need to ask her a question" he stated.

Sanji ran up to them, "Why the hell would you need to talk to my sweet Robin, you moss-headed dumbass?".

Zoro glared at Sanji, "What's it to you Ero-Chef?" he barked.

Chopper looked between at the two of them, sighed and then he grabbed Zoro and started walking off, "Why, Just why?" he muttered to himself as he walked off, dragging the very irate swordsman behind him.

As Zoro and Chopper walked off, Sanji turned to Luffy, "So captain, did you need to do anything?" he passively asked.

Luffy shrugged, "Ehh, did you wanna go and find somebody to give those devil fruits to?" he asked.

Sanji's eye twitched, "You dumbass, you can't just go around giving those away" he barked.

"Why can't we give away some of the devil fruits, I mean what are we gonna do with them" Luffy muttered.

"What's a devil fruit?" a voice asked.

Sanji and Luffy turned around to see a four familiar females looking at them with various levels of intrigue.

"Ahhhh, well, you see…" Luffy spluttered.

Sanji lit a cigarette, and with a quick bonk to Luffy's head, he spoke up, "Come with us" he ordered.

As the two guys stood up and started to walk away, they turned around to see all the girls had puzzled looks on their faces, "Do you want to know or not?" Sanji inquired.

Team Rwby looked at each other with nervous expressions, "Why can't you tell us here?" Blake asked.

"Because" Sanji started to explain, "It's not exactly something that we would want to become public knowledge" he stated.

Sanji then started to walk off (followed absentmindedly by Luffy), and although the girls each had their own questions in regards to the situation they were in, Ruby decided to take charge.

"Let's go" she happily exclaimed as she started to follow the two boys.

The other three members all turned to each other with looks of dread, "Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this" Weiss mumbled.

They all gave in and ran to catch up their leader, "What's the worst that could happen" Yang jeered as they started to walk off towards the dorms.

(Meanwhile, in the foyer of the academy)

Chopper walked to the receptionist (While still being in heavy point and still having a hold on Zoro), "Hi" he said to the woman.

The receptionist looked up at him with slight alarm, "Hello sir" she sheepishly asked.

Although he knew that the form he was currently in would scare some people, Chopper had no choice to stay in it (otherwise he would have to deal with a wayward Zoro).

"Sorry about my appearance" he mumbled.

The receptions' eyes widened at the realisation of what her actions had caused, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" she apologetically stated.

Chopper shook his head, "It's no problem, it happens quite a lot" he muttered.

The receptionist looked at him sadly, "Was there something I could help you with?" she inquired.

Zoro (who had been in a huff about being dragged around like a child) stood up, "Yeah, can you tell us where Nico Robin is?" he semi-demanded.

The receptionist looked at Zoro with partial fear, "Umm, pardon sir, I didn't quite catch that" she spluttered.

'Smack'

Chopper smacked Zoro back onto the floor and then he turned back to face the woman, "I'm so sorry about him" he said apologetically.

"We were just wondering if you could tell us where Nico Robin is?" Chopper asked.

The receptionist looked at them both hesitantly, "Is there a reason why you want to see her?" she asked.

Chopper sighed (and bonked Zoro before he could say anything else), "We're students here and we are also friends of hers, we just wanted to find where she is" he stated.

"What are your names" the receptionist inquired.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper" Chopper exclaimed.

"And I'm Roronoa Zoro" Zoro chided.

The receptionist looked at them both for a good minute, her eyes were continually shifting between the two of them, but eventually she sighed.

And after typing at her desk for another minute, she replied "Her room is located in the third year dorms, on the top floor, it is the third room on your right once you exit the elevator".

"Thanks Lady" Zoro shouted, before running off.

Chopper quickly turned to her, "Sorry" he said and then he shifted to walk point and started to run after the wayward swordsman.

The receptionist just looked as the two young men ran off, "They are certainly strange, I wonder why only that Zoro guy was put as a friend for Miss Nico" she said to herself.

"I guess I will have to ask her later" the receptionist muttered, and then she returned to whatever it was that she was doing before the two guys had arrived.

(In Robin's room)

Robin was sat by her window and she was reading a book, "Not many third years like history" she thought out loud.

She quickly thought back to what was her first class, and the only word that she could think of to describe it, would be 'boring', and maybe the slightest bit 'offensive'.

("How is it that no matter where I go in this world, besides Menagerie, Faunus are looked down upon") she thought to herself as she stretched her wings.

She'd had them for over a year, and although it was definitely a strange experience, it wasn't exactly like she wasn't used to being looked down upon by others.

She then started to brush her right wing, "Wonder what happened differently so I ended up with these" she idly muttered as her wing rested back behind her.

And then she started to brush the the left one, "And there is still the matter off the unknown" she muttered.

'Knock'

'Knock

She heard the knock and stood up and walked over to the door, "Hello?" she exclaimed.

"It's us" a gruff voice stated.

Robin chuckled, "Who's us?" she casually asked.

"Zoro and Chopper" the gruff voice yelled.

Robin opened the door and almost immediately Chopper jumped up and hugged her, "Robin, I'm still so happy that you are here" the young reindeer exclaimed.

Robin smiled at him and then looked to Zoro, "What was it that you wanted to talk about" she asked the swordsman.

Zoro walked into the room, shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall, "A couple of personal questions" he stated.

Robin nodded and sat down, her wings resting on the back of the chair and Chopper sitting on the lap, "Go ahead" she said.

Zoro looked to Robin with the slightest annoyance at her passiveness, and then he talked "What would you have done once you found me?" he asked.

Robin's face slightly faltered, "I honestly just wanted to make sure you were here, but I didn't know what I was going to do once I found you" she explained.

"So why are you teaching here?" Chopper asked her.

"I needed someway to justify my being here" she said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Zoro inquired.

Robin put Chopper onto the floor and looked up to Zoro, "Even though we are not a crew anymore, I will stand by all of you, and anyway, my contract lasts for two years".

Chopper smiled at hearing this and Zoro slightly grinned, "And what else do you know about this world?" he asked.

"I know about Monkey D. Dragon, and I know of some of his accomplishments, but he is still an enigma" she stated.

She looked to Zoro, "I'm guessing there was a bit of an upheave when Luffy's family name was mentioned" she calmly stated.

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, apparently a lot of people are assholes to any one that is a faunus or is related to one".

Robin looked to Chopper, "I'm guessing that you are pretending to be a faunus, Chopper?" she asked.

Chopper nodded, "It was simpler than just telling the truth, and I don't think anybody could really question it".

"And what kind of faunus are you?" Chopper then inquired.

"A Crane Wing Faunus" Robin immediately replied.

Zoro then walked over, sat on another chair, and turned to face Robin, "So what have you been doing for a year?" he asked her.

Chopper looked up to her from his spot on the floor, "Yeah, what have you been doing" he inquired.

"I'm guessing you two got a crash course on the basics of this world" she stated, which the two guys nodded in agreement to.

"Well, I also got what was probably the same crash course, but I didn't get told anything about being a faunus, or the specifics of their species, or anything like that" she said.

The two guys looked at her in concern (Chopper more so than Zoro), and before she continued, she changed the subject, "Can I ask a question quickly before I continue?" she asked.

Zoro gained a small look of annoyance, but he nodded, and Chopper also nodded, Robin continued, "So none of you guys actually have semblances, right?".

"Didn't think we could get one, I was told that I could only use aura" Chopper stated.

"Same here" Zoro said.

Robin nodded, "Interesting" she said.

She then continued her retelling of her journey, "So I travelled the world for a year, I planned to eventually come and find you" she said quickly eyeing Zoro.

"But there were some things I needed to understand, and although it took a while, I learnt a lot and eventually gained some understanding of my situation" she stated.

"So I'm guessing you don't really want to tell us what those faunus-specific things were" Zoro said.

Robin nodded, "What would be the point" she said.

Zoro nodded in acceptance of her answer, and then Chopper wearily looked up to Robin, "So how have you been?" he hesitantly asked her.

Robin looked down at him, "I have been fine Chopper, you don't need to worry about me" she stated trying to alleviate his concerned tone.

And although he wasn't exactly fine with her answer, Chopper accepted it and laid on the floor.

Robin then looked to Zoro, "I've got a question for you" she stated looking him directly in the eyes.

And Zoro looked at her, unable to tell what she was going to ask, so he nodded for her to ask her question.

(Team MCSZ's dorm)

The group of six eventually made it to the guy's dorm and Sanji opened the door, "Ladies first" he exclaimed, looking to the whole of team RWBY.

Yang looked at him with annoyance and then she shrugged and walked in, Ruby soon followed behind her, Weiss tried to walk in without hesitance and Blake just scurried in behind them.

Luffy then walked into the room and shut the door, "I'm surprised we made it back to the room so quickly" he passively stated.

This caused the girls to look at him with concern, "Does it usually take you a while to get here?" Weiss hesitantly asked.

Luffy ecstatically nodded, "Yeah, most of the time" he stated.

This made the all of the girls gain shocked expressions on their faces, and then Sanji spoke up, "Never mind the idiot, ladies" he said.

And then he walked gestured for them to properly turn around from looking at Luffy in the doorway, and what the girls all saw made them completely confused.

Ruby immediately ran up to the wall that had the two swords on it, "Look at these" she said.

"Even though these swords aren't changeable, their craftsmanship is great" she exclaimed.

Weiss looked at the coat in the corner of the room, "What does it say" she said glancing to Luffy and Sanji.

"Justice" Luffy muttered.

"Why would it say that?" Yang inquired, while she also looked at the coat (which appeared to also be quite big).

"It was my grandpa's, he was a marine, and that was one of their symbols" Luffy quietly explained.

"You mean the marine force?" Weiss questioned.

And before Luffy could say anything, Sanji spoke, "Yeah, the marine force, I think he was a vice-admiral or something" he stated.

Weiss looked at Luffy with an impressed and confused look, "So your grandfather was a major member of a military force, but your father is a major faunus rebel leader, what is with you family?" she inquired.

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know" he said, this just made Weiss look at him with an even more confused look.

"What's this" Blake asked, to which everybody turned around to see the portrait on the wall.

"Is it a family portrait or something" Ruby said eying the portrait.

Weiss looked to her in annoyance, "I don't think that it's a family portrait you dolt", she then gestured to it, "None of them even look slightly the same" and then she blinked a couple of times, "Is that a skeleton?!" she exclaimed.

And due to sudden silence that plagued the room, the four girls turned to see that both Luffy and Sanji had darkened expressions on their faces.

"I think it might be a personal issue" Blake stated.

Yang then looked to her, "But who are they, and why are we actually here?!" she exclaimed.

"They are our are family" Luffy quietly stated.

The four girls shifted their focus back to the guys, and Sanji spoke up, "And the reason I brought you here, besides the fact that you are all beautiful ladies" this earned him a glare from Yang, "Is that sooner or later this moron" he pointed to Luffy, "would have probably told you anyway" Sanji stated.

Luffy pouted his mouth, "No I wouldn't" he muttered.

'Smack'

Sanji hit him on the head and looked to the girls again, "So, any questions" he begrudgingly exclaimed.

But before any of the girls could ask anything, an unceremonious sound was heard.

'Flush'

The bathroom door opened and Fluffy walked out.

He looked at the girls in confusion, and then he gave the guys a questioning look.

Luffy shrugged, which Fluffy nodded his head in acceptance, and then he went back to his bed and went to sleep almost immediately.

"Umm, what was that?" Weiss asked the guys.

"That's Fluffy, and he could be a part of our answer to that what are devil fruits" Sanji stated.

Ruby snuck over to Fluffy and pocked him a couple of times (which the creature didn't even notice), "Is he a Grimm?" she asked.

Luffy looked at her, "He's a dog, and he's a grimm, and he can transform, and he's really cool" he blurted.

Sanji shook his head and took a puff of his cigarette, "This is going to get confusing" he said motioning to the ground.

"So please have a seat" he said as he and Luffy both sat on the ground.

And although they all had looks of concern and confusion, Team Rwby all sat down and readied themselves to listen.

"Hmph, I was expecting much more resistance" Sanji said.

Yang looked to him in annoyance, "Just get it over and done with" she barked.

This made Sanji partially embarrassed, and after he shook his head, he started to explain the whole story behind devil fruits.

(Meanwhile, somewhere close)

Chopper was walking back to the dorm, "I wonder why Robin asked me to head back?" he questioned out loud.

("I wonder what she had to ask Zoro?") he thought gazing up at the sky.

He then made his way to the door leading into the first year dorms, but before he could enter it, Pyrrha ran past him.

'Sniff'

Chopper looked to her figure as she ran up the stairs, "I wonder if she's okay?" he said.

He then started to climb up the stairs (literally climb, he forgot to change forms), and he thought to himself ("I wonder what Luffy and Sanji are up to").

(Back in the guy's dorm)

"..And that's what devil fruits are" Sanji finished explaining.

Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby all looked at the boys in pure confusion, "So they can give you powers?" Ruby ecstatically asked.

"Yeah" Sanji said, "If you wanna give up your ability to swim, that is".

Yang looked at them accusingly, "And where are they?" she asked.

Sanji glanced to the shelf behind the girls, which they all turned around to look at.

(A/N The fruit's tags each have the Japanese and English on them)

"Ice-Ice fruit?" Weiss questioned.

"That's Marimo's" Sanji muttered, "It's a Logia".

Weiss looked to him, "You mean this is Zoro's" she said confused, "Is he going to eat it?" she asked.

Sanji smirked, "Mosshead would never eat it, but it was given to him" he stated.

"Why do you guys trust us?" Yang interrupted staring wearily at the guys.

Luffy looked at her with a giant smile, "Because even though you guys have your problems, you're cool and we like you" he stated.

"Problems?" Weiss inquired.

Sanji looked at her, and even though he could never show any negative emotion to a woman, he elaborated "You didn't exactly respect Chopper".

Weiss looked at him guiltily, "I honestly did not mean to make your friend feel like that, it's just an effect of my upbringing" she stated.

Luffy looked at her confused, "Why don't you be yourself" he bluntly said.

Weiss flustered and looked to the ground, and then Ruby spoke, "So do you guys want to give us these devil fruits or something?" she asked.

Sanji shrugged, "It's up to you guys, you can come back if you want one, except for a couple" he muttered.

"Why a couple?" Blake asked.

"Not the Mera-Mera no mi, the Yomi Yomi no mi, and you'd have to ask Chopper and Zoro if you'd want their fruits" Luffy stated.

"You'd have to ask me what?" a young sounding voice said from the doorway.

Everybody turned to see Chopper, "Yo, Chopper" Luffy said.

And Sanji's eyes started to dart, "Where's Mosshead, he'd better not be with my sweet Robin" he remarked.

Chopper shrugged, "They wanted to talk about personal stuff, so they asked me to head back here" he said.

Yang looked at him with an inquisitive look, "Are you actually a Faunus?" she inquired.

Everybody turned to her, "What?" they all asked.

"You've explained what devil fruits are and I think that Chopper might have eaten one" she said.

Chopper looked at her and shuddered, he turned to Luffy and Sanji, who gave him somewhat supportive looks, and then he sighed.

He walked over and sat on a seat, he then looked to the girls, "Yeah, I did eat one, but I didn't plan to, and it's part of why I was ostracized by everybody I've ever met as well as being a faunus" he stated.

The girls, although still wanting to know what Chopper's devil fruit was, they could tell that it was somewhat a personal subject, so they decided to drop it and change the subject.

"So have you other guys eaten a devil fruit?" Ruby asked looking to Sanji and Luffy.

Sanji shook his head, Luffy nodded, and this made both Chopper and Sanji look at him cautiously, not knowing what their captain was about to say.

"I ate the rubber-rubber fruit" Luffy bluntly stated.

And this made Chopper and Sanji pale, and made the girls look to him in confusion, "But you said your semblance made you rubber?" Weiss confusingly stated.

Luffy shrugged, "My semblance is something else" he said.

"What is it?" Team RWBY and one half of team MCSZ asked.

"The Conqueror's spirit" Luffy said.

This made Chopper and Sanji sigh in relief at the somewhat miracle of their captain coming up with an idea, and made the girls look to him with more confusion, "What does it do?" Yang asked.

"You'd have to wait and see" Luffy remarked.

Ruby huffed at this, Blake was indifferent, Yang was annoyed and Weiss was confused, "Why?" they all stated.

Luffy laughed "Shishishi", and the girls knew they weren't going to get an answer.

Blake, who was intending to change the subject, looked to Chopper, "So which of the devil fruits are yours?" she asked.

"The Operation-Operation fruit and the Ox-Ox fruit: Model Bison" he said.

"That first one sounds like the prefect one for a doctor" Yang remarked.

Chopper nodded, "It used to belong to a spectacular doctor, and he left it to me, so that I could find somebody that could use it to its fullest potential".

The four girls all subconsciously marked the Op-Op fruit of the fruit that they were willing to eat, as none of them felt that they could use the fruit to its fullest potential.

Weiss stood and started to walk out, "I don't care what you guys care to do, but I think that I'm gonna have to wait till Zoro gets back before I ask anything" she said.

"Why?" Team RWBY and Sanji asked.

"He has said that he would train me" she said (which started to make Sanji irritated), "And I think that I should wait to ask him my question" she said.

And although Sanji was starting to gain irate expression, Blake, Ruby and Yang all nodded in acceptance of her answer.

Then the other members of team RWBY stood up and prepared to leave as well, but before they left the room, Yang turned around, "Can I get the Bison one?" she said.

Her team looked at her, "What?" they yelled.

"So I lose the ability to swim" she started to explain, "If a Zoan fruit makes you stronger, I would love that, so why not".

Chopper looked up at her, and Yang looked down at him, "Are you sure?" Chopper asked.

But before Yang could say anything, Ruby tugged at her arm, "Are you sure, and how are you going to explain it?" she asked.

Yang shrugged, "It's gonna be fun" she said.

Chopper hesitantly nodded and walked over to the shelf, and after shifting to Heavy Point, he grabbed the fruit and walked back over to Yang.

He then handed it over to her, and she took it off of him.

She then looked at it in her hand, "So it tastes horrible, right?" she stated.

Chopper, Sanji and Luffy all nodded, "Yeah, so don't spit it out" Luffy said.

Weiss looked to Luffy in disgust at his remark, and then she looked to her teammate, "Good Luck" she said to Yang.

Yang then nodded to her teammates, "Well, here go's" she said.

And she bit into the fruit, and although she gained a disgusted expression her face, she swallowed the chunk she had bitten of.

"Gah, that tastes disgusting" she remarked.

She then glanced at her body, "Is something supposed to happen" she said.

Chopper shrugged, "Eventually" he said eyeing her, "If anything happens, come and see me" he said.

And Yang nodded looking down at him.

Sanji then looked to the rest of the girls, "Would any of the rest of you lovely ladies, care for one of the fruits?" he ecstatically asked.

Team RWBY (the ones who hadn't just eaten a devil fruit) all looked to him with questionable concern (and maybe the slightest bit of disgust), "I don't know yet" they said.

"Come back if you want to ask anything" Luffy said.

And all the girls left and walked back to their dorm (after Yang had chucked the remains of her fruit in the bin), and Chopper turned to face his teammates.

"What was that about!" he yelled.

Sanji lit another cigarette and puffed out a little bit of smoke, "This idiot" he said pointing at Luffy, "mentioned the devil fruits and since I didn't want to deal with the hassle, and since Luffy was pretty okay with them, I brought them here".

Chopper looked at him exasperated, "Are you sure we can trust them?" he said turning to look to Luffy.

And Luffy shrugged, "Ehh, I don't know, there gonna make those guys stronger and that will be cool, right?" he stated.

"And how the hell did you come up with that alternative semblance thing" Sanji yelled.

Luffy shrugged again, "Kinda just was winging it" he said.

Both Sanji and Chopper looked to him concerned, "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to come back to bite us" they both said in unison.

(In Team RWBY's dorm)

The girls were all sitting on their beds, all looking to each other contemplatively, "So what do you guys think we should do" Ruby said, in an attempt to break the ice.

Weiss shrugged, "I don't know, I really like the concept of that Ice-Ice fruit, but I think I should wait" she said.

Yang looked to her, "What is with that guy" she said eyeing the girl, "And why is it that you were scratched and cut this morning, why didn't you use your aura?" she asked.

Weiss huffed, "He's training me" she started to say, "He thinks I have the capability to become stronger, and he made me try to train without my aura on".

The girls all looked to her in concern, "Are you okay with that?" Ruby asked her concerned.

Weiss looked down to her contemplatively, "I'm definitely going to keep this up" she stated.

"Well that's neat" Yang interrupted.

"But aren't you guys curious about what else those guys know" she said.

"It is up to them, they can tell us what they want" Weiss said, "They obviously see us as friends, especially Luffy, and we should be able to rely off of them".

The other three nodded in agreement with her, and then Yang thought out loud, "I wonder if I'll get in trouble if I turn into a bison during the night".

The other three giggled (to various levels of expressiveness), "Guess we'll have to wait and see" Ruby said.

And then the team started to get ready for their regular night-time doings.

 **Quick description for Robin's outfit:**

 _Has blue tinted sunglasses, black high heel boots, and a white bell-brimmed hat. Hair in a high ponytail. Purple jacket over a blouse with aquamarine trim, and dark blue pants with six holsters for pistol/knives and going down sides of pants are pockets for dust and stuff._

 **Eighth or technically ninth chapter down, who knows how many more to go.**

 **Will I ever get to what Zoro and Robin talked about, probably, but you'll have to wait and see.**

 **I've always wondered which type of devil fruit would take the longest to gain a certain level of control of, and I still can't really tell, because if we go off of one piece, Sabo was somehow able to automatically use the mera-mera no mi, and Kalifa was quite adept at using hers, but when Kaku had his he was the only one that had problems with getting it to work, so maybe it's Zoan, but I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I always planned for Yang to get a strengthening Zoan, because a Logia wouldn't suit her fighting style and none of the Paramecia's that the guys have would suit her either. And in regards to Team RWBY, they will all eventually get a devil fruit, but the manner in which they will get them will be more intrinsic in style, but Yang was always going to get her one in a more straight-forward manner.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed,  
And that's all, Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Couple of Side Stories, and other interactions**

(In Wind Path)

 _'The revolutionary army had many secrets and some of them involve its ability to move with secrecy and discretion'._

' _And although many different governing bodies think that they have a main base of operations, this wasn't exactly the truth'._

'Knock'

Monkey D. Dragon partially awoke from his slumber to the noise.

'Knock'

This one did make him fully wake up and with it he walked over and opened the door, and he saw one of his informant's standing before him.

"What is it?" Dragon demanded.

The informant looked up at Dragon with the slightest bit of hesitation, "I've found where exactly the person who might be your son is" the informant stated.

Dragon peered at the informant, tensing the slightest bit, "And what of it?" he asked.

"Well, he isn't a faunus sir" the informant quickly blurted.

Dragon lifted an eyebrow, "That doesn't mean anything" he remarked.

The informant looked at Dragon with consideration, and then he spoke, "But wouldn't a child saying he is your offspring disrupt everything".

"As if" Dragon said smirking, "It does not matter if the kid is mine or not, he is making his own life".

He then eyed the informant, "This kid, keep an eye on him, I want to see what the future has in store for him" Dragon demanded.

The informant (taking the order as a dismissal) nodded and ran off into the darkness, and Dragon went back into his room.

He then walked over and opened his window, and looked down upon Wind Path, "This kid, if he is mine…" he muttered to himself and then trailed off.

And if one were to look from the outside of Dragon's window, they could see that he was currently looking out of a room situated on the clouds, and that it was connected to a multitude of other buildings that were spread out among a large area.

And if one were to look out among the entirety of remnant, from a very specific angle, they could see that situated above each of the five kingdoms (even Menagerie) were the same setup of buildings, and that there were singular paths linking each of them.

(Somewhere in Mistral)

Adam Taurus was leaning against a wall, thinking about everything that he had done in life, ("I'm gonna find her") he thought.

He then looked over to the corner of the room, where the creature was currently playing with her hair.

"Haven't you got something to do" he barked at her.

The woman turned around to face him, she had long black jeans, messy pigtails, long bangs, and black boots. She was wearing a red jacket with black trimmings and the symbol of the white fang was on the back of it. Underneath it, she had a long-sleeved black shirt with red sleeves and blue wristbands. She also had a grimm mask that banded around her whole head and under her hair; it's width only covered from the top to the bottom of her eyes (and it was obvious that it obstructed her vision) and she also had tactical bags strapped around her thighs along with two pistols. And she also had a foxes tail.

"Fuck off you dirtbag/Not really" she spluttered.

Adam looked at her and frowned, "If you skills weren't as exceptional as they are, I would've left you in that place, you know that right?" he barked.

The woman's eyebrows were raised above her mask, "You're an asshole/So what?" she said.

"So what, SO WHAT!" Adam started to yell, "You were screwed over by the world, and you still choose to hold resentment to those that saved you".

The woman's lips sneered, "I know the real reason why you saved me, and why you're keeping an eye on me, so shut the hell up/Ehh, I'm indifferent" she said.

Adam was about to say something else to her, but then he quietened.

The woman jeered at him, and then she returned to playing with her hair and staring at the corner of the room.

("Seriously, she'd better be something special, otherwise I never would have taken up this stupid babysitting job") Adam angrily thought to himself.

And then he walked off, intending to do something else, other than deal with the woman, ("I'll get somebody else to watch her") he thought and then walked out of the room.

The woman turned to see him leave the room, and after making sure he was gone, she leaned back and sat against the wall, and silently wept to herself, "Please be okay/He'll be okay!" she muttered.

(Somewhere in Vacuo)

'They' sat overlooking their territory, 'they' could sense everybody within their lands.

'They' watched as numerous civilians went about their day to day activities, not knowing the that there was a being that constantly observed them.

'They' looked to the sky, "So you're here as well, Straw Hat" 'they' said.

And then the figure vanished into the shifting sands, 'they' were an enigma, a ghost, a fairy tale, but 'they' could tell that something was going to happen to upheave what 'they' had achieved.

(Back at the academy)

'Knock'

'Knock'

The sound reverberated throughout the guy's room, until Chopper woke up to check out what it was.

"Huh, what" he said as he blindly stumbled throughout the room.

He then walked up to the door, and opened it to see Blake.

"Oh, hi" he said wearily.

Blake looked at him nervously, "Can we talk somewhere" she hesitantly asked.

Chopper looked up to her, "Umm, sure, where do you have in mind".

They were then both sitting up on the roof of the dorms, staring out along the expanse of the night.

"What are you actually?" Blake asked.

Chopper looked to her guiltily, "Well it's complicated" he muttered.

"Are you actually a faunus?" she asked him.

"Maybe, technically" he muttered.

Blake looked at him accusingly, "What does that mean?!" she yelled.

"I'm actually a reindeer" Chopper said.

Blake looked at him angrily, "That's just being derogatory to yourself" she remarked.

Chopper then shifted to Walk Point, "This is who I actually am" the reindeer stated.

Blake stood up and looked at him confused, "And what, you ate one of those devil fruits and it gave you human-like qualities?".

Chopper shifted back to Brain Point and sat back down, "I'm a monster" he stated.

Blake looked at him sadly and sat down again with him, "Why could you allow yourself to think that".

Chopper smiled (which confused Blake a lot), "I'm a monster, but I'm a monster that can help my friends, and that's all that I need".

"So you say you're a faunus, but you aren't one" Blake said.

Chopper looked to her sadly, "It's better than saying what I actually am" he muttered.

Blake was about to say a retort, but she silenced herself, and said something else, "And what is your opinion of Yang's decision?" she asked.

"Well" Chopper started to say, "She ate the fruit so she could be even more powerful, why does that matter".

"Because," Blake said.

"She basically ate something that mocks the whole concept of the faunus" she said.

Chopper looked at her with contemplation, "You don't want your team to know your secret, right?" he asked.

Blake nodded, "It's just something I still need to work on".

Chopper smiled the slightest, "Isn't that the slightest bit hypocritical or something like that".

"You can't be serious" Blake retorted.

"Well", Chopper started to elaborate, "You aren't willing to trust them with your true identity, but you still want to judge Yang for doing something that would put her in a similar situation".

Blake stared down at the roof, "But I just can't…".

Chopper patted her shoulder, "I'm not saying you should, but they are your teammates and you should be able to trust each other, no matter what".

"So she ate something that gives her the ability to alternate her appearance with an animal, who cares, and who cares if somebody has a certain feature of an animal, it doesn't matter" Chopper said as he started to walk back the way they came they came to get up on the roof in the first place.

Blake turned to him, "So what, you don't care?".

Chopper smirked, "Hate breeds hate, confusion and uncertainty allows for that to continually grow", he then started to climb down, "I've lived long enough with that, it's up to everybody to learn from life, but I think you need to work out how you want to live your life".

And as Chopper climbed out of her sight, Blake turned to the moon and thought to herself, ("They are my team, I should be able to trust them").

(In the hallway)

Chopper was walking back to the room, when he noticed a certain swordsman, "Zoro?" he yelled out.

Zoro absentmindedly turned to Chopper, "Oh, hey" he said.

"Where we you?" Chopper quietly asked asked as he walked up to Zoro, "And why are you dressed kind of fancy".

Zoro who was wearing a suit jacket and pants, and a grey button up shirt, answered "I was helping Robin with a few things".

"What things?" Chopper asked.

"Just some stuff" Zoro replied.

Chopper gave up trying to pester the swordsman anymore and he started to walk back to the room, "What are you doing now?" he said glancing back to the swordsman.

Zoro looked to Chopper, "I'm trying to find our room, I know it was on this floor" he stated.

Chopper looked to Zoro in complete bewilderment, sighed, and then he shifted to Heavy Point, picked up Zoro (much to the green-haired man's chagrin) and walked back to the room.

And when they reached the room, and entered it, Zoro could see that Sanji was asleep in his hammock and Luffy was asleep alongside Fluffy on Fluffy's bed.

Zoro then eyed the shelf and could see a certain fruit was missing, and in response to this he smirked, went over to the shelf picked up a certain fruit and went to leave.

"Where are you going now" Chopper whined as he went to work tinkering on the guys weapons.

Zoro glanced back, "To ensure something" he said, and then he left the room.

Chopper turned back to his work, "Luffy really needs to stop letting Fluffy chew this" he muttered to himself as fixed Luffy's pipe.

(Outside Team RWBY's dorm)

Zoro had somehow by a miracle or something, managed to go to the next dorm over without immediately walking in the opposite direction or something worse.

"I wonder if any of them will be up" he said as he started to knock on the door.

'Bang'

'Bang'

Zoro held off hitting the door again to see if somebody heard him, and he immediately got an answer, "One sec" a voice from inside the room shouted.

Zoro waited for a moment, until the door creaked open to reveal Yang standing behind it.

"What'd you want?" She asked him as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

He looked at her for a moment, "You're the one who ate the fruit, aren't you" he exclaimed.

Yang looked at him surprised, "How'd you know" she asked.

"I didn't, but you just admitted to it" Zoro said.

Zoro then shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I don't really care" he said.

"Why!" Yang exclaimed.

"Because" Zoro started to say, "Soon it's going to activate, and I can't help you with that, so it doesn't matter to me".

Zoro then looked her in the eye, "But why did you eat it?" he inquired.

Yang looked at him shocked, and then she started to rub the back of her neck, "It was a spur of the moment thing, I didn't really think it through, and I thought it was really cool if it could turn me into a Bison" she said.

Zoro smirked, "Girly, you're gonna have to deal with a lot more crap, now that you've eaten it he" he stated.

"So what" Yang said, "Why does it matter?" she exclaimed.

Zoro shrugged and then peered into the room, "Is Weiss here?" he asked Yang.

Yang looked at him slightly suspicious, "Why?" she asked.

"Got something to ask her" he said.

Yang's face grew even more cautious, but she relented, "I'll go get her" she said and then she closed the door in front of Zoro.

And not a moment later, Weiss pulled the door open, to reveal she was already prepared for the day, "Let me guess, today's gonna be a lot harder than yesterday" she said.

Zoro smirked and started to walk away, "Mind leading the way to the gym again" he glumly asked.

Weiss shut her team's door and ran up to him, "Sure" she said.

(Twenty minutes later)

The two of them arrived at the gym and upon entering found nobody to be there, "Well it is three a.m., what do you expect" Weiss stated.

Zoro smirked, walked over to a seat, and sat down and faced Weiss, "I've got a question for you" he stated.

Weiss walked over and stared at him, "What is it?" she asked.

"Did you want" he said as he reached into his pocket, "to eat this" he finished saying as he held the Hie Hie no mi.

Weiss just stared at him and the fruit in confusion, "Why?" she spluttered.

"Because" Zoro started to explain, "You've got skills and I think that you can become a lot stronger, but you need something to make sure that everybody understands not to underestimate you" he exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss said as she stared at the swordsman.

Zoro looked her up and down, "This fruit could give you the power of a god, but in what way did you want to be seen as a god" he said.

"Through your power" he explained, "Through your skill" he looked at the fruit, "Or through both" he said as he held the fruit out to Weiss.

But she looked at him in confusion, "Is this a test?" she asked.

Zoro smirked, "Nothing like that at all", "But sooner or later, the rest of your team (and maybe some other people) will get these, and all I'm asking you, is, do you want something that will help you with your journey, or not" he said.

Weiss stared at the fruit with a large amount of contemplation, for a good minute, and then she came to her decision, "Before I answer you, I do have one question" she stated.

"Go ahead" Zoro said (while still holding out the fruit).

"What do you actually see in me" she spluttered.

Zoro looked at her and smirked, "Girl, you've got potential, I've got a responsibility to to entrust my knowledge to those who I see as having that kind of potential, and if this world is as messed up as I know it is, then you're gonna need to be willing to become something that isn't human", he held the fruit up directly in front of her, "Something like an element of nature itself" he stated.

Weiss looked at him and nodded, and then she took the fruit from his hand, and without a second thought, she took a bite from it and swallowed it within one quick motion.

"Uggghh", She started to say, "Yang was right, these things taste disgusting".

Zoro stood up and started to walk over to the training area, "Come on, let's see what you're capable of today" he stated.

And Weiss ran over with him, unsure of what was going to happen to her now, ("I need to get stronger") she though to herself as she and him started to spar again without their auras on, and with the occasional shaving of ice coming off of her body as she moved.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain person by the name of Cardin Winchester had been hiding around the corner and had heard the whole interaction.

("A fruit that can give you the power to control the elements, sounds like something for me") he thought to himself (wrongly), ("I've gotta check up on these guys, they probably have more of them").

And then he he deviously snuck away to prepare for his day of constantly harassing Jaune.

(Meanwhile, at exactly the same time)

'Smash'

'Smash'

Blake and Ruby awoke to what was a Bison knocking over tables and damaging walls, in their room.

"What the.." Blake started to exclaim.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled.

The bison then turned around to face them, "Umm, hey guys" the bison exclaimed.

"I think something's happened" Yang said.

Ruby hopped off her bed and walked over to her sister, "Wow, they weren't kidding were they" she exclaimed, "You actually became a bison".

Blake then hesitantly walked up to them, "Can you turn back" she said dryly.

Yang, although noticing the change in demeanour from Blake, answered her question, "What do you think I've been trying to do!" she said.

"Well, it looks like you've been trying to destroy the place" Ruby stated.

Yang then looked at the two of them, and although she looked like a normal bison, her horns were blond coloured, and she hesitantly asked, "Can somebody please go get that reindeer guy, please?!".

Blake hesitantly nodded and left the room, and while she was gone Yang turned to Ruby, "So, yeah, check it out, I'm a herd above the rest now" she said.

Ruby just looked at her sister in shame, "Seriously?" she muttered.

And almost as soon as she was gone, Blake returned, and with Chopper in tow.

Chopper looked up at Yang with wide eyes, "Wow" he said.

Yang looked down at him with anger, "Wow, what!?" she started to yell, "How do I turn back?!".

Chopper sat down and motioned for Yang to do the same, to which she did (but it was a drawn out process, since she had position her body so that she didn't damage anything).

"Now, I need you to visualise your human body" Chopper stated.

Both Ruby and Blake looked to Yang as Chopper said this, "Okay" Yang said.

And almost instantly her form started to change, but instead of reverting to her human form, her bison body started to take on a more humanoid appearance.

"This is gonna take a while" Chopper muttered to himself as he stared up at Yang in her hybrid form.

Yang looked at her hands and then her friends, "Wow, I can't believe this is fur-real" she exclaimed.

Ruby just paled and Blake looked indifferent to the pun, and then Chopper spoke, "You need to properly visualise your human form, do not leave out any details" he ordered.

Yang faced him and nodded, and soon enough her form started to shrink and eventually she was herself again.

Chopper nodded at her, stood up and prepared to leave, "Just don't even think about bison's until you actually get a grasp on your power" he said as he opened the door, "Now I'm going to try and get another hour or two of sleep".

"Wait" Yang said standing up, "Is that it" she said.

Chopper shrugged, "Your emotions will probably rule your transformation's for a bit, so you might want to focus on handling any emotional problems you have", and just before he shut the door behind him, he said "Just be careful"

And as Chopper left, Yang turned to the two currently present members of her team, "So that was fun" she said dryly.

Blake in response to this went back to bed, and then Yang turned to Ruby, "So wanna try and figure this thing out tomorrow" she asked her sister.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, sure!" she said as she climbed up on to her bed, "I'm gonna try and get a couple more hours of sleep too", "Goodnight".

Yang smiled at her sister and then she climbed up on her own bed, and before she allowed herself to get another hour or two of rest, she thought to herself, ("I wonder why Chopper was able to use more forms than I could"), and then she went to sleep.

(Team MCSZ's dorm)

Chopper returned to the room to find a still unconscious Luffy and Fluffy, but Sanji had awoken, "Oh, hey" the chef said glancing back to Chopper.

Chopper walked up to Sanji, who was looking out the window and had a very shortened cigarette in his mouth, "Whatcha you doing" Chopper asked as he also climbed up on the window ledge and looked out it.

"Just thinking about some stuff" Sanji replied, and then he looked to Chopper, "So did you help Miss Yang with the basics of her fruit" he asked.

Chopper nodded, "Yeah, but I get the feeling it's going to take a while for her to gain a firm grasp on it" he stated.

Sanji nodded and looked back out the window, "Have you seen the idiot Mosshead?".

Chopper nodded again, "Yeah, I ran into him on his way back from helping Robin with something, but then he immediately went to go and train Weiss I think".

Sanji's gaze sharpened, "So the idiot swordsman thinks he can just spend all his time with these wonderful ladies, as if he could ever understand their true beauty" he screeched.

"That's not it" Chopper said, which made Sanji turn his gaze to the reindeer.

Chopper looked at Sanji, "I don't know what's going on with him and Robin, but" he started to explain, "in regards to Weiss, I think he's trying to find somebody that could eventually give him a challenge".

Sanji turned away from Chopper and glared out the window, "He shouldn't be doing that with any woman, no woman should have to fight, they should be pristine" he sexistly stated.(a/n If anybody has a word to describe how Sanji talks about woman, I'll use it, but I get the feeling that sexistly isn't a word, so I'm open to suggestions).

Chopper shrugged and with a wave to the chef, he went to his hammock and allowed himself to have a couple of hours of peace.

(Somewhere in the Land of Darkness)

A tall hooded figure traversed the land, on a path directly to the large castle that was present in the area.

But soon enough, the figure was surrounded by numerous Grimm, and since the figure did show any sign of motion, the grimm all attacked.

And as the grimm attacked, trying to to tear and bite away at the figure (who could be barely recognised as male), his body would morph and weave to dodge every attack that came his way.

The Grimm eventually gave up on their initial attack, and regrouped into one large swarm, with the intent to pressure the man in to being able to be harmed.

But before the Grimm could even start to approach the man again, two giant fists appeared out of the ground itself and squashed the entire pack of grimm together.

The creatures all dissipated into a giant cloud of smoke, and as the cloud wafted away, the hooded man continued his trek up to the castle.

"This is an annoying situation" he growled, and as he arrived at the castle, he made his way to the entrance, and there to greet him, was a scorpion-tailed faunus man.

"Welcome back" the man manically screeched.

"Tyrion" the figure replied.

"She wants to see you" Tyrion stated.

The hooded man hung his head and headed into the castle in response to this, ("One day") the man thought to himself as he approached the chamber of Salem herself.

"Ahh, you've come back" Salem stated as the man entered the chamber.

The man looked up at her (his hood still on), "What is it that you wanted?" he asked.

Salem looked to him, "I have somebody I want you to keep an eye on" she said.

"And who would that be" the man said.

"I want you to go to Mistral and observe Cinder and ensure that she does what she needs to do" Salem stated.

The hooded man nodded and proceeded to make his exit, but before he left the chamber, Salem called to him, "Remember the deal" she chimed.

"Of course" the man begrudgingly stated as he left and proceeded to make his way out of the castle, ("Of course I remember the deal") the man repeatedly thought to himself.

And as he left the castle (while completely ignoring Tyrion), and started to make his way throughout the Land of Darkness, he though to himself, ("One day, my sister, I will save you").

 **So just a short chapter, with a couple of future characters making early cameos, I've chosen not to specifically say who they are, because why not, heh heh.**

 **Next chapter there's gonna be some interactions between team JNPR (well team NPR, since Jaune is currently being Cardin's slave) and team MCSZ, so look forward to that.**

 **And also, just in case anyone asks, I will be getting to why specifically Yang took the Ox-Ox fruit, and as for Weiss, I figured why not give her an extremely powerful Logia that she probably won't even be able to gain full control of until she is older.**

 **And as for the changing between forms thing for Yang, I kinda took inspiration from when Kaku first used his fruit and how he messed up the thinking and the doing part of using his fruit.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed,**

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Letting a few more in on the secret**

Nora had awoken early this Saturday morning, so for some reason she decided to get ready for the day, but just as she left her room after getting ready, she saw a bison-like creature come tumbling out of Team Rwby's dorm, directly in front of her.

She stared at the creature with confusion, and as the bison-creature stood back up, it noticed Nora staring at it, "I can explain" Yang said.

"Huh" Nora said upon hearing the very familiar voice coming from the animal-thing, "Yang?".

Yang looked at her, quickly glanced to both ends of the hallway, grabbed Nora and ran into her team's room.

And as Nora heard the door slam behind her, she looked to see the slightly confused looks of the rest of team RWBY (bar Weiss, who was fully asleep, and had numerous cuts and bruises, and there also appeared to be small puddles leading to her bed).

"So, yeah" Yang interjected, "Maybe I should've been a bit more careful" she said.

Blake looked to her in slight annoyance, "Didn't he tell you to be careful, I mean you haven't even had it for a whole day yet" she stated.

Yang shrugged, "Ehh, what you gonna do" she passively stated.

Nora just looked to the both of them in confusion, "Umm, Yang, are you alright?" she inquired.

Yang in response to this banged her much larger fists together, "Of course" she stated.

"The why do you look like that" Nora asked as she started to relax a little.

"Umm, well, you see" Ruby spluttered as she ran up to Nora.

And then Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder (well actually she could fit only half of it on the much smaller girl's shoulder), "We might as well give her the lowdown" she said.

Ruby nodded and looked to Nora, "You might want to sit down for this" she stated.

And Nora, who was still in the slightest bit of chock complied and sat down on their floor, "So here's what's going on" Ruby started to explain as Yang shoddily turned back to her human form and Black looked on in indifference.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Mistral)

The hooded man was walking up to a dinghy hideout with a resigned look on his face, "What could possibly happen, that it would warrant me having to be a babysitter" he muttered to himself as he approached it's entrance.

He then entered it and was met immediately with a kick going straight through his chest, courtesy of Mercury.

The hooded man grabbed the leg as soon as it left the vicinity of his body, and threw Mercury away, "Euggh" the young man grunted.

The hooded man then proceeded to remove his hood and give Mercury a bone chilling glare, "Don't do that again" he stated.

Mercury stood back up and eyed Katakuri with fear, "Who are you" he said.

"He" a feminine voice said from somewhere else, "Is Charlotte Katakuri, the man, the myth, the legend" Cinder started to say as she exited the shadows accompanied by Emerald, "And he is our backup plan".

Katakuri pulled dropped his cloak to the ground and eyed Cinder, "I am nothing of the sort, Woman!" he barked.

Cinder then put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, then tell me why you are here?" she jovially asked.

Mercury and Emerald both looked to Katakuri with apprehension, and then the man spoke, "You seem to need a babysitter" he sniped.

Cinder's eyes slightly sharpened, "And why would anybody think that?" she asked him (with the slightest hint of fear).

"Because" Katakuri stated, "Salem thinks that you will mess it up".

Cinder's eyes then started to catch alight, but before the could launch a tirade at Katakuri she stopped herself from talking.

She looked him in the eyes and scoffed, "Fine, whatever, but your still going to help me" she stated.

Katakuri's eyes narrowed, "Woman, I don't care what you do, but I am not helping in what will inevitably be a shitshow".

Cinder then looked to him angrily, "Fine, I don't care, but if you do anything to mess with me, I will go to Salem and tell her that you have purposely tried to get in the way of her plans" she said smirking, "Is that understood?".

Katakuri picked up his cloak and started to trudge out of the hideout, "I'm just going to be doing my job" he calmly stated as he put the cloak back on and left.

Mercury looked to Cinder just as Katakuri left, "Who was that, actually?".

Cinder's face dropped, "An insurance policy of the queen's" she muttered.

And both Mercury and Emerald looked to her with fear and uncertainness.

(A couple of minutes later)

Katakuri had just left a donut shop and was walking down the empty walkway in the light of the pale moon, "Crap like this makes me wonder if I should have even taken that opportunity" he muttered to himself as he quickly chucked some donuts into his agape mouth.

("I wonder what Cinder thinks will happen once Salem achieves her plans") he thought to himself smirking, "That woman is an idiot, how dare she think that I would've gone out of my way to help her with something as petty as trying to disrupt the system" he scoffed.

And he walked into the night, occasionally throwing a couple donuts into his mouth and chuckling at his own musings.

(Back at Beacon)

Nora looked at everybody in Team RWBY's dorm ecstatically, "WOOOOOW" she screamed.

And this scream made Weiss jolt up and accidentally send an ice shard directly into the wall left of Nora.

"Oh" Weiss said as she regained her bearings and looked to everybody in the room, including Nora, "Darn".

Yang walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulder, "She already knows princess, but we didn't know you could do that" she said pointing to the ice shard that was currently jutting out of the wall, only a couple of centimetres from Nora.

Weiss sheepishly looked at everybody, "Zoro gave me the Ice Logia" she stated.

This caused Ruby to run up to her, "Cool" she said (this earned a smirk from Yang), "So you can become ice and stuff, right?" she ecstatically asked.

"I don't know how to even use it yet" Weiss defensively said.

But before anybody could ask any questions, they all heard a knock at the door.

'Knock'

'Knock'

Ruby quickly hurried over to the door, "Who is it" she chimed.

"Umm, it's Pyrrha and Ren" Pyrrha said from the other side of the door, "We were wondering if you have seen Nora anywhere?" she asked.

Ruby looked to everybody in the room for how to deal with this predicament, Weiss shrugged, Yang beamed, Blake looked indifferent, and Nora remained in a slightly confused stupor.

Yang then sighed and walked past Ruby, opened the door, and quickly dragged both Pyrrha and Ren into the room, slamming the door behind them.

Ren and Pyrrha upon gaining their bearings, looked around the room and saw the befuddled Nora, and this prompted them to ask questions.

But before they could, Yang started to change shape and she turned into a bison, "Crud" was all she could say, to the bewilderment of some people in the room.

Weiss, Blake and Ruby gave her a questioning look, "I was trying to get that hybrid form" she muttered.

And then she lay on the floor and faced Pyrrha and Ren, "Just sit down and we'll explain nearly everything" she said to them.

Although both Ren and Pyrrha complied, Ren did have a questioning look, "Nearly everything?" he inquired.

Ruby came over and sat down next to Bison-yang, "You'll understand once we're done" she said.

And they for the second time recounted everything they had been told (while Weiss had gone back to sleep and Blake had gone back to reading one of her books).

(Ten minutes later)

"And yeah, so that's that" Yang and Ruby finished explaining (Yang had managed to turn back to her human form within the last ten minutes).

"Any questions" Ruby said smiling.

Nora who had joined the the other two sitting on the floor, shot her hand up, "Do they take energy to use?" she asked.

"Not really" Yang replied.

Pyrrha then pointed to Weiss (who had small icicles forming around her bed), "Then why is Weiss still asleep?" she asked.

Both Ruby and Yang shrugged, "She had to do a lot of stuff early this morning, so she didn't really get a lot of sleep" Yang stated.

"Oh" Nora said, "So can we go see these guys about those devil fruit things?" she asked.

Ren turned to her, "You're not going to eat one are you?" he asked her.

Nora shrugged, "I don't know, but I at least want to know if I can" she stated.

"Okay" Ruby said, "I'm sure those guys will be up, let's go see them" she said as she got up and gestured for everybody to do the same.

Three-quarters of team JNPR got up and started to follow her, and as did Yang but before they left, Blake called out to Yang, "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

Yang shrugged, "Sure" she said, and she looked to everybody else, "Go on ahead" she said.

And as the four of them left, Yang shut the door behind them and walked over to Blake, "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Blake quickly looked over to the still very asleep Weiss, "Don't worry about the ice-queen, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't wake up from a small conversation" Yang said smirking.

Blake composed herself and looked to Yang, "What was the real reason you ate that fruit?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Yang looked to her in confusion, "What do you mean real reason?" she asked, "And what's with the sudden change of attitude?".

Blake sighed, and looked to Weiss one more time, before turning to Yang and she started to remove her bow.

Yang looked on as Blake removed her bow, to reveal that she was sporting a pair of cat ears.

"Oh" Yang said.

"Yeah" Blake muttered.

Yang looked at Blake's ears with intrigue, "So you're a faunus?".

Blake nodded, "Yeah".

Yang quickly glanced at Weiss, and then turned to Blake again, "So I'm guessing this is the real reason why you wanted to know why I ate a fruit that would make me resemble or even become an animal?".

Blake nodded again, "It can't just be a simple reason like wanting to get stronger, right?".

"Well" Yang started to explain, "It kinda is" she said slightly grinning, "I wanted to get stronger, and why should I care what anybody thinks of my appearance".

"But" Blake spluttered, "Aren't you the least bit concerned that people will criticise you for being a faunus?" she quietly asked.

Yang smiled and gave Blake an unexpected hug, "I understand why you wanted to hide this" she said pointing to Blake's ears.

"But, you can't live with the fear, you've just gotta go for everything".

Blake looked at her confused, "But what about.." she started to say before Yang put a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.

"Don't worry about the what-ifs, just live life and if you need somebody to talk to, I'm here" Yang said.

Blake slightly smiled at her, and then glanced over to Weiss, "But as for Ruby and Weiss," Yang said.

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually, so don't leave it for too long" Yang stated.

Blake smiled again, "Okay" she gently stated.

Yang smiled at her, "Now let's go and check up on the others and make sure they haven't annoyed that Zoro guy, or make sure that Sanji guy hasn't annoyed them".

The two of them then hopped off of Blake's bed and left the room, gently closing the door behind them intending to not wake the still asleep Weiss.

But just as they closed the door, Weiss turned over on her bed and looked up at the bottom of Ruby's bed, "Blake's a faunus?" she started to question wide-eyed, "Blake's a faunus?", "Why wouldn't she tell anybody, there has to be a reason?" she muttered to herself as her exhaustion got to her once again and she promptly fell back to sleep.

(Team MCSZ's Dorm, a couple of minutes prior)

It was a very peaceful morning in the guy's dorm, Chopper and Luffy were still asleep, Fluffy was eating an extremely large peace of raw meat, and Zoro and Sanji were having their one of their usual interactions.

"Come on Chef, just let me refill my bottle" Zoro said holding his sake container in the kitchen.

Sanji looked back at him annoyed while he cooked, "Everything I have is for cooking, if you want to get some more sake, you're gonna have to get somebody to take you to get it" he chided.

Zoro gave Sanji a pissed look and then went back into the main room, and sat next to Fluffy on the floor.

Fluffy looked up from his giant breakfast and gave Zoro a confused look, which Zoro repaid with an equally confused look.

The two of them glared at each other for about a minute (about what, who will ever know), until they were unceremoniously broken out of their stupor by a knock on their door and the opening of said door.

"Hey" Ruby said as she peeked her head through the slightly opened door.

Both Zoro and Fluffy turned to look at her, "Yo" Zoro said, and Fluffy held his paw up in a wave.

"Umm, could I perhaps ask a favour" Ruby asked as she started to peek more out of the door.

"What?" Zoro asked.

Ruby opened the door to reveal the NPR part of JNPR, "Wekindofhadtoexplainthewholedevilfruitthingandnowtheywanttoseethem" she blurted out as she waved her arms at Nora, Ren and Pyrrha.

Zoro sighed and motioned for them all to enter their room, to which they all did with Ruby closing the door behind them.

Nora then looked at Fluffy with a curious expression, "Hello" she said waving to him.

Fluffy gave her a suspicious look, quickly shifted to his hybrid form, barked and then reverted back to his dog form.

"Umm" Pyrrha started to speak, "What was that?" she stuttered.

Zoro smirked, "Well if you already know about devil fruits, then you should know that the dog here has eaten one" he said glancing to said creature as it started to nibble at the carpet.

"Is it a Grimm" Ren stated.

Zoro shrugged, "Not anymore" he said.

Nora then walked over to Fluffy, "Hello doggy" she said as she started to inch her hand closer so she could pat him.

"Grrrrr" Fluffy started to growl, which made Nora flinch.

"Aww, what's wrong" she said looking down at Fluffy.

"He can sense a destructive pattern from you" a newly awoken Chopper said as he hopped down from his hammock.

Nora looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean destructive pattern!" she yelled.

Chopper walked over to Fluffy and patted his head, "He can sense that something bad could happen to him if you were to interact with him" Chopper stated.

Ren looked to Chopper, "And how do you know that?" he inquired.

"I can understand him" Chopper said.

Pyrrha then looked to him in confusion, "How?" she said suspiciously, "I've never heard of a faunus being able to understand a Grimm" she said eyeing Chopper.

"Yeah" Nora said, "It's really weird" she said as she also eyed Chopper.

Chopper looked to them in fear, "Umm, well, you see, well" he spluttered.

And just then the kitchen door slammed open, giving Chopper a way out, "Yo, here's your food, you mongrels" Sanji called out to his team.

And then he saw Nora, Pyrrha (and slightly ignored Ruby out of fear of Yang), and instantly ran over to them (but not before putting all of the food he was carrying onto a table).

"Hello, ladies" he started to say, "Might I inquire why two beauties such as yourselves are doing at our abode" he sang.

The two of them looked at him with confusion, but before Sanji could continue Zoro grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Come on, you pervert, they're obviously not here for you" he snarked as he dragged the chef back over to where Chopper and Fluffy were.

Ren then spoke up, "Excuse me, but what was that?" he inquired (with the slightest hint of annoyance).

Chopper shook his head, "Just leave it, it's not worth the hassle" he muttered.

Ruby then looked over to Luffy (who was still snoring), "Is he gonna wake up?" she asked.

Chopper, Sanji and Zoro all shrugged, "Something will probably happen to wake him up" Zoro said.

"If I might interject" Pyrrha said, "But could we please see what these devil fruits are" she kindly asked.

Chopper nodded and pointed to the left of the window, where six fruit like objects sat (the guy's had put Brook's with the tone dial in a drawer).

Nora quickly ran over to them, "Cool" she said.

Ren then walked over, "Flame, Glare, Snow, Operation, Monarch Butterfly, Smoke" he quietly said.

"So which ones are which type" Pyrrha asked looking to the guys.

But before any of the guys could answer, the door was swung open by a blonde girl, and following close behind her was Blake.

"Did we miss anything" Yang said as she closed the door behind them.

And before anybody could answer her, Luffy shot up out of his hammock, disturbed by the noise that was the door slamming, "Sanji, food" he whined.

"It's on the table" he said pointing to the other side of the room.

Luffy then tumbled out of his hammock and started to drag himself across the floor to the table (much to the bewilderment of the other teams that were present in the room).

He then reached up and grabbed some food off one of the plates, scarfing it down as quickly as he could.

And then he looked to everybody in the room, "Yo" he said.

The rest of his team then shook their heads, "Idiot" they all muttered under their breath.

Chopper then stood up, shifted to heavy point and walked over to the shelf, and he started to point at the devil fruits.

"The flame, smoke, and snow are Logia," he explained, "the glare and operation are Paramecia,", "and the monarch butterfly is Zoan".

This made the three members of team JNPR look to the shelf with intrigue, "So, do you care who eats what?" Ren inquired.

"Not the flame fruit" Luffy spluttered in-between his mouthfuls of food.

"Why" Nora said looking at him.

Luffy looked at her with darkened eyes, "Not that" he said.

Ren then walked up to Nora, "I think you shouldn't ask him" he said to her.

Nora gave him a huff, and returned to looking at the shelf.

"So why did your team eat the fruits you chose" Pyrrha said as she looked to the three-quarters of team RWBY that were present.

Yang shrugged and smiled, "I ate it because I wanted to get stronger, and I don't care what anybody thinks of me" she stated as she gave Blake a side-hug.

"And why haven't you two eaten one yet" Ren asked looking to both Ruby and Blake.

Blake looked down, "I don't want to be judged for it" she said.

"And none of them really interest me" Ruby stated.

Pyrrha then looked to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper, "Why don't you guys care about what happens to these, what if they fall into the wrong hands" she said.

This earnt a sideways look from all of the guys, "So?" they all replied.

This made everybody look to them in concern, but before they could say anything, Luffy spoke up, "Hey wasn't there another guy with you…, what was his name….," he said.

"You mean Jaune" Pyrrha replied, "Our leader".

Luffy nodded, "Yeah, him" he said giving a thumbs up.

"We don't know" Ren, Nora and Pyrrha replied.

"Doesn't sound like that good a leader" Zoro said.

And this earnt a glare from Pyrrha and a look from Nora and Ren, "What gives you the right to say that" Pyrrha yelled.

Zoro glared at her, "Your team's lives depend on how your leader makes choices, and if he goes off and does his own thing, then you're bound to fall apart" he stated.

Ren then spoke, "I don't mean to be rude here, but you don't exactly have an impressionable leader" he said glancing to Luffy who was bulging from the amount of food he kept consuming.

This earnt a sharpened look from not only Zoro, Chopper and Sanji, but also Fluffy, "Luffy's the man, who's gonna be the king!" the ones who could talk all stated.

This earnt a thumbs up from Luffy who was currently eating the bones of his food, and made the others look to him and then back to the other guys.

Yang then walked up in between the two groups, "Ehh, let's talk about something else" she quickly interjected, and the pointed to the shelved fruits, "Did you guys think about what fruits you wanted?" she asked looking to Ren, Nora and Pyrrha.

The three of them then looked to team MCSZ, who had all sat down together next to Fluffy (Luffy had finished digested everything and sat down with his team), "Can we say no?" Pyrrha asked.

Sanji shrugged, "It does not matter miss, but the opportunity is there if you want it" he stated.

Pyrrha then started to walk out, "I want to be able to discuss this with our leader" she said.

Ren, and a slightly disappointed Nora also moved to follow her, "We'll be back" they all said.

But just before they all left the room, Blake quickly spoke up, "I don't want to sound rude, but there is one of those fruits that I like, may I have it?" she asked the guys, which made Team NPR turn and face back into the room.

Yang then looked to her, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Blake gave her a knowing nod, "I want to get stronger too?" she stated.

Yang nodded at her, and then Blake turned to the guys, "Could I have the Smoke-Smoke fruit please?" she quietly asked.

Luffy nodded with a smile and with an elongated limb took the fruit from the shelf, and passed it to Blake.

"Good luck" Chopper quietly said to her, which she responded with a small smile.

Team NPR then proceeded to leave, "We'll be back" they all stated, "And we want to know everything when we return with our leader" Pyrrha stated.

And just as they closed the door, Yang, Ruby and Blake (who was holding her devil fruit) looked to the guys, "Why didn't you tell them about yourselves?" Ruby said.

Zoro looked to her, "Really, the only one of you guy's that I trust is the stuck-up heiress," he snarked, "But in regards to your team, you like you've got your shit more together".

Yang glared at him, "And what, you think that you can just judge them" she said.

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette, "Miss Yang, if you can't rely off of each other, who can you rely on" he said.

This made Yang quieten up, "But couldn't you have been the slightest bit nicer about it" Blake said.

Chopper looked up at her, "A team shouldn't be about doing your own thing" he said.

"It should be about what everybody can and can't do, you should be able to do things that others can't and in turn someone else should be able to do what you can't" Sanji said.

"This isn't a game, it's life, if your leader falters, who else can you rely off of" Zoro said as he leaned back against the wall.

Both Blake and Yang looked at them with consideration in their eyes, and Ruby looked to Zoro, "Should everybody be able to rely off of their leader?" she asked him.

Zoro looked at her, "Kid it's not about how strong you are, but the moment you start to question your own strengths is when everything starts to fail" he stated and glanced to Luffy.

"The idiot might be reckless, destructive, simpleminded and way too relaxed, but he has never done anything to make us question his ambition" Sanji said finishing the statement.

The three girls nodded in understanding and proceeded to leave, "See ya" they all said as they walked out.

The guys all waved with varying degrees of effort, Sanji ecstatically waved them goodbye, Luffy, Chopper and Fluffy smiled and waved, and Zoro waved them off with a motion of his hand.

And after they closed the door, Sanji looked to Chopper and Zoro, "So I'm guessing I've probably got to make some more food for you guys" he said.

To which Chopper nodded, Fluffy salivated, Zoro glared and Luffy beamed, "Can you make me some more food as well" Luffy said.

Sanji sighed and nodded, "No problem captain" he said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Chopper then looked to Zoro and Luffy, "So what do you think happened to that Jaune guy, I mean it looks like Pyrrha cares about him" he said.

Zoro and Luffy shrugged, "It's up to the kid to deal with his own crap, but he shouldn't be screwing with his team" Zoro said as Luffy started to play with Fluffy.

Chopper nodded, "I guess so" he said.

And unbeknownst to the any of them, just outside their window and down the wall a bit were two young men balancing on a part of the wall that jutted out.

Jaune, who was being held up by Cardin, looked down at him, "It appears that they have fruits that can do stuff like snow and fire, and also a butterfly one, and also something about operations and glaring" he said.

Cardin smirked, "Some of those sound stupid, but that fire one sounds interesting" he said chuckling.

And then he motioned for Jaune to climb off of him, and he started to climb back down, "Come on, you're not finished for today" he said looking up at Jaune who had also proceeded to start to climb down.

Jaune just looked at Cardin with a resigned look, "Okay" he muttered.

As Jaune climbed down, he started to think to himself ("My team, I'm ruining everything for them, why did I do this").

(Back at Team Rwby's dorm)

Blake, Yang and Ruby entered their dorm and felt a very unsettling feeling, the dorm was freezing.

"W.. w.. Weiss" Ruby called out.

Weiss rolled over and sat up, "Sorry" she said with a depressed look, "I've been trying to figure out how to turn it off, but I've come up short".

Ruby upon seeing the depressed look on her partners face, ran over and embraced her with a hug, "N.. n.. n.. no problem" she stated.

And just as soon as Ruby said that the room's temperature returned to normal.

"Huh" Yang said as she looked around the room, "That's much icer" she said.

Ruby looked up from hugging Weiss, and gave Yang an unimpressed look.

"Well that's just mean" Yang replied.

Weiss then looked to Ruby, "Thank you" she said to the younger girl.

"Anytime" Ruby replied with a smiled.

Blake then looked to the two of them, and then back down at her fruit, "Maybe…" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Yang said glancing at Blake.

"N.. Nothing" Blake spluttered.

This earnt a grin from Yang, and then Weiss looked over at Blake, but before she could give her a discerning glare, she noticed something in Blake's hand.

"Oh, you got one too" Weiss said.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, the smoke one, but I don't exactly want to mess up using it" she said.

Weiss gave her a knowing look, "Good luck," she said smiling, "My friend".

Blake smiled at her, "Thanks".

Ruby then let go of Weiss and had a ponderous look on her face, "I wonder which one I should ask for" she asked.

"Well you haven't exactly got that much of a choice anymore" Weiss said as she looked to Ruby who was now sitting at the end of her bed.

Ruby nodded, "I know, but I didn't want to take one that any of you wanted" she said looking to her teammates.

Yang then grabbed Blake and proceeded to glomp Ruby, "That's so sweet" Yang said as she hugged her sister.

Weiss looked at the three of them, and as a small smile appeared on her face, she focused her attention on Blake, ("She's going to tell us eventually, I can't force her to be willing to change what she thinks, but I just wish I knew why she did it").

Yang noticing the smile coming from Weiss, grabbed the literal ice princess and brought her into the hug as well, "Don't think that you'd get to miss out on this" Yang said to Weiss.

Weiss smiled at all of them, and they all smiled back.

(Somewhere else in Mistral)

Adam Taurus watched as numerous White Fang soldiers delivered cargo, and he smirked at the sight of the succession of his plans.

"What the fuck are you thinking about/you're annoying" the woman barked at him from her handcuffed position in the corner of the room.

Adam looked to the girl and walked over to her, and he smirked at her current predicament.

"Lucky we were given this material that restrains you, Charlotte Pudding" he chuckled at her.

The woman's face somewhat sharpened (even though she had a mask on), "Shut up/all you did was get lucky" she scoffed.

Adam leaned down and grabbed her by the hair, ""I've heard reports of your brother being seen in Mistral, and if I were you, I would shut up and learn my place, otherwise", he said somehow glaring at her, "All that will be left for him will be the useless corpse of the Memory Queen".

Pudding shuddered, "You guys are dicks/What is wrong with you?" she cried out.

Adam then let go of her hair and stood back up, "All you have to do is your job, is that understood!" he stated.

"Eat shit and die, dirtbag/Yes I understand" she cried out.

"Perfect" Adam said as he walked away from her.

Pudding's face watched him as he walked away, and as soon as he left she slackened against the bar that she was handcuffed against, and she looked to said handcuffs.

("Smart of them not to trust us/I know right") she thought to herself, ("But it does beg the question/Where did they get seastone from?).

Her face then gained a somewhat half evil and half scared grin, ("And how did they find out about its effectiveness against us?") she thought to herself.

She then looked up to one of the few windows that were present in the building, and she looked up at the starry sky, ("He'd better be okay!/Please be okay, big brother") she thought as she watched the beauty of the night sky.

 **Is that a good enough explanation as for why Yang took the Bison fruit, please tell me I don't have to write any more to explain it, because come on, it doesn't exactly have to be complicated.**

 **Also quickly, here's Katakuri's description  
Charlotte Katakuri description:**  
He has black gloves with red trimmings, a black fedora hat, a black leather jacket with family written on the back as well as the kanji for family written above it. He has the same massive light ragged scarf but it doesn't cover his mouth (just wears it cause somebody wanted him to keep it). He has a red coloured V-neck t-shirt and dark pants, and spiked boots with spurs. He also has two silver coloured straps that spiral down the both of his legs.

 **Also in regards to my introducing of the other characters I wanted to introduce them at somewhat slow pace, I can't really remember why, but even though that's gone out the window, I'm still not going to introduce the last character for a while, people might've already guessed who it is, but I'm still not going to say who it is until later.**

 **And that's chapter ten or maybe chapter eleven (I really don't know how you should number chapters when you have a prologue) done, two Charlotte siblings have been introduced, some more talking has happened, so probably next time there will be a lot of punching, or at least for the most part, some kind of violence. :) :) :)**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed,  
And that's all, Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A F! #$% up relationship, and a dumbass plan**

(A week or two later, want an exact number of days, sue me)

 _Narrator (with a voice distinctly familiar to a certain actor, rhymes with Gorgon Beeman):  
_ _(The last couple of weeks had gone fine for the guys, no problems had really occurred, mostly just teachers being astounded at the fact that Luffy was able to barely pass any test he was given (Keyword: barely pass), and Zoro and Sanji just continued to get pissed at each other over the fact that Zoro was always getting every question right that Sanji got wrong, and vice versa (And for some reason neither of them cared that Sanji was doing better than Zoro, they just both wanted to prove who was better, and this way sucked), and as for Chopper he remained at the top of every class, a feat that annoyed quite a lot of faunus hating students, and as for today, the guys had been called up to Ozpin's office to discuss a urgent matter, and that they should bring their weapons)_

"I wonder what that old guy wants to talk about" Luffy passively stated as he twirled his pipe in his hand, (and not noticing the dust that was falling out of the end of it).

"Don't know, but I hope we haven't done anything to bad" Chopper mumbled as he walked behind Luffy and picked up his scattered dust.

Zoro then shrugged, "The best he's got on us is stuff relating to those girls, and since they've mostly been able to keep their devil fruits in check, I would say that we've got nothing to worry about, even if that quiet one ate the smoke one" he stated.

"I hope miss Blake does well with her devil fruit" Sanji exclaimed, "It appears to be quite the hassle getting a grip on the abilities of a logia".

Zoro humbly smirked, "Ice-girl's got it handled" he quietly retorted.

And then Sanji glared at him, "You should not be treating Miss Weiss in such a manner, blockhead" he said.

"She's got the capabilities, I'm just helping her to understand how to properly access them" Zoro said as he glared to the chef.

Sanji was about to retort and then he shut his mouth and grumbled something about idiotic mossballs, to which Zoro took as a sign he won the argument, which made him laugh.

"You think Fluffy will be okay with Robin?" Luffy pouted as they reached the main building.

Both Sanji and Zoro shrugged, "I think you should be more concerned about the dog, then the woman" Zoro sarcastically joked.

And this earnt a glare from Sanji, but Chopper spoke up before Sanji could launch a tirade, "So what's up with you and Robin?" he meagrely asked.

Zoro's face became devoid of any tell of emotion or response, "Stuff" he replied.

"But you've spent so much time with her, what's going on?" Chopper asked.

Zoro shrugged, "If you want to know, ask her" he stated.

And then the four of them entered the main building and made their way to the elevator that led up to Ozpin's office, "Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this" Chopper shuddered as they entered the elevator.

Zoro and Sanji both shrugged in response to this, and Luffy had a giant smile, "Doesn't that mean it's just going to be more fun" he said.

This made the other three look to Luffy with various levels of concern present on their faces, ("I'm honestly surprised he hasn't been called up sooner") the three of them then all thought at the same time.

(Ozpin's office)

The elevator door opened and the guy's saw Ozpin motion for them to enter, "Come in" he said.

And as the four of them walked up to him (Zoro and Sanji were wearingly scanning the area), Ozpin spoke up, "They are here".

A young masked woman then suddenly appeared out of nowhere standing behind Ozpin and holding a knife to his neck.

"Sit down" she demanded.

Zoro smirked, "Seriously" he stated.

The woman then started to press her knife into Ozpin's neck, "Sit down, or this man dies".

Everybody looked to each other in confusion, and then they shrugged and sat down in front of the desk, with Sanji looking to the woman in confusion.

"Who're you?" Luffy nonchalantly asked.

The woman then stared at him, "I am the Memory Queen, and I have a message for you from Adam Taurus" she said.

This made the guys all stare at him in confusion, "Who?" they all asked.

Ozpin then glanced to the woman and then back to the guys, "He is the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang" he calmly stated.

And this made the guy's slightly narrow their eyes, but before any of them could respond, Sanji spoke up, "Pudding-Chan?" he asked.

This made the woman focus on him, "What was that!?" she demanded from him.

Sanji stood up and focused on her, "I said your name" he said.

The other guys and Ozpin looked on in confusion, and the girl just stared at Sanji while her tail vigorously shook behind her.

The girl then hesitantly brought her hand to her mask (the one that wasn't holding a knife to Ozpin's neck), and as she lifted the mask, she parted her hair to reveal an eye in the middle of her forehead.

She left the mask on the top of her head, and she looked at the guys, or more specifically Sanji, and her eyes all started to tear up.

"S.. s… Sanji-san" she spluttered as she looked to the young man.

But before Sanji could respond, Ozpin started to talk, "I don't want to interrupt this moment, but could you perhaps take away the knife?" he calmly asked.

Pudding's then looked to him angrily, "Shut up, I'm here to do something and I need to get some stuff straightened out/ Sorry!" she shouted.

The other guys looked to her in confusion (well Luffy and Chopper looked to her with empathetic confusion and Zoro, just plain confusion), and Sanji stared, "Why are you here Pudding-chan?" he asked.

Pudding then stared at him with a sharpened expression, "I cannot deal with this now!/Sorry about this!" she expressed as her hand started to glow and then she pushed it into Sanji.

And he was sent falling to the ground with a blank expression, which made the guys quickly shoot up and do various things, Chopper rushed to Sanji, Luffy stared at Pudding and cracked his fingers, and Zoro put his hand to the sheath and hilt of the Wado Ichimonji.

"What you do to him!" Luffy yelled.

Pudding rolled her eyes as she put her mask back over her two normal eyes, and recovered her third eye with her bangs, "I was here for a simple job, I cannot deal with this/I am so sorry" she muttered.

"He's fine" Chopper called out, which made Zoro and Luffy relax slightly, "But it's like he's asleep or something".

"Of course he's fine" Pudding stated as she held the knife closer to Ozpin's throat, "You're lucky that all I did was add exhaustion to his mind and body".

Luffy looked to her in confusion, "Huh?".

Pudding shook her head, "Just sit down, you two" she demanded as she looked to Zoro and Luffy, to which the guys reluctantly followed.

And while Chopper continued to monitor Sanji, both Zoro and Luffy glared at Pudding, "So what did Adam Taurus want to say?" Zoro angrily inquired.

"He wanted to leave a message to the son of the man whose presence threatens the White Fang" Pudding stated.

Ozpin looked to Pudding and then looked to Luffy, hoping for the boy not to act recklessly.

Luffy then shrugged, "What is it now.." he muttered.

"He is issuing you a warning" Pudding said.

"What warning?" Zoro said as he stared at the woman.

Pudding then sighed, "Sooner or later he will come to kill you" she said as her head looked directly at Luffy, "And you won't see it coming".

This made everybody who was conscious quickly look to Pudding with various degrees of expression, (Ozpin was mostly resigned, Zoro glared, and Chopper shuddered), "So" Luffy said with impassively.

"All I'm here to do is issue that warning" Pudding said as she removed the knife from Ozpin's neck and quickly ran over to the window.

"And that's all" she muttered as she quickly glanced over to the unconscious body of Sanji, and a single tear emerged from under mask.

And then she clicked her fingers and a bright light invaded everybody's sight.

(A minute or two later)

Everybody's vision came back to them as the brightness dissipated and they all looked around the room in confusion (well except for Ozpin, who was still just sitting at his desk in an indifferent position and Sanji, who was still unconscious).

"What the hell?!" Chopper, Zoro and Luffy all called out.

They then looked to the unconscious body of Sanji, "I wonder how he's going to deal with this" Chopper said.

The other two shrugged and then looked to Ozpin, "How'd she get in" Zoro said.

Ozpin shrugged, "She appeared out of nowhere" he said, and then he stared to Sanji, "How does he know her?".

Chopper then rubbed his head, "It's complicated" he answered.

Ozpin then brought his hands together on his desk and looked to the three conscious members of Team MCSZ, "Just give me a brief explanation" he stated.

Luffy looked to him, "I think Sanji was married her or something" he said.

"So that young man was married to that woman" Ozpin said.

'Smack'

Chopper had hit Luffy on the head, and then he looked to Ozpin, "It's way more complicated than that, I wouldn't really call it marriage, but they were at least engaged" he said.

"So why did the woman nearly break down crying when he talked to her" Ozpin asked.

All three of the guys shrugged in response to this, "No idea" they all said.

Ozpin then looked to all of them (including the still unconscious Sanji) and nodded, "Very well" he said as he then looked to Luffy, "Now there is the other matter of what just transpired here" he stated as he eyed Luffy.

To which Luffy shrugged, "Not really, I don't really care" he bluntly stated.

"So this does not affect you at all?" Ozpin inquired.

"Not really" Luffy said, "If he comes for me I'll fight him, and that's that".

Ozpin hesitantly nodded in acceptance of this answer, "Very well, but I will want to discuss this matter later on with you, is that understood!?" he stated.

Luffy gleefully nodded, "Sure" he said shrugging.

"Very well" Ozpin said with a narrowed look, "Now if you wouldn't mind I need to discuss what happened here with some other associates, so if you wouldn't mind taking Mr Vinsmoke back to your dorm room, that would be much appreciated" he said.

The guys all nodded, and Chopper shifted to Heavy Point and lifted Sanji over his shoulder, "See ya" Luffy said as he and the others waved as they left, but before they did Zoro quickly turned to look at Ozpin.

"She was the one who told you to tell us to bring our weapons, wasn't she?" he inquired.

To which Ozpin nodded, "Yes, and I find it strange that she asked for that, she must've been planning to kill anyone that wasn't your leader, but it appears that she got more than she bargained for" he said.

"Also tell Mr Vinsmoke that I will be discussing with him about what transpired here as well" Ozpin said as the guys exited his office and entered the elevator, and they all nodded in acceptance of his statement.

And as the elevator door closed, Ozpin got up from his desk and started to rub his neck from where the woman who was apparently called Pudding had been holding a knife to for a substantial amount of time.

"She's definitely your doing" he said as he looked out of his window over the academy, ("What forces have you acquired, Salem?") he thought as he looked beyond the horizon and contemplated what the future was going to bring.

(Team MCSZ's dorm)

The guys crashed through their door and collapsed into a pile on their floor, they all then looked up (barring Sanji who was still unconscious) at a very confused Fluffy and a slightly bemused Robin.

"So how'd it go" she playfully asked as she continued to pet the Grimm dog.

The guys then all stood up, "Well, we found out who the chef was looking for" Zoro said as he rubbed the back of his head (and avoiding looking Robin in the eyes).

"And who would that be?" Robin asked as she looked to the still unconscious form of the chef, "And what happened to him?".

Chopper then walked over to Sanji's body and put his hoof to the Chef's head, "He's still fine, apparently he was given exhaustion and it knocked him out" he stated.

Robin raised an eye, "He was given exhaustion?" she said.

Luffy then slightly smirked, "Yeah, I don't' get it either" he said.

"My guess is that Pudding has some sort of semblance that when used in conjunction with her devil fruit, allows her to alter the mind and body of anybody she touches" Chopper stated as he stared down at Sanji.

"Pudding," Robin started to say, "As in Charlotte Pudding" she said.

Zoro then smirked, "It appears the chef's girlfriend or something also got brought through and she also has the same problem as you" he said.

"And that would be what?" Robin said as she playfully eyed Zoro.

"She's also a Faunus" Chopper stated.

Luffy then hit his fist into his palm, "Oh that's why she had that tail" he said.

Chopper then paled, shook his head, and looked to Robin, "It would appear, that although she has been turned into a faunus just like you, she was somehow also able to gain a semblance, and I have no idea how" he muttered.

Robin nodded to Chopper and then looked to Sanji, "So what was the reason she was here?" she casually asked.

"To issue a warning from Adam Taurus" Zoro stated.

'Boom'

Fluffy was dropped to the floor as Robin quickly jolted up, "And what was the warning?" she demanded.

"That sooner or later he was coming to kill me" Luffy casually stated.

And this made Robin relax back into the chair and chuckle, "Oh, that's alright then" she said.

"And why's that?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin smiled, "I thought that we were going to have to take on Dragon, but if that silly old bull thinks he can take on Luffy, that just makes me laugh" she said with a grin.

"Do you know him or something Robin?" Luffy asked with his head tilted.

Robin waved him off, "I've run into various members of the white fang, and they've tried to recruit me, and Adam Taurus was one of the one's who could barely pique my interest she stated.

"So he's just an annoyance" Zoro said as he leaned up against the wall.

Robin shook her head, "Oh he is dangerous, like he could probably take on anybody in this academy, but I don't think he has thought this specific plan out" she said.

Luffy then shrugged, "I don't really care when he comes, maybe it will be a cool fight" he stated.

And this made everybody (who was conscious) look to him with various levels of understanding, ("That's our captain") they all thought.

"Urrghh" a voice from the floor then mumbled.

Everybody then looked down, to see a certain blonde was regaining consciousness, "Morning, sunshine" Zoro snarked.

And this made Sanji glare up at him, "Shut up" he said as he repositioned himself to be sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Where's Pudding-Chan?" he asked with a darkened expression.

"You're not going after her" Zoro stated, which made everybody look to him and Sanji gain an agitated expression.

"AND WHY NOT, MOSSHEAD!?" he yelled.

"Because," Zoro started to say as he crossed his arms, "She's the enemy, if you want to sort your crap out, then you're gonna have to wait till she comes to find you".

Everybody then looked to him with a confused expression, "What makes you think I'll do that?!" Sanji expressed.

Zoro then stared Sanji in the eye, "She knows something you don't, and it looked like it was causing her a lot of hassle, so sooner or later she will show back up to talk to you, know that she knows you are here" he stated.

Sanji remained in his sitting position and then stared down at the floor, "Pudding-chan…" he mumbled.

Chopper then sighed, patted Sanji on the shoulder and went back to sitting with the others, "So haven't you got a class or something Robin?" he asked.

Robin then looked to him with a slight smile, "My clone is teaching it" she said.

"So have you actually even physically taught a class yet" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Clone?" Luffy said with a confused look.

"Of course I have" Robin said as she gently shook her head, "But you guys asked me to look after your dog, so I improvised".

Zoro nodded to her, but Luffy still had a confused look, "Like when you disappeared into those petals when I tried to punch Jimbei?" he asked.

Robin nodded, "Yes" she replied.

"So what now?" Chopper asked as he propped himself up on one of the chairs and slightly glanced to the depressed figure of Sanji.

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know, did we have a class or something?" he asked with a dumbfounded look.

Chopper then facepalmed, "I'll tell you if we have a class or not, I can't deal with the very idea of you thinking certain things are on at certain times" he said.

"OKAY!" Luffy exclaimed as he gleefully nodded.

Robin then glanced over to the guy's shelf, "Do you plan to give away all of your devil fruits?" she asked.

Luffy shrugged in response to this, and Zoro and Chopper slightly nodded, "We've run into a problem of a team that we don't really know finding out, but they've had to deal with some crap, apparently they'll be coming back once they've sorted out some stuff with their leader" Zoro stated.

"Would it perhaps be the team that is being led by Jaune Arc?" Robin inquired, to which the guys nodded.

"Some of the other professors were discussing how he's quite a neglectful student and that he doesn't really apply himself" she said.

Zoro then looked to her, "Should you be telling us this?" he asked.

Robin slightly shrugged, "You've all got dirt on each other, if you were to mention what I'm saying Im pretty sure they could get you all in trouble" she playfully teased.

Zoro shook his head in annoyance and Chopper looked to Robin, "What about you and Zoro?" he asked.

"Pardon" Robin exclaimed.

Luffy then looked to Chopper, "What do you mean by them?" he confusingly asked.

"Seriously" Chopper mumbled, "I might be an animal, but even I see it".

"And that would be what?" Robin asked him.

Chopper then looked away from Luffy (who was rubbing his head in confusion), to see both Robin and Zoro staring at him, "What is going on with you two?" he asked.

"Something" they both replied.

And this answer made Chopper sigh in annoyance, "Seriously?" he dryly said.

Robin then chuckled, "Do not worry" she said, to which Zoro nodded to as well.

Chopper scanned the both of them and then hung his head in defeat, "Idiots, Morons, Mossheads, why?" he quietly mumbled as he stared at the floor.

"Shishishi" Luffy said as he patted Chopper on the back, "You gotta relax man" he said gleefully, and all this did was make Chopper stare down into his hoofs and question his life choices.

Robin then looked down to Chopper with sadness, but before she could say anything, her scroll started to buzz, and she looked at it.

She then immediately stood up, quickly patted Fluffy and Chopper, shared a glance with Zoro and made her way to the door.

"Where ya going" Luffy said.

"Apparently I am being requested to see Ozpin" she said.

"Good Luck" Chopper said morbidly as he continued to look down, Sanji gave a depressing wave, Luffy smiled and Zoro gave her a compassionate nod.

"See ya" they all expressed to various degrees of expression as she left and closed the door behind her, and then the guys all turned to look at the mess that was their Chef.

"I wonder how long he will stay like that?" Chopper inquired.

To which Zoro shrugged, "Ehh, the Chef always bounces back when it comes to a woman" he replied.

Luffy glanced down to Sanji (who was muttering and hitting his fist at the ground), "I wonder how long Pudding was here for?" he asked.

"At least a longer time than us" Chopper stated, "But that's just a guess".

Zoro and Luffy both nodded at him, "So what now?" Luffy asked.

"Since the Chef's still unresponsive, let's go get some lunch" Zoro said (which made Sanji physically react, but he still remain in his hunched over position).

Fluffy then looked up to them with a saddened expression, "We'll get some food too" Chopper stated to the pet.

Fluffy yipped and as the guys left, he turned to Sanji and walked over to him and lay down next to him, hoping that his food-maker was okay.

(Somewhere else in the academy)

Cardin sat on a bench, with his team around him, "So what are you going to do now, since you don't want to use Jaune now" Dove asked him.

Cardin then stared up at the sky, "I've got one plan" he said with a smirk.

"And that would be what?" Russel asked.

"We are gonna get a lot of power, and we're gonna be the best" he stated.

And then he stood up and started to walk off with a large smirk on his face, "Let's go" he said, to which the rest of his team started to follow him unaware of what hell they were about to bring upon themselves.

 **So technically this is a part one, but I didn't really want to write that in the title, and eventually I'll get to the second part, maybe in a week or two, depends on what life has in store for me.**

 **I'll get to the reasonings behind the various things that occurred in this chapter in the next part, so if you have any questions about them, please wait and they might be answered.**

 **And also in regards to the narrator thing, I just wanted to try it out, if nobody likes it I won't do it again, but I just wanted to try it. (And my reason for stating the voice of the narrator, is just because I wanted to).**

 **I welcome all the comments and constructive criticisms**

 **And that's all, Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A few more revelations, and the enactment of an idiotic plan**

Robin sat in front of Ozpin and Glynda, as they eyed her warily, "And you have no idea who that woman is" Ozpin said.

To which Robin nodded, "Besides the fact that she was engaged to Sanji, that is all I know" she stated.

"Very well" Ozpin said, "And now there's the other matter I wish to discuss with you" he said.

"And that would be?" Robin asked politely.

"What is your actual relationship with those four young men?" Ozpin asked.

This made Robin slightly falter, and then a smile appeared on her face, "They are my friends and my family and they are people that would do anything for those that they care about, but I did not in fact know that they were here" she said.

Ozpin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" he said.

Robin looked him in the eyes and could see he was determined to get an answer, so she sighed and gave one, "I did somewhat know that Zoro would be here" she said.

"And what of your specific relationship with Mr Roronoa?" Glynda asked.

Robin looked to her with an indifferent look, "He and I are not one's for displaying our emotions" she said.

"But, what about the amount of time you have been spending with the student?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, it's complicated" Robin started to say, "He's somebody I know I can rely on, as with all of them, but Zoro is somebody I know who will literally throw everything he knows aside to deter an event, if he knows that the outcome of said event will bring him shame".

She then eyed the other teachers, "Zoro is somebody I have developed feelings for, but he and I both have not exactly spent our lives looking for something like that, the time we spend together is just simply sitting and enjoying the peace, we don't really express ourselves because that is not who either of us are" she elaborated.

"But he is still a student" Glynda stated.

"One that I do not teach, and One that by the time it will be time for me to teach my contract will be up" Robin stated.

Ozpin then looked Robin in the eye as he held up a hand signalling Glynda to silence, "What do you know about devil fruits?" he asked her.

This made Robin's eyes widen, "How do you know about those?" she asked.

Glynda then eyed her, "We know they are a myth, a legend, but we have reason to believe those young men have some in their possession and have given some of them to specific students" she said.

"Well" Robin started to say as she watched the two other teacher's eyes focus directly on her, "Some of them were gifts and some of them were jobs" she said.

"Jobs?" Glynda and Ozpin both asked.

Robin let a small smile appear on her lips, "We had friends who had certain devil fruits and they left said devil fruits to the guys, to ensure that somewhat of a legacy can be carried on" she stated.

"What kind of legacy?" Ozpin inquired.

"We knew strong people, whose skills were exceptional and if those legacies were to be left to waste, none of them would be able to stand for it" Robin answered.

Robin then looked at both Glynda and Ozpin, "How do you know of them having the devil fruits?" she inquired.

Glynda and Ozpin both looked to each other and then back to Robin, "Your friends aren't exactly discreet when it comes to doing things" Ozpin clarified.

"Haha" Robin chuckled.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she said, "But that can't be the only reason" she stated as she focused her attention on the two members of the staff.

"We overheard a certain student making claims to his teammates" Glynda stated.

Robin then raised an eyebrow, "And since I'm guessing you probably won't be telling me said student's name, may I ask why you would even believe such a thing?".

"Disregarding your recent acknowledgement of the truth" Ozpin started to say, "We didn't exactly choose to believe said student, but we still decided to keep an eye and an ear out".

Robin's eyes than slightly widened, "What were the student's claims?" she demanded upon coming to a realisation.

"That your friends not only had mythical items that nearly nobody has even heard of, but that they also have extremely powerful ones at that" Glynda explained.

Robin then stood up, "If you excuse me" she said slightly bowing, "I have to go and check something immediately.

Ozpin then stood up and walked up to her, "We are coming with you" he said.

"Okay" Robin begrudgingly accepted, and she started to quickly walk off, followed closely by both Glynda and Ozpin, ("Someone better be at the guy's dorm, because I've got a bad feeling about this") she thought to herself as they all made their way there.

(Outside the dormitory's)

Sanji sat on the bench that was heavily shaded from the sun and he had a sullen look on his face, and the fact that the dog had followed him didn't exactly alleviate the situation.

Fluffy gave Sanji a look that had the themes of hunger and compassion, "What the hell" Sanji muttered to the dog.

"I found her, I found her alive, but she's been through stuff and I wasn't able to help her" he kept muttering, "And why did she have to deal with this whole White Fang thing?".

Fluffy gestured in a way that looked like a sad shrug, and Sanji scoffed a bit.

"I can't go looking for her" he said as he put his hands behind his head, "After all she's an enigma, to the world, and to me".

And as he looked over the academy, he smirked, "I will come for you Pudding-Chan, please just give me time" he announced (but nobody besides Fluffy had heard him).

He then looked to the dog, "Were you just following me for food, or did you want to actually be compassionate, Dog?".

"Bark" Fluffy said and hopped of the bench and started to chase his tail around.

"I'll take that as a 'Ehh'" Sanji said as he also got of the bench, and as he lit up another cigarette, he looked to the sky.

("What happened to you Pudding-Chan, how much did you have to suffer") he depressively thought to himself as he started to walk off.

And then he turned back to Fluffy, "Hey dog, did you want food or not" he said.

Fluffy yapped and ran after Sanji, "Let's go back up to the room, I'll get you something big, because at least you stayed, I can't believe those other guys just walked off to get food from somebody else" Sanji snarked as the two of them walked back into the dorm building, unaware of the other events that were about to occur.

(Somewhere in Mistral)

Pudding sat in the corner of the warehouse as a seething Adam Taurus barked orders at the rest of his men.

"They won't know what hit them" he barked, and then he turned to face Pudding, who remained handcuffed to the wall and in an extreme state of disarray.

"You couldn't have just killed them" he muttered.

And Pudding's head shot up to look at him, "They were stronger than me, it was smarter to complete just the main objective" she unemotionally stated.

Adam shook his head and faced her directly, "You'd better learn your place in all of this" he started to say, "We are above them, and we will take them all down, including those that think there way is the best" he stated and then he walked off.

Pudding watched as he walked off, and as soon as he left, she closed her eyes, relaxed her mind and she appeared in a blank room that contained two other versions of herself.

One of the Pudding's had a spiky pixie undercut haircut that allowed for all three of her eyes to be visible, (but only the forehead eye was open), and allowed for her face to be fully displayed, and the other pudding had her hair in a ponytail, but she was missing her bangs, so her face was fully on display as well, but her forehead eye remained closed and her two normal eyes were open.

"So what now!" the pixie-haired one asked.

Normal Pudding looked to her in sadness, "I don't know" she muttered.

'Punch'

The pixie-haired one had thrown a jab straight into regular Pudding's mouth, sending her crashing to the floor.

The ponytail one watched on in quietness and interest, "SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THAT!" the pixie-haired one yelled into Pudding's face as she started to stand back up.

Tears then started to form in each of Pudding's eyes, "WHAT THEN?" she cried.

The ponytail one also looked to the pixie-haired one, hoping for an interesting answer.

"We're going to," the pixie-haired one started to say as she looked to the both of them, "SEE THIS SHIT THROUGH TO THE END, AND THEN WE ARE GOING TO GO AFTER OUR MAN" she yelled.

Pudding looked to her as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "But what about what we did to him, and what about that other thing" she said sniffling.

The ponytail one looked to the both of them and nodded in agreement with Pudding's answer.

"It doesn't matter" the pixie-haired one mumbled, "because it just mean either way, we've got something more to live for now, and we can't waste it" she then stated.

The three of them all looked at each other, nodded, and then Pudding closed her eyes, and reopened them to the reality of the situation.

She looked throughout the warehouse and allowed herself one thought, ("These guys think they can take on Sanji-san and his friends, then they've got another thing coming").

(Somewhere in Beacon)

Zoro, Luffy and Chopper were walking through the academy grounds, (well Zoro was currently tied onto Chopper's back, as said reindeer walked in heavy point).

"That was filling, but I'm still hungry" Luffy whined.

And both Zoro and Chopper turned to looked at him with anger, "You ate nearly everything that they had, they literally kicked us out" they both shouted at their captain.

Luffy patted his stomach and laughed, "SHISHISHI, I totally forgot about that" he said.

"Seriously…" both Chopper and Zoro mumbled as the three of them made their way back to the building that held their dorm.

'Sniff'

Chopper then started to sniff at the air around the bench that was outside, "I think Sanji and Fluffy were out here before" he remarked.

"I guess Curly-Brow decided against moping around for the rest of his life" Zoro snarked.

And Luffy smiled, "Let's go check on him" he yelled before grabbing them and rocketing them into the hallway of the ground floor of the building.

'Crash'

They crashed into a wall, and after about a second both Zoro (who thanks to the crash had been released)and Chopper stood up and started to strangle Luffy, "We could've just walked!" they both shouted into his face.

Luffy then furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, "Sorry" he meagrely muttered.

Zoro and Chopper then sighed, and Chopper then grabbed both the Swordsman and the Captain, which made said swordsman look to him in annoyance, "What are you doing?" Zoro barked.

Chopper's face dropped as he started to ascend the staircase carrying Luffy and Zoro under his arms, "Luffy's an idiot and the world doesn't like you getting to where you need to be" he replied.

Zoro then looked over to see a smiling Luffy, "What's with you?" he asked.

Luffy then absentmindedly shook his head, "Nothing, it's just funny" he said.

Zoro then hmphed and crossed his arms as his reindeer teammate carried them up the stairs to the hallway that held their dorm, but to each of their surprise the hallway was covered with small flames, the door to their room had been burst open and they could see Jaune (whose arms were emitting embers) brawling with Cardin in the middle of the hallway.

"Well this is a predicament" Chopper muttered as he dropped Luffy and Zoro.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Zoro remarked as he looked closer at the two guys who were facing each other with a steely look of determination.

"Is that Sanji?" Luffy said, which made Chopper and Zoro look past the two quarrelling students to see a familiar looking blonde haired man at the opposite end of the hallway, and said man was standing in front of some of the obviously shaken members of Team RWBY (Ruby and Yang), JNPR (Pyrrha), CRDL (All of the assholes), and a very ticked off looking Fluffy.

"This is not good" Zoro remarked as he started to place his bandanna around his head.

Chopper then looked to him in confusion, "You're not going to join in, are you?".

And then Luffy placed his hat on his head and stood alongside Zoro, "Don't worry, we're just going to ask a couple of questions" he replied with a dark look as he focused on the embers that Jaune was producing.

"Why do I get the feeling that what you say isn't what you're going to do" Chopper muttered as he started to walk up alongside two of his teammates, to Cardin And Jaune, who were currently barrelling at each other and throwing punches at each other, ("Definitely certain") Chopper thought as the started to get closer to the young men.

(Somewhere else in the academy)

Robin was briskly jogging towards the guy's dorm, and behind her were both Ozpin and Glynda who were having a little trouble keeping pace with the archaeologist.

"What is the rush Miss Nico" Ozpin asked as they continued their trek.

Robin glanced back at the both of them and then put her head forward again, intending to get to a certain place quickly, "The thing is, I have a guess at who the student that talked is, and I also get the feeling that since I had seen that none of the guys were in their rooms a while ago, I could only surmise either something is going to happen, or it is happening, but I could be wrong" she finished stating with a shrug.

"And how did you see that the students were not currently in their room" Glynda inquired as they briskly turned a corner and narrowly missed running into a large group of students.

An eye then appeared and disappeared on Glynda's hand, and she looked to Robin shock, "What was that!" she exclaimed.

"That is my ability" Robin proudly said as they got closer to the dorms, "I occasionally check on my friends, and that's how I knew that none of them were there".

"But what about the urgency to which we are currently running in" Ozpin asked.

Robin slightly shrugged at this, "It's better to be safe than sorry" she stated.

The three of them arrived at the dorms just in time to see most of the windows of the dorms shatter from an unseen force (that also pushed down on the three of them), And Robin in a out of character regard, expressed two words, "Oh, Crap".

This made Glynda and Ozpin (who were slightly huffing from having to run such a distance in such a short amount of time) look to her with confusion.

"What did that?" Glynda said (with a slight look of annoyance on her face).

"Luffy's pissed" Robin uncharacteristically stated.

And this caused Glynda and Ozpin to give her questioning looks, "Well what are we doing out here, we need to get in there and figure out what's going on" Glynda said.

But before she could move, her body was halted by a couple of arms that sprouted from her back and grabbed onto the ground.

Robin turned to face her, "We need to be careful about this".

"And why would that be" Ozpin said as he walked up to stand next to her.

"Because whatever has caused that, is either somebody who is really dangerous or really stupid and we can't risk anything happening to any other students that are in the building" Robin replied as she made her arms restraining Glynda vanish.

"So what do we do" Glynda asked.

And Robin shrugged in response to this, and started to walk into the building, "We calmly do this, and be prepared for anything" she quietly said.

The two other members of the staff hesitantly nodded in agreement with her (Glynda more so than Ozpin) and they followed behind her, unsure of what hey were about to see.

(Back inside the dorm building)

Luffy was holding both Jaune and Cardin up by the collar of their shirts, and he was giving them a look of pure anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" Luffy screamed into their faces.

Cardin gained an aggravated look on his face, "Shut up you freak" he said.

And Luffy then threw him to the ground, while still holding Jaune up, and the young man then looked down at Luffy, "I'm sorry" he muttered.

Luffy (although seething with anger) placed Jaune onto the ground, and crossed his arms, "Before I throw you two through the wall, you'd better be able to explain why my door is blown open and you have flames coming out of you" he then stated, looking to both Cardin and Jaune with an air of superiority.

Jaune's hand then caught aflame, but he quickly patted it out and looked at Luffy guiltily, "Here's what happened..", he (and a very frightened Cardin) muttered.

(A certain amount of time prior)

Jaune had been walking back to his dorm alongside Pyrrha when they noticed that Dove Bronzewing was standing next to the door of the dorm that belonged to team MCSZ, "That's probably not good" Jaune muttered.

Pyrrha then eyed Dove suspiciously as the walked past him, "Something is going on, I can tell the team isn't here" she then whispered to Jaune.

"We can't really do anything" Jaune silently muttered as they made their past the door and around the corner of the hallway.

Pyrrha then stopped walking and glared at Jaune, "Stop it okay, that crap is over, and we can't let Team CRDL think that they can go around and do whatever that they please" she quietly stated to him.

Jaune hung his head and glanced at Dove (who was starting to get suspicious at the two's actions, "What do we do?" he then said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha quickly glanced to Dove and then back to Jaune, "Those guys have some pretty powerful stuff in their room, and if we let this slide something bad could happen, so I'm going to go and distract Dove, and you're going to smash through the door and stop whatever it is that the rest of his team is probably doing" she stated.

"But," Jaune started to say, "Can't I distract him and you rush into the room" he said.

Pyrrha gave him a harrowing glance, "What is it now that's stopping you, I thought you got over your problems with that team".

Jaune's head dipped lower, "I still don't want to risk anything" he muttered.

And this made Pyrrha grab him and make him stand up straight, "Something bad could happen, Team MCSZ is a bit to carefree with leaving items with that kind of power laying around, and if word were to spread about them, then who knows what could happen".

"But we don't even know that team, that well" Jaune said defensively.

Pyrrha shook her head in response to this, "Doesn't matter, it's what is right, and that is all that matters" she stated.

Jaune looked to her with guilt, and then shook his head, "Fine" he said, "How exactly are we going to go about this?".

The two of them then crouched down and started to mutter among themselves (while occasionally glancing around the corner, and making sure that Dove was not aware).

"Ready" Pyrrha said.

"Yep" Jaune answered with a nod.

"Then let's do this" Pyrrha stated as she stood up and started to walk over to Dove.

(Meanwhile, in the room, in this flashback)

'Slash'

Russel currently held the double Kitetsu blade in his hand and it looked like he was haphazardly swinging it around, cutting numerous parts of Team MCSZ's room up.

"Watch out man, you could've cut me" Cardin called out as he dodged out of the way.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, I tried grabbing that double ended sword and now I can't let go of it, and it keeps trying to make me cut stuff up" Russel cried out.

As Sky and Cardin kept jumping out of the way of Russel, they kept glancing at the shelf that held the devil fruits, "I want the fire one" Cardin stated.

But this made the two teammates who were present cry out, "As if, I want that one" Sky and Russel demanded.

'Slash'

Russel then cut the shelves holding the devil fruits, causing them all to tumble to the floor.

"Oops" he said.

"You really couldn't have left the sword alone" Cardin snarked.

Russel attempted to shrug in response to this, "It looked cool, and I figured since we were stealing stuff from them, I might as well take this cool looking weapon, I've heard that the swords that this guy owns are worth quite a lot" he said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Sky barked as rolled out of the way.

"I heard it from that Schnee chick" Russel stated, as he tried to pull the sword in a different direction.

Cardin then gained an annoyed look, "We could've been able to cover up taking the powers of these things, but there is no way that we can take their weapons, so put it back" he barked at Russel.

Russel then gave him a distressed look, "My hands are really starting to hurt, and I can't let go of the sword" he whined.

Sky and Cardin then looked to Cardin, and they both saw a horrifying sight; his veins were starting to bulge and his veins were becoming blackened.

"Let go of the sword" Cardin demanded.

But Sky put his hand in front of Cardin, "I don't think he can" he said as he looked to his teammate with fear and hesitance.

"DO SOMETHING" Russel shouted as he his arms started to become a deeper shade of black.

Cardin then looked to the both of his teammates with hesitance, and then he huffed, "I'm taking that god damn fire fruit, you idiots are on your own" he stated.

And then he walked over to the Mera-Mera no mi, which was next to the wall, he reached down to pick it up, but before he could grab it, he heard a commotion coming from outside the room, and within a second, everything went to hell.

Firstly, Cardin heard Dove shouting and running away, to which made Cardin very annoyed.

Secondly, he heard a chiming sound coming from the other side of the door.

And then Finally, Jaune Arc came crashing through the door, covered in aura, with a look of determination on his face as he came face to face with Cardin.

"Put down the fruit" Jaune demanded as he looked to the other student.

And after about a second had passed, the three members of Team CRDL who were present (even Russel who was starting to screech in pain) all chuckled simultaneously.

"What makes you think that I would do that?" Cardin said, smirking as he looked down at Jaune (both physically and metaphorically).

Jaune then started to shine again, "It's not yours, so put it down" he demanded, and then he started to run at Cardin and tackled him to the ground, "Let go of it" he cried out.

Sky was about to join in with the tussle, but before he could he felt a searing pain coming from the left side of his body, and this made him turn to see that his left arm had been cut off, just below the shoulder, "WHAAAA".

Russel looked to him with the slightest hint of guilt and a large amount of pain present on his face, "I can't help it, I'm starting to lose the ability to see, what's happening?" he cried out.

Jaune and Cardin continued to throw fists at each other as they tussled on the floor of the room, "What makes you think you can do this" Jaune asked.

"Because," Cardin said as he punched Jaune directly in the gut (but not breaking his aura), "You heard the amount of power one of these can give, why don't I deserve that".

This made Jaune gain an annoyed expression, "Shut up" he said as he threw a fist directly it to Cardin's face sending the young man down.

Cardin then reacted by rolling out of the way of another punch, and he then saw something that he knew could help him, he then bolted towards the Mera-Mera no mi, intending to make Jaune pay for almost running his plan.

And as Cardin just reached the fruit, Jaune jumped onto him and also grabbed the fruit at the same time, "It's not yours, that guy obviously cares about it, if it's the only one he doesn't want eaten, so what makes you think you're so special" he demanded from Cardin.

Cardin smirked in response to this and inched closer to the fruit, "Because I am" he replied.

The next couple of seconds then became a blur, Sky's aura was trying to heal his stump (with varying results, all of Russel's sin was starting to blacken and the student kept crying out as a result, Jaune tried to pull Cardin away from the fruit, but to no avail.

Jaune then got an idea, ("I'm sorry") he thought as he pictured Luffy, ("But there's only one way I could probably stop this guy from doing this").

And Jaune threw his body forward, intending for his head to hit the fruit, "Stop" Cardin cried out as he noticed what Jaune was doing, "It's mine".

"No, it's, not" Jaune replied as his head neared the fruit, he then opened his mouth and bit down on the fruit, instantly swallowing the piece he bit off.

After a couple of seconds had passed, Jaune tied to stand to get a grasp on the situation, but before he could, he heard somebody seething and he turned to see a pissed off Cardin (he had managed to stand up and was looking down at Jaune with pure spite).

'Punch'

Cardin sent a fist straight into Jaune's head, discombobulating the young man and almost instantly shattering his aura, "That was mine" he arrogantly stated.

And then he grabbed Jaune by the neck and lifted him up to face level, "You're gonna pay for that" Cardin said.

Jaune struggled to look at him, while also at the same time, he glanced to Cardin's teammates, who were both in states of unconsciousness on the ground in front of the doorway.

"Your… Your.. team…" Jaune said as he gasped for air.

"What about them?" Cardin said as he lifted Jaune up a bit more.

"I could've had a power that nobody else could have, but you got in the way" Cardin said as he let one of his hands free from Jaune's neck (while still keeping him suspended, which honestly looked impressive, if it wasn't downright scary) and pulled it back into a fist.

"And now you're gonna pay" Cardin stated as he then threw the fist, aiming it directly for Jaune's head.

But just as this happened, the door to the dorm was opened and standing on the other side of it, were Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha.

"Jaune.." Pyrrha cried out as she looked to her team leader (who was quite bruised).

"What the hell happened to them" Yang said as she looked down at the incapacitated forms of Sky and Russel (and unejected hilt of the Kitetsu twin sword).

Jaune's eyes then widened as he looked to the three girls and looked back at Cardin, "NOOO" he shouted and flames started to expel from his body and circulate around the room.

He then unleashed a godly scream and the flames combusted, sending him and Cardin flying directly towards the door, but just before they came into contact with either the three girls or the two unconscious members of Team CRDL, a black blur with a fuzzy black thing on it's back, dashed into the room and grabbed the five of them and then dashed out, but it wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the flames and just before it could get back into the hallway it was hit by the flames and sent flying down the hallway, carrying the five others.

(Present time)

Jaune looked to Luffy, Zoro and Chopper guiltily as he and Cardin (who had peed himself out of fear of Zoro and Luffy's expressions) finished recounting what had happened.

"Well that was enlightening" a voice from behind Zoro, Luffy and Chopper stated, which made everybody (who was semiconscious) turn to see its origin.

And Professor Ozpin could be seen, alongside Robin and Glynda standing about a metre or two behind the three guys, all of them (bar Ozpin) having looks of anger on their faces.\

But just as the three teachers started to make their way up to the boys, Luffy turned back around, placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, whispered something into his ear, and punched him in the gut sending him to the ground, unconscious.

Ozpin and Glynda stopped and gained confused looks just as this occurred, "Why did you do that" Glynda said.

Luffy turned to her and gave her a look, "Did you want him to set the whole building on fire?" he stated.

Glynda was about to react to this statement, but Ozpin placed his hand on her shoulder and walked past her, "You could've least done it in a bit more respectable way" he stated.

Luffy then hung his head, his eyes being shadowed by his hat, "Yeah, but that's not how life works" Sanji said as he walked up to join his team, while also kicking Cardin (who had gone into a catatonic state) in the side.

But before either Ozpin or Glynda could respond to this (Robin just watched on in indifference) Zoro turned and walked over to the unconscious bodies of Sky and Russel.

"He's gonna die" Zoro stated as he looked down at the pathetic human being that lay before him.

This made Ozpin and Glynda rush up to him, "Why would you say that….." the two of tried asking before they saw a horrific sight, which had also made Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha quiet.

Russel's arms were writing, they were completely blackened and black wisps were coming off of them.

"Oh my god" Ruby distressed as she cowered behind Yang.

Ozpin bent down and looked at Russel's arms, before standing back up and crossing his arms, "His aura is not healing him, he's gonna die" he stated.

Chopper then ran up past him, and started to examine Russel's arms, "It's like they are necrotic, but at the same time still alive, nothing can stop this, this is not a disease" he stated as he waringly stepped back from the body.

"It's a curse" Zoro said as he came walking up, carrying the cursed hilt in his hand, "And there is only one way to cure it".

"And what would that be" Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, Glynda and Ozpin all asked.

"The blade needs to claim it's price" Zoro stated as he activated both ends of the sword, while holding it in his right hand.

"But why aren't you affected by it" Yang shakily asked as she looked at him.

"As if I would be weak enough to be affected by it's curse, like this moron" he exclaimed.

"And what about him" Glynda shakily asked as she looked to Sky, or more specifically his stump, which was still leaking blood.

Chopper then walked over to Sky, shifted to heavy point, got a specific set of dust out of his back pack, put them into his gloves, shifted back to brain point, and put his hands to the stump.

A blinding light then expelled from where the wound was, and about a second later, the stump was fully healed and Sky was breathing perfectly again, "What about him?" Chopper dryly replied as he walked back and sat down next to the standing Robin.

After about a second of looking at the amazement of Chopper's skills, everybody turned back to the body of Russel, who was continually writhing, and had screams that would occasionally escape his lips.

Ozpin put his hands to his temples, looked to Glynda and gave her an empathetic look, and then looked to Zoro, "Save him" he muttered.

Zoro then started to spin the dual-bladed sword in his hand, "The curse cannot be taken, it cannot be given, one must pay and one must give, time is everything and it is nothing" he said.

And then he squeezed the hilt of the sword, the two blades retracted, and at the same moment, the both of Russel's arms were sliced off at the shoulders, "The price has been paid in full" Zoro said as he glanced back to Chopper and gave him a nod.

Chopper then ran back up to where the three members of Team CRDL were located, did exactly the same action from before for Russel and then ran back, sat on the floor and leaned against Robin again.

Ozpin eyed the three unconsciousness bodies that were in front of him, "And what about him" he said gesturing to the prone body of Dove.

"He's just unconscious" Pyrrha starkly replied as she walked past everybody and up to the unconscious form of Jaune.

She then sat down, propped him up and hugged him, "This is quite the problem" Ozpin stated as he looked to everybody that was present for the event.

But before he could finish, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, Fluffy, Robin and Luffy all walked into the guy's dorm, and this made everybody (who was conscious and not Pyrrha) walk up to and peer inside their room.

The room was charred, a majority of the items in it, had either been slashed, burnt, or both, and while everybody looked to the devil fruits, which remained on the floor, the remaining members of the Straw Hats had gone to check on some other items that they had.

Luffy was assessing Garp's coat, he was brushing the soot off of the shoulders and patting it to remove some of the dust.

Zoro had taken down Yoru to clean it.

And as had Sanji, in regards to Kikoku (at Chopper's behest).

Chopper instead was cleaning the tone dial, while Fluffy leaned next to him and looked on in sadness.

And Robin was assessing the damage to the portrait.

The four others then entered the room, Yang and Ruby walked over and leaned against a wall, and Ozpin and Glynda walked up to the other six, "This is quite the collection" Ozpin stated.

"Yeah, well, we did have people we cared about" Sanji said as he lit another cigarette, placed Kikoku back on the wall and sat down.

"I'm sorry to say, but I will need to confiscate these items" Glynda stated as she sternly looked to the six of them, and glanced to the devil fruits.

This made everybody turn to her with a darkened expression (and well, Fluffy growled).

"No" they all said.

Glynda then looked to Robin, "I don't really think you can say anything about this" she said.

But Robin just gave her a cold look, "These were given as gifts and keepsakes, if they were given to you, you would just turn them into weapons" she declared.

Glynda looked at her shocked, but before she could respond, Ozpin spoke up, "Then what would you suppose we do?" he inquired

"And what about the damage that was caused" Glynda added on.

Luffy was the first to respond, "That wasn't our fault, how were we supposed to know that somebody would try to break into our room, and try to steal our stuff".

"Then what about the injured students" Glynda shouted, "This is not something that can be just swept up under the rug, one has lost an arm, and one has lost both".

Zoro glared at her, "For all anybody knows, they broke into our room, started to fight with each other, and then started to turn on each other".

"You really think we could get away with that" Ozpin said as peered over his glasses.

"You say that like those guys are innocent, they chose to do it, and they paid the price" Chopper said as he leaned against Fluffy.

Ruby then walked forward, "Why did you leave the sword here, if it's so dangerous, or any of the items you have?" she asked.

"We weren't really expecting somebody to try and break into our room, who goes here, that's pretty low" all members of Team MCSZ stated.

Ozpin then glanced to each of them, "You four are dangerous, I won't deny that, but at the same time, it was not your fault this happened, but I do have to ask one question" he said.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as he also plopped himself on the ground next to Sanji.

"Would you have acted in that same way to Jaune and Cardin, if any of those other devil fruits had been stolen?" he asked.

Luffy's eyes darkened, and then he shook his head and looked up at the headmaster, "That fruit belonged to both my brothers, it is was left to me by them" he replied.

Ozpin nodded in response to this, and then he started to walk out, but before he left, he quickly turned around to face everybody, "I will be discussing with all of you individually about certain matters, is that understood" he sternly said as he looked to Team MCSZ.

The four guys all nodded to various levels of caring, and with that Ozpin and a very irate Glynda ("IS THAT IT!" she shouted) left the building (with the prone bodies of Cardin, Sky, Russel and Dove floating behind them).

Luffy then stood up and walked out of the room towards Pyrrha, who was trying to move Jaune back into their dorm.

"Need some help" Luffy said as he looked to her.

Pyrrha shakingly looked at him, "I heard everything that was said, we didn't mean for this to happen, but after what you said those things could do, we had to stop them" she said.

Luffy nodded at her, with his almost always ever-present grin returning to his face, "And I didn't mean to hurt your friend, but some things had to be done" he said.

Pyrrha nodded at him, and Luffy hoisted Jaune onto his shoulder and gestured for her to lead the way to their dorm.

The others watched from the doorway of the guys dorm, and they all looked on as Luffy helped Pyrrha, "Did he have to hit Jaune so hard?" Ruby asked as she looked to the others.

Yang then looked to the others, "Who are you people, really?" she asked as she eyed them, and then she looked to Robin, "And aren't you a teacher, why didn't you leave with the others?".

Robin then smiled and wrapped her arms around Zoro's right one, "I'm here with the people I care about" she chimed.

'Bang'

They all then turned around to see Sanji hitting the floor with his hand as Fluffy lay next to him, yapping, "It's not fair, why does the Mosshead get my dear Robin" he sobbed.

Zoro rolled his eyes, Robin giggled, and Chopper sighed in response to this.

Ruby's eyes then widened, "Wait, you guys aren't together, are you?" she spluttered.

Yang then looked at Zoro and Robin, "Of course they can't, it's a teacher and a student, that would just be unethical".

Robin then smiled at this, turned to face Zoro and pecked his lips and looked to the two girls, "Is that enough clarification?" she stated.

And then she let go of Zoro's arm and started to walk off, "I've still got a job to do, so I'll see you guys later" she said as she walked off and waved.

Chopper then looked up at Zoro (who was extremely flustered), "Seriously, how?" he muttered as he glanced to the swordsman, and then the sobbing cook.

Zoro then crossed his arms, "It's nothing" he replied.

Chopper was then about to respond to this, but Ruby put her hand up, "Did you want to ask something?" he asked turning to look at her.

"The rest of my team has devil fruits, Weiss and Blake have currently gone off to train theirs, I was wondering if I could ask for one" she quietly muttered.

Zoro shrugged in response to this, "Terrific timing" he snarked.

Yang then eyed him, "Well like there would be a better time" she joked.

And before anybody else could make a comment on the timing of Ruby's question, she walked past them, crouched down to the sobbing Sanji and hugged him.

"WHAAAA" Zoro, Chopper and Yang all expressed.

Sanji suddenly stopped sobbing, and looked up at Ruby, but before he could say something he noticed Yang glaring at him, so he decided to say something else.

"Why are you hugging me, Miss Ruby?" he asked.

"I want to say thank you, for protecting us from the fire, and there are two questions I would like to ask you?" she stated.

Sanji's mind started to race, but then it was brought to a halt by a judgmental Yang hitting her fist into her hand, in the background, "And that would be what, Miss?" he inquired.

"What is it that the glare-glare fruit does?" she asked.

In response to this, Sanji sat up and looked at her, "It allows you to be able to see through anything and everything, you can read other's minds, be able to scan vast distances of land, share your memories, and you can use anything that your eye's produce as a weapon, but I don't really know how that last part works" he stated.

"So it can allow me to watch out for my team?" she asked, to which Sanji hesitantly nodded.

"Then may I have that one?" she asked.

Sanji then bolted straight up, and ran over to the Glare-Glare fruit (which had rolled halfway under Garp's coat), he then picked it up and handed it to her.

"Wait a minute" Yang called out, before Ruby could bite the fruit, "Don't you want an awesome one, not to be rude, but that one does sound kinda lame" she retorted.

Ruby then smiled at her sister, "I want to be able to watch out for my team, and I will admit I did think about eating one of the other ones, I did want to know what the less cool one does, and know I know, I know that I want it" she stated.

Yang then shrugged in response to this, "Fine, whatever, but imagine how 'cool' you could have been with eating the snow fruit" she said.

Ruby then jokingly shook her head at her sister, turned around, grabbed the fruit from Sanji and bit down on it, and swallowed quite a large chunk, "Blegh".

"Doesn't taste good, does it" Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby nodded at her, "Yep" she replied, and then she looked to Sanji, "There was also the second thing I wanted to ask you" she said.

"Yes?" Sanji replied.

"I know that your speed didn't come from your semblance, so would you be willing to teach me how to be as fast as you?" she asked.

Sanji's eyes twitched as his mind fought itself over training a lady in a skill, "GGGRGGRHHRGRH" he mumbled as he slumped to the floor.

Ruby looked at Sanji in confusion, "Are you alright?".

"GRGRGRGGRHGRGRHHGRH" Sanji mumbled.

Zoro and Chopper walked up alongside her and looked down at their teammate, "Seems that the idiot cook is trying to decide how to answer that question?" Zoro sarcastically stated as he held his hand to his chin.

"So what does that mean?" Yang then asked, to which Zoro and Chopper shrugged and looked back down at their teammate (who was being licked by Fluffy, in the hopes that his source of food would soon be coherent).

"He'll get back to" Luffy called out from behind them.

Everybody turned to see Luffy walk into the room, with his head held high and a bright smile on his face, "Will that be fine?" he asked Ruby and Yang.

"Sure" Ruby answered as she looked down.

Yang then glanced around the room, "Did you guys want help cleaning up?" she propositioned.

Luffy then nodded in response to this, "Sure" he said as walked over to the remains of the hammocks, "I think we might need to change our beds" he then said.

The others walked up behind him and also looked down at the slashed and burnt remains of the hammocks, "Then let's go shopping" Ruby yelled as she started to walk off.

And everybody soon followed behind her, but before they left, she quickly turned to look at Sanji, who was mumbling an incoherent mess, "Will it be okay to leave him here alone?" she asked.

Zoro, Chopper and Luffy all laughed at this, "He's fine, he has a lot worse stuff to deal with, by the time we get back he'd probably already cooked dinner and tried to clean up a bit" Chopper stated as they left the room.

"And what about your door?" Yang asked as she looked to the frame and then the splinters which were spread out among the hallway (which had also stopped being on fire, and somehow already been fixed up, and I will never address how this was accomplished XD).

"It'll be fine" the three guys all nonchalantly expressed as they walked off.

"If you say so" Ruby hesitantly replied.

"I think they've got it sorted Ruby" Yang said as she jokingly elbowed her sister, "I mean after what just happened, what idiot would be game enough to mess with those guys".

They all then disappeared down the hallway and out of the sight of Fluffy, who had been peeking around the doorframe, and who immediately walked back into the room, looked at the incoherent Sanji, sighed and walked into the bathroom to have his afternoon drink.

 **Somethings in this chapter I just couldn't get written right, so if some parts of this chapter are a bit bad, I do apologise for that.**

 **But anyway, let's address what has happened, yes; team CRDL will be coming back, they are not gone. Sanji has had another breakdown, but this time it's comical. And Pudding is planning something, but who knows what that will be.**

 **So there's the second part done, the next chapter will probably come out in a week or two, maybe three, but who knows.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed,  
And that's all, Peace Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Life is quite something**

Zoro stood across from Weiss on the outer fields of the academy, the sun had just barely started to rise, his gaze almost making everybody who was watching shudder with fear, "Again" he stated.

And with a quick motion, Weiss started to run across the field (while also using the ice created and her semblance to increase her speed) as she readied Myrtenaster to jab at him.

But as she got close to Zoro and thrusted her weapon forward, she found that her momentum and come to a sudden stop.

She looked forward to see that Zoro had moved one of his swords so that it was blocking the point of her sword, and also at the same time stopping her from moving.

"Is that it…" Zoro stated.

Which made Ruby scream out from the bench that she had occupied to come and see what her teammate's training actually entailed, "KEEP GOING WEISS".

And this made Weiss slightly fluster, and then she eyed Zoro as ice started to crawl off of her arm and start to cover the sword he was using to hold her back.

"HYPOTHERMIA!" she shouted as Zoro suddenly became encased in ice, and as soon as this happened, she collapsed to the floor, her energy completely drained.

"I think you could call that a draw" she mumbled as she looked up at Zoro as the ice started to break off of him, and he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

Ruby then ran up to them, "Weiss are you okay?" she asked as she looked down at her teammate and then to Zoro.

Zoro gave Ruby a stare and then returned to looking at Weiss, "You don't know how much your power could do, the man who had it before you was able to easily take me and Luffy down, you have to be willing to detach from your humanity, if you want to use it effectively" he stated.

Weiss shakingly stood up (with some help from Ruby) and looked to her teacher, "I don't want to kill anybody" she said.

Zoro smirked in response to this, "I didn't say you had to kill anybody" he stated, "But as for your abilities with your blade, why not use it in conjunction with your ability".

"But wouldn't that nullify my ability to use the dust" Weiss said as she regained her footing and stood on her own.

"You can create and control the ice you create, just learn how to manipulate the ice you create in an effective manner" he stated as he looked to his scroll (which had just started to vibrate) and then immediately started to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Ruby asked him.

"Apparently I've gotta go see that professor guy" he answered with a shrug, but just before he had left the area (which had giant melted puddles and some deep slashes in it) both Ruby and Weiss ran up to him.

"I think we should take you to Ozpin" Weiss muttered as she took the lead of their group.

"And why is that?" Zoro asked, with a scowl on his face.

"Because," Ruby started to explain, "That teacher, Robin, told us to make sure that you don't go wandering off on your own, and if you need to go somewhere you should always have somebody accompany you".

"She did, did she" Zoro muttered with a slight smirk present on his face.

"Yes" Weiss replied, "So now, we will take you to see Ozpin, and then we have to go and get ready for the day".

And so the three of them walked off towards the giant tower in the middle of the academy, with the green haired swordsman wondering how everything was going for the rest of his teammates.

.

(With Sanji, Ozpin's office)

Sanji stared at the older man with a disdainful look, "I don't know where she is, all I knew, was that she was alive and after or during my time here, I would go looking for her" he stated.

Ozpin eyed Sanji with an emotional glance, "It's quite odd though, the fact that you were engaged to this woman and all of sudden you have no idea where she is or what she's doing" he said.

"It was a whole lot more complicated than that" Sanji muttered as he chewed on his cigarette, "And since it doesn't really relate to my current situation, I don't really have to tell you why".

Ozpin raised his eyebrows as he straightened up, and gave Sanji a chilling gaze, "Mr Vinsmoke, this woman is a dangerous terrorist, nobody knew what her name was, but you and your friends come to this academy, one of you the estranged child of a deceased kingdom, one the probably unknown love child of the leader of the Faunus revolution, one an abandoned Faunus who has a condition that nobody has ever seen or even heard of, and to top it all off, a dangerous individual who has somehow managed to greatly increase the combat skill of a student that was lacking in said area, within only a very short timeframe".

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but that, in conjunction with the fact that you all know and one of you is in a relationship with a teacher from here, and the fact that you all know or have a more personal relationship with a murderous assassin," Ozpin continued to elaborate.

"Doesn't that seem the slightest bit suspicious" he murmured as he eyed Sanji, looking for a betrayal of emotion on the young man's face.

Sanji simply took out another cigarette (while also chucking the other one in the trashcan), lit it and gave Ozpin and unemotional glance, "Our group has been through tough times, we may be young, but we've experienced a lot, and the reason we have came to this academy is so that we can have the proper credentials to live our lives to the fullest in this world".

Sanji then stood up and looked out through the window, "You can ask that same question to the rest of my team, and you'll get nothing remotely intelligible to what I'm about to say right now".

"Life's a gamble, you live it, and whatever happens, happens, I know that you called me up first because you wanted to discuss Pudding and then that other incident, but here's an explanation for both" he stated as he flicked a couple of embers of his cigarette and placed it back in his mouth.

Sanji then turned around and leaned against one of the pillars that were in the headmasters office, and he gave Ozpin a death glare, "And trust me when I say this, because all of my teammates will say the exact same thing".

"We don't care, choices were made by various people, and they paid the price, we live by rules and although we have had our trepidations and shortcomings, we know that we are in the right and that you cannot hold anything against us" he finished stating as he gave a slight smirk at Ozpin.

Ozpin looked at Sanji for a good minute, before he nodded, "Very well, I understand Mr Vinsmoke, I will take into consideration that which you have just stated, and I will not interrogate the rest of your team about what transpired, but I think you still know that I am going to have to talk to Mr Roronoa about other events, is that understood?".

Sanji shrugged in response to this, and started to walk back to the elevator, "The idiot can deal with his own problems, but if you want to talk to my team about anything, I would suggest that you ask to see me first, as Luffy and Zoro are both idiots, and Chopper is quite a shy person" he said as he got close to the elevator.

But before he entered it, he turned to see Ozpin saying one last thing, "And Mr Vinsmoke, if you have any more interactions with 'Charlotte Pudding' you will have to come and see me, is that also understood?!" the headmaster stated to the student.

Sanji nodded in response to this as he turned and pushed the elevator door, and to his surprise the door opened to reveal, one katana wielding, moss-headed dumbass, but neither the of them acknowledged each other as Zoro exited and Sanji entered.

And as the elevator door closed, Zoro turned to see Ozpin with his hands out, motioning for Zoro to take a seat, "Well this is gonna be fun" he muttered as he walked forward.

.

(With Luffy and Chopper)

Luffy had his head indented in the desk and Chopper was standing behind him in Heavy Point with an oversized ruler in his hand, and a frustrated expression on his face.

"How is it, that you've barely managed to pass any test that we take" Chopper exclaimed as Luffy started to try and dislodge his head, "You can't even focus the slightest bit on studying".

Luffy's head popped up, and he started to rub the back of it, "I guess it just comes to me in the moment" Luffy said sheepishly as he grinned at Chopper.

Chopper sighed, and plopped onto the floor, "Then what did you want my help with, if you suck at studying" he muttered.

"Well.." Luffy started to say as he jumped up and walked over to the lockers where the guys kept their weapons (except for Zoro, who after the previous incident, has taken to keeping his swords, and their sheaths, on him at all times).

He then opened his locker and pulled out his pipe and all of the equipment that came with it, he then walked back over to Chopper, and after sitting down and facing the reindeer, he placed the items between them.

"Can I get an upgrade?" Luffy asked with a completely serious expression.

And this made Chopper shake his head a couple of times in confusion, and then he looked to his captain, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Can you make it so that it's more accessible, I hate having to reach over my back to get it" Luffy replied with a hint of annoyance.

Chopper picked up the pipe and twirled it a couple of times, "It's obvious they gave you this weapon due to your versatile fighting style, but they didn't take into account the extremes of your versatility" he said.

He then looked to Luffy to see a perplexed look on his face, "What I mean," Chopper tried to say, in hopes that he could make it understandable for the rubber-brained idiot, "is that maybe they should've been given a more customisable and unpredictable weapon".

Luffy gave a slight nod of understanding on response to this, "So can you make it so that I can use it better?" he asked.

Chopper nodded at him, "I can, but you'll have to give me time, you're probably gonna be without it for a little while as I work on the best version for you, which may or may not be different to what you are used to, so good luck with that" he said to the grinning boy.

"Cool" Luffy exclaimed, "Thanks so much Chopper" he then stated as he stood up and approached the door to leave.

"Where're you going?" Chopper quickly asked Luffy before the idiot could maybe cause even more problems for them.

"I gotta go talk to that guy who ate Ace and Sabo's fruit" Luffy said as he put his Straw Hat onto his head and opened the door, "I'll be back later" he stated as the door (which was now made of some kind of intricately designed white and black wood) shut behind him.

And before he got to work, Chopper expelled a sigh, "That guy has no idea what's gonna happen to him" he muttered, "May god have mercy on his soul".

He then returned to looking at Luffy's equipment, and started to rub his hands or hooves or whatever, "Let's get to work" he exclaimed as he took of his hats and snapped his goggles on.

.

(A room near the infirmary)

Glynda stood across from the respective parents of team CRDL, and the looks on these people were stuff of problems and hassles.

"And why haven't the culprits been brought forward?!" a short portly woman demanded.

"Because" Glynda said as a visible tick mark became present on her face, "The culprits were your children".

"That is stupid" a lanky thin woman than barked.

"Yeah, our children were injured, and somebody has to be responsible for it" a very short man who had way too much hair on his head yelled as he jumped up and down.

"The one's responsible for it…" Glynda muttered as she held her hand to her temple and looked at the entitled parents in front of her.

"WERE YOUR BRATS" she stated, which made all of the parents shut up and give her a frightened look.

"Your children, even though they are basically adults and shouldn't be treated like they're babies by anyone, especially their parents," Glynda said as she gave them all a ferocious look.

"Broke into another team's dorm and tried to steal items that belonged to said team, and it appears that your 'children' started to fight amongst themselves, and they all inflicted grievous injuries upon each other".

A thin, extremely tall and and lanky man then looked down at her, "I heard that the dorm our children broke into, housed the child of that filthy revolutionary Dragon" he said with a smirk.

And this made all of the parents gain devious and malicious looks on their faces, "Of course a pathetic faunus would be responsible for this" they all basically stated at the same time.

'Thwip'

Glynda hit her whip on the table next to her to gain the attention of the racist assholes in front of her, and once they were all focusing on her, she smirked, "I could say a lot of things, and you will continually try to shift the blame to that young man, who in fact has done nothing wrong, but instead I will say something else".

"And what would that be?" an extremely large and muscular man mumbled.

"If you want to make a point, why don't you just go find and take on Dragon, since you want to make this into such a mess" Glynda replied with the slightest of smirks present on her lips.

And this made all of the parents in front of her pale and shudder, "Figures" she mumbled, "I would suggest that you leave this matter alone, otherwise I am pretty sure that a lot more worse things could occur".

Glynda then continued, "And as for the state your children have been left in, they will be given replacement limbs for their losses, and they will be allowed to remain here, but they will have to live with the choices they made" she finished saying as she glared at all of the people in front of her.

The group of people all looked to each other hesitantly, and then back to Glynda, nodded quite quickly and then scampered off back to check on their children.

"Well that was impressive" Robin said as she emerged from a shadowy corner of the room.

"Those boys going to cause so many problems, I can feel it now" Glynda muttered as she held her head in her hand and sighed.

Robin shrugged in response to this, "Maybe those boys will learn a lesson from this" she jested.

Glynda shook her head and started to walk off, "You'd better tell your 'friends' to lay low for a while, otherwise sooner or later, their relaxed way of thinking will lead to problems that can't be managed".

Robin nodded to her as she left, and then she chuckled, "Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Luffy, you guys are living the way you want, but I wonder what these restrictions will do to you" she muttered as she disappeared in a cloud of petals.

.

(Team JNPR's dorm)

Pyrrha and Jaune both stood across from Luffy as the straw-hatted young man continuously stared at Jaune.

And then Luffy shrugged and started to walk off.

"Is that it!" Pyrrha yelled at him.

Luffy turned back around to see Jaune with a perplexed (and slightly guilty look) present on his face, and a confused and frustrated one on Pyrrha's.

"The Mera Mera no mi wasn't planned to be eaten, so I just came to check out the person who is carrying on its legacy" Luffy replied.

Jaune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and looked to Luffy, "I thought you were going to train me or something" he mumbled.

And upon hearing this, Luffy laughed, "Shishishi", "I couldn't train you, it's a Logia fruit, you have to learn on your own" he then stated.

"But aren't Weiss and Blake learning how to use theirs from your teammate" Pyrrha interjected.

"Ehhh" Luffy replied as he turned back around fully and sat on the floor, "Zoro wanted to train that ice girl for some reason, but that other girl is learning from the ice girl" he stated with a shrug.

Jaune then sat down and faced Luffy, "You think that they would be willing to help me?" he meagrely asked.

"Probably not" Luffy said as he grinned.

"And why is that" Pyrrha said.

"Because," Luffy started to say as he pointed to Jaune, "even though this guy didn't mean to eat the fruit, he still didn't have the emotion behind his choice, he's weak-willed".

And this made Jaune slump and look to the floor, "Why would you say something like that?!" Pyrrha said as she gave Luffy a pissed off look.

Luffy then, in complete ignorance of Pyrrha, looked to Jaune, "How about he proves me wrong" he said as he stood back up and approached the door.

And Jaune in response to this looked up at him, "I'll prove myself" he said shakily.

Pyrrha then gave him a compassionate look, and Luffy just smiled, "You'd better, otherwise I'll have to get my brother's fruit back" he stated as a semi-threat.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha gulped at this, and as Luffy left Jaune turned to Pyrrha, "I'm guessing I'll probably have to figure this out on my own" he muttered.

Pyrrha gave him another compassionate look, "Your team will help you, we're all in this together" she stated with a smile.

Jaune smiled back at her, "Thanks" he said, slightly flustered.

"Now," Pyrrha started to say as she jumped up, "let's get ready for our next class, and then we can talk with Nora and Ren about working out how to make it so that the dangerous guy who lives a couple doors down from us doesn't come for your head".

Jaune gulped, stood up as well, and left with her, the both of them feeling the slightest bit of fear towards the leader of Team MCSZ, and wondering, just what they had gotten themselves involved with.

.

(Back in Ozpin's Office)

Zoro sat across from the headmaster, who was giving him an inquiring look, as Zoro both stared back and tapped one of his sheaths backwards on his shoulder.

"So what exactly am I in trouble for…" Zoro said as he returned the look Ozpin was giving him.

Ozpin glanced to him, "Who are you,?" he asked, "really?".

Zoro smirked at this, "Does it matter" he remarked, "Everybody else has got a reputation or past, why do I need one".

"Because there are no records anywhere of somebody sharing the same family name as you" Ozpin replied.

"We know of Mr Vinsmoke's and Mr Monkey's relations, and I was able to find some information about the culling of the tribe that Mr Tony Tony was raised in, but besides a slight reference to Miss Nico, which was only added after she came here, there is literally nothing else to identify you".

Ozpin the felt a presence pushing down on him, and as he focused on Zoro, he could see faint dark wisps coming off of the young man, "Why does it matter" Zoro replied stoically as his opened eye gained a dark tinge.

"You're not who you say you are, so what have you got against me" Zoro remarked as he gave the headmaster a chilling grin.

"What do you mean by that" Ozpin replied as he tipped his glasses.

"Why do I hear the word Ozma" Zoro snarked.

And this made Ozpin freeze, "Wait, what…" he murmured.

"The chef and the idiot also could hear that name, what's it mean, and why can I hear the faint voices of numerous people" Zoro stated.

Ozpin quickly pressed a button, which made a blast shield drop in front of the door of his office, and as Zoro prepared to react to this, Ozpin smirked.

"I don't think you know what you're dealing with" he then remarked.

Zoro grabbed Shusui and equipped it, it's blade coated in black flames, "I think that you're underestimating me" he stated as the arm that held Shusui multiplied and gained three more copies of itself.

And as Zoro pointed his four arms, which all held a copy of Shusui, he sensed something else coming off of Ozpin, "What is it that you intend to do.." he remarked as he slightly snarled at the headmaster.

"I'll tell you about me, if you tell me the truth about your group" Ozpin replied as he sat back in his chair, and crossed his fingers together.

Zoro looked at him, sighed, and upon making his extra arms disappear, and sheathing Shusui, he crossed his arms and nodded at Ozpin, "You go first" he stated.

Ozpin smirked at him, and started to retell his story, "A long time ago…".

.

(With Blake and Yang)

After their class had finished, the partners chose to go for a walk, walking off without Weiss and Ruby.

"How's the ability going?" Yang asked as the two of them walked throughout the academy grounds.

Blake raised her hand in response to this, and it became a smoky, black, hand-shaped cloud, "Weiss taught me how to focus on how to change parts of myself, but I can't do it for my full body" she replied.

"Cool" Yang stated with a whistle, "And what about that other thing?".

And this made Blake look to her slightly confused, but after seeing the look on Yang's face, she knew exactly what the other girl meant, "I haven't figured it out yet" she muttered.

Yang hummed at this, "Sooner or later you'll have to tell them, otherwise they might find out in a way that you wouldn't want them to" she then stated.

Blake hung her head in response to this, "I know, but there's something else as well…." She also muttered.

"What's that?" Yang inquired as she looked to her teammate.

"Well," Blake replied, "You see…"

.

(Back with Chopper)

'GRRRAKKA KKAKKAKKAKKAKKAKKAKK AKKAKKAKKAKK AKKAKKAKK AKKA KKAKKA AKK'

Chopper was breaking apart Luffy's pipe with a jackhammer, ("Why did they have to make his weapon so durable") he thought to himself as he started to notice that the pipe was finally breaking apart.

He then put the jackhammer aside and picked up a chainsaw, ("Almost there") he dryly snarked to himself.

'vooRRRR, vooRRR, vooRRR'

'Snap'

The pipe broke into ten equally segmented pieces, and Chopper chucked the (now turned off) chainsaw to the side as he closely examined the pieces, "It's as if this was designed to break apart, I wonder why?" he said.

And as he looked at the now segmented pieces, Chopper noticed something specific about certain pieces of the pipe, "It's as if this was planned to be a different weapon, but they wanted to make it something of a more basic weapon" he remarked.

"It can be broken down even further" Chopper stated as he used his googles and zoomed in on the parts, "This could literally be made into anything".

He then remembered Luffy's exact request, "I wonder if I could make it into a shape changing alloy that remains on his hands or something" he muttered as he remembered exactly how Luffy chose to fight with the weapon.

"It needs to be able to change into his pipe, but I need to manipulate it so that it remains in a convenient form" he noted as he picked up the segmented pieces, walked over to his desk, and laid them down in front of him.

"I wonder what Luffy's up to now" he meagrely wondered as he started to work.

.

(With Luffy)

He lay on the roof of the dorm building, his hat covering his face as he was lost in a well of thoughts.

("Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, you guys have all figured out your standing here, but what can I do") he thought as he remembered all of the friends and family that he had lost.

("Remaining here is the first part, but I need to be able to take on anyone to claim the title I want)".

("Zoro has figured out how to achieve his dream, Chopper's willing to help us all and anybody else, Sanji has some stuff with Pudding and Robin has already been around for a year").

He then sat up, letting his hat hang loosely from his back, "Gramps and that magma-bastard both knew so much, and I could only get a grasp on what they were capable of" he mouthed as he looked at the sun, which was now closer to setting, than rising.

"I wanted to become the pirate king, but without that, I need to make a mark".

"I wish that kid hadn't eaten the fruit, but I can't hold that against him, but he needs to figure out for himself that life isn't going to be a freeride, I wonder if Zoro knows anything about dealing with encouraging somebody's growth" he muttered as he stood up.

He looked over the guttering and to the ground below, and he smiled, "I'll go ask him" he stated as he jumped off the roof, "After all, we haven't got any classes on today, I think that's what that weird old guy said".

He then landed on the ground with a slight 'thump', and then he activated second gear and blurred off in the direction he could sense the flaring aura of Zoro (and the extremely confusing one of Ozpin), ("I wonder what's going on with them") he thought as he blurred past numerous students.

.

(Back with Zoro and Ozpin)

Zoro was leaning against the wall as he finished his explanation, after he had heard Ozpin's.

"Well that's interesting" Ozpin remarked as he eyed the young man.

And Zoro gave him a stare in response to this, "So what are you gonna do about what I just told you" he said.

Ozpin put his hands together, and looked up, "So why would you choose to stay here, being in one place doesn't suit the personality's of you or your friends?" he asked as he looked over his glasses.

"Your world is different, we had to change, otherwise we would've been at a disadvantage" Zoro stated.

'Bang'

Zoro's remark was interrupted by said noise, but the two men in the room chose to ignore it, "And were you surprised that your secret didn't last long?" Ozpin then asked.

Zoro smirked at this as he crossed his arms, "Honestly, with the way that Luffy lives, I'm surprised that we haven't been put in a much worse situation".

'Crash'

The two men then looked to each other in confusion, before a harrowing sound was heard coming from above, "ZOROOOOOOOO!".

And as Zoro saw who was screaming this, he paled, "Why…" he muttered as Ozpin gave him a glance.

Luffy then crashed into the floor, "Well, this is unexpected" Ozpin declared as he looked over his desk at the impacted body of Team MCSZ's leader.

Zoro just stood off to the side as Luffy removed himself from where he had impacted, and he stood up to look at both the headmaster, and the swordsman.

"Hey Zoro, I've got a question" he said as he gave the green haired man a smile.

"And what's that…?" Zoro muttered in response.

"How should I help that gutless guy?" Luffy bluntly asked.

And Zoro shook his head in response to this, "This couldn't have waited" he yelled.

"Ehhh" Luffy said, shrugging, "I just wanted an answer".

"Excuse me" Ozpin said, catching the attention of both young men, "Might I ask if you are talking about Mr Arc?".

"Is that the spineless guy's name, if so, yep" Luffy responded.

Ozpin shook his head at this, "I would say that he is not spineless, just lacking in certain areas".

Luffy gave him a confused stare in response to this, but before he could make a statement, Zoro came up from behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"I'll tell you something about that later captain, but for now, we've got a different problem to deal with" Zoro stated as he looked from Luffy to Ozpin.

"And that would be what?" Luffy asked as he also looked to Ozpin.

And Ozpin had a small smirk on his face as he looked to the straw hat wearing boy, "Hello, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates", he said as Luffy's face slightly darkened.

He then gained a suspicious look on his face as he tried to face away from Ozpin, "I don't know what you're talking about" he stuttered.

Zoro chuckled at this, "He knows Luffy, and he also knows that we know about him" he stated.

Luffy hit his fist into his palm in acknowledgement of this, "Okay" he responded.

He then gave Ozpin a confused look, "So what's happening now?" he asked.

Ozpin looked to the two of them as Luffy said this, "For now, we are allies" he said, "But I have one question before I allow you both to leave (even though I only intended to talk to Mr Roronoa), and that is this".

"What is your relationship with Miss Nico?" Ozpin asked as he looked to Zoro.

Luffy also looked to Zoro with a confused look as this question was asked, and the swordsman became slightly flustered in response to this.

"Why does that matter" He muttered as he held his hands behind his head.

"Because you both have darkness about you, a history if you will, and I want to ensure that nothing comes from your interactions" Ozpin then stated.

And this response made Zoro stutter, and then grin, "Don't worry" he said.

Ozpin eyed him, and then cautiously nodded, "Very well, but I will be keeping my eye on your little group and those that you interact with".

Luffy and Zoro both nodded in acknowledgment of this, and then they turned to leave, "But before you go" Ozpin called out from behind them, which made them turn around.

"Please make sure that those you trust are capable" he sombrely said.

"Okay" both Luffy and Zoro said as they approached the door to the office (which the blast shields had been deactivated for) and they left.

"They would choose to start a new life, and they would always stand by each other's sides" Ozpin started to mutter as he stood up and looked out of his window, "I wonder the kinds of experiences they must have dealt with together".

He then looked up to the fragments of the moon that were present in the sky, ("I have the strangest feeling that you are planning a whole other level of problems, Salem") he thought as he remembered his past lives and his purpose.

.

And far away from the academy grounds, in a dishevelled building, an extremely tall man leaned against a wall as he heard the bellowing of a crazy woman.

"So you used the Memory Queen to send a warning message, didn't you tell me she was going to kill the allies of the son of Dragon, what happened?" Cinder dryly screeched into her scroll.

"I don't have to give you a reasoning, but apparently his allies were on a whole other level" Adam Taurus screamed from the other side of the scroll.

Cinder then held her hand up to her head as she pulled her hair back, "She is a major part of the plan, you shouldn't have used her for such a trivial matter as that" she snarked.

The scroll then abruptly hung up as Cinder stared at it in aggravated annoyance, "And you," she said as she turned to face the Katakuri (who had started to fall asleep out of boredom), "Are you actually going to do anything?" she coldly said to him.

"Or will we have to pull a couple strings" she stated as she looked him in the eyes with heartlessness, "And reign in your leash".

Katakuri then stood up, and as he towered over the woman, he looked down at her, "I've got my job, but I will check in on these allies of the son of Dragon, they sound like they could be a problem" he said as he opened his mouth with a toothy snarl.

Cinder looked away from him (slightly shaking with fear) and nodded, "Fine, but if I hear that you've done anything to go against the plan, SHE will be notified, and your situation will become even more problematic" she said as she walked (quite quickly) away from him.

Katakuri then shrunk down to about the size of a small child, and as he walked out of the hideout, and towards Beacon, he could only mutter, "Could it be the actual Straw Hat?...".

.

 **Well, that was a chapter, I wanted to get some exposition crap out, and if I get anything about Ozpin knowing about the guys, please just trust me, I know where I'm going with this.  
But anyway, sorry about the sporadic nature of my chapter publishing, I hope that I can maybe get back to a semi-normal schedule, but if I can't, I apologise in advance.**

 **Comments and criticisms are always welcome,**

 **And that's all, Peace Out**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Who knows what will happen next**

Charlotte Katakuri was a lot of things, he was probably one of the tallest beings in the world in which he currently resided, he was the lackey of a demonic she-witch (which wasn't exactly his choice), he had one person left to look out for, and right now as he made his way to Beacon Academy, in the middle of the night, all he could do was sigh and mutter.

"If Straw Hat is here, then that means I'm going to have to actually apply myself" he muttered through his scarf, and as he looked up at the academy (he'd made a mochi staircase to get up to it), he shook his head, grumbled, and after shrinking his body to a more normalised size, he trekked onto said Academy's grounds as they moonlight shone down.

.

 **Much earlier that day**

 **Training grounds**

 **.**

Zoro sent wind slashes at Sanji, who dodged and jumped in between each slash with minimal difficulty, "Stand still chef" he yelled.

Sanji then disappeared and reappeared next to Zoro, and with a quick movement he sent a kick straight down towards the swordsman's head, "As if" he replied.

But before the kick could connect, Zoro also disappeared and he reappeared a couple of metres away, "You've gotta be quicker than that" he grumbled as he quickly sheathed all of his swords but Shusui, and then he made said sword's blade darken even more.

"360 pound cannon of the river mountain" Zoro shouted as he sent a black coloured wave of wind straight towards Sanji, and as the attack picked up speed, it was apparent that energy was crackling off of said attack.

Sanji raised his eyebrow as he observed said attack, and with his pupils glowing red, he started to spin creating a vortex of flames that surrounded him, "Since you've decided to use an attack like that, guess I might as well extend the favour" he shouted as he the spiral of flame (and him as well) jumped and started to head towards the wind blade attack.

"Death Strike: Predetermined Glance" he said as he jumped out of said flaming vortex (while it still held onto its trajectory) and he sent his boot (which gained an earthy colour to it) and he kicked the flame vortex, making it collide with Zoro's attack.

The two attacks collided and for one moment, all that was heard was silence, and then an explosion occurred sending Sanji rocketing into the sky, and digging Zoro deep into the ground.

"Cool" Luffy said from off to the side as he ate a large amount of food from an extremely large container.

Fluffy was cowering behind Luffy and holding his ears due to the intensity of the noise of the explosion.

And Chopper was just watching as his two teammates were sent off in random directions through either the land or sky, "I think fighting over who gets to show what they're capable of first ended up being completely redundant" he snarked as he saw a figure (who was Sanji) crash into the ground.

"But did you see the explosion" Luffy said (to the indefinitely suffering reindeer), "It was so cool, and powerful" he then exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

Chopper then shook his head in regards to his partner's statement, "Luffy did you actually plan on fighting one of them, or did you just want to see what else they could do?" he asked.

Luffy shrugged at this and continued to eat one of his many meals of the day, "Dummo, I didm't thnk dat day wood twi soo hward" he spluttered in between the stuffing of his face with food.

Zoro then started to dig himself out of the ground, and as he reached the edge of his hole, he crawled out, "I was going easy on you" he muttered as he gave Sanji (who was trying to dislodge his feet from where he landed).

"As if, you dumbass, I was going easy on you" the chef remarked as he finally got his feet out of the ground, and the two of them then walked over to the rest of their team.

Fluffy was holding his head as he rocked on the ground, "I think he's gotten a headache or something from that noise" Chopper stated as he gave the dog an empathetic glance.

"So Luffy" both Sanji and Zoro said as they reached them, "Gonna fight us yet".

"Nope" Luffy lazily said.

And all this response did was made Sanji and Zoro start to fight with each other over who's fault it was that Luffy didn't want to fight.

"That was something" a voice said from behind Luffy and Chopper, to which the two of them turned to see Ozpin (Zoro and Sanji were still fighting, and Fluffy looked to be crying).

"I think I am right in assuming that your teammates are quite the formidable force if they were ever to fight together" he remarked as he watched the two partners beat the crap out of each other.

And this made Luffy and Chopper burst out laughing, "Did I say something funny?" the headmaster asked.

Chopper and Luffy both had tears in their eyes from this, but Chopper rubbed them from his eyes as he gave a small stifled laugh, "They've only ever worked together once or twice in a fight, you don't ever want to be in a situation where you have to fight them, because they will dispose of you, and then they will return to whatever argument they were just having" he stated.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the use of 'dispose', "So if an opponent or opponents isn't able to keep up with them, they will just continue their own bickering as if it doesn't matter?" he asked.

"More or less" Chopper said as he looked down at Fluffy (who had turned a nasty colour), "I think Fluffy might need a lie down".

Luffy and Ozpin then looked at the dog as Chopper said this, and said dog did not look good, he was holding his claws over his ears with such intensity that he was digging into his skin and making a purplish liquid seep from the wound.

"I do not think that your pet knows that the noise has stopped" Ozpin stated as he looked down at the 'dog'.

Chopper dug through his bag in response to this, and he pulled what looked like a brown dog bone, "Hey Fluffy, eat this" he exclaimed.

And although the 'dog' still couldn't hear him, it still knew what food was, and it shifted to it's Grimm form, swallowed the bone in one go, and then he passed out, almost immediately after.

"That was an oversight" Chopper grumbled as he chucked his bag to the side and sighed, "I should've figured he would turn back to his normal form if he was put unconscious".

Luffy gave Fluffy (who was quite large in comparison to the training ground) a concerned look, "What did you do Chopper?" he asked as he looked to the doctor.

Chopper sighed and shrugged, "He was in pain and I tried giving him a pain killer, but I didn't account for him changing to a from of his that I was still unfamiliar with" he stated.

"Isn't that a bit of an oversight" Ozpin said as he looked at the unique Grimm that slumbered before him.

"You try and figure out how to deal with a large group of morons and their idiotic ways of getting injured, Fluffy will be fine, he'll just be out for like an hour or two" Chopper muttered.

Luffy gave one more look at Fluffy, and then he turned to Ozpin, "So Ozzo, what did you want to ask us?" he said with a grin.

"Bold of you to assume that I was here to ask something?" Ozpin replied.

Chopper smirked at this, "Honestly I would be more surprised if you weren't here to ask something" he said.

"Would any of you know of the whereabouts of Team RWBY?" Ozpin asked as he titled his glasses to eye the guys.

And this made Sanji And Zoro stop fighting, and made Luffy and Chopper gain concerned looks, "Have they disappeared or something" Luffy said.

Ozpin sat on another of the benches as he gave them a look of uncertainty, "Well they all went out about a couple of days ago, and besides the fact that three of them have returned only periodically, but for the most part have been off the grounds of the academy, it does raise some questions" he stated.

Chopper gave Ozpin a concerned look, "Who was the person who hasn't come back at all?" he asked in a very quiet voice.

"Blake Belladonna" Ozpin replied.

To which Chopper shifted to walk point and started to run back to the dorm, and upon seeing this the other three started to run after him.

But before they left, Luffy gave Ozpin a grin, "Look after Fluffy till we get back" he said and then he sped off after his teammates.

Ozpin watched as the team ran off back to their dorms, and all he could do was sigh, "Keeping secrets leads to problems, but sometimes that is what we have to do" he remarked as he sate next to the now snoring Fluffy.

"I wonder how I'm going to deal with this" he then inquired at his present situation, "Maybe I should've told them about the cases of extreme low temperatures throughout the city and the large amount of smoke that was present in the alleyways".

 **.**

 **About a couple of minutes later**

 **.**

Chopper ran in to the dorm room as Robin appeared out of petals, "Oh my, I've never seen you in this kind of rush" Robin stated as she watched the reindeer start to frantically search through a variety of boxes that were piled up in a corner.

"I had a feeling that something else was going on with Blake, and I want to make sure that she is alright" Chopper muttered as he jumped into a box.

The other three then arrived at the room, and they all acknowledged Robin as they looked to Chopper, who was chucking stuff out of the crate he was digging through.

"I'm guessing you're going after those girls" Robin said as she took a seat, "And what happened to Fluffy?" she also asked.

Luffy looked at Chopper with confusion on his face, "He's passed out in the training grounds, we left him with with the old guy" he stated.

And it looked like Sanji was going to say something next, but at that exact moment Chopper came vaulting out of the box, and he was carrying something that looked like a taser.

"We're going to go look for Blake, but first I need to get Luffy's 'weapon' ready" he said as he walked over to what looked like a puddle on his desk (the guys had all thought that Fluffy had peed on it or something, but they weren't going to tell Chopper).

Chopper then grasped the small electrical device, and as an orb of electricity formed at the end of it, he slammed it into the puddle.

He then chucked the electrical device back into a box and he looked to Luffy, "Put your hand on the puddle" he instructed to his 'leader'.

Luffy shrugged at this, and walked over and slapped his hand into the puddle, and as soon as he did this, the liquid started to climb up his hand, "Woah, what's happening" he shouted as tiny tendrils started to grow out of the liquid and wrap around the skin of his arm.

"It's alive, for lack of a better word, someone gave you a weapon that can fix itself and transform into what is required, it just needed to have what was basically a small nuclear explosion applied to it push" Chopper explained as Luffy lifted his hand off of the desk.

The liquid then solidified quite quickly and shrunk, forming a pair of knuckle dusters on Luffy's hand, "I guess that's the most convenient form it can take" Chopper stated with a shrug as he looked to Luffy's hand.

"SOOOOO, COOOOL" Luffy yelled as the knuckle dusters grew spikes, and then they turned into a gauntlet.

"Did you say nuclear explosion" Robin yelled.

"And what was the point in giving him the pipe if it could be turned into something like that?" Sanji asked.

Chopper put his goggles on as he observed Luffy automatically change the shape of the weapon, "It wasn't a radioactive explosion, it just had the energy of a nuclear explosion" he replied.

"And I also don't know why they gave Luffy the pipe as the base weapon, I think that maybe they were just winging it" Chopper then explained as he walked over and put on his jacket.

Luffy's weapon then turned into a set of rings on his right hand, "This is awesome" he said.

Chopper pulled his goggles off and let them hang loosely from his neck, "Even though I think that you should've had been instructed on how to use that properly, we might as well wing it, I mean that's what we excel at" he snarked as he walked over to the door.

"Are we going after them or not" he then said to them.

Zoro nodded at this as he pulled on his Jittoku and crossed his arms, "I guess we're going now" he stated as he joined Chopper at the door.

Sanji then came out of the door to their left with his boots on, "Let's go" he shouted as he ran straight through the door (which had luckily been left open) and down the hallway.

Chopper then shifted to Heavy point and grabbed Zoro and ran off after Sanji, "Wait up" he screeched as they ran after the chef.

Luffy gave Robin a thumbs up as his body started to run down the hallway, leaving his head and elongated neck in the room, "Keep an eye on Fluffy, we'll be back before you know it" he stated as his neck shot down the hall and became resituated with his body.

Robin smiled as she watched as the guys ran off, ("I hope those young girls are okay, who knows what could've happened") she thought as she soon disappeared into a cloud of petals.

 **.**

 **Somewhere in Vacuo**

 **.**

They watched as the crowds gathered in the city to leave for the festival, "He's probably there, it would make sense" they muttered as they're head peeked from an alleyway.

"Whenever Straw Hat is involved with anything, shit tends to hit the fan, maybe I should keep an eye out for something interesting" they said as they looked to the bullhead that was having numerous people pile into it.

They then disappeared into the wind, and although a few people could've sworn they had seen somebody in said alleyway, they knew to remain quiet about certain events that transpired on the continent.

 **.**

 **The city of Vale (about an hour later)**

 **.**

Weiss, Ruby and Yang trekked through the city as they argued, "She was a member of the Whit Fang, the White bloody Fang" Weiss screeched as the ground started to freeze over.

"You gotta calm down" Ruby said as she stepped back from the ice.

Yang huffed at this, "So you haven't got a problem with her being a faunus, princess" she snarked at the ice-girl.

The ice then cracked and broke apart, and Weiss looked down at the ground in shame, "I had heard the conversation she had with you" she said.

Yang then gave her a small frown, "So you heard the conversation, why didn't you talk to her about it" she stated.

Ruby looked at her sister, "Maybe she was conflicted" the young girl said as she looked to Weiss, who was starting to become ice.

And before Weiss could reply to this, Penny appeared out of nowhere behind her, "Weiss are you made of ice or something?" the girl asked.

Weiss's appearance retuned almost immediately to normal as she turned around in shock, "Ahhhh".

"Penny, where did you come from?" Ruby asked as she popped out from behind of Weiss.

Penny ignored her as she smiled at the three girls, "So what are you guys up to?" she cheerfully questioned.

And before any of the girls could answer her, a crashing sound occurred to the left of them, which made them turn to their left to see four figures climbing out of a hole in the ground.

"What even was that?" Sanji yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

"It would be quicker you said, trusting Luffy will be fine you said" Chopper snarked as he was being lifted out of the hole by a visibly angry Zoro.

"That was fun" Luffy said as he also skipped out of the hole.

The four guys then looked at the four girls that stood before them.

"What are the odds" Sanji muttered as he blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"In regards to how we live, I would say kind of high" Zoro muttered as he dropped Chopper onto the ground.

And upon seeing the looks of annoyance in the eyes of Sanji and Zoro, the three members of Team Rwby that stood in this predicament, all muttered, "Oh, crap".

But then these looks left the guys faces as Luffy walked past them, and up to the girls with a smile on his face, "Well that was easy, we find them already" he confidently stated.

Zoro was about to respond to this, but before he could, the girl that he didn't recognise spoke up, "Are these guys your friends or something" she asked as she looked to the guys with confusion.

Weiss gave her a huff as she saw Chopper looking up at her with a concerned look, "What happened to Blake?" he asked as he looked up at the heiress.

"Oh you mean the faunus" Penny stated which made everybody look at her.

"Who are you, and how did you know that" Chopper asked her, suspicious of her.

Penny pointed to her head as she looked down to Chopper, "Uhh, the ears" she stated.

"Yeah that makes sense" Luffy said.

Which made both Sanji and Zoro hit him on the head, "How does that make sense" they both yelled at the rubber man.

"Wait, did you guys know?" Weiss asked as she looked to the guys.

"It wasn't exactly that good of a disguise" Zoro stated.

"Miss Blake wasn't exactly that good at hiding certain aspects of her nature" Sanji then muttered embarrassingly.

Chopper looked back up at Weiss in response to this, "You found out, what did you say to her" he exclaimed.

Weiss looked away from him in shame, "Some stuff I meant, and some stuff that I just blurted out in the moment" she muttered.

Yang and Ruby looked to her with shame as well, Sanji with empathy and Zoro and Luffy remained stoic, while Penny looked on in intrigue.

Chopper shifted to Heavy Point in response to this, "What did you say to her!" he yelled at the much smaller person.

"I don't want to say" Weiss muttered as her body shook.

Chopper was about to say something else, but he turned as his nose started to sniff, "She's somewhere in the city" he stated, which made everybody look around.

He looked back down at Weiss after this, and before he talked, he breathed in and out a couple of times, "She's your teammate, I'm not going to pretend that I know her, but you have to ask yourself some stuff" he said.

He then shifted down to Walk point and ran off.

And everybody looked on as the reindeer disappeared into the city, "Maybe we should've run after him" Ruby said.

Penny then looked to her in confusion, "Who was he, I've never seen a reindeer that can do that?" she asked.

"Umm, well, it's complicated" Yang stated.

Ruby then grabbed her and started walk off in the same direction that Chopper had gone, "Let's just go find Blake, I hope she's okay" she said as the sisters walked off.

And everybody soon followed behind them, with Penny almost immediately behind them, Sanji and Luffy walking casually, and Zoro being dragged by Weiss.

He then looked down at her, "You gotta get a control on your actions" he stated as they followed behind the others.

Weiss humphed at him, "There are certain things that nobody would understand" she responded.

"So you allow for certain things to define you" he started to say, "That's fine and all, but you need to be the one to decide what those are, not the other way around".

Weiss looked at him with a look of confusion, before she nodded and continued to drag him behind the others.

 **.**

 **At the docking bay**

 **.**

Blake and Sun sat in the dark of the night as they watched a weird looking woman (well maybe it was a woman, she didn't exactly look human, she was in a dominatrix outfit and had an innumerable amount of scars littered along the large amount of skin she was showing) sit on top of one of the crates in the darkness.

"Wonder what she's doing" Sun said as he looked at the woman.

Smoke started to crawl off of Blake as she also looked to the woman, "Something is off about her and don't want to trust her" she whispered to Sun.

And just then the wind blew all around them, which made them both look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, and after finding one, it descended onto the middle of the cargo container area and extended a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of it.

Sun was about to ask Blake something about the person who exited the aircraft, but before he could, the woman spoke up, making him freeze at the intent in her voice.

And Blake, although becoming extremely torn from seeing the white fang members that were present in the area, also froze from hearing the woman.

"So," the woman calmly stated as she looked past the white fang members and up to the somebody who had yet to exit the Bullhead, "Why did you need sweet old me?".

The white fang members all look at her in fear, and then a new voice spoke up from a figure that was exiting the Bullhead, "I'm pretty sure I could answer your questions, without having to make the animals shudder with fear" Roman Torchwick said with a grin as he strolled down the ramp.

Blake, hearing and seeing Torchwick, broke out of her stupor and instinctively jumped down behind one of the crates in the area, ("What is she doing"), Sun thought as he watched Blake sneak down to the ground.

(""This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human like that.") Blake thought as she held Gambol Shroud in one hand, and allowed for smoke to trail off of her, ("I need to take on that guy before the woman realises").

Roman Torchwick looked at the woman with a gleeful smile, "We're business partners, I do not think that asking for your help in watching out for problems is stressful, do you?" he sarcastically sneered.

The woman raised and eyebrow at him, and as she responded, "I wouldn't exactly call…", a blade appeared at Roman's neck.

"Nobody move" Blake demanded as she eyed the White Fang members, and more specifically the woman.

Roman rolled his eyes at this, "Now young lady, I do not think that you know what you are doing" he said to Blake.

Blake ignored him as she looked to the White Fang members, and she used her free hand to remove her bow, "My brothers why are you doing this?" she questioned, which made them stop and look to her with confusion.

"Heh heh" Roman chuckled from his position at Blake's question, "Girly I don't think that you know exactly what's going on" he said.

And as he finished talking, the woman gave Blake a wink before she sent a bolt of electricity from her fingertips straight towards the young girl.

Blake, upon seeing the attack, quickly let go of Roman and turned her head into smoke, allowing for the attack to pass through it.

She then jumped back a bit, from both of the other two, "I'm ending this little operation of yours" she said as she tightly gripped her weapon and smoke started to billow from her feet.

But the moment she said this, she heard a rumbling, and from the sky, about eight bullheads emerged, "I wouldn't really call this a little operation" Roman said with a chuckle as he pointed his cane to Blake.

"And it seems that you are something beyond what I was expecting to deal with, so I might have to pull out the big guns" he said as the woman also pointed her finger towards Blake and the two of them sent an explosive blast and a bolt of electricity at the young girl.

Blake watched as the attacks approached her, and although she was trying to make herself intangible, she couldn't make it happen, so she braced herself for the worse, but that never came as she saw an explosion which blew up a large amount of the area appear below her.

"You okay?" Chopper asked in Jump Point as he held Blake in the air.

"Chopper," Blake stuttered as she looked to the head of the person that had probably just saved her, "Why are you here?".

They then landed on the rooftop, right next to a very intrigued Sun, "Why'd you run off" Chopper asked as he shifted to Heavy Point and looked down at Blake as he placed her on the roof.

"Stuff happened" Blake muttered as she averted herself from looking at Chopper's gaze.

Chopper shook his head at this, "Don't try and face problems on your own, it never works out well" he stated.

Sun then walked over to Chopper, "Who are you" he asked.

But Chopper ignored him as he peeked over the edge, "They think they've blown you up or something, but this isn't the end" he said as he tightened his fist.

"Are you going back down to fight them" Blake asked.

Chopper nodded at this, "You bet, you should never run away from a fight" he declared as he jumped over the edge.

Both Blake and Sun looked down as Chopper smashed into the ground and started to approach Roman and the woman, "I'm guessing that we are going to help him" Sun stated.

To which Blake nodded and the two of them jumped down to join in with the fray.

 **.**

 **A small distance away**

 **.**

Ruby, Yang, Penny, Luffy, Sanji, Weiss and Zoro were following the path they had thought Chopper had gone when an explosion was heard to the east of them.

"I'm gonna take a guess that's where they are" Sanji dryly stated as he gritted his cigarette, and the rest of the group nodded at this and they ran off in said direction.

(A couple of minutes later)

The group arrived at the area to see Chopper, Blake (and to some of them, a random faunus kid) staring down a large group of White Fang members, a red haired very well dressed man, and an extremely weird looking woman.

"Something's off with that woman" Sanji, Luffy and Zoro all said at the exact moment they're eyes focused on her, "We'll take her, you guys take on everybody else" and they shot off.

The others stood their for a moment trying to comprehend what the trio had said, but before they could react, the woman called a lightning bolt down that Chopper, Blake and the other faunus kid barely managed to dodge.

Then they ran into the battle themselves (Penny chose to after Ruby informed her of the situation), and they made it just in time to see Chopper get struck with a large amount of electricity, courtesy of the woman.

"YAAAAAARGH" Chopper screamed as he quickly shifted to Guard Point to try and negate some of the damage.

And then the lightning stopped as he heard a noise from behind him, "Get away from him" the monster trio said as they each launched themselves at the woman.

They jumped over Chopper and each threw their own kind of attack at the very creepy lady.

"Jet Pistol"

"360 Pound Cannon"

"Jarret"

The attack they launched sent the woman skidding backwards, and after seeing this Roman Torchwick grabbed a few members of the White Fang, a few crates and ran into a Bullhead.

Blake seeing this, tried to go after him, but she was stopped by numerous members of the White Fang, and due to the fact she had given up on them, she muttered "Fine then" and attacked.

The Bullhead containing Torchwick and the stragglers quickly flew off, while the remaining one's started to fire at everybody that wasn't fighting the woman.

"Time I had an impact" Chopper muttered as he started to grow, and his blackened fur grew.

"MONSTER POINT" he screamed from behind the others which made them turn and look up at the beast.

"No way" Ruby screeched as she looked up at the beast.

Chopper flung his palm at one of the Bullhead's, sending it crashing to the ground almost immediately, "RRRAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH" he howled.

"Guess we'd also better get in this fight" Yang declared as she changed to her hybrid form and started smashing at the White Fang members with her gauntlets (which had also increased in size thanks to her transformation).

"So do you want my help?" Penny asked Ruby, which made the young girl turn around.

"Umm, sure, if you can" she said, and just as she said this, her eyes changed colour and without thinking, she grabbed Penny and jumped onto the floor as a multitude of bullets flew over them.

"What was that?" Ruby questioned as she held her head in confusion.

Penny then abruptly stood up and gave a thumbs up to Ruby, "Don't worry Ruby, I've got this" she announced as her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths came a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over her back.

She then jumped into the battle as she sent her blades spinning at the soldiers taking quite a lot of them out, "Whoa" Sun said as he and Blake became present at Ruby's side.

Ruby then jumped up at Blake, "Blake, I'm so glad that you're okay" she said.

Blake sighed as she disengaged the hug from Ruby, "We'll worry about that later, for now, we have to survive" she said.

And as the two of them turned to focus on the battle, Sun quickly yelled, "Look out" and to their left they saw a Bullhead charging straight at them, and although they braced themselves and closed their eyes, they didn't know what they could actually do about it.

But after a couple of seconds, they opened their eyes to see the Bullhead suspended in a large amount of ice, "We all look out for each other" Weiss said from behind them.

And she walked forward and gave a nod to Blake, "Now let's finish this" she said and she motioned for Ruby, Blake, (and to a lesser extent) Sun, to follow a path she created.

 **.**

 **Back with the monster trio**

 **.**

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all looked at the woman with complete shock present on their faces, "What is she" Zoro said as his one eye glared at her.

Sanji raised a leg as the spikes emerged from the bottom off his boot, and his leg caught fire, "One thing's for sure, she isn't a woman, no matter what she looks like" he said which made the other two look at him in sheer confusion.

"Sanji attacked a woman" Luffy said with a shocked expression, and all Zoro did was smirk.

Sanji bit down on his cigarette in response to this, "She is no woman, can't you guys sense it, that 'thing' is an abomination" he declared.

The woman licked her lips at this, "So you three are actually subpar with me, this could be interesting, and it seems that you've caught on to my actual identity" she said with a sly smile and a wink at them.

But before the guys could advance any further, the woman clicked her fingers and a lightning bolt stream came firing down on her, "It seems that my little adventure today has gone to shit, so I might see you boys later" and with another wink the lightning bolt dissipated, and she was gone.

And this made Sanji scream, "Come back and fight me, you monstrosity, I'm not done with you" he yelled into the sky, which made Zoro and Luffy give him a look of confusion.

"I get that she's strong, and it could've been a cool fight, but why'd you wanna fight her?" Luffy asked.

Sanji slammed his foot into the ground in response to this, making the ground shake, "I thought your observation was better Luffy" he said with a grim look.

And Luffy shook his head at this, "Probably is, but I was waiting, I was more so keeping an eye on the future, not on her, I thought you had it covered" he said with a shrug.

Sanji nodded at this, and then he looked to Zoro as the sounds of the others fighting in the background started to die down, "And what about you Mosshead….." he said before stopping and looking at Zoro to see that the scarred eye of the swordsman was bleeding.

"She was a devil" Zoro muttered as he gave Sanji a look of indifference.

 **.**

 **Back with the others**

 **.**

Yang charged at the few remining members of the White Fang, sending them crashing into a wall, and Penny made the last two of the Bullheads blow up, their group stopped and rested.

And after they had rounded up all of the people (who were somehow still alive), they all grouped up and situated themselves near the edge of the docks.

"Blake" Weiss started to say which made everybody turn and look to her, but before she could continue, Ruby interjected.

"Wait, Weiss" Ruby tried to say, but Weiss held up a hand signalling for her to stop.

And Weiss looked back to Blake, "Do you know how hard it is to find somebody who could basically become smoke?" she said.

Blake looked at her with guilt at this, "I just needed…" she tried to say, but she was then cut off by Weiss.

"It doesn't matter, you could've told us, it doesn't matter what your past is, but do not try and take on these matters in your own way" Weiss stated.

And she quickly looked to Sun, "And don't think that some random…., person is going to be better at helping you then your team" she said.

Blake rubbed a tear from her eye as she heard this, "But what about.." she tried to say, but once again Weiss interjected.

"That was your past, it's obvious it isn't responsible fore the present" Weiss stated as she nodded to her teammate.

And then Ruby grabbed the two of them in a giant hug as her eyes glowed golden, "Yay, our teams back together again" she declared with a large grin.

Yang then chuckled at this as she looked to her left and saw three familiar faces and what looked like a blackened ball of fluff that was being carried by Zoro.

"So how'd you guys go" she said to team MCSZ, and all the guys could was shrug before Zoro placed the fluffball next to them.

"I think I went a bit far" the ball muttered and a head popped out of it to reveal Chopper.

And this made Ruby turn to Chopper ecstatically, "How were you able to turn into that giant creature" she questioned.

Chopper could only sigh at this, "Trust me, you don't want to know" he said as his body remained still.

"You pushed beyond your time limit" Zoro said as he laid down next to a wall.

Chopper tried to move but all he could manage was to give Zoro was an annoyed look.

Everybody just sat down after this and waited for the police to come, and as they did, Blake turned to the guys, "That woman she ate a fruit like me and Weiss, didn't she" she stated.

To which Luffy confusingly shrugged, Zoro raised an eyebrow, and Sanji nodded, "Something more than that, but we couldn't tell what".

Sun gained a confused look on his face in response to this, but before he could ask what they were talking about, Ruby yelled, "Where did Penny go" she yelled.

And everybody started looking around in worry, while Sanji, Zoro and Luffy all look confused, "Who?" they all asked.

"Umm, well…" Ruby started to explain.

 **.**

 **Later that night**

 **.**

The group (minus Sun, who had gone off on his own) all returned to the academy to see an extremely large figure standing in the area and conversing with Robin (who was accompanied by a slightly drowsy looking Fluffy).

Luffy and Sanji looked at the figure that was talking with Robin, and they froze, "Shit, here we go again" they both as they're eyes focused on Charlotte Katakuri.

And Luffy's eyes darkened at this, "Everybody head inside, Zoro get Robin and Fluffy inside, Sanji and I will handle this" he stated.

Zoro, although somewhat confused by this instruction, shrugged, tucked the still too exhausted to move Chopper under his arm and walked alongside Team Rwby as they headed alongside Sanji and Luffy to the three individuals that stood before them.

"Straw hat" Katakuri said as he turned around to look down at Luffy.

And Luffy, while nodding at the rest of his group (besides Sanji), looked up at Katakuri, "Katakuri" the 'Fifth Emperor' stated.

And as the two of them glared at each other, everybody else ran back to the dorms, "What's going?" Ruby questioned as she was rushed along by Robin and Zoro.

"Luffy is having a discussion" Robin answered with a worried look on her face.

"But why's Sanji staying behind?" Ruby then asked.

And this made Zoro and Robin look to each other in worry, "Just in case something happens" Chopper then answered from Zoro's arm.

Zoro then looked to Robin with a questioning look, "How long?" he asked.

"Only a couple of minutes, this one (she said pointing to Fluffy, who she was carrying) picked up a dangerous scent and came running out of nowhere, grabbed me and I was face to face with somebody that I was never expecting to meet" she replied.

"Well that's just great" Zoro replied.

Their group disappeared down the halls of the academy of the hallway, and as this happened Luffy and Sanji stood and glared up at the monster of a man that stood before them.

"So, I heard you ran into my sister" Katakuri stated, which made Luffy and Sanji give him a questioning and concerned look, respectively.

 **.**

 **Well, I'm pretty sure that everybody can fill in the blanks with certain events that happened offscreen in this chapter, and some of the stuff that occurred will be answered later.**

 **So next time, we might get Dogtooth (What I like to think is Katakuri's epithet, even though it's just his translated name) vs Straw Hat and Black Leg (or it might just be a one shot battle, who knows, hahaha).**

 **Edit: I'm getting to Weiss (and her life) in the next chapter, so please do not have qualms until after I've done that one, and then I welcome any objections to certain aspects of my story.**

 **Comments and criticisms are always welcome,**

 **And that's all, Peace Out**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Opponents? and Revelations**

Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Fluffy, and Team RWBY had just entered the guy's dorm, when Zoro had slammed the door and was currently lying against it.

"Crap crap crap" Chopper started to splutter as he ran around the room.

Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss all looked at the others in confusion, "Who was that?" Ruby shakily asked.

"Something else" Chopper muttered as everybody looked to him.

"Oh, yeah" he said as he eyed Zoro and Robin, "You heard of him, but you never met the guy".

Chopper then started to chew a ton of rumble balls as he looked around the room, and as the girls all looked to each other with varying levels of fear Zoro walked over to one of Chopper's boxes and pulled out a wad of bandages, which he pushed against his eye (which was still bleeding).

"What's that from?" Robin slyly asked him, to which all that Zoro did was scoff.

"He's not going to tell anyone" Chopper muttered as he shook out of fear.

Yang smashed her fists together out of annoyance, "Why don't any of you go out and help them" she declared as she looked to Zoro, Robin and Chopper.

Fluffy whimpered at this, Zoro held his bandage to his eye and Robin raised an eyebrow, "As much as I hate to admit it, Those two are the only ones that could maybe hold up against that 'guy' as of this moment" Chopper stated in reference to Sanji and Luffy.

"Currently nothing has happened yet" Zoro stated as he relaxed his breathing (but still held his spot against the door).

"Luffy wouldn't do something that would make things worse, right?" Ruby innocently asked.

To which nearly everybody sweat dropped at, "I somehow get thee feeling that you might be wrong" Zoro said with a chuckle.

 **.**

 **Ozpin's office**

 **.**

The headmaster looked down at the field, which was basked in the moonlight and had three distinct individuals present on it, and although he could begrudgingly identify two of them, the third one (who was very tall in regards to the other two) gave him a sense of dread.

Ozpin quickly sent a message to the entirety of the school as he looked down at the three people who were making him gain a sense of dread.

'Nobody is to leave their dorms until otherwise informed' the message was played in all of the dorms.

Ozpin then sat in a chair and focused his sights on the three that were all staring at each other with an unreadable amount of indecisiveness, "Even from up here the tension is they are exhibiting is something else" he muttered as he continued to look down and watch events unfold.

 **.**

 **The ground**

 **.**

Katakuri looked down at Sanji and Luffy with an eyebrow raised, "So five of the Strawhat pirates were brought to this world" he stated.

Luffy nodded at this, and Sanji gritted his cigarette, "I wonder what the odds were of that happening?" Katakuri mused.

Sanji then stomped his foot into the ground to get Katakuri's attention, "Did you know of the situation Pudding-chan is currently in?" he demanded.

Katakuri sighed at this as he gave Sanji an annoyed look, "You have no idea what is actually going on" he stated.

Luffy looked at Katakuri confused, "Wait, so how long have you been here?" he asked.

Katakuri glanced to Luffy, "Both Pudding and I have been here for a couple of years now, her age was left, so she would be around nineteen now, and my age was reverted to thirty" he stated to the man whom he respected.

"And it appears that the both of you were also reverted, is that so that you can attend this academy" Katakuri said.

To which Luffy nodded and Sanji huffed, "So what has become of your dream Strawhat?" Katakuri asked as crossed his arms.

And Luffy grinned at this, "I've been thinking about that, originally I thought about taking on every single hunter and becoming the king of them, but then after a bit of thought, I decided on something else, something more me…" he stated.

"And what is that" both Sanji and Katakuri asked.

"So those Grimm are the reason behind why this world is fearful, right, so why doesn't somebody just take them all out, and that way anybody can achieve the freedom they want in this world " Luffy stated.

Katakuri stifled a grin at this, "Once again Strawhat, your statement of your dream has impressed me" he said.

And then Sanji and Luffy both sensed something was off, so they both jumped into the air as two giant fists of mochi came out of the ground and smashed together at the spot where they were just standing.

"So you both have gained some level of that ability, impressive" Katakuri then said as multiple spikes of mochi came out of the ground and flung themselves at Luffy and Sanji.

Luffy used his weapon to slide along the spikes, and Sanji jumped out of the way, the two of them landed next to each other and faced Katakuri.

Luffy the tightened his fist as his weapon made spikes come out of it, and Sanji made the spikes come out of his boot, and then the both of their weapons darkened with armament.

They then both launched at Katakuri who made various constructs to offset their momentum and throw them to the ground, but this did not deter them as they both stood back up again and prepared to launch at the mochi-man.

"So is this going to be a fight" Sanji declared.

To which Katakuri scoffed and made all of the constructs he had created instantly disappear, "You never struck me as somebody who cared about the dreams of those you didn't know, Straw Hat" he then muttered as the other two stood in front of him.

"If those Grimm are taken care of, then I could achieve all the freedom I want, so why wouldn't I do it" Luffy shouted.

Both Katakuri and Sanji nodded at Luffy's statement, and then Katakuri turned and started to walk away, "You definitely have matured Strawhat, and you still stand by something, but here's a warning" he said, which made Sanji and Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"There are those that are way above you as you are at the moment, develop yourselves, otherwise you will be at a disadvantage" the man stated as he continued to walk.

But he did turn to give Sanji a concerned look, "Look out for her, she's had it hard, and although I wish I could look out for her, she is an adult." he started to say, "And if you want to be able to look out for her, get stronger, because even though you two could've been more than a match for me, there are those who have been specifically created to fight against the enemies of the grimm".

Katakuri then disappeared into the dark of the night as Sanji and Luffy just looked on in confusion, "I guess we've got to get stronger" Luffy said with conviction.

And Sanji lit another cigarette and bit down on it, "He wasn't lying, so something must be happening to Pudding-chan".

He then looked to Luffy, "Captain, we've all got to get stronger" he said.

And Luffy just smiled and nodded at this, "You bet, but I still want to know who those strong people are, they sound like they'd be fun to fight" he said.

Sanji then shook his head at his captain's simplicity, "That 'thing' from the other night felt like it was something else, I wonder if it was a taste of thing's to come?" he asked.

The two of them then walked across the field and into their dorm building, and as they did, the head master watched as they disappeared into said building and he scoffed, "That man could manipulate the earth into something else, and those two were definitely capable of holding their own against him, I should go and inquire about what exactly transpired down there" Ozpin said as he walked away from the window and towards the elevator.

 **.**

 **Back in the guy's dorm**

 **.**

Zoro was passed out against the door with the bandage haphazardly stuck to his face with a bit off tape when he suddenly awoke, "They're on their way back" he said as he rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

Team RWBY (who hadn't actually left the room for some reason), all decided at that moment to stand up and leave, but before they reached the door, a letter suddenly popped out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

"Well, that's not weird at all" Yang said as she looked down at the completely black letter.

Zoro and Robin each raised an eyebrow, and all Chopper did was sigh, but before any of them could reach the letter, Weiss unceremoniously grabbed the letter and opened it.

("Crap") both Zoro and Chopper thought.

("Oh dear") Robin thought as she held her hand to her chin.

But before she began to read it, Weiss handed the letter down to Chopper, "It's addressed to the individual members of your team, it's not my business to read it" she said.

Chopper obtained the letter from her, and after giving it a quick look over, he began to shudder, "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM" Chopper shouted as he started to run around with the letter hitting the floor behind him.

Team Rwby all looked at the letter with certain levels of trepidation regarding Chopper's response, and then Robin walked over and picked up the letter, "I see what Miss Schnee was saying, I can't read this either, all it says it to give it to one of you four" she stated as she gestured to Zoro with the letter.

Zoro hmphed at this, he took the letter, and after only looking at it for a couple of seconds, he spoke, "Well that answers that question, Shit" he said.

Zoro then gave the four girls a look and then he sighed, "You're already in on a majority of this, I might as well tell you what it says" he said.

"Tell them what says what" a voice said as the door shot open sending Zoro flying into the wall.

Luffy, Sanji and Ozpin then walked into the dorm room, "What new event has transpired now" Ozpin asked as he entered and saw Team Rwby.

"I'm guessing you four ran into that man back there?", Ozpin asked as he looked to the girls.

And the team gained confused looks on their faces, "What do you mean?" Ruby innocently asked.

Ozpin waved her off, "It doesn't matter" he stated, "But would you four please excuse us, because I have the feeling that I will be having to deal with a lot of annoying things the moment you leave" he said.

Weiss immediately shot up at this nodded, "Yes sir" she said as she marched off, and was soon followed by the rest of her team in confusion.

"I hope everything goes well" Ruby said to Luffy as she left.

"Good luck" Yang said with a sarcastic salute to Sanji.

And Blake gave Robin a small respectful nod as she closed the door behind her.

Ozpin glanced at the squirming figure of Zoro in the wall and the still running around in a circle and screaming Chopper, he then noticed the pure black piece of paper in Zoro's hand.

"Mr Roronoa, would you kindly pull yourself out of the wall?" he asked, and soon enough the swordsman fell out of the door with an extremely annoyed expression on his face.

"Who the hell opened that door!" he yelled as he then saw Luffy and Sanji, "Oh, the idiots are back" he said with a resigned look.

He then shook the paper in his hand, "We've got a problem" he said with an indifferent expression as he pointed said paper at the others (minus Chopper, who had passed out on Fluffy's bed, and was currently sleeping next to said 'dog').

"It's a mysterious letter" Luffy said with a quizzical look, before Zoro shook his head.

"It's from the guy above Shroud" Zoro stated as he flung the letter at Sanji and Luffy, and although Luffy did try to grab it, Sanji immediately snatched it and turned around to read it.

"You might as well read it out loud chef, only us four can read it" Zoro said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Ozpin looked confused at this, "A letter that only your team can read, all that stuff you told me is seeming the slightest bit more believable" he slyly muttered as he and everybody else looked to Sanji to read the letter.

Sanji nodded and looked down at the letter.

 _ **Hello to the idiotic group that I saved,**_

 _ **And as there's a chance that you are probably reading this out to others as well, hello to them too (I am a lot of things, but not disrespectful).**_

 _ **Well it seems that we have managed to compile a very basic list of the devil fruits (including the ones in your possession) that have entered this world, and to be honest the latter part of this list is concerning.**_

 _ **There are fifteen Paramecia's currently in this world .**_

 _ **Gomu Gomu no mi (Monkey D. Luffy)**_

 _ **Hana Hana no mi (Nico Robin)**_

 _ **Mochi Mochi no mi (Special) (Charlotte Katakuri)**_

 _ **Memo Memo no mi (Charlotte Pudding)**_

 _ **Ope Ope no mi (In circulation)**_

 _ **Giro Giro no mi (Ruby Rose)**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unown**_

 _ **There are twenty Zoan's currently in this world**_

 _ **Hito Hito no mi (Tony Tony Chopper)**_

 _ **Hito Hito no mi (Model: Daibutsu) (Unknown)**_

 _ **Ushi Ushi no mi (Model: Bison) (Yang Xiao Long)**_

 _ **Nezumi Nezumi no mi (Model:**_ ineligible) _**(Unknown)**_

 _ **Tori Tori no mi (Model: Phoenix) (Unknown)**_

 _ **Mushi Mushi no mi (Model: Monarch Butterfly) (In circulation)**_

 _ **Sara Sara no mi (Model: Axolotl) (In Circulation)**_

 _ **Inu Inu no mi (Model: Siberian Husky) (Fluffy),**_ said animal barked at this

 _ **Inu Inu no mi (Model:**_ ineligible **) (In circulation)**

 _ **Ryu Ryu no mi (Model:**_ ineligible **) (In circulation)**

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Unown**_

 _ **And now for the final part, the Logia's, I'm sorry to say this, but every single Logia fruit has come through, so instead of writing an extremely long list, I've just written down the ones we at least know the names of, and if possible their users.**_

 _ **Hie Hie no mi (Weiss Schnee)**_

 _ **Moku Moku no mi (Blake Belladonna)**_

 _ **Yuki Yuki no mi (In circulation)**_

 _ **Pika Pika no mi (Unknown)**_

 _ **Yami Yami no mi (Unknown)**_

 _ **Mera Mera no mi (Jaune Arc),**_ Luffy slightly flinched when this was read out

 _ **Ame Ame no mi (In circulation)**_

 _ **So yeah, good luck, and as for why I sent this to you, I figured it would be best that you know what you might be dealing with, but due to the limited knowledge of this list, you're all still on the backfoot, so good luck, and this will be the only time I will ever be contacting you morons.**_

 _ **(P.S. this list will update itself if any of you four find out anything else about the devil fruits, so please don't write on it).**_

Everybody (but Chopper, who was still passed out on Fluffy's bed) stared as Sanji finished reading the letter.

"So that was the devil fruit of that man from before" Ozpin interjected, which broke through the silence.

He then looked to Luffy and Sanji, "Was there a reason why you refused to answer any questions I had about him until we got back here?' he then asked, which made Sanji look away from the paper and at him.

"As you could've probably guessed by his family name, he is Pudding-Chan's older brother" Sanji muttered as gave the paper and look once more and then handed it to Robin, who gave him a nod.

Sanji then stood next to Ozpin, "Well, since you wanted to know more about devil fruits, I guess you got your answer" he then stated.

To which Ozpin smirked and nodded, "It would appear so…" he started to say as he abruptly stood up and walked to stand next to the door.

"But one more thing" he said as he looked to Robin (who was really relaxed and smiling), Zoro (who had managed to find some more sake to drink, and was gulping down said drink), Luffy (who was poking the still asleep Chopper and now Fluffy out of boredom), and Sanji (who looked to be confused and conflicted), "Remember to come to me if anything else of note happens" he finished as he shut the door behind him.

Zoro then held his eye as he finally allowed himself to relax, "I think I know where one of those Logia's are" he stated as the blood started to drip from it again.

And Robin looked to him with slight concern, "Is there a reason why you're telling us this while Chopper is asleep?" she asked.

Zoro sighed at this, "He worries too much about me" he said.

Sanji then crossed his arms, "Since I can sense a similar amount of observation coming from you, that I've felt from both Katakuri and Luffy, what are you hiding?" he demanded as he gave Zoro an annoyed look.

Luffy also gave him a questioning look, "Yeah, what is this feeling" he calmly asked.

Zoro removed the bandage and opened his left eye to reveal a completely black eyeball, "Before I had just injured this eye and as such it became useless, but this time, something did happen to it" he muttered as the eye glistened.

And both Sanji and Luffy staggered at this, "What is that?" they both shakily asked, and Robin worryingly asked.

"Asura was a representation of my spirit wherein I would gain a spiritual form, somehow I managed to give it a physical form and by extension making something else, but in doing that I had to adapt to whatever I had turned it into" Zoro then started to explain, "Have you noticed that besides using basic observation, I haven't actually fully used that form of haki".

Luffy nodded at this and Sanji just stared, "What's the eye got to do with it?" Sanji asked.

"I was use to not using it, so when I figured out a way to make a physical form for something beyond Asura, I had to sacrifice something and make it so that I could properly deal with it" Zoro stated as he pointed to the eye (which had stopped bleeding somehow).

Black veins then started to form from the eye, but Zoro quickly closed it in response to this, "My observation is mostly used to concentrate and keeping it contained, but I sensed something was off about that 'woman' we fought, so I opened it, and I think I can answer your question about 'it'.

"And that is what?" Sanji asked as both Luffy and Robin looked to the two of them.

"The eye showed me that the 'woman' wasn't actually alive" he said.

And Luffy looked confused at this, "Wait, so she was a zombie or something" he said as he thought back to Thriller Bark.

But Zoro shook his head at this, "She seemed familiar to Fluffy" he said as he pointed to the sleeping dog, "But unlike him, it was as if she was a personification".

"A personification of what, Mosshead" Sanji shouted.

"A devil fruit" Zoro muttered.

This response mad everybody look confused, "Of which devil fruit?" Robin asked.

And Sanji responded to this, "The same one that lightning guy had in Skypiea, that thing was able to turn into it and summon it, and if what the lost swordsman is saying is true, that means that there are creatures out there that are the literal personifications of devil fruits" he said.

Robin then looked to Sanji and Luffy, "How were you two unable to sense that?" she inquired.

Luffy and Sanji both sort of shrugged at this, "We were focusing on different aspects of that fight, we didn't expect that the enemy was different to any other person, although 'she' was a bit creepy, though" Sanji said, and Luffy nodded in agreement to.

Robin nodded at them and then looked down at Chopper, "If he said he learnt a lot from Vegapunk, then he could maybe know how this came about" she said.

Zoro then sighed at this, "I'll ask him when he wakes up, I don't want him coming out of nowhere and berating me for not taking care of myself" he said, to which everybody nodded in agreement to.

The four of them went back to doing their own thing, unaware of what reality really held in store for them, and their ever growing group of allies.

 **.**

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

 **.**

Blake looked to her whole team with regret, "I do deeply apologise for running off" she said.

But before she could say anything else, and to the surprise of Ruby and Yang, Weiss hugged the cat faunus.

"I'm just glad that you're okay" she said.

And then Blake hugged her back, "And I'm sorry for everything that you went through, I shouldn't have assumed you have lived life peacefully" she responded.

Weiss's eyes started to water from this (and turn into little icicles), "Everybody feels pain, but it's what you use it for is what defines you" she spluttered as she held her teammate.

And then a large set of furry arms wrapped around them as a hybrid Yang hugged the two of them in a furry embrace, "Everybody has their past problems and dealings princess, but I'm just our little group is still going okay" the bison-woman said as she smiled.

Ruby then hopped onto the three of them, and although she couldn't grab all of them, she still smiled with glee, "I'm so happy we're a team again" she said, and then she held her finger to her chin.

"I wonder what that letter was about though" she pondered as she leaned on (their quite large huddle).

"I've never heard of a letter that can only be read by a certain group of people" Weiss wondered out loud as their group dissipated and they all went to sitting on the floor (Yang had reverted back to her fully human form).

Blake looked confused for second and then she shrugged, "I somehow get the feeling that we will find out soon enough" she stated.

And Weiss gave her a look, "Why would you say that?" she asked.

Yang and Ruby both smiled at this, "I think that Luffy guy trusts us, so sooner or later, he will probably tell us, we will probably just have to wait a bit" Ruby gleefully said.

Weiss was about to respond to this, but then she sighed, "You are right about that" she said, and then she looked to Ruby, "So how is your devil fruit going?".

And Ruby shrugged at this, "I haven't had it for very long, but I've been mostly trying to make those creature things from my eyes that Sanji said I could do" she responded with an ecstatic look.

Yang then hopped up, "Well we might as well go and try it out again, it could be fun, nobody else would be up at this time, it's the perfect time to practice" she stated, to which the rest of the team hopped up and followed suit behind her as they their dorm and walked down the hallway.

And as they left Blake could've sworn she heard a gasp coming from team JNPR's dorm, but she chose to follow behind her team instead of focusing on that.

 **.**

 **Team JNPR's dorm**

 **.**

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha all awoke to a bright light forming in their room, and upon closer inspection, Jaune was revealed to be releasing the light from his fire, but he was not conscious, and the room was not catching fire.

"Jaune" Pyrrha gasped as she struggled to even look at the flame cocooned body of her team leader.

Nora then proceeded to run to the door, but she was stopped by both Ren and Pyrrha, "Where're you going?" they both asked.

And Nora erratically shrugged at this, "Umm, to go and get help" she said as she motioned her arms to the door.

Ren raised an eyebrow at her state, but he nodded in agreement with her, but before either of them could get closer to the door, Pyrrha positioned herself in front of it.

"We are not going anywhere, I told Jaune we could handle this, and we will" she declared as she gave her teammates a steely look.

Both Ren and Nora looked at her sheepishly, and then at the (still in exactly the same position) of their leader, "Then what would you propose we do about 'that' then" Nora said as she pointed to Jaune (who appeared to be sleeping quite normally).

And Pyrrha sighed at this, "I don't know, but we should just ready ourselves for anything" she said.

The three of then looked at the quite weird sight, that was Jaune, who was snoring, but his entire body appeared to be comprised entirely of flames (but said flames were literally not having any effect on his environment).

"I wonder what's happening though?" Pyrrha inquired with a concerned expression.

 **.**

 **Meanwhile**

 **.**

Jaune looked around the area he was in, all that it was made of were flames and embers, "Where am I?" he mumbled.

And as he walked throughout the flame covered world (eventually becoming indifferent to any of the flames that touched him), he saw two figures sitting on the ground and drinking from a sake cup each.

"So they were telling the truth" the blonde haired figure sarcastically quipped as he nodded to the other figure.

The other figure smiled and then looked back at Jaune (who was extremely confused about what was happening), "Hey kid, you'd better come here and listen, otherwise you'll probably be even more confused" the black haired man stated.

And as Jaune walked forward, unable to verbally respond, only nod, he sat down in front of the two figures.

The two men then smiled, and then frowned, "Let me guess you have no idea what is going on right now" the blonde haired one said, to which Jaune nodded.

"No problem" the black haired one stated, "Let us explain".

The Mera Mera no mi then appeared in the middle of the three of them, "You ate this fruit, right?" the black haired one asked.

"Uh, uh, yep" Jaune cautiously responded.

And the two men just laughed at this, "Of course you did, otherwise you wouldn't be here now" they both said as they continued to chuckle.

Jaune then started to rub the back of his head, "Who are you guys, if you don't mind me asking?".

The blonde haired man waved his hand. "We're just fragments of the past that this fruit holds" he said as gave the black haired man a nod.

"And why am I here?" Jaune asked.

The two men each looked at each other and grimaced, "If it's not realisable by now, every person who has eaten a devil fruit has never experienced something like this" they both stated.

Jaune nodded at this, "But what's going on?" he asked.

The two men gained looks of sorrow on their faces, "Well….".

 **.**

 **Early the next morning**

 **.**

Jaune shot up out of his bed, a couple of embers spreading in his wake, and an extremely look of shock evident on his face.

"What was that?" he muttered.

"Jaune" Pyrrha called out.

Which made Jaune flinch out of his stupor, "Oh, hey guys" he said to his team, who all held looks of extreme confusion.

"Oh, it was nothing" he said as he held his hand up with his palm facing upwards.

And a flame appeared in it, "But I think that I've learnt a bit" he remarked as the flame did a couple of jumps in his hand and then dissipated.

"Cool" Nora exclaimed as she looked over Ren's shoulder.

"So you're okay?" Pyrrha shakingly asked.

Jaune smiled at this, "Yep" he said.

And then he got up, and quite suddenly hugged all of his team, "I know that you guys stood by and watched, thanks for being by my side" he said.

The other three all grinned at this (to varying degrees), and as Jaune looked over there shoulders and out at the sun that was rising, for a split second, he face looked sorrowful, and he had a single thought, ("Why…").

 **.**

 **A bit of an info dump, a bit of setting up of future events, and a bit of reconciliation, for some reason I decided that I just needed to finish this chapter.**

 **Sorry for being gone for a bit, but I'm back, at least for the time being, and I'll probably get another chapter or two for this story and my other one done this month.**

 **And don't worry, there will probably be another battle between Luffy and Katakuri, just know this wasn't the main one.**

 **Comments and criticisms are always welcome,**

 **And that's all, Peace Out**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A relaxing day (as if)**

The four guys had literally nothing to do on the day before the start of the new semester, and so, as their 'break' ended tomorrow, and with nothing better to do, they all went and did their own thing.

Luffy had left Fluffy in the room with a large amount of meat, and since the 'dog' was still coming down from some unplanned side effects from the drug it had taken, Fluffy had taken to lounging around the room and not doing much.

So this left the leader of the team to his own devices, which mostly involved finding his way to the dining hall, and dreaming about how much food he could get.

 **.**

Chopper, not wanting to follow his partner on what would probably end up being a destructive endeavour, decided to instead take the time to get to know more about the world around them, or more specifically, what were a result of a certain event happening.

He sat in the library, with stacks of books surrounding him (and obscuring him due to his short stature), as he tried to understand the situation he and his team were truly in.

At the current moment, he was reading a book on Menagerie and it's links to the various factions of faunus rebels spread throughout the world.

 _The White Fang are a destructive group of rebels, they have rules, but they do not benefit anyone who isn't a faunus, and at the other end of the spectrum, is the Revolutionary Faunus, led by Monkey D. Dragon, this is a group who are considered to be even more dangerous than the White Fang, but at the same time much more civil, it is not currently known who truly leads the White Fang, but as for the Revolutionaries, besides knowing who the father of the leader is, and the description of said leader, Monkey D. Dragon is a complete enigma_

Chopper read out the paragraph, and he sighed, "Well Luffy definitely threw a wrench in that" he muttered with a slight grin.

"Do you know Monkey D. Luffy" a voice said from next to his towers of books, and a young woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes peered over the stack.

"Umm, he's my team leader" Chopper muttered up at her, a slight hint of anxiousness present on his face at the spontaneous presence of the girl.

The girl went to say something else, but the stack of books she was looking over began to topple, and with a look of shock, she went crashing onto Chopper.

Books scattered as the girl hit him, and after a couple of seconds she was lying on the floor, and looking face to face with him.

"I do apologise for that" she said as she quickly sat up on her knees.

Chopper just sat there stunned, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

The girl noticed this, "Umm, excuse me, are you still there?" she said with a tone present in her voice.

After a couple seconds, Chopper blinked his eyes, and looked back at her, "Umm, umm, yeah, sorry, pardon" he quickly said.

The girl huffed slightly, but then she relaxed herself, "I was going to ask if you know where I could find him". She said.

Chopper processed what she said, and then sighed, "What's he done now?" he sombrely asked.

"He has not done anything" the girl replied in a confused manner, "I just wanted to ask him a couple of questions".

Chopper looked at her fully for the first time, and he noticed a couple of things were off about her. One; she was not wearing the beacon uniform (she was probably from one of the other schools for the festival), Two; she had an animalistic smell to her (even more than a faunus would have), and Three; She had a giant collapsed bisento strapped to her back, and a katana (with a similar hilt to Zoro's Kitetsu swords) strapped to her waist.

Chopper gave her sceptical glance up and down, to which she became slightly annoyed by, but then he shrugged, "Do you know where the dining hall is?" he asked.

The girl slightly shrugged, "I have a rough idea" she stated.

"Then he's going there" Chopper said with a nod.

The girl quickly nodded at his answer, and went to take off, but before she could leave, she felt a presence coming from behind her, where Chopper was still seated, and had gone back to reading a book.

She turned around, and Chopper started to talk, "I only told you where to find him, because I know he can handle himself, here's a warning, don't underestimate my captain" he stated without removing his eyes from reading.

But the girl slightly shuddered at Chopper's statement, and then she bolted out of the library.

And Chopper sighed as he started to read on the current state of the isles that Sanji's family once inhabited, "She had slightly the same smell as Luffy, like the tiniest bit of similarity" he started to mutter, "I wonder what she wants with him".

 **.**

Sanji leaned against one of the walls in the outer areas of the academy, smoke occasionally leaving his mouth as he looked up at the sky.

( _"If you want to be able to look out for her, get stronger")_ he remembered Katakuri stating to him.

A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth, "How much has she truly had to deal with" he said as his lifted his sunglasses to look up at the clouds that floated over.

"I will see you again Pudding-chan" he said as he smiled at the light that the sun produced, "And I will make sure you never have a reason to cry again".

He then took the cigarette out of his mouth, flicked it a couple of times to get rid of a bit of ash, and placed it back in his mouth a determined look.

"I've got to be able to beat anyone if I want to achieve that" he said as he started to run upwards into the sky.

And after reaching a high enough altitude, he started to run around the skyline of the academy, "My strength is not what it used to be, I have to get back to that" he declared as he continued to sky walk high above the academy.

The determined expression never left his face as he continued to push himself (with only short intervals of breaks after every half hour or so).

He also thought of the young leader of Team RWBY at the same time.

"That young lady, she wants to learn, but I honestly don't know if I could bring myself to teach her anything" he muttered as he made another lap in the sky.

Ruby had come to him just that morning before anyone had gotten up, and she had asked him again to train her.

* * *

" _Please, Mr Sanji" Ruby said as she kneeled on the ground, "I want to be able to get stronger, like Weiss, and Blake are doing, and Yang's devil fruit already improved her strength, I just want to be able to watch out for and help my team"._

 _Sanji looked down at the young girl, and helped her back to her feet, "Young miss, I honestly do not want to put you through the same tribulations that I've had to deal with" he said with a solemn tone._

 _Ruby gave him a stern look, "It shouldn't matter if I am a woman or a man, I want to be able to look out for my team" she said._

 _Sanji was about to respond to this, when he felt a presence from behind him, and Luffy's head quickly snaked up to his side._

" _Why don't you do it Sanji" Luffy's wobbling head said with a smirk._

 _Ruby reacted slightly at the sudden appearance of the wobbling head, but Sanji just sighed, "Luffy, there is a lot that you can expect from me, but I honestly don't think that I could do this" the chef said with pride._

 _Luffy then looked to Ruby, "Do you have a dream?" he asked her._

 _Ruby gave him a confused look, "Isn't the point of being a huntress, is to make the world a safer place" she said._

 _And this made Luffy frown (while Sanji looked on in bewilderment, and the other three residents of their dorm remained asleep), but then he smirked, "Shishishishi, that's not what I mean" he said with a calm look._

 _Ruby saw this look (and after her eye's briefly flashed), she looked to Sanji with a determined look, "I'm not asking you to train me, I'm telling you to" she stated with an out of place feeling present in her voice._

 _This statement startled Sanji, and he quickly looked to his captain, but Luffy just gave him a knowing look, and then his head went flying back to the rest of his body, almost instantly falling asleep as he did it_ **.**

 _Sanji once again sighed, and looked down at Ruby, "At least give me a bit of time to think about this young miss, I cannot just make myself go back on everything I know on whim" he asked._

 _And Ruby (after shaking her head, and plastering a smile in her face) nodded, "Thank you" she said as she started to walk off, "I'll see you soon"._

 _She returned to her dorm, and as her door shut, Sanji groaned, shut his door, and slid down the back of it, his mind in a state of complete dishevelment._

* * *

"Sooner or later, I will have to give the required answer, but just what should I do" he said as he mentally shrugged.

He continued to train himself throughout the day, and towards around midday, as he was making his last lap, a large hairy figure came flying out of the roof of the dining hall, and straight towards him.

"What is it now?" he dryly asked as the unidentifiable flying object got closer and closer to him.

He then widened his eyes in surprise as he recognised the figure, "Wait, is that…".

(And unbeknownst to Sanji, a young woman wearing a white bandanna, with two fox tails and a large tribal tattoo up her right arm, looked up to the sky, and with a smile towards him, she disappeared back into the crowd of students)

 **.**

Zoro sat in a meditative state in the combat room as four training drones started to surround him.

" _Can you control the ferocity of your true nature, or will you prove to be too weak"_ a voice muttered in his mind.

But the swordsman didn't let his expression change as he calmly stood up and faced the drones.

" _You are not from this world, and neither are your friends, do you really think you will find somewhere to belong" the voice then said mockingly._

As the drones approached him, Zoro pulled all of his swords out of their sheaths, and held them in his mouth and hands, but not yet extended.

" _The world's greatest swordsman, I wouldn't expect anything less from the first mate of the pirate king"_ an imaginary Luffy declared.

He bit down on the Kitetsu hilt, and squeezed the other two hilts, making all of their blades shoot out at exactly the right moment to stop each of the training drones from landing a hit.

" _You're an interesting man, Roronoa Zoro"_ an imaginary Robin then said with a smile.

And after a flash of black, each of the drones collapsed into pieces as Zoro collapsed the blades of his swords with a smirk.

"I've found where I belong, and I'm never gonna leave their side" he muttered with a hearty grin as he observed the bits of drones that surrounded him.

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

Zoro fell out of his thoughts, and turned his attention to the direction which the noise was originating from (As long as he hasn't moved, he can't mess up figuring out where something is, right?).

He turned to see a member of the staff who nobody in his team had actually fully interacted with yet, and that was the teacher associated with weapon crafting and upkeep, Harold Mulberry.

"Those are impressive blades" the teacher said with a raised eyebrow.

And Zoro, with an eyebrow raised, retorted, "Wouldn't a teacher be more impressed with a weapon that is has many utilities" he said.

Mulberry just grinned at this, "Young man, although there is something about weapons that have multiple uses that pique my interest, when I see not one, not two, not three, but four blades that were originally crafted by master swordsmiths, I don't think you can really that somebody wouldn't be curious" he stated as glanced at the hilts that Zoro had placed back in their sheaths.

"Wouldn't that whole statement be null, since the blades aren't in the same condition they used to be?" Zoro asked as he eyed the teacher.

"Hahaha" Mulberry chuckled, "Well as time goes by, change is inevitable, and judging by the condition those swords are in, I think it can be safe to assume that you truly respect their origins".

"And how did you recognise my swords?" Zoro asked as he sat down on the floor and gave the teacher a threatening grin.

Mulberry also sat on the floor (about a metre away from Zoro, but still facing him), and he held up three fingers, "I'll give you the basic rundown, if you don't already know" he said as Zoro raised his eyebrow at him, "Approximately, there are ninety-three swords that were created by many famous swordsmiths in the days before dust was fully utilised, and these swords were created for certain individuals, or groups of individuals".

Zoro gave the teacher a questioning look, but he then shrugged and decided to humour the man, so Mulberry continued.

"There were twelve supreme grade swords, twenty-one great grade swords, and fifty skillful grade swords, there were others that were made but they weren't on the same level as the rest of these swords, maybe except for one certain situation" Mulberry stated.

And Zoro held up a hand to make the teacher pause, "I know about the Kitetsu blades, they were made by the students of an unknown man, and their quality continued to decrease as each blade was made" he stated.

"And how would you know that?" Mulberry questioned.

But Zoro quickly interjected, "So you can't tell which swords they are, you just know of their status?" he quickly questioned.

And Mulberry shrugged at this, "Well they are still quite old swords, and unless you had a large amount of time to analyse them, you wouldn't be able to tell which sword they are" he stated.

Zoro nodded at this, "Well then, I guess I should tell you which swords I've got" he said with shrug.

But this made Mulberry show visible confusion on his face, "Why would you do that?" he asked, "I just wanted to know about the man who actually had such swords in his possession, I would gain nothing from actually knowing which swords you have in your possession".

"And that's the reason, you don't care" Zoro said, "I would've been suspicious if you actually tried to grab my swords and 'analyse' them, but since it wouldn't hurt, here are their names".

Mulberry nodded hesitantly, "You already knew everything I just told you, don't you?", he asked as he quickly pulled a notepad and pen out of nowhere in response to this statement.

Zoro shrugged at this, and first held up the hilt for the Shusui, "The great grade sword, Shusui" he said, to which Mulberry quickly sketched a rough drawing of the sword, and then he wrote the name next to it.

"The great grade sword, Wado Ichimonji" Zoro then said as he held up said sword, to which Mulberry gave it a quick glance before sketching down some information.

"And finally", Zoro said with a sense of warning as he held up the hilt that continued two cursed blades.

"The grade sword, Sandai Kitetsu, and the great grade sword, Nidai Kitetsu" he stated.

And Mulberry gave him a confused look, "Umm, isn't that just one hilt?" he asked.

Zoro quickly twirled the hilt in his hand, before he squeezed down on the hilt, causing both of the blades to eject.

"It contains both of those blades, and if the situation called for it, I could break them apart, but that's only if I have to" he stated.

"But how do you get the dust in it?" Mulberry questioned.

To which Zoro turned the hilt to show the side of it, and a small part of it opened, "I can just throw small amounts of various dusts in this, but the type it uses comes from my thoughts when I am using it" he stated.

"Impressive" Mulberry said as he quickly wrote down this piece of information.

The teacher then rubbed his chin in thought, and with a quick look at the time on his scroll, he stood up, quickly sketched something else in his notebook, and then with a casual wave started to walk away, "Quite an impressive repertoire of swords you have there, be sure to take care of them, I have to get to a class, so goodbye for now" he said as he dashed off in a direction.

Zoro just looked stunned for moment as he tried to process the fact that the teacher had suddenly run off, but he after a moment, he just shrugged, stood up and started to walk off in a random direction.

"Guess he had to be somewhere else to be" Zoro quietly said as he walked off, "I do wonder why I chose to listen to him though, maybe I was humouring him or something".

And as he left the combat room, he softly shrugged, "Ehh, Luffy said he doesn't want us to make a fuss, better to be respectful than start a fight" he muttered, "I wonder why 'she' was so busy today".

(He also failed to notice a young woman with a green head of hair and very long ponytail eyeing him from around a corner as he left).

 **.**

Luffy entered the dining hall at the same time as Team RWBY, and since his own team wasn't there, he figure he would sit with them.

And so he was consuming a large quantity of food as the four girls talked among themselves (along with Yang occasionally catching the food Nora was flinging at her) , and occasionally glanced to him to make sure he hadn't chocked on the large portions of food he was eating at an accelerated rate.

Ruby then stood up, and after pulling a large binder on to the table with a heave, she grinned at her team.

Ruby cleared her throat, and with a gesture to her team, she started to speak, "Sisters, friends, Weiss…".

"Hey" Weiss tried to interject (but to no avail).

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream" she stated.

The other three girls all looked in bemusement at the younger one's statement.

Yang also gave her a smirk as she caught another piece of food in her mouth.

And as Ruby was talking, Luffy noticed he had run out of food, so he left the table to go and collect another mountain of meat to fill satisfy himself.

"They seem to be having fun" he quietly said with a grin as he walked off.

But before he moved even a bit further, he turned around, and saw a pie hitting Weiss straight in her face, and he knew that they were all dead the moment a certain chef found out about food being wasted.

And as he tried to get to the two teams, he was stampeded by about half of the students as they evacuated the hall while screaming, "FOOD FIGHT".

After a moment or two, Luffy came to, and he saw a sight that actually made him grin.

The whole hall had been wrecked, and there were various items scattered about the area, but before he could try and grab some food that went sailing by him, he felt the air freeze around him.

He turned to see Team JNPR standing atop a pile of tables, and the girl was declaring something, but he couldn't hear her, as he turned to see Team Rwby declare war against the others.

And with this, the two teams charged at each other, the both of them brandishing various food related items as they attacked each other.

But alongside this, those who had devil fruits were adding to the chaos; Weiss and Jaune each were acting as the backup as they used their respective elements to make shields for their teams, Blake kept dodging out of the way of each of Ren's attacks, and Ruby had taken to riding a fully transformed Yang as she charged at them.

A split second later, Luffy felt a concussive force hit him, and send him flying headfirst into one of the pillars in the room.

 **.**

Both Zoro and Chopper had finished up the stuff they wanted to do, and when they eventually met back up again (or in Chopper's case, he came along Zoro walking around the same pillar over and over again) they chose to search for the rest of their teammates, much to the chagrin of the both of them.

And this proved to be quite the easy task, as they just followed Chopper's nose to the dining hall, but once they arrived at said place, they both shuddered as a table was sent flying out of one of the windows and landing directly beside them.

They both shared a knowing nod, and they quickly rushed to the door of the hall, where both the monkey-tailed guy from the other night was, alongside a blue haired guy, the two of them appeared to be in a conversation.

Ignoring whatever they were saying, Chopper and Zoro quickly ran up to them, and then braced themselves for the shitshow that was probably on the other side of the door.

But to the four guys surprise, a head came flying through the door, and the head wore a familiar toothy grin.

"Wow, that was weird" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to, and failed to move his head from the spot it was stuck.

He then noticed the four guys who were staring at him, "Yo" he said with a completely sincere expression.

Which made Chopper and Zoro sweat drop, and Sun and Neptune look on in confusion.

But before any of them could retort, the door slammed open as the rest of the students came running out of the hall, "It's hell in there, run away", a random student yelled as they all ran.

The four of them quickly jumped out of the way (and Luffy's head was smashed against the wall), and after the rest of the students had run away, the four walked back to look in the hall (while noticing the other end of Luffy flailing wildly).

And inside, they saw a warzone, ice and fire covered various parts of the room, numerous tables and chairs had been thrown around, Blake had managed to tie Nora and Ren together but she kept starting to combust whenever she went near the fire, Jaune and Weiss were kept at a standstill as they shot each of their respective elements at each other, Yang was missing (and there was a very conspicuous hole in the roof), and Ruby was facing down Pyrrha.

"Pretty impressive" Sun stated, but the other three guys just shook their heads at the situation.

And just as Ruby was winding herself up to launch at Pyrrha, Zoro sensed something was off, and he grabbed Chopper while motioning the other two to run, but just as he turned to shout, something came crashing down into the floor.

This impact caused everybody to be thrown out of their won situation, and turn their attention to the impact site, where two figures exited the hole, one was a half bison woman who looked like she'd had a fun ride, but the other was a very irate looking chef.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Sanji screamed as he noticed the wasted food that littered the floor and walls.

He turned to look at everybody (but all of the men in the room felt a more pissed off look focused at them), "I just saved this beauty" he said as Yang gave him an annoyed look, "And I come down here to find so much food wasted".

He then noticed his own team members standing at the doorway (or in Luffy's case, in the door), he gave them a look, and they all knew they were in deep shit (and even Zoro was slightly shook).

 **.**

 **(About a minute later)**

 **.**

Ozpin and Glynda entered the hall, and although there was a gigantic mess, Ozpin stopped Glynda before she started to clean it up, and he pointed a bit to their left, where Teams RWBY, MCSZ, JNPR along with Sun and Neptune were all lined, and visibly shaking as a very irate chef flared at all of them.

"NEVER EVER WASTE FOOD" Sanji screamed this declaration as he looked to everybody lined up in front of him, and everybody (besides Zoro, who just stood there out of respect for some reason even he didn't know, and Luffy, who was looking at all of the food around them with only one thought in his mind).

"It was just a bit of fun" Nora said quietly, which made Sanji quickly spin around and stare at her.

"Miss Valkyrie, I know that this was all just a bit of fun, but do you really think you should be wasting food like this" Sanji said softly as motioned his hand to show the disastrous state the hall was in.

The fires had been put out, and the ice had been melted, but besides that, the room was still in disarray.

"Now, what will you all do about it?" Sanji questioned as he gave them all a glare (but he gave the girls a softer one).

"I think I can fix this up Mr Vinsmoke" a feminine voice said from behind him, to which he shuffled to the left slightly and let both Ozpin and Glynda walk up beside him.

Sanji gave the two of them looks, and he held his hand up, "Be that as it may, there is one request I have" he stated.

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sanji smirked and pointed towards his captain, who was salivating at the opportunity he was about to be presented with.

"Your ability will simply get rid of the food, but I do not wish for it to go to waste, so before you fix up the room, allow my leader to deal with it" he said with somewhat of a proud look.

All of the students look on in pure confusion as to what was about to happen, "Do you really think that he will be able to eat all of that, and will he eat all of the food that is on the floor?" Weiss questioned with a slightly disgusted look at some of the foods that had been on the floor for a while now.

"He'll eat it" Chopper, Zoro and Sanji all answered at the same time.

Ozpin shrugged, "Sure, if that's okay with you" he said to Glynda, who just sighed and nodded her head.

And within an instant Luffy had started to bounce around the entire room, collecting everything he could ingest in his maw as he rocketed around, "Woohoo" he excitedly screamed.

 **.**

 **(Thirty minutes later)**

 **.**

It didn't take long for Luffy to collect and consume all of the food that was in the hall (even the food that actually hadn't been affected, much to Glynda's ire), and then Glynda did her part and cleaned up the room.

After that everybody went their own way, and as Team MCSZ left the hall, they came face to face with the young woman Chopper had conversed with before.

"Oh, it's you" Chopper exclaimed as he looked up at her, much to the confusion of his teammates.

"You know this beauty" Sanji exclaimed, and the woman blushed at.

But Chopper shook his head, "I only met her once, but she wanted to meet Luffy for some reason" he stated.

And Zoro looked at her with suspicion in regards to this statement, "And why'd you want to meet him?" he asked.

The girl gave him a relaxed look and looked to Luffy (who was in the finishing parts of digesting everything he had eaten), two reindeer antlers then grew out her head as she pulled her hand over her head.

The four guys looked on in slight shock at this, but before any of them could respond, she spoke.

"Hello brother, I need to have a talk with you" she stated, and everybody looked on in shock at this.

 **.**

 **I am so sorry for being gone for so long, too many things were happening, and I guess I just lost my grasp on a somewhat consistent upload schedule. I'll probably be able to get another chapter out before the end of the year, and as for next year I won't make any promises, but here's hoping my uploads are somewhat consistent.**

 **But besides my rambling, this chapter basically takes place at the same time as the first episode of volume two (so there are some similarities), and as for why I focused more on Sanji and Zoro this chapter, the next couple of chapters will reveal why.**

 **And as for the girl, you'll have to wait to next chapter to find out who she really is, and I'm not gonna give a hint (because I suck at those).**

 **Comments and criticisms are always welcome,**

 **Peace Out**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The pieces are (somewhat) coming together**

(A couple of days after the attempted 'robbery')

Cardin Winchester opened his eyes to see that he was in a shared hospital room in the middle of the night, and in the other beds, were the members of his team.

"That bastard" he spat out as he struggled to remain even sitting up.

He looked to the rest of his team, Dove looked to be the least injured as he appeared to just be unconscious (whatever had hit him, had done a number on him), Sky had a mechanical left arm that appeared to be directly connected to his body, and Russel had two completely mechanical arms that were connected by a metal plate that covered the entire top half of his back and front.

"You're not in any better condition" a refined and sophisticated voice said from the shadows of the room.

"Who the hell are you" Cardin yelled.

But all the voice did was reply with a hum, "Look to your left" it demanded.

Cardin seethed at the voice, but he did turn, and he saw a mirror on the stand next to him, he then picked it up without instruction, and what he saw made him seethe even more.

"What the fuck happened to my face" he said as the mirror trembled in his hands.

One half of his face was completely scarred, and although it appeared that his eye worked, it was not a pretty sight.

Cardin then clutched his face as his aura faded and pain started to flare, "What the…" he growled.

"It appears that whatever flame burned you, it has burned you in a way that your aura has to be entirely focused on numbing the pain, otherwise you will constantly have have to experience this" the voice informed.

Cardin's aura shone again as it started to dull the pain, but this did not settle the young man, "Who are you?" he questioned as his face expressed contempt and anger.

"Somebody who has a proposition for you fine young men" the voice said (with maybe a hint of irony).

"And what would that be?" Cardin asked as he arched an eyebrow while keeping a scowl on his face.

"Well…" the voice started to state.

 **.**

 **Back at Beacon (Present Time)**

 **.**

Team MCSZ all looked at the young woman in complete surprise, and before any of them could ask anything, she started to dart her eyes around.

"Is there somewhere we can all talk in private?" she asked as glanced to Luffy.

And after a moment, Luffy grinned, "Sure, follow me" he said as he started to walk off towards the dorms, with them following behind him.

As they walked, the three other guys quickly walked up to their captain to ask something, "What are you doing?" they all whispered at him.

Luffy grinned and chuckled in response, "Ehh, who cares, she wants to talk somewhere private, we'll go somewhere private, something is off about her and I want to know why" he quietly declared to his team.

"Even if she is Dragon's daughter, she still isn't technically your sister" Chopper quietly whispered.

And Luffy shrugged at this, "Whatever" he said with a smile as he started to pick up the pace, with the rest of his team, and the unknown woman running behind him.

 **.**

 **(A couple minutes later)**

 **.**

The five of them arrived and entered the dorm, and they were greeted by a slightly bloated Fluffy, and a trash can full of bones and bottles.

"Ruuuuuf" the dog lazily barked as it acknowledged them, before he passed out (from what was probably overeating).

As the young woman sat herself down on the window ledge and looked to the guys, Chopper looked at her incredulously.

"You're not actually related to Luffy, are you?" he questioned.

But the girl just smiled as her body took on a more animal like appearance, her ears grew out under the spot where her antlers grew, her snout extended and her nose turned into one similar to Chopper.

"Quite observant, aren't you" she stated.

And this revelation made Chopper start to stutter, "Mi.. Mil…" he said as he started to shudder.

"Haven't I seen you before" Luffy said as held his hand up to his chin, and while Zoro and Sanji just looked on in the utmost confusion.

The woman shook her head, "We have never met, and you are quite right" she said looking to shuddering Chopper, "I am not technically related to Luffy".

"What does that mean" Luffy said with a look of extreme confusion evident on his face.

The girl sighed, and she quickly shifter to look exactly like a reindeer, before turning back to her human form with antlers, "Dragon adopted me when I was young" she muttered.

She then continued, "I was born a reindeer, but I ate a devil fruit that can allow me to transform into a human" she softly stated.

"Oh, so you're like…" Luffy started to say before Sanji covered his mouth and gave him a look.

Sanji then looked to young woman, "Miss, if you don't mind, may I ask you two questions?" he asked.

To which she nodded in acknowledgment.

"What is your name?" Sanji asked first.

The girl looked at Luffy solemnly, "M. Milky" she quietly said.

And Luffy gave her a confused look, "Wouldn't you have the same name as me?" he asked.

But Milky shook her head, "I never wanted to be someone that was compared to Dragon, and I do not think that I deserve to be a Monkey D., even though he thinks I should use the name" she said with a sad smile.

"Does he know you are here?" Zoro questioned.

Milky nodded, "I wanted to become a huntress and experience the world, and he let me, I was his child, not his soldier" she said.

Luffy looked at her agitated, "Why do you care if anybody thinks you are related to Dragon or not" he said.

To which Milky shrugged, "I just wanted to go about my life plans, and not have to deal even more problems" she said.

Luffy was about to retort, but Sanji put a hand in front of him, "Sorry captain, but I have to ask my second question" he said as he gave Milky an inquiring look.

"How do you know about devil fruits?" he asked.

Milky shrugged again, "I told Dragon I ate a weird fruit when I was a young reindeer, and he immediately deduced my situation, and told me what I needed to know" she explained.

Chopper, Sanji and Zoro all shared an impressed look in regards to Dragon's knowledge and capabilities, and then they turned their attention back to Milky.

She and Luffy were just staring at each other (him with confusion, and her with relaxation), "You are definitely his son" she said.

And Luffy raised an eyebrow, "Don't really care" he replied.

Milky chuckled at this, "Definitely his son" she said.

She then looked to the wall to her left, "I wanted to ask you so many questions, but it seems I will just have to obtain them from observation" she said as she stood up and looked at the various items that were located on the wall.

"Are these what devil fruits look like?" she asked as she looked at the remaining fruits, to which everybody nodded.

"And is this what I think it is?" she asked as she pointed to Yoru.

"What, exactly?" Luffy, Sanji and Chopper all asked confused.

But Zoro scoffed, "Yeah it's supreme grade, but it's not up for sale" he said.

Milky chuckled, "And why would you think I was interested in it?" she asked.

"Because", Zoro started to say, "You already have one supreme grade sword on you" he said as he pointed at her hip with the sheathed Wado Ichimonji.

She then pulled the sword out of it's sheath, and with a squeeze, the blade ejected, "The Shodai Kitetsu; a cursed sword, the highest grade Kitetsu, and a supreme grade" she said.

Chopper paled a little at the thought of even more cursed blades existing, Sanji wondered why'd she even have the sword, Luffy just had stars in his eyes, and Zoro glared.

"Also" Milky started to say as she removed the collapsed bisento from her back, "I have another one".

As she properly held the bisento, it extended out to it's proper length, and while it did, Zoro looked on in fascination, Chopper in confusion, Sanji in indifference, and Luffy in realisation.

"I've seen that before" Luffy said.

And this made everybody look at him, but he then shook his head, "Never mind, I was thinking of something else" he quickly said.

Milky shrugged at this, and while holding the bisento (and after having sheathed her sword), grinned at the guys.

"The supreme grade blade, Murakumogiri" she said as she twirled it a couple of times, before she collapsed it and placed it back on her back.

"I've wanted to collect every supreme grade blade ever since I found the Murakumogiri in a temple just after Dragon adopted me" she said.

"You just found it in a temple" Zoro asked as he gave her cynical look.

And she shrugged, "It was abandoned, there was a painting of one of those" she said as she pointed to the devil fruits, "But I figured it was a weapon that was left behind by a previous owner, since it barely had any dust on it".

"Hmmph" Zoro scoffed as he gave the girl a look, "And are you going to just take Yoru?".

Milky looked at him, and then the others, "I'm not a thief, I respect the blade, and I can not take a blade that is meant for someone else" she said as she started to walk to the door.

"What do you mean, for someone else?" Luffy questioned.

But Milky smirked at this, "It was good to finally meet you" she said as she gave him a small hug, "I'll see you all around".

And as she walked out the door, she gave them a cheerful smile and closed the door behind her.

("What, was, that?") all of them thought at exactly the same time.

The list of devil fruits also started to glow as they thought this.

 **.**

Milky left the building, and headed out towards the grounds of the academy.

"I'm guessing that neither of you want to talk to them yet" she said as the twin tailed girl, and the one with the very long green ponytail appeared beside her.

"We do not wish to overburden them with information, we will talk to them soon though" the green haired one said as they walked off.

"Yeah," the tailed girl also said, "but would they even believe us".

And Milky shook her head at this statement, "Do not hesitate, do or don't" she said as a golden aura emanated from her for a split second.

"There goes our leader, using 'that' ability again" the tailed girl said.

Milky smirked, grabbed the two of them by the arms, and walked off in the direction of the guest dorms, "Let's go look for our very uninformed, and uptight fourth member" she said as she dragged them.

The tailed girl, and green haired girl both chuckled, but they also had looks of uncertainty, "Should we quickly tell them about the duds" the twin tailed one said.

But the other one shook her head, "We'll tell them when we are ready to explain everything" she said with a hint of regret.

Milky looked at her teammates and smiled, ("I wonder what circumstances could have lead to so many coincidences occurring at once") she thought as they walked off.

 **.**

A bit after Milky had left, the guys had regained some composure (although Chopper still looked extremely confused), "Well that was informative" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette and leaned against the door.

But Luffy had a look of awkwardness about him, "I have seen that weapon before" he stated as he looked to his team with serious look they had never seen from him before.

"Where?" Zoro inquired.

"Whitebeard had a something extremely similar to it, maybe a a lot longer" Luffy said as let out a weak chuckle.

And Zoro and Sanji chocked at this, "Whi..., Whi…, WHITEBEARD" they both exclaimed.

"And there was something else" Luffy said with his hat covering his eyes as he walked over to the list which had finished glowing, and with an uncharacteristic seriousness, Luffy glanced at the list.

"Oh, well, crap" he blurted out with a weak laugh as he turned the list for everybody to see, "I knew something was off about that bisento".

The list had two new entries in it:

Paramecia: _**Gura Gura no mi (Murakumogiri) (Sealed)**_

Zoan: _**Hito Hito no mi (Model: Goddess) (Monkey D. Milky)**_

"Well that proves she's your sister, and being adopted doesn't mean shit" Sanji said as he gritted his cigarette.

And Chopper broke out of his stupor as he eyed the list, "She has to have eaten a mythical Zoan" he said, "And what does sealed mean".

Chopper then pulled on his goggles as he continued to eye the list (much to the confusion of his teammates), "How is it that a weapon has anything but a Zoan" he exclaimed dumbfounded.

Luffy shrugged, "Ehh, does it matter?" he said with his smile reappearing on his face.

And Chopper paled and sagged, "Wahhh" he sobbed as he held his hand in his hooves.

"But I wonder why Miss Milky is also in this world" Sanji said as he tried to change the topic.

Zoro then gave him an annoyed look, "Probably a coincidence" he said as he sat down on the floor and started to fall asleep, "I mean she couldn't have had that much influence that she survived, and since she was unknown on that list, I think it's safe to assume that nobody could have predicted this".

He then fell asleep, much to the irritation of the chef and his 'partner", "I do not know what my darling Robin sees in you, but seriously…", Sanji muttered as he walked off into the kitchen.

Luffy chuckled at his teammates, then with a look to his own partner, he walked over to Chopper, who was just looking at his hooves and muttering.

"Yo, Chopper, you good?" he asked as he crouched down and threw an arm around the human-reindeer hybrids neck.

Chopper looked away from his hooves, and to Luffy, "Does none of this concern you?" Chopper quietly inquired.

But Luffy shook his head and grinned, "So I've got more family that I didn't know about, doesn't matter, and as for the other stuff, guess we've just got to roll with it" he stated.

"I guess you're somewhat right" Chopper weakly stuttered as he gave a grin back.

He then looked out the window with a long stare, "I wonder if she is…" Chopper started to mumble as a visible grin appeared on his face.

Luffy got up, patted Chopper's head and walked over to where Fluffy was and sat on the window frame next to him.

" _You're gonna reach a point where you need something or someone to help you reach a higher point, it doesn't need to really improve your abilities, but you can't allow yourself to stay at a level, find your own way of training yourself" Pseudo-Garp exclaimed as he kept smashing Luffy's head into the ground._

" _What the hell are you talking about old man" Luffy shouted as he threw a fist at the old man._

 _But the fist was easily caught, and Pseudo-Garp used it to drag Luffy towards him, "Those who remain of your crew, the ones who know of the value of strength, they will find a way to do the same thing, but you will all have to find your own way" he yelled at Luffy as he dragged him closer._

" _But that doesn't make sense" Luffy screeched as he struggled against being pulled._

' _Garp' grinned at this, "IT WILL!" he shouted as he threw the arm back that was grasped around Luffy's, and with a mighty yell, he pitched Luffy straight into a large boulder._

Luffy slightly shuddered at the training he had received from his fake grandpa, and then his mind wandered to the people he had met while he was in Beacon.

("I can't help that guy with Ace's fruit, he needs to figure out some stuff for himself, but maybe I should go apologise for how I've acted") he thought.

And then he raised an eyebrow at this thought, ("Everybody's had to change some things about themselves, maybe I've got to start acting like an actual leader") he thought as he got up, gently patted Fluffy, and exited the room.

("Now, where was his room?") He thought as he looked up and down the hallway in confusion.

He then started to walk down it, ("This might take a bit of time") he thought as he walked.

 **.**

Ruby and Weiss stood apart from Yang and Blake, "Why are we doing this again" Yang whined as she threw her hands up.

"Because" Weiss started to say as she gave Ruby a knowing nod.

And Ruby nodded at her, "Those guys have told us the basics of how to improve our abilities, now's it up to us to advance them" she declared as she threw a fist in the air.

"And what exactly are we going to do?" Blake questioned as she held Gambol Shroud in her hands.

"Umm, well…" Ruby muttered as she poked her fingers together in embarrassment.

But a flustered Weiss put a hand on her shoulder, "You and I will be sparring, and as will her and Yang, as these seem to be the best matchups" she stated.

"Alright then" Yang stated as she shifted to her hybrid form, "You ready to do this sis".

Ruby nodded at her, and then looked to Weiss and Blake, "Good Luck" she said with a thumbs up as she ran off, followed by a charging Yang.

"I assume you have a plan for us two, in regards to our similar abilities" Blake said as smoke started to lazily bellow from her feet.

Weiss nodded, "According to those guys, and from what I've managed to ascertain from having this ability for a short time now, we should both be training ourselves to reflexively change our bodies".

She then pointed Myrtenaster at Blake, "And the best way to improve said skill is through combat" she declared as she activated a glyph to push herself forward at an impressive speed and straight at her.

Blake saw her coming, and chose to instead dodge out of the way, using the smoke to fly her up and over Weiss, landing behind her.

Weiss quickly stopped and turned around to face her, "Why'd you dodge?" she asked.

"Well I'm not going to just stand still and let you hit me" she said with a lack of emotion.

"That's the point though" Weiss said as she pointed her sword at Blake again, "What if you get attacked from behind, you should be able to train your body to instinctively transform, and make it so that is as normal as breathing".

But Weiss failed to notice Blake had disappeared, and before she could react she felt a shot in her back, which since she hadn't properly reacted, she had instead used aura to block it.

"Well I wouldn't consider that turning into ice" Blake snarked as Weiss turned around again.

"I see the point you're trying to make" Weiss stated as she calmed herself, and her aura stopped glowing.

Weiss put Myrtenaster back on her hip and clasped her hands together, "I guess we've both still got a lot to learn" she said as her arms glistened and transformed into ice.

Blake smirked, and after putting away Gambol Shroud, she held the both of her palms open and at Weiss, they then started to change into smoke and gently let pieces fall to the ground.

"Care to go again" Weiss said as the ground around her started to freeze over.

"Sure" Blake said with a smile as she shot forward with her smoke trailing behind her.

 **.**

Yang in her hybrid form was throwing fist after fist at Ruby, who was struggling to dodge each of the fists as both her eyes glowed, and rose petals trailed off of her.

"Yang, huff, huff, Yang, I need a, breather" Ruby croaked as she barely jumped over another fist, but to her shock, another furry fist collided with her stomach and sent her crashing down.

"Oww" she moaned as she held her arms around her stomach in the small indent that had been created from her impacting in the ground.

"Sorry Rubes" Yang said as she changed back to a human and offered her sister a hand.

Ruby's aura glistened as she grabbed the hand and was hoisted up.

"I didn't think you could get any stronger" Ruby sardonically chuckled as she held her hands behind her head.

"I was holding back a lot" Yang said with a smirk as the both of them sat on the ground.

"Wow" Ruby said with a shocked face as she rubbed her stomach again, "I wonder what your full strength combined with your semblance could do".

"No idea" Yang said with a whistle as she lied down on the ground, "I don't exactly want to try it out and for it to go horribly wrong, I guess we'll just have to wait and see".

Ruby looked down at her, "Yang, do you think Sanji will actually be willing to teach me how to be faster?" she quietly asked.

And Yang sat up and punched her fist into her palm, "Well you went and asked him again didn't you, what did he say?" she inquired.

"He said to give him a bit of time, and I don't really understand why, is it because I'm a girl or something like that, and he doesn't see me as strong?" she asked.

Yang threw an arm around Ruby's neck and gave her a side hug, "That guy is weird, as are his whole group, but I think they want to help us get stronger, and judging from what we've seen them do, I honestly think that you should just wait for his answer" she stated.

"And what if he says no" Ruby hesitantly asked.

Yang grinned at this, "Then I'll smash him into the ground" she said.

And Ruby just chuckled at the brashness of her sister, "Want to go again?" she said as she stood up and her eyes slightly glistened as she smiled at Yang.

Yang grinned and stood up, before changing to her full bison form, "Let's see if you can keep up with a charging beast" she huffed as she scrapped her front right hoove against the ground.

Ruby calmed herself, fully extended Crescent Rose, and aimed herself at Yang, "Let's go" she said as she twirled into rose petals and headed straight towards her sister.

 **.**

Luffy had spent a somewhat longer time than he should've looking for Team JNPR's dorm, and it must have been pure luck that the moment he did find it, he had completely forgotten why he was looking for it, but he knocked on the door anyway, and they were actually in it.

"Yo" he said as Ren opened the door for him.

"Is there something wrong" Jaune hesitantly asked as he looked at Luffy (who was still in the doorway).

Luffy looked at all of them and rubbed his head in confusion, "I was gonna say something, but I can't remember" he said, which made everybody pale in shock.

"How can you not remember" Pyrrha said in disbelief as she crossed her arms, "Why would you decide to do something if you can't remember why".

And Luffy shrugged while giving her a grin, "Ehh, it's how I roll" he said.

But he then gave Jaune a look, "Oh wait, I remember" he said hit his fist into his palm, "I wanna talk to you" he stated.

Ren and Nora gave him a hesitant glance due to his previous interaction with Jaune, Pyrrha glared at him, and Jaune stiffened.

"About what?" Jaune hesitantly stuttered.

Luffy had already turned around and was walking out the door by the time Jaune had replied, "Come on" he said as he motioned his hand.

Jaune looked at his team and then down at his hand (which was emitting a small amount of tiny embers), "Okay", he said as he stood up from where he was seated.

"Wait" Pyrrha said before Jaune followed after Luffy, and Luffy instinctively turned around to face her.

"What is it" he lazily replied.

"I want to have a talk with you later as well" she declared as she eyed Luffy with judgement.

"Sure" Luffy then replied with a smile as and Jaune walked off.

Pyrrha shut the door behind them, and turned around to look at Ren and Nora, "For some reason I don't trust that guy" she muttered as she looked at the two of them.

And Ren looked at her, "Pyrrha, although I understand where you are coming from, I can also understand the reason for Luffy's actions, that fruit was the last thing he had of his brother's, you cannot blame for how he has acted" he said to her.

"Yeah" Nora said, "And I'm sure he wouldn't actually go after Jaune without a warning" she morbidly said.

Pyrrha glanced at the two of them, and then out the window as she noticed Jaune and Luffy walking off to another part of the grounds, "But there is something else about them I don't understand…" she muttered as she looked off into the distance.

Ren and Nora simply looked at each other and nodded, "We'll give you some time to yourself" they said as they also got up and started to leave.

Pyrrha watched them leave, and with a sigh, she leaned back against a wall and slid down to the ground, "Something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what" she said as she continued to sigh and hold her hands over her knees.

 **.**

Luffy and Jaune sat on one of the terraces that were located on the top of beacon.

Luffy was just looking over at the sun as it was setting, and Jaune just looked down in anxiety.

"I probably wasn't going to do anything with it" Luffy said as he kept his gaze focused on the sun.

Jaune reacted to this by looking to Luffy, "Pardon" he stuttered.

"I said that the fruit used to belong to both of my brothers, did you ever think about that sentence?" Luffy said.

Jaune's eyes widened slightly as he properly processed this, but before he could respond, Luffy spoke again.

"The Mera Mera no mi has a legacy, not many people know it, but it is strong" Luffy said as he quickly wiped a tear from his eye, "And it's gonna be up to you to decide what you add to that legacy".

"I'm sorry" Jaune said as he held a small flame in his hand and looked at it.

"For what" Luffy said as he turned and had a giant smile present on his face.

"I don't think that I ever could match up to that" Jaune said as he closed his fist around the fire.

And then he felt a smack to the back of his head, he saw Luffy's arm pulling back from behind him.

"I may not properly act like the leader I should be" Luffy said as smirked, "But I can tell you one thing, from one leader to another".

"And what's that" Jaune said as he hung his shoulders.

"Never falter" Luffy bellowed as he shot his arms up sporadically.

Jaune looked stupefied at this, and he then looked at his fist which turned into flames, and then at his sword on his hip.

He then also grinned, ("So this is your brother") he thought as Luffy returned his body to normal.

Luffy then smashed his fists together, which resulted in Jaune breaking out of being in his own mind, "Now I've got a couple more things to do before this day is over" Luffy said as he grabbed Jaune and started to run towards the balcony.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jaune shouted as the two of them went over the edge.

"Taking the express way down" Luffy laughed as the two of them plunged to the ground.

("Luffy's brothers, I think I might die before my time comes") "Jaune morbidly thought as the two of them fell.

 **.**

Sanji hesitantly watched as Yang and Ruby fought, "She needs to work on relying on her instinct" Sanji muttered as he chewed on a cigarette and watched Ruby slightly struggle to dodge Yang's attacks.

Sanji's observation flared a warning as he looked at Yang about to land a punch straight in Ruby's face, and within a split second Yang was thrown back by a blinding silver light, and straight into Sanji.

A second later, the two of them fixed themselves up, "Oh, it's you" Yang said as she shook her head and tried to regain focus.

Sanji stared at her for a second, and then he looked to Ruby, who had a circle burned into the ground and surrounding her.

"Miss Ruby" Sanji said as his mouth widened and the cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Yang, who had managed to regain her faculties, also looked to Ruby, and she shared the same reaction as Sanji.

And Ruby just looked at them in confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked in confusion as she eyed the burn marks in the ground surrounding her.

"Ruby…, your eyes" Yang stuttered.

Ruby gave her an even more confused look, but Sanji quickly disappeared and reappeared with a shard of glass, "Look" he softly instructed her.

And as she did look at the mirror, she slightly gasped at the situation her eyes were in.

Her eyes were pure silver, and as she looked at them, she felt a wave of pure exhaustion wave over her.

As Ruby collapsed to the ground, she was caught in an instant by Sanji, "She's fine" he said as he laid her down.

Yang, who had just looked on in pure confusion and anxiety gave him a nod, "I'll take her to the infirmary" she said.

But Sanji shook his head, "You and I both know that this has to do with her devil fruit" he said as he picked Ruby gently up in his arms.

Yang glared at him, "Then where would you suggest we take her" she inquired.

"Chopper of course" Sanji said as he started to walk off.

And Yang ran up to him, changed back to her full human form, and tried to question him, "I know what skills you all say you have, but what if something is wrong with Ruby?".

"Chopper's knowledge is not something to dismiss" Sanji retorted as the two of them soon approached where the dorms are located, "And lucky for us, he is at our dorm relaxing with Fluffy".

Yang huffed, sighed, and then sagged, "Okay, but I'm not going anywhere" she stated.

Sanji nodded at this, and the two of them made their way into their building.

And soon enough, they reached the guy's dorm, and with a kick, Sanji opened the door.

"Chopper" Sanji said as both him and Yang entered the room to see Chopper and Fluffy leaning against a wall and sipping from a large smoothie.

Chopper immediately shot up from his relaxed position (while Fluffy just continued to drink the giant drink), "What happened to her?" he said as he grabbed his goggles off of the bench and pulled them on.

Sanji was about to explain, but then Yang did, "We were training, and as I was about to land a hit on her face, a bright silver light sent me flying back straight into him" she said as she pointed to Sanji who had placed Ruby gently on a stretcher that Chopper had suddenly pulled out of nowhere.

"And then when the light disappeared, we looked at her, and her eyes were pure silver, and almost immediately after she saw what had happened to her eyes, she passed out" Yang said in a very concerned tone.

Chopper gave her a slight nod as he pulled on his goggles and looked at Ruby, "Everything is functioning normally" he said in a confused tone, but then he got to her face.

Chopper paled at what he saw, and after shifting to heavy point, he gently lifted Ruby's eyelid to look at her eye.

Both Yang and Sanji gave him an anxious look, but he didn't notice as he just kept looking at where Ruby's eyes were.

"Well, umm, shit" Chopper muttered as he looked away from Ruby and to Sanji and Yang, "Do you want the full explanation, or the simple one?" he asked.

"The simple one" Yang demanded.

And Chopper shifted back to Brain Point and started to fiddle his hooves together, "Yeah, those eyes aren't turning back to normal" he said.

Yang paled at this and Sanji's eyes widened, but Chopper quickly started to shake his hooves in a defensive manner, "But for some reason, they're functioning like completely normal eyes again" he then explained in a very confused manner.

Yang shot up and embraced Ruby, "But is she okay?" she asked.

Chopper shrugged in response, "It appears that something caused a genetic shift in her body, I don't know what, but it was a somewhat natural process, and as such, the only bad thing that has truly happened to her, is that her eyes won't turn back to normal" he declared.

Yang looked at him for a good second, processed what he had said, and then hugged Ruby again, "I'm just glad she's alright" she said.

Next Sanji walked up next to Chopper, "So what, it had nothing to do with her devil fruit?" he inquired.

Chopper gave him a slight shrug in response, and then he quickly looked around, and shrugged again, "It allowed for an acceleration, and possible mutation of a natural body process" he explained.

He then walked over to Yang and tugged at her leg, to which the girl turned away from her sister and look down at him, "Just take her back to your dorm, and lie her down on one of the bottom beds, she just needs plenty of rest as her body adapts to a change" he instructed her.

Yang nodded slightly at him, but before she could turn around, Sanji had already scooped Ruby in his arms and started to walk away,

He gave her a look, and she also gave him a look and followed after him.

Before they left, Chopper gave them a wave and shut the door behind them.

The two of them only had to walk a short distance to reach Team Rwby's dorm, but before they entered, Sanji sighed and looked at Yang.

"Tell her, when she wakes up, I will train her" he said to Yang.

And Yang softly smiled at this, "So she's piqued your interest" she said with a sly grin.

Yang then opened the door, and Sanji followed after her, "Even though I never thought that I could bring myself to instruct a young lady on how to fight, I came to a realisation" he said as he placed her on Weiss's bed (which had been opened by Yang).

"And that is?" Yang asked as she pulled the covers over Ruby.

"That if Miss Rose has to fight, she'd better be able to take on anyone that could maybe bring harm to her" Sanji quietly declared as he started to leave the room.

"Hey" Yang quickly called out before he left.

"Yes Miss Yang" Sanji quickly said as he spun around to face her.

"Thanks" she said.

Sanji left the room after that, and headed back to his own, "I wonder where Chopper and Fluffy managed to find a cup that big?" he said to himself as he walked down the hall.

And Yang, after making sure that Ruby was nice and comfortable, had a quick realisation, "I forgot to call Blake and Weiss" she said as she started to fumble for her scroll.

 **.**

The moment Luffy and Jaune got back to Team JNPR's dorm, Pyrrha was sitting against the door, waiting for them.

Jaune saw her and after noticing an unfamiliar look on her face, he gave Luffy a wave goodbye and entered his room.

"I challenge you to a duel" Pyrrha stated as she looked at Luffy.

Luffy tilted his head slightly at this, "But didn't you want to ask me something?" he asked.

But Pyrrha had already started to walk off in the direction of the training grounds, "To truly understand a warrior, you have to fight them" she said as she continued to walk.

And Luffy sighed and quickly walked off after her.

 _(A couple of minutes later)_

Pyrrha stood on one side of the field, and facing her was a slightly confused Luffy, "Umm, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

But Pyrrha ignored him as she readied Miló and Akoúo̱, and changed Miló to its' Xiphos form.

Luffy then realised he wasn't going to get an answer, so he activated his weapon and changed it into spiked knuckle dusters, "Guess I don't have a choice now" he exclaimed with a sheepish smile.

It took a couple of seconds, and then Pyrrha gracefully charged at him, but Luffy quickly saw this and jumped over her.

"Your grandfather was a hero of the people, and your father is a leader of a legendary group, who are you" Pyrrha said as Luffy was suddenly sent crashing into the ground (and a black outline disappeared from around him).

Luffy quickly pulled himself out of the ground, and after a second of confusion, he shot an arm forward at Pyrrha.

But she tried to stab at his elongated arm, but she found her weapon to just bounce off of his skin.

Pyrrha then noticed as Luffy's arm retracted that it had quickly turned a glossy black colour, and then back to its normal black colour.

"That wasn't aura" she said as she steadied herself and faced Luffy once again, while he just held his fists up.

"No, it wasn't" Luffy said as he threw his arm to the side, causing the skin on it to ripple and then straighten out, and as it did, his body became slightly shiny and started to emit steam.

"It's been a while since I've had reason to fight at this level" Luffy said as he held his hand up as if to aim with his other fist.

His weapon then entirely shifted to his right hand, and then morphed into a large spiked gauntlet, "Gear second" he stated as he eyed Pyrrha.

And Pyrrha just looked at him slightly shocked, "There's something off about his appearance now" she quietly muttered, "just because it is out of the ordinary, doesn't mean I should underestimate him".

"People always talk about Gramps, or Dad, and you wanna know something" Luffy said as he eyes glinted for a second, "WHO CARES!".

"GOMU GOMU NO, PIERCING JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as Pyrrha was unexpectedly hit straight in the chest, causing her aura to instantly break apart, and her to fall to a knee.

"Gahhhh" Pyrrha exhaled as she coughed up bile as she tried to steady herself, "What was that, I didn't even see his arm move from the position it's at".

Luffy's weapon changed back into a cover for the both of his hands as he walked over to Pyrrha, "You had an ability that grabbed me, so I had to think of a way around it" he said as he reached his hand down to her.

Pyrrha took his hand, and slowly stood up, "The strength behind that punch, it was inhuman" she said as she shakily regained her footing.

But Luffy smiled at her in response to this, "A lot of people say that about me" he said.

"You are a strong warrior, and you figured out a way to counteract my semblance, but I still have one question for you?" she stated as she glared at Luffy.

Luffy looked at her, and she continued, "Who are you?" she asked.

And Luffy's hat casted a shadow over his eyes as he heard this, "I'm somebody who lost a lot, and I'm not going to lose anything else" he said.

Luffy then raised his head and gave her a grin, "Is that it?" he asked.

And Pyrrha calmly nodded at him, Luffy then gave her an even bigger grin, "Come on then, I've got something I want to ask your team about" he declared as they started to walk off.

"And what would that be?" Pyrrha asked.

Luffy continued to look walk as he smirked, "Oh, just a bit of training" he said, to which Pyrrha reacted with a shocked expression.

 **.**

 **Here's probably the last chapter for the year, (unless my insomnia comes back), so I want to say thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows for my story, honestly I didn't expect it.**

 **Anyway, so yeah, I think you can guess one of the reasons why Milky is in the story, there are many other reasons I wanted a 'mink' in the story, but I think at least one sticks out.**

 **Team CRDL will return, and with them a myriad of problems will airse.**

 **As for the Glare Glare fruit and Ruby, I figured something could come about from her silver eyes, but the full extent of what has happened will come later.**

 **Also, as for Team JNPR, they will start to have more of a presence in the story as I've done all the introductory things I've wanted to, so look forward to that.**

 **Comments, criticisms and questions are always welcome,**

 **But besides that,**

 **Peace Out**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Working towards the future (and understanding a bit of the present)**

Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren all came cashing into the ground at the same time, and a second later a laugh could be heard from somewhere.

"You've gotta be faster" Luffy said as he suddenly appeared in front of them.

Team JNPR all looked up at him with looks that ranged from concerned (Pyrrha), to cautious (Ren), to baffled (Nora), and finally frightened (Jaune).

Luffy then bent his legs down as he looked at each of them, "You all have to train your bodies before you can be ready to learn anything from me" he said with a slight smirk.

And although Ren, Nora and Jaune looked defeated at this, Pyrrha instead gave him a stern look, "I will learn from taking you on at every chance available" she declared with a steely resolve, much to the shock of her teammates.

Luffy looked at her and then to the rest of the team, "I wanted to make it so some others can be on an entirely new level, but after just a minute of taking you guys on, I honestly don't think that this will be easy" he said.

"Then what would you suggest we do" Ren calmly asked as they all stood up and dusted themselves off.

Luffy gave him a confused look in response to this, but after a minute or two, he held up his index finger.

"Use your reason to fight to push yourselves" Luffy simplistically said as he also stood up straight and held his hands behind his head.

The four teens then looked at each other in confusion at this statement, "Is that it?" Pyrrha said in slight annoyance.

But Luffy just smirked at this, "Fighting for something is always the better option" he declared as he started to walk off.

"I've tested you guys, and all I can tell you is push yourselves over the next month, in everything you do, and after a month has passed, come back to me" Luffy said as he quickly turned around to wave goodbye.

Jaune expressed a pleasant smile at this, "I'm not gonna quit" he stated as small embers wafted from his hair.

"This is gonna be fun" Nora declared as she smashed her fists together.

Ren simply nodded, "We'll be seeing you in a month".

And Pyrrha just gained a determined look on her face.

Luffy smiled at all of them and walked off, but unbeknownst to him, Pyrrha started to walk after him.

"I'll see you guys later" she stated as she looked to Ren and Nora, and then she looked to Jaune, "He's still withholding something, and I want to find out what it is" she said as she shared a knowing nod with her leader.

"Well if you're gonna go after him, I would suggest one thing" Jaune said as he smiled at her.

"And what would that be?" Pyrrha calmly asked.

And Jaune chuckled at this, "Him, and his whole group are crazy, so don't try to tick them off" he said with a smile as he, Ren and Nora all walked off.

Pyrrha gave him a nod and started to run off after Luffy, "Sorry, but I couldn't tell you guys the real reason I'm actually going after him, but I need to be pushed, otherwise I will never be able to accept myself" she very quietly said with a very downtrodden tone.

 **.**

A large and unnerving ship suddenly appeared out of the clouds as it descended on the landing pad. And two Bullheads fly by as numerous ant-like swarms of people can be seen on the paths around Beacon.

From the top of a tower veiled behind clouds, Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window standing in Ozpin's office.

Glynda looked slightly annoyed at the ships that were present, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" she stated.

And Ozpin nodded agreement, "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man" he justified.

Three more bullheads could be seen flying over Ozpin's shoulder as he slightly sighed, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore" he then stated.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Ozpin turns his attention to the noise and views a holo-message which reads 'Access Requested', to which he replies, "Come in".

The doors of Ozpin's office then slide open to reveal James Ironwood, whom which Ozpin starts to approach to greet.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood cordially said.

And Ozpin stands at attention in response to this, "Hello, General" he respectfully said.

"Please, drop the formalities" Ironwood states as the two of them approach each other and shake hands.

Glynda then approaches them, "It's been too long" Ironwood says as he then looks to Glynda, "And Glynda, It has certainly been too long since we last met!".

"Oh, James!" Glynda expresses as she gives a personable wave and then drops the pleasant façade.

"I'll be outside" she states as she walks away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit" Ironwood identifies as he and Ozpin watch her walk away, and as the leaves the room, the door closes behind her, and as it does Ironwood looks to Ozpin with a concerning look.

"How long has Monkey D. Luffy and his team been on your radar for" Ironwood said in a slightly concerned tone.

And this made Ozpin slightly falter in response, "You know about them?" he questioned as his posture became agitated.

"How much of their past do you know about?" Ironwood asked as the two of them hastily sat down and leaned against their chairs.

Ozpin gave Ironwood a look, ("I'm sorry old friend, but there are somethings I know about them that nobody else can find out") he thought as he sighed.

"They've had a shady past, but they've chosen to go down a righteous path, and they each have some past dealings and problems that would be better off not being brought to light, be they good or bad" Ozpin replied as Ironwood gave him a look.

"So you haven't told the young man how his grandfather truly died" Ironwood morbidly stated.

And this statement made Ozpin pale, and shake his head, "He know he died, but when I even hinted to talking about how he died, the young man told me he didn't care, and it wasn't a heartless statement, but more so, one of respect" he said.

"What about the Vinsmoke isles and what went down there" Ironwood said with a hallowed look.

Ozpin shrugged at this, "Garp's grandson didn't want to know, and the last known Vinsmoke doesn't give a crap, and that was a direct quote" he said.

"Garp managed to do something we only thought impossible, and since he only agreed to teach one person what he knew, that leaves us with a predicament, especially in regards to the fact that 'she' refuses to tell us who that is" Ironwood said as he hung his head.

"Winter Schnee may be your most loyal soldier, but whatever Garp told her, must have made her realise she couldn't tell anyone who the person is that was taught" Ozpin said quite cautiously, but then he allowed for a slight smirk to appear.

"But did you ever question if Garp taught those skills to his descendants?" Ozpin asked.

"You're welcome to track down Dragon and ask him" Ironwood sarcastically replied.

But then he silenced himself as realisation settled in, "His grandson, you can't be serious" he then stuttered.

And Ozpin shrugged in response to this statement, "According to the information he and his group had, those techniques and skills are known by in small and large amounts by a few individuals exactly" he said.

"Who?!" Ironwood abruptly asked.

"Well according to what they knew, at the least, six individuals" Ozpin replied as he held up all of the fingers on his right hand, and the index on on his left hand.

"There is something you can't tell me who all of them are, can you?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin nodded at this, "Three of them are the main fighters from Monkey D. Luffy's team, one is somebody I only recently hired to teach, and the other two are unknown factors" he said as he lowered a finger as he stated each of the persons.

"You can't tell me anything about the unknown factor?" Ironwood asked.

"The memory queen and her older brother" Ozpin relied as he prepared himself for Ironwood's response.

"WHAT!?" Ironwood uncharacteristically screamed as he shot up to a standing position.

"Apparently her older brother has some of the techniques, but there is a chance she may know some, but they didn't interact with her long enough to know what she could and couldn't do, but she was somehow able to sneak throughout the entirety of my academy and hold me hostage until those boys came to talk to her" Ozpin said as he momentarily held his hand to his neck.

Ironwood looked on in a face of uncharacteristic shock, "And you didn't think to tell me, or Qrow, or anyone?" he blurted out as he eyed Ozpin.

Ozpin shook his head in response to this, "I kept quiet about it, because of one reason" he said as he held up a finger.

"And what would that be?" Ironwood said gruffly as he crossed his arms.

"She could be watching right now" Ozpin quietly expressed as his eyes darted around.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at this, "A bit over cautious, don't you think" he said.

And Ozpin smiled at this, "Well, since her somewhat fiancée is here, she might be watching him right now".

"And let me guess, it's one of those boys that are part of Garp's grandson's team" Ironwood said sardonically.

"Yes" Ozpin said without an expression.

Ironwood sighed, "And I'm going to have find out who that is myself?" he asked.

And Ozpin just nodded.

"Just give me their information, and I'll go and see them myself" Ironwood said with another sigh as he talked to Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded and then looked out the window as the rest of Ironwood's fleet landed, "And while it is nice to have an interesting conversation with you" he started to say as he quickly glanced to each of the ships, "that small fleet outside my window has given me slight cause for concern".

"Well a certain concern has given rise for their reason for being here" Ironwood replied as he slightly relaxed and sat back into his chair.

"Well, travelling between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult" Ozpin slyly stated as he looked back fully at Ironwood.

"You and I both know my reasoning behind their reason for being here" Ironwood exclaimed with a slight hint of concern.

Ozpin gained a relaxed look on his face as he looked to Ironwood and then to the ships, and then back to Ironwood, "Something like this does give off the wrong impression, would it be right do this in our current time of piece" Ozpin replied.

"But if what Qrow said is true..." Ironwood started to say, before he was interrupted by Ozpin.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully" Ozpin started to explain as he held his hands together, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent".

But Ironwood's expression di not completely relax at this statement, "I'm just being cautious" he explained.

"As am I, Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can" Ozpin wholeheartedly declared.

And Ironwood's expression hardened as he responded, "Believe me, I am" he stated as he stood up and started to walk to the door.

He then turned back to Ozpin as he approached the door, "But ask yourself this, Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?".

"I hope they never have to?" Ozpin quietly replied as he looked back to the window.

"I will send you the information on those boys" Ozpin then quickly said before Ironwood left the room.

And Ironwood gave him knowing nod as he left the room, ("I do not think that it's going to go the way he thinks when he talks to those boys") he thought to himself as he prepared himself a mug and turned on his kettle.

 **.**

Ruby shot up as she awoke, but Weiss was there to comfort her, "It's fine, relax" the Schnee said as she held a hand to Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby looked at her concerningly, "What happened?" she questioned as her eyes darted around.

Weiss sighed, and with a smile, explained Ruby's situation.

And a minute after the explanation, Ruby nodded, and then relaxed.

"Umm, do you have a mirror?" she asked Weiss.

Weiss nodded at this, and from nowhere she pulled a mirror out, and passed it to Ruby.

"Woah," Ruby stated as she looked at her now pure silver eyes, "So they won't turn back to normal".

"Yes, unfortunately" Weiss said as Ruby sat up and they sat next to each other.

"How long was I asleep?" Ruby asked Weiss.

And Weiss slightly shrugged at this, "Nearly over twenty-four hours" she said as she then passed Ruby a hot mug of cocoa.

"I said that I would stay back and watch over you while Blake and Yang went to class, as I am the only one would probably be the least affected by missing a couple of classes" Weiss said with a slight hint of smugness as she gave Ruby a side eye.

"So what did you want to do now, do you want to go to class now?" Ruby then asked as she looked down at the cocoa and took a quick sip of it.

Weiss looked at her and sighed, "You should still probably take it easy for now, so I think it would be best if we just stay here and let you relax" she said with a slight hint of regret.

Ruby, noticing Weiss's disappointment, spoke up, "Did you want to play a game or something, or did you want to study?" she asked.

But Weiss shook her head and smiled at her leader, "I think it would be best that if we just relax for now, so you can just pick a couple of games we can play today".

Ruby happily nodded as she shakily stood up, but after a moment, she regained her footing and walked over to a cupboard to pick a game.

"So do you think my eyes will stick out" she asked as she delved into the cupboard.

Weiss chuckled at this, and after she had neatened her bed that Ruby had been lying on, she walked over and looked out the window of the room, "I think there is a chance" she said as they both laughed.

 **.**

As Luffy walked off on his own he allowed himself a chuckle, "So you don't have any more classes either" he said as he quickly looked back to see Pyrrha trailing behind him.

"That skill you have allows you to sense other people, right?" Pyrrha questioned as she walked up to him.

Luffy shrugged as they started to walk alongside each other, "More or less" he answered.

"I want you to train me the same way that Roronoa Zoro is training Weiss Schnee" Pyrrha then blurted out, and this made Luffy come to a stop and look at her.

"But didn't I say that I would see you guys in a month, and see if you were capable then" Luffy questioned with a confused look on his face as he tried to remember the conversation he'd had with team JNPR about an hour ago.

Pyrrha just gave him a confused look in return, "And why wouldn't you be willing to train me individually?" she asked.

Luffy gained a fearful look on his face as he looked down, "You don't want to get trained the same way I did" he stated.

"And why not?!" Pyrrha hesitantly asked.

"Do you want to truly know who we are?!" Luffy said as he sat down on the ground and looked up at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha responded with a slight look of hesitation at this question, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she stated.

But Luffy shook his head at this, "I've lost too much to act like I did when I was younger, now I have to understand who to trust, and right now, the only people from your team I trust are you" he said pointing at her, "and Jaune".

Pyrrha realised that Luffy had referred to Jaune and herself in a respective tone, and sat down and faced him, "And what about the other members of our team?" she inquired.

"The quiet guy, and the hammer girl are fun, but only time will tell if I can trust them" Luffy responded as he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"And how can you be so sure that you can trust me and Jaune?" Pyrrha then questioned.

Luffy looked back down at her and smiled, "Jaune ate Ace's fruit, and he now realises what that means to me, and as such, if anything bad were to happen, he would now that nothing would stop me" he said with an almost melancholic look.

"And me?" Pyrrha then questioned as she tilted her head the slightest.

"You didn't ask me to train you because you wanted to get stronger for yourself, but because you can't let your team down, right?" Luffy asked with a smile.

And all Pyrrha could do was blink in response, "I have to do it for them" she retorted.

But her answer just made Luffy chuckle, "And what about yourself?' he asked as he frowned at her.

"I believe that I could become a great huntress" she started to explain, "And I will protect this world".

Luffy whistled at this, "And what do you think that will take?" he asked.

"Anything and everything" Pyrrha whispered as she looked on blankly into the distance.

And then Luffy stood up as she stated this, "And what would you be willing to sacrifice to achieve that?" he asked.

But before she could respond, Luffy started to walk off, "Don't give me your answer, I don't need it, I'll come to you later and tell you the stuff I said I will, and I will help you train" he said as he continued to walk, "But don't be so willing to throw everything away".

He then disappeared, leaving Pyrrha alone with her thoughts, ("What is it he is trying to tell me?") she pondered as she continued to stare idly into the distance.

 **.**

Both Zoro and Sanji walked out of the class they had just had, and although neither of them gave it much care, they both knew something was off.

"You can sense it too, can't you pervert?" Zoro muttered as the two of them trudged down a hallway.

"My observation is better than yours, you lost mossball" Sanji quietly retorted.

"They're similar but different" Sanji then stated.

And Zoro just gave a gruff nod in agreement.

"You think we'll have to deal with them as well as everything else" Sanji exclaimed as he started to light a cigarette.

"Who's knows curly brow?" Zoro said with a smirk as they continued to walk.

"They're near Luffy's sister" Sanji then said.

"This could be interesting!" Zoro replied with a grin as they walked off into the academy.

 **.**

 **So it's been a while since I've updated this story with a new chapter, sorry for taking such a long time but I just didn't know how to properly write some things in this chapter, and I still didn't feel right with everything in it (for some reason), but I just wanted to upload it so I actually can write something proper for the next chapter.**

 **Also, sorry for the relatively smaller chapter than usual, I just wanted to leave it at a point where I can then start the next chapter properly.**

 **If anybody has any questions about anything in this chapter, I'll be happy to answer them, because I just feel like people will have questions (maybe).**

 **Anyway, Comments, criticisms and questions are always welcome,**

 **And besides that,**

 **Peace Out**


End file.
